How I Ended up In Middle Earth
by NightWriterAdventures
Summary: A young girl gets more than she bargined for.


This is the story of I ended up in the fictional world of Middle Earth... These were stories taken in my notebook that is usually a diary, but transformed into a book.

Christmas Day:I woke up and knew that something big was going to happen. Even though I knew it was Christmas, there was something else amid in my mind. I sat up and looked at my wall. As an avid fan of Lord of The Rings, so as it would come, there were posters lining every inch of my room. Each photo or poster was a play-by-play of some of my favorite scenes. In the middle of it all was a grand collage of Frodo Baggins. He was my hero. Although, I also have to say that I fell for Frodo when I first saw his big, blue eyes and his cute face, and the curly locks that framed it. A wide smile reached across my face. I sat down at my desk and began to write in this notebook. I had decorated the front with various pictures of Frodo and the other Hobbits. Any other human that was on my notebook was Aragorn. He was a noble person, and I found that very...attracting. So, back to the notebook. I started with: _**Dear Diary, I hope to receive the Lord of The Rings Motion Picture Trilogy. My love for LOTR has grown each day. I hope to one day have enough money to travel to New Zealand...**___It stopped there.  
"Alice, Please! Come down and celebrate Christmas with us!" My mother called from downstairs. I should introduce myself. My name is...of course Alice. It's the Scottish word for noble. My age; it is 18. A legal adult and I still have not moved out of the house. I have soft, curly hair. Blonde with brown highlights. (I have recently been begging my mother to let me color it brown.) I have a tall, hourglass figure, which most girls were very jealous at. For I was slim and hourglass. My eyes are emerald green.

I shut the diary and ran downstairs to greet my mom, dad, and little brother. (He was 16)  
"Looks like you have decided to stay a little longer that expected. Drat, that ruins my plans. I was going to turn your room into the ultimate hangout "zone". Too bad. Looks like you'll be sleeping on a couch." Garrett said.  
"Garrett! To let you know I found a little house near the loch." I told him. Then I playfully shoved Garrett into the presents. Now if you were the least bit confused about what I said; a loch is a lake that occupies some of the country of Scotland. So therefore, I live in Scotland. Sorry to leave that out in the description.  
"Now, Alice, I know that you have been very good this year and we have decided to let you open your gifts first. Here open this one." My dad handed me a long, flat gift wrapped in The One Ring wrapping paper. I tore it open, and without hesitation, screamed out of pure joy!  
"Oh! My! Gosh! No way! You got this for me! I have been watching for when it was coming out!" I pulled out a Lord Of the Rings motion picture book. Pictures of the hobbits and everything. I was happy.  
"Now, we didn't have a lot of money this year, so we were only able to get you two things. So here is your second present." My mom handed me a bulky, thick, square. I lifted it to see what it was. It didn't weigh much.  
"Go ahead, open it." Mom held dad's hand and they watched me.  
I carefully tore at the edge of the paper and began to peel back the layers of the wrapping paper. Once I was done, the only noise I could make was a squeak. Words could not explain what I saw in my hands. In a small box, three DVD holders stood. Face out. I read the side of the box: _Lord Of the Rings: Motion Trilogy Ex. Version. __  
__ "_Mom, dad. Thank you soo much. I'm so glad I got this. I have been waiting for this forever. I don't what to say. Thank you." I went over and hugged them. My dad pulled back and said, "You should also thank your brother. He helped pay for the rest of the movies." I turned toward my brother. At times he could be horrible, but now he seemed nice.  
"Thank you Garrett." He muttered something in return.

For the remainder of the time, I stared at the box set. It was wonderful. I was so happy. The only thing that could make this better was a trip to New Zealand.  
"Well, who is hungry? I made cinnamon rolls!" My mother piped up happily. All of us rose and left the trashed room and into the patio.  
The patio was covered with pane glass and a heater kept the room warm. The small patio looked out onto the giant Loch that took up our property. The water was calm and iced over. Snow had just fallen and it was still. Everything was silent and peaceful. But only for a second. When my mom came in with the plate of cinnamon rolls, everyone was a bustle. Scrambling to get the yummy frosting that came with the rolls. I was first to get at it. The little palette was still full, so I smeared the frosting all over, then I handed it to Garrett.  
"Nice going, pig. You took most of it!" He tried to shame me, but I just stuck my tongue out at him. Neither parents noticed. Maybe they did and didn't bother to stop it. For we always had a constant bicker about the house. I turned back to the beautiful landscape. My Lord of the Rings movies were sitting lightly on my lap. I smiled again. I was so happy to have something of value with me.  
As usual, I was the first person done, so I got up and headed to my room to get my diary and head outside to write. Of course, the normal person would scorn at this. It was way to cold to go out into the field and the Loch. Of course, living in these harsh conditions I was used to it by now. So I pulled on my Molly Moc. boots. Brown boots lined with light brown fur. Then I pulled on my overcoat. I didn't bother to change out of my silk pajama pants and top. I would be back.  
On my way out, I grabbed my diary, a pen and headed out. I went out the front and decided to go to the Loch on the other side of our house. This one was bigger, but had not yet turned to ice. I walked a while and my hands became cold. Even through the half gloves, my palms froze. Oh well, nothing is going to stop me. I marched on until, I reached the edge of a cliff face that looked down unto the loch. The water shined and rippled slightly. Birds flocked around and settled in their small nests. It was here, that I felt safe from poverty, death, sickness, and any other horrid thing that would come upon our family.  
I set down my diary on the ledge and sat down near it. My legs dangled thoughtlessly off the edge. Even with the cold snow, I felt like there was not a force in the world that could stop me from coming outside everyday. I opened the journal to the page I had finished on. Then I started a new Entry: Christmas Day, 8:30 am. I just got my collection of Lord of The Rings! I am so overjoyed. Nothing could beat this right now. Even the struggles that my family is coming up across. Hopefully, I could travel to New Zealand where Middle Ear-I had to stop the entry because something had caught my eye. Out of the corner of my vision, I saw a churning starting up in the loch below me. I closed the diary and stood up. It looked like a hurricane in the water. I stooped over even more to see closer, the water below me. I inched my foot closer and slipped off the cliff face. I let go of the diary and tried to fling my hands out to catch anything that could catch me. My coat, luckily was caught on an over hanging branch. I looked up. The cliff was too high up to start and climb again. I looked down. It was farther and impossible to climb down. Below, I saw my gray diary near the water's edge. The hurricane was starting to get quicker and quicker. I knew that in no time, the water would rise and reach me. Normally, lochs don't ever do this. So this was a strange phenomenon. I shuffled my feet to find footing. Fatal mistake. The coat ripped and I fell farther and closer to the cliff. I hit myself on a couple of rocks and landed with a hard THUD onto the ground. My eyes were opened so wide, that if I tried to close them, my breath would be taken away and my back would pain. I stayed stiff and just looked up at the sky. Beside me, I saw the diary. In a final ditch effort, I reached for it and it felt like a towing truck had pulled me apart. (Horrible metaphor. I know) I yowled so loud, that I hoped that some one would find me. But no one came.  
Mintues later, I got up and wobbled over to the water edge where the hurricane was getting bigger. I bet over to pick up the book and collapsed into the cold water of the Loch. It came to a shock as I tried to catch my breath. Already about 3 feet under, I used all my arm power in the world and tried to get back up. Only 1 foot away, I gave up and sank to the bottom with my diary in hand...  
When people talk about nirvana or euphoria all these good things come to mind. They fill your head with these ideas that if you achieve greatness, then you can accomplish the happiness. Well, I didn't achieve greatness, but euphoria/nirvana came to me. Of course, who knows if I was on my way to Middle Earth by then or if I was still sinking in the Loch. But anyways back to my euphoria/nirvana. There was really nothing out of our world that I could see. It was just white. I was floating. No support and no trying. I saw lights and colors. My body relaxed. I could move effortlessly without any thought. It was like I was reading my own mind. I looked down and saw a quaint little village. It was very adorable. I wanted to get a closer looked so, my mind went on ahead and we moved as one towards the village. I guess I had gotten too close when euphoria/nirvana is cut off. I fell from my dream...  
My body shook awake and I was out of the water and on the land. I couldn't breath at first, but then I choked up and water came spewing out of my mouth. I turned on my side and coughed hard for a long time. After I was done, I was breathing so hard, that I almost passed out again. I struggled to get up. As I stumbled to my feet, I fell back down again. I was still in my satin clothes and I had a pack of gum with me. My diary was also with me. I took it and opened it to where I had left off. I had just been talking about middle earth. I reached for the pen and began to write. Not sure what day it is. I fell into a hurricane and came out in this beautiful place. Not a soul in sight. I'll see if I can get up and walk about.I finished everything up and struggled to get up. As I looked around and saw the scenery about me, I looked where I had landed. I had ended up near a lake similar to the loch that I had fallen into.  
I walked about one mile before, there was a sting in my chest. It wasn't like a cramp from too much walking, it was like a BB pellet to the chest. I fell down onto a field of grass. It reminded me of home and the blankets that were on my bed. But as soon as I remembered home, the pain shot through my back, in my head, and down my chest. I could no longer hold the pain that was kept inside me, so I screamed out as loud as I could. It was a bloodcurdling scream that echoed through the beautiful landscape. I screamed again as the pain now rushed through my body like a freight train. While yelling the pain had spread and now, it was almost impossible to breathe. Once again, I was in a fight for life and my eyes were closing and head was hazy. There was no ground beneath me and I left...  
"What is it? I have never seen anything or anyone like this before. My father ahs told me stories of these people...but nothing I thought was true." A small voice was spoken near me. I knew that it had to be a dream.  
"It's not an it...it's like us but female and...taller. She appears to be human." I heard another voice speak. Then something in my coat moved. "Well, what's this!"  
"Pippin! No! Don't eat that! You don't know what that is!" There was that voice from before. After that voice had called out, there was silence. Then someone gasped in shock.  
"Pippin! You grew about...a foot! Let me have some of that!"  
"No no Merry. You ain't about to have that. we want to look put together and blend in at Mr. Frodo's party." The last 3 words struck a cord in my brain. I shot up and opened my eyes. I was in a small room with a wooden nightstand and a large cupboard. The decorations and interior looked very...earthy. I looked at the faces surrounding me and realized where I was. But...that's not...impossible.  
"Look, she awaken up! Tell us miss, where do you come from?" I looked at the person speaking and recognized that Merry had been speaking to me.  
"I...I'm not sure...I was in...Scotland...and then I fell. Now I am here. The Shire!" I now was in full recognition of my surrondings. "I know who Frodo is! You're Merry, Pippin and...Sam!" As I glanced over at Pippin, I realized that he had grown. What had he eaten? Well, that was not of my concern right now. I was terrified and alone so far. Sam came up to my bedside.  
"Misses, how do you know about Mr. Frodo? Are you from Rohan? Who are you?" Sam was starting to get a little too much into my business. He automatically went into protective mode. I was so scared that I just shook my head.  
"I...I...I don't know. Please! I don't know how I have gotten here and I am terrified!" I cried out. Those would be enough words for me to say. I decided to stay quiet for a while. Then I cracked. I began to cry and cry. Weeping at everything...All the hobbits turned their head towards Sam and I guess gave him the evil eye. (no pun) He looked back at me suspiciously and then left. Merry and Pippin were the only one who stood next to me.  
"Don't worry, he isn't always like this. He's been high strung ever since...he met Frodo. Don't worry. Would you like a Pint?" He asked. I was only 18 and had never drank.  
"Uhhh...no thank you. I am not allowed to drink. But thank you Pippin." I shyly put my head down and thought about where I had landed.  
"Say, you seem to be a fine young lady. Do you happen to have a mate or counterpart?" Merry asked. Pippin nudged him in the side.  
"I said even before you: I got dibs." Pippin struggled to whisper. Then the door swung open.  
"No one is getting dibs on anyone. I have been informed that there is a visitor here from a far away land." A loud voice filled the room and Gandalf entered. I remembered him from the movies. "Merry, Pippin, please leave us. We have things to discuss." Gandalf shooed the other two hobbits away and gave a strange glance at Pippin. Then he sat on a small chair across the room. "Tell, who are you? Sam has already told me a great deal about you. You seem to know...Frodo Baggins."  
"I...my name is Alice Graham and...I am from the modern days. You know, with cars and radios and money in the form of paper. In my world, this world is a movie. It's not real. Well, right now I am not sure." I watched Gandalf nodded his head slowly.  
"You have certainly startled some of the people here. Sam informed me that you knew of Frodo Baggins and had a food source that made Pippin...stretch...grow! That's the word. Grow." He looked me in the eye.  
"Yes. I know about Frodo because he is in the movie. He is one of the bigger characters. And the food that made him grow was this..." I reached into my pocket, hoping it pull out my gum. "Where is it!?" There was no gum in my pocket. "I think that Pippin must have taken it. Gum is something you chew and it had a certain flavor. You can have all kind. I think the reason they grew was because the food in the future is processed: fake. And the food here is natural as heck!" I told Gandalf.  
"Ahhh I see then. Well, I think that we should get you fitted for some clothes. After that you should fit right in! You have the hair for it. If you want to stay of course." He told me.  
"I don't know how to go back, but I guess I could stay. I have always wanted to visit here. Thank you for kindness Gandalf." I told him.  
"Your welcome. I shall be back with some clothes for you to wear." Gandalf rose and left. I was left in the small Hobbit hole. This was a dream! It had to be. How could I end up in a fantasy realm? Frodo had to be here! I want to meet him. That would be so much fun! Already, I could feel my heart to get giddy. But this had to be a dream. Middle Earth doesn't exist. This must be my heaven. I wonder what my mom and dad are doing now? I asked myself this question over and over again when Merry strolled on in. Then I had an idea.  
"Merry, is it? Am I correct?" I asked him.  
"Why yes it is. Can I be of service for you?" He asked me.  
"Yes you can. Come here. I want you to pinch me on the arm. Please." I asked him. He seemed wary at first, then he saw this as an opportunity to get to know me better. So he walked over and gave me a good hard pinch on the arm. I bit my lip to keep from screaming. It was true. Middle Earth exists.  
"So...I never did get your name. What was it?" He asked. He smiled and walked around the bedside.  
"Welllll...Merry...my name is-"  
"Merry, what are you doing back out here. I told you to stay out. Leave this poor lady alone. Go along." Gandalf stopped me from telling my name to Merry. He left the hole. "Alice, I have brought you some clothes. Here try them on for size." He handed me the bundle of clothes. I got out of the bed, no longer in any pain. I traveled to the bathroom and began to undress. First, I put on a white undershirt. Then a yellow dress that the rest of the female hobbits wore. The top part was brown and the rest was yellow. It flowed quite nice and felt very soft. In the pile fell a small necklace. It was black cloth that held a crystal. I placed it around my neck and came out of the bathroom. Gandalf smiled. "Magnificent! Now, tonight Bilbo and Frodo Baggins are having a party. I would like it if you attended. As for now, I will let you mingle among the Hobbits. Be off now!" He ushered me towards the door.  
"But Gandalf, I hardly know any one!" I said.  
"Oh well! Go make friends!" He said and slammed the door in my face.

I turned around and was faced with almost a neighborhood of Hobbits. They were all bustling around and getting ready for the party. As I looked down at the road, I saw Sam peer up at me and then look away. Was he still mad at me?

~~~~~~~~~~FRODO BAGGINS**  
** I woke up and knew that today was going to be a different day. Today, Bilbo and I would be celebrating birthdays today. I sat up in my bed just as Sam, Merry, and Pippin came rushing in.  
"Frodo! Frodo! You will not believe what just appeared near the lake! It was a...mortal! Girl. A mortal girl! Gandalf is talking to her and we are still trying to figure out her name. She knows about you and Sam is very upset." Merry was speaking very rapidly. Sam came up to my bedside.  
"Merry's right. She knows too much. She doesn't remember where she came from and is so confused. Don't trust her. She had something in her pocket that made Pippin grow! honestly!"  
"But...She is a looker. I was about to call dibs when Gandalf came in and ruined the fun. I heard him say that she is going to attend the party. Here have some of this." Pippin handed me a rectangular, flat piece of something. Before Sam could stop me, I put it in my mouth. AS soon as I did, then I began to feel a pulling sensation. I leaped out of bed. Pippin and I were the same height. Everyone else was shorter.  
"Pippin, this stuff, what is it? Give some to Sam and Merry. We shouldn't be hogging it." I snatched up the package and took out two pieces. I handed one to Merry and the other to Sam.  
"No, I refuse to take anything from her." Sam crossed his arms and stuck his nose up. He has never acted like this before. So therefore, I took the piece out and shoved it in his mouth. Merry ate his and he grew. I sat back down. I was intrigued by this girl.  
"You said she was mortal. What does she look like?" I asked,  
"Well, she had curly brown hair like us. Green eyes, like the sea and...more slimmed down than some of the ladies here." Pippin said.  
"When did you say that I got to meet her?"  
"At your party. Well, look at the time, Sam, Merry and I should be on our way. See you at the party, friend!" Then my friends disappeared out the door. I stayed in bed and though about this girl...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

I stared at the hoard of hobbits walking about. I didn't notice a single one. I turned back and tried to open the door. Locked. Jeez Gandalf...  
"Look who its is! Merry, it her." I heard Pippin behind me. Maybe Merry and him could help me. I stopped. They would be annoying. Trying to call dibs on me. But there was no one else.  
"Hi guys! Listen...I don't know anyone or anything here. Except for you guys. Cold you...show me around?" I asked them. Merry and Pippin both smiled wide and gave each other a mischievous look.  
"Of course, we would love to. But under two conditions: One; what's your name?" Merry said as he circled me. As if watching me like a hawk. Looking me up and down.  
"My name is Alice Graham. I am from Scotland. Now what's the second condition?" I asked them.  
"You've got to be able to keep up with us if you want to learn about our ways. What do you think...Alice?" Pippin spoke with his thick accent. Same as mine. I almost melted. But I corrected myself.  
"What do you mean by that? Keep up. Sure I can keep up with you guys. How hard can it be?" I asked. But both Merry and Pippin took off through the crowds of people. "You've got to be kidding me." I said to myself.  
I hiked up my skirt and ran after the two hobbits. They easily stood out since they had chewed the gum and were tall. We dodged ponies, carriages, children, and party decorations. We were beginning to go out of the town part of the Shire. We were getting closer to Bree. I took my full force and ran as fast as I could. I was getting closer and closer to Merry and Pippin. They had stopped abruptly and I tripped over them. I landed in the dirt, getting my face all dirty. I sat up and looked up at Merry and Pippin.  
"What was that for? I thought you said that I was going to meet people."  
"Well, Alice. We have brought you to a special place. Where young hobbits go and mingle. We thought that you would like to come." Merry reached out his hand. I looked at it as if it was a jack-in-the-box. Not knowing what would happen if I took it.  
"Don't worry, I don't bite. Come on. We're going to be late." Merry said with a grin. I took his hand and I stood up.  
"What is this place that you are taking me? Please tell me that we would get back to the Shire in time for the party..." I worried. I always worried about everything. Especially now, I had no clue what kind of group that we would enter. In the movies, Merry and Pippin were always the troublemakers and made trouble, but they were funny, so that was a plus up.  
"You will love this! It will help you find friends and fit in with us. If you will be staying for a while. I hope you will be." Pippin looked at me shyly with a smile on his face. I decided that this look was an innocent look, so I trusted the two of them.  
"Fine, I'll go. But if anything bad happens... I-I-I will have to tell Gandalf!" I told the. I hoped that the Merry and Pippin would take this as a threat. Apparently they did. Both of them made a nervous laugh. Then they both took my each of my hands and lead me up to the hill to some old willow trees. I could hear old folk music coming from beyond the curtain of the trees.  
"Oh...music...Listen. Merry, Pippin, I can't dance." I pulled back from them and began to back away slowly. They looked crestfallen.  
"You don't have to dance. Don't worry. Pippin and I just like to sit around and watch. Very fun." Merry tried to convince me with last-ditch effort. They were trying so hard. I would not like them to be mad and disgusted with me, like Sam already was. I didn't mean to, it was all a mistake. Sam was one of my favorite characters.  
"If we don't dance, I'll go. You do not want to see me dance. Trust me, you do not." I told them as we entered.  
I looked around and saw a bunch of smaller hobbits. Pippin, Merry and I were the only taller ones. These hobbits also seemed younger. As we walked in the music slowed to a stop and everyone turned our heads toward us. Once the young Hobbits noticed Merry and Pippin, they jumped for joy and ran to them. Asking them to tell stories about their adventures and what they did, what they ate this morning, and who they met. One child turned toward me. She was small had bright, mud eyes and blonde, curly hair. Her cheeks were rosy and she was missing some teeth.  
"Who are you?" She said in a quiet voice. All the other Hobbits turned towards me. Suddenly, I felt my body get hot. Pippin noticed the situation and covered for me.  
"Her name is Alice Graham, and she is a visitor from another world. She means us no harm and is very kind, although does not like to dance." After that last comment, I was petrified. I tugged on his suspenders and he looked at me.  
"Why'd you say that? No one needed to know that I could not dance! I barely know you and you have already betrayed me!" I stood up and left the small grove of trees. As I got out to the road, I looked at the fork in the road. Then huffed.  
"Right, I don't know the way back." I muttered under my breath. While the chasing was going on, I had lost count of the minutes it had taken. The landmarks I had seen and the people.  
"You're right. The only way you can get back is with us. Sorry miss. Of course, I know the real reason Pippin did that. If you allow me to explain." Merry came down to where I had sat down, in despair.  
"Really, tell me why. Why? This place is confusing. I miss home! Merry..." I leaned my head on his shoulder. "So far nothing had gone to plan. I have no friends here, my only two had already given out a secret, and...I have no clue if this is real or not." I said into his shoulder. He patted my shoulder.  
"Well, to start off. Not a lot has gone that bad. You got a decent dress. I say it looks very...pretty on you! Second, Pippin...he is one of the younger out of us four and is still learning to keep secrets. He is impulsive, loses concentration and can get crazy. But he likes you. There had to be some way to get you to notice him, so I guess that was the only thing he knew about you." As Merry explained everything to me, I realized what Pippin's symptoms were.  
"Merry! Those symptoms you listed! They are a sign of A.D.D." I exclaimed to him. He looked at me confused. Then I had to correct myself. "A.D.D is a...disorder. It's really not all that bad. Some of the most genius people have it! But you can't tell anyone. By the way...what do you mean by all four of you. I thought it was You, Pippin, and Sam. Who is the fourth person?" I asked. Then I remembered. "Never mind! I know! It's Frodo. You guys are close friends. Never splitting until you had to when you had gotten-" I stopped. If I told Merry the timeline of the story, he might try to stop and change it. That would ruin or determine the fate of everyone else.  
"Wow! Sam was right. You do know a lot. Are you sure your not a spy for Rohan or Gondor?" He asked me.  
"I'm positive. I'm from another world. Remember?" I said. Merry laughed.  
"Oh, yeah. How could I forget?" He then chuckled to himself. Then, I noticed something vital. I hadn't laughed, or giggled once while I was here. This is the Shire for crying out loud! I should be giggling my way home! Then I realized that I would have to get out of my comfort zone and immerse myself in the Shire.  
"Merry, I want to go back in. I've made up my mind and I want to go back in." I stood up immediately.  
"Are you sure? I mean, yeah you can go in, but...are you sure?" He asked.  
"Yes I am sure. Show me what you and Pippin do. And for heaven's sake, I'm not in Europe anymore! Do you have any pints in there!" I was so excited. I soon realized that there was no parents here to tell me what to do.  
"Misses, you are not going to drink before Mr. Frodo's party. He is expectin' you. Darn lake. Always making surprises. Gandalf sent me to tell you that Frodo is expectin' you and...wants you to arrive in your finest clothes. Although seeing that you have one pair..." Sam had come and ordered me not to drink. He trailed off and turned back to go back to the main hub of the Shire. I narrowed my eyes at him. I thought he was a loyal character. Now I was thinking differently.  
"What's his problem? It's not my fault that I know so much."  
"Like I told you. He's high strung. But he is right. Frodo seemed very interested when he mentioned you, so it is my duty that I cannot get you drank up. But we can still have fun! Let's go!" Merry and I ran up the hill and back into the grove. Hobbits were still dancing around and having fun. As soon as we entered the grove, the young hobbits that had been intrigued by my origin, ran over to me.  
"Look's like you gained a status already." Merry whispered. I nodded and looked at the young children.  
"Misses Alice! Tell us about your world!"  
"What does it look like?"  
"Why are you so tall?"  
"Can you tell us about you home?"  
"Are there dragons and wizards there?"

I was bombarded with questions among questions, until Pippin walked over and stood next to me.  
"Don't worry. She will tell you the stories of her life. I already know that she is a magnificent storyteller. He winked at me.  
"Thanks. Hey...I'm sorry." I whispered to him.  
"No Problem. Now go! You have a group of young Hobbits awaiting your stories in the back!" Both Pippin and Merry guided me into the back of the grove. There, there was a stump that face a lot of small hobbit kids. I had never had an audience this big since my 10th birthday. I walked up to the stump and sat down. I smoothened the dress and crossed my legs.  
"What would you like to hear about first?" I asked. I knew that I had to be careful with what I said. Ruining their minds and ideas would be horrible.  
"Tell us about your world...and the monsters there!" One little boy piped up.  
"Well, my world...hmmm. In my world, houses are made of bricks. Some are made of metal and iron and stand hundreds of feet tall. Taller than some of the trees here. The people who work there, they wear suits. A black and white outfit that make you look formal. As if you were going to a fancy party. Like today!" I pointed out. The kids murmured about the trees and the buildings.  
"What about your family? And tell us about dragons. What do you do for fun?"  
"My family is just like yours. Kind, caring, and nice. What I like to do for fun, is I like to write and read. I keep a diary with me and I write in it everyday to remind me what I do. As for dragons, we have none. Bad people, yes. But as evil as some of the creatures here, no." This went on for a long time. We got in a debate about what kind of people lived in my society and they doubted that there weren't dragons. I showed them my diary and read from some of it. Soon, I had little Hobbit children all over me. They would climb up on my lap and tug at my dress. They all smiled and laughed. I had found my place. Then one little hobbit child came up to me and looked at me.  
"Alice, you seem to know much of Mr. Frodo Baggins. Are you two...together?" He asked. I smiled at the child.  
"No. No. I am a human mortal. I barely know him like some people do. He will find his own Hobbit girl." I said. I was put down on my own words. Pippin and Merry took notice in that.  
"I doubt it. You are a very pretty girl. I think Mr. Frodo Baggins will find a liking to you." He then hopped off my lap and left me speechless. My mouth had dropped open and I was staring bug eyed as the kid walked away. That was one of the nicest, most innocent thing I had ever heard someone say.  
"Well then. Merry and I should get you back to the Shire. Gandalf wants you to help decorate the party with Sam." Pippin said. I sighed, what would Sam say now.  
"It'll be okay. Sam is not that bad. Just try not to make him edgy. Okay?" Pippin asked.  
"Okay. I won't talk." So, all three of us walked down the hill and back to the Shire.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRODO BAGGINS

As I sat in my bed after Sam, Pippin, and Merry left. Thinking about what they had said. There was a visitor. A girl. I still did not know her name, so I was even more excited to see her. But Gandalf had come in and told me that I was not allowed to meet her until the party. Gandalf is a wise man, so he obviously had something up his sleeve.  
"Frodo, are you excited for the party today? It will be grand. Come outside with me and watch them get set up." I stared up at Bilbo.  
"Gandalf said that I am not allowed to leave the hole because of the new visitor. He is obviously planning something. So I do not want to ruin this for him if it she is something big. Like a surprise." I stared off at the window that out looked the man street in Bag End. I saw Sam hanging up decorations and another person coming up near him. She looked at Sam and tried to talk to him. But it looked like he rejected her. She talked to him again and then he pointed to my Hobbit hole. After that he hit his head. The person peered out from the sheets, but I was never able to see her face. For Gandalf had arrived and pulled her back.  
"A visitor? Really? From where?" Bilbo asked.  
"I am not sure. Go ask Gandalf. He seems to know a lot about her." AS soon as I said that Gandalf knew about her, Bilbo dashed outside to go seem him. I watched him from my little window. Soon, there was not another sight of her, so I went to change into my formal clothes for the party. After changing, Merry and Pippin came through the door. I rushed towards them in a hurry.  
"Did you learn anything new about here?" I asked.  
"Yes! We also found out her name! Her name is Alice Graham. She came from another world called Scotland. She is very pretty. You would like her. I still don't see why Sam doesn't like her." Merry said. I was confused now.  
"Sam doesn't like her? Then we might have a problem." I knew that if Sam didn't like a girl, then maybe she wasn't the right type.  
"Dear Frodo, Alice is a very fine person. You have no reason to be alarmed. Gandalf put them together for decorating. And why else would he keep you cooped up here?" Pippin asked.  
"Well maybe, this visitor brings bad luck and Gandalf has the notability to keep me safe. As for you...who knows why you're still running about?" Then I corrected myself, I was being absurd. Pippin and Merry shrugged their arms. "Can you tell me again, what she looks like?" I asked. I wanted to know so bad.  
"Well, she has curly hair like us. Brown and yellow. Her eyes are like...as green as an emerald. Although she cannot-" Pippin was about to say something, but Merry kicked him in the shin.  
"Wait! What can't she do? I thought you said her eyes were like the sea? Make up you mind. Both of you are starting to worry me!" I raised my voice and panicked. Never before, in my lifetime, had a visitor this big stirred up such a commotion between my friends.

The door opened and Gandalf came striding in.  
"What is going on here? I could hear you three from outside while I was talking with Bilbo." He scolded. "Merry, Pippin, you have best get going. Frodo and I have some business." He told them. Both of them sighed. I was guessing that Gandalf had been telling them that a lot. As soon as they left, I jumped into questions.  
"Who is this new visitor? Why are keeping locked up in here? Bilbo gets to go out. Where is she from? Tell me please." Of course, I knew most of the answers; I just wanted to see if they were right.  
"My dear Frodo Baggins, you will get to learn about her. I keep you up here, because, I was on a trip to Lothlórien. It is a place of Elves and I was brought to attention to look into a mirror of water. There, I saw many things. With those many things, I saw that young girl who had arrived upon my looking into. Let us just say that she is a big part in what I saw. So that is why I have kept you here." I sat on my bed, thinking about the many possibilities that this girl would bring us and why it had to do with me.  
"Well, Frodo, I must leave. But do not worry, when your party comes, you will be allowed to come out." He smiled and walked out the door. As for me, I huffed and lay on my bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

As I walked over to the poles that Sam was hanging sheets on, I looked back and Merry and Pippin. They mouthed 'Sorry' and left. I was now left by myself with the ever grumpy Sam. So, I tried to be nice.  
"Hello Sam. How have you been on this lovely day?" I asked in my most sincere voice ever. He looked at me.  
"How I've been doin' Hmmm I don't know. I wish I could say that I feel great. But I can't. I don't feel safe. You knowin' as much as you do." He grumbled. I tried to keep a smile on my face.  
"So...do you know where Frodo's house is?" I asked politely.  
"Yes, I do. But I ain't going to tell you. You should know already." He said  
"Well, that sure is a cute little house. Is it for sale?" I asked about a small little hole.  
"No! That's mine. I need to stay near Mr. Frodo at all times!" He then pointed to a house that was Frodo's. I peered at the window, trying to get a glimpse of him. Maybe he looked different than in the movie.

As Sam saw me look into the house. He hit is head against the pole, causing the sheets to fall. As they fell, Gandalf came over to me.  
"Alice! I would like you to meet someone!" He said cheerily...

CHAPTER 2

"Alice, Someone would like to meet you." Gandalf said cheerily. I walked away from the mess of poles and sheets. Poor Sam. Imagine how horrible he must feel with me here.  
"What? Someone wants to meet me?" I thought through the whole movie and could not come up with a reasonable answer. The only one was Frodo, but I knew that he would not be coming out of the room any time soon. So as I walked over to where Gandalf was standing.  
"Yes. Some one does. I think you would be pleased to meet him." He said. So I stood in wait. I heard a door open and feet come down the steps.  
"My, My my. Frodo was telling me that you had been here. Oh, I've already heard so much about you. Frodo will adore you." An older Hobbit came up to me. I recognized him. It was Bilbo Baggins. Frodo's Uncle, but was a like a father to him.  
"Why...thank you? I'm glad you think that." I smiled as politely as I could. I was in the presence of the person who first found the ring and brought it upon himself and Frodo to bring to Mordor.  
"I do hope that you will be attending our party. We have not had a visitor this...grand in over a century!" Bilbo exclaimed. I smiled. Just talking to him made me smile. He was such a very nice person.  
"Yes. Of course I will. Although, I hope that you do not mind my outfit." I looked down at the yellow dress.  
"Oh that will be fine! It fits you very well. I hope that you will be staying with us a long time. Gandalf seems to be very fond of you." As Bilbo was said that, I realized that tonight was the night Bilbo was supposed to give up the Ring and pass it onto Frodo. He was also supposed to leave Bag End. This is why he didn't me to leave. Gandalf will be too involved trying to figure out who I am.  
"I will stay as long as I can. Bag End is a very quaint place."  
"Well, that's good to know. I hope you enjoy it here. I cannot wait to see you at the party." Bilbo said, as he hopped up the stairs. I smiled. This place was so nice.  
"It looks like you enjoyed the company of Bilbo Baggins. Would you like to go back to your Hobbit Hole?" He asked. I was confused.  
"I do not have a Hobbit Hole."  
"The place you waked up...is your Hobbit hole. I do hope you remember the way." He said. Luckily, that was the only place I remembered.  
"Okay. I will see you tonight. Have a good afternoon." I called after him. He had already left.  
I walked on my way. I thought to myself: "I have my own Hobbit Hole! How exciting is that!" I smiled at that thought. When I reached the cute place, I opened the door. Before the place had almost been bare. Now there was a full cupboard of clothes and food. Cute Potted plants and empty vases. I sat on the quilted bed and waited for the arrival of the party.

Ten minutes till the big moment, Merry and Pippin walk in.  
"We are here to escort you to your destination. Gandalf wants you to arrive early with the other close patrons like ourselves." Merry said with grace.  
"Well then, let's not hold back. I'm very excited to meet Frodo. He seems like a nice person." I said.  
"Don't get your hopes up. He could be worse." Pippin said. I shot a look at him. "Just kidding. Come on. Like you said, let's not be late." We exited the door and walked to Frodo and Bilbo's house, where in the back, the party was going to be held.  
"How do you know the way Alice?" Merry asked me.  
"In my world, this land is the main point of a move plot. So I do know some of my way around. See! Here we are!" As we came to the gate, Pippin ran to open it. "Thank you." I said. The back looked magnificent! The party decorations looked wonderful and the tables were set to a tee. As we entered, I saw Sam already sitting at the table. He turned to see who it was and stood up. He rushed his little self over to us as fast as he could.  
"You brought her! Why? I thought that she was to stay until tomorrow!" He looked so angered for a nice little gardener.  
"Gandalf said to. So don't get your knickers in a bunch!" Merry raised his voice.  
"Everyone calm down. Sam, I ordered Merry and Pippin to bring Alice here." Gandalf walked over to us. "Now seat yourself. Everyone else will be arriving soon." We found a table near the Hill and sat ourselves down. Soon people started to arrive and the sun began to set. Soon, everyone began to hush. Bilbo and Frodo entered. They talked a while and then let the festivities begin. I caught a glimpse of Frodo, sitting there on the hill. Bilbo had gotten him up and ushered him to the dance floor. I sat in awe and watched everyone dance. I sighed.  
"Whatcha sighing at Alice?" Merry asked.  
"Oh! I was just watching everyone dance and..." I trailed off.  
"Well go on out there! Frodo's out there. He's been wanting to meet you. Go!" As he said this, he pushed me out to the dance floor. I was inserted into a wave of people. Not knowing where I was going, I spun into someone. With the grace of whoever that was, they turned my horrible spin into a dance. I turned to see who it was. I stared into the face of Frodo Baggins. He took my breath away. His perfect brown hair framed his rosy face. His blue eyes glittered like the Ocean. He was beautiful.  
"You must be Alice. The newcomer. I have heard much about you. It is all very true, as I can see now." He smiled. I blushed and looked away.  
"You must be Frodo Baggins." Was all that I could get out of my mouth.  
" Yes. How has your stay been here in Bag End?" He asked.  
"Very well thank you. Most of the people I have met, seem to like me."  
"I know. Merry and Pippin told me about the stories you told the children." He smiled and his eyes got brighter.  
"Uh-huh. They were so adorable and nice. Might I say! You are a wonderful dancer." I told him.  
"Thank you. As yourself. Would you like to sit down for a while?" He asked politely.  
"Yes! I would love to." He walked me over to a table near the edge of the party.  
"Even though that dress is the only thing we had, it looks quite ravishing on you." He smiled and blushed himself.  
"Thank you! I've been getting that all day from Merry and Pippin. They are quite a handle." I said. As we were talking, a small girl walked over. She had a flower crown in her hand.  
"This is for you. I made it myself." She shyly handed me the flower crown. I place it on my head. "You look pretty, miss."  
"Thank you. You are very talented girl." I told her. She laughed and ran off. I wore the crown and Frodo perked up a bit.  
"Quite adorable. She is one of the quietest kids here on Bag End. But as you were saying, Merry and Pippin. You should see them when they are drunk and high." I laughed. I was surprised to hear myself laugh. I hadn't since I arrived. This was a new start.

~~~~~~~~~~FRODO BAGGINS

As the party drew near, I could not stand to stay in my room any longer.  
"Bilbo, may I go out in the backyard? I am getting quite bored." I said.  
"Actually the party has just begun. Come out with me." We walked out the back of the door. There was a wave of people. I stood near Bilbo. He began a speech and everyone cheered. I smiled and watched on. Every so often, I would look into the waves of people. I didn't see anyone that was out of place.  
"Don't worry son. You'll get your chance to see her after the speech. I'm almost done." Bilbo whispered into my ear. I nodded my head. Hopefully, Bilbo would be done soon.  
"Now! Let the festivities begin!" Everyone cheered and I headed down to where most of the Hobbits were dancing. I began to dance by myself, hoping that Alice would come down and dance. As I was dancing, something bumped into me. I turned around and saw a girl. I felt sorry for her and began to turn her clumsy spin into a dance. As she turned towards me, I saw who she was. She had beautiful brown hair with yellow highlights. Her eyes were as green as the sea foam. The yellow dress she wore complimented her eyes and flowed around her effortlessly. She looked embarrassed.  
"You must be Alice. The newcomer. I have heard much about you. It is all very true, as I can see now." I said as I smiled. She blushed  
"You must be Frodo Baggins." When I heard her speak, her voice lit up the floor.  
"Yes. How has your stay been here in Bag End?" I inquired about her stay in our small little town.  
"Very well thank you. Most of the people I have met, seem to like me."  
"I know. Merry and Pippin told me about the stories you told the children." I smiled. Merry and Pippin had informed me that she was wonderful with the small children. That was always a good sign.  
"Uh-huh. They were so adorable and nice. Might I say! You are a wonderful dancer." She told me. I was flattered.  
"Thank you. As yourself. Would you like to sit down for a while?" I asked her kindly.  
"Yes! I would love to." We walked over to the edge of the party, where we could get a good view.  
"Even though that dress is the only thing we had, it looks quite ravishing on you." I told her. Then I felt, my face get hot.  
"Thank you! I've been getting that all day from Merry and Pippin. They are quite a handle." She said. As we were talking, a small girl walked over. She had a flower crown in her hand.  
"This is for you. I made it myself." She shyly handed Alice the flower crown. She placed it on her head. "You look pretty, miss."  
"Thank you. You are very talented girl." Alice told her. She laughed and ran off. As she put the floral crown on her, it was like she was illuminated with a light. Everything about her seemed much more pure sand natural.  
"Quite adorable. She is one of the quietest kids here on Bag End. But as you were saying, Merry and Pippin. You should see them when they are drunk and high." I told her. She laughed and I perked up. Her laugh was like...nothing I had ever heard before. I knew that she was here for a reason...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

As Frodo and I talked as the night went on, we learned much more about ourselves. He likes adventures, but has never gone on any. I wanted to say something about that. Like, "Trust me,you will get an adventure, but it won't be as fun as you think. people will try to kill you." But I didn't say that. I also noticed that Bilbo had not yet disappeared. As for Gandalf, he was watching Frodo and I talk.  
"Listen, know that you come from another world and are planning to go back someday, but tonight, I learned what...love is. I feel like you were placed her for a reason and...it would be nice if you stayed." He said. Now this was a dilema. Back home, my parents would be worried about me. But naturally during this season, the mini-plague would come to wipe out some of the people far out east like me and my family. Deserting them would be mean, but sparing a life would be neccasary. I was conflicted. This was a escape from everyday life. This was also a dream. I could save lives...and Frodo Baggins loves me!  
"Yes. Frodo. I will stay. But I hope you know my years are limited. I do not grow old like you. So I can only stay here 67 more years." I could see the look on his face. It went from a smile to a worried frown.  
"I must think about what to do. I have never met anyone like you in my whole entire life. I will find a way for you to age like we do." He said. Just then, Merry and Pippin came over.  
"Frodo, we were wonderin' if we could take Alice away for a second?" They asked.  
"Oh...uh. Yes. Go ahead. Alice, we will figure this out. Don't worry." Frodo said as Merry and Pippin dragged me away from my one true love.

~~~~~~~~~~~FRODO BAGGINS

We sat down and began to talk. I learned more and more about Alice and I fell in love with her. I had read fairytales and Bilbo had told me some. They were about experiencing love at first sight. I was feeling that. So i got up the courage to ask her a big question.

"Listen, know that you come from another world and are planning to go back someday, but tonight, I learned what...love is. I feel like you were placed her for a reason and...it would be nice if you stayed." I told her. She looked at me with complete awe. She was silent for a second and then began to speak.  
"Yes. Frodo. I will stay. But I hope you know my years are limited. I do not grow old like you. So I can only stay here 67 more years." That was a comforting answer. But then she told me that she did not stay alive as long as us Hobbits do.  
"I must think about what to do. I have never met anyone like you in my whole entire life. I will find a way for you to age like we do." She smiled. Then Merry and Pippin came over. They were stumbling about.  
"We were wondering of we could take Alice away from you for a couple?" They asked. I needed to think about how to keep here youthful here, so I said yes. As the took her away, I could see that she did not want to leave. I smilled and shrugged. She smiled at me and turned back to the guys. As I sat, pondering how to keep her young, Gandalf walked over. Maybe he would know how to keep her.  
"Gandalf, I have come up with a conflict." I told him.  
"Do not worry. As for, I saw that in the mirror water also. The only only way for her to to stay is to get married. Then the eternal bind will last forever. Therefore she has to stay and that will grant her the aging proccess. But if she doesn't want to get married then we have a problem on our hands. But I highly doubt that. I was watching you two make conversation. It seems fine." He got up and simply walked away. I thought, "I must marry her." Than so it shall be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

"Where are we going?" I asked Merry and Pippin. At the moment, I did not want to leave Frodo by himself. I was in love with him and I wanted to spend every moment with him. I already made my choice to stay on Middle Earth.  
"We are taking you to the River Bank near Bag End. It is quite pretty at night. Don't ya think Merry?" Pippin asked. I was worried. They both sounded drunk.  
"Are you sure you two are in the right condition to do this?" I asked. We ventured farther and farther into the woods and I couldn't hear the party noise anymore.  
When we reached the River, there was nothing exciting there. I wanted to go back. Merry and Pippin had wandered off and I was lost. So I back tracked. Nothing looked familiar. I tried to remember the way back my movie route. I wandered around helpless for minutes, until I heard a branch snap. I shot up, looking all around for what had made that noise.  
"Hello. Can anyone help me?" I called out.  
"Alice? Are you okay? Where are Merry and Pippin?" Frodo called out. I found him and ran to him.  
"They left me."  
"Oh..well, would you like to go up to the hill and watch some fireworks?" He asked. I remembered this part.  
"Of course, I would love to." So I followed him back to a hill that overlooked the whole party. As we sat down on the grass, the fireworks began to start up. Soon, Merry and Pippin were to find the giant dragon and light it up. "Watch the sky. I think the next one is supposed to be really big!" I told Frodo. As I said this, A orange flame lit up in the sky. First there were oohs and ahhs. Then it turned to a dragon and everyone was frightened. Frodo tensed up near me.  
"It's okay, it's not real." I told him. "Merry and Pippin set it off."  
"Oh. That seems like something they would do." He chuckled and I laughed. We looked at each other with love in our eyes.  
"I have never met someone so magnificent as you. I want to be with you forever." I told him.  
"I have never laid eyes on someone as beautiful and caring as yourself." He said. He leaned in and kissed me on the lips. It was there, under the stars of his and Bilbo's party, that our love was born.  
"Frodo, son. The party is ending and- Oops! I should...I'll be in the.. never mind!" Bilbo had come up to get Frodo but had seen us and backed away. We both pulled back.  
"I should be getting home. I'll see you in the morning Alice." Frodo rose and I also got up.  
I found my way to my hole and entered through the door. The bed was made and it looked so inviting. I would be spending the rest of my days here with Frodo and his friends. But then, we would have to go get the Ring and bring it to Mordor. That day, I was dreading. I knew everyhing that happened and everyone that died. My dear Frodo ends up losing a finger. But I was going to stop that. I pulled back the sheets and slipped into bed. The lights dimmed and everyone in Bag End was falling asleep. So was I...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FRODO BAGGINS

After I had gotten Alice from Merry and Pippin (after they lost her) we headed up to the hill to watch fireworks. After spending as afternoon with this girl, this mortal, I knew that I wanted to marry her, so she could stay with me forever. She also seemed quit fond of me and everyone here. After the fireworks had finished we began to talk, but our love was so blinding that the next thing I know, we are kissing each other. I was in love and never wanted this moment to end. Bilbo had interupted us and I knew that we had to part. We said our goodbyes and I went with Bilbo to our cozy little home.  
"Bilbo, I think I want to marry that girl. Alice is a wonderful person and she seems like the kind of person that I could spend the rest of my days with." I told him. He stopped.  
"Marriage you say? Why that sounds like a splendid idea. She is quite nice. Here have this. I found it on one of my adventures." Bilbo shuffled through his wooden desk and pulled out something small and shiny. He put it in my hand. It was a silver ring with a small star/snowflake looking shap on it. It still had a shine and sparkle on it.  
"Bilbo, thank you! She will love it." I tucked the ring away under my pillow and went to sleep. Hoping that the next day would bring good fortune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

Sleep came easily to me. I woke up early and the sun was shining through the window. I sat up and tried to rememeber where I was. As I looked around, I saw that I was in my Hobbit Hole. yesterday, upon my arrival here, I was greeted by Merry, Sam and Pippin. Last night, I fell in love with Frodo Baggins. I got up and went into the kitchen to get something to eat. Unlike my modern day, there was healthy food in the kitchen. So I made a sandwich out of the things there. I sat by the window and looked out at the beautiful scenery. I noticed the the vases were still empty, so after I was done, I got up and put some flowers into the pots outside.  
"Hello Alice!" I turned to see a hobbit who I did not know.  
"Hello!" I said in return. It seems like everyone knows who I am. Then a little girl ran over to me. I recognized her from last night she had given me the flower crown.  
"Alice, do you still have the crown?" She asked.  
"Why yes I do. See." I had set the crown in the window. The flowers were still healthy.  
"Can you tell me another story?" She asked.  
"Maybe Later. I need to get ready for today." I told her. She waved goobye and I went inside to go change. I chose a blue dress. It looked the same as the one from yesterday.  
"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I heard Frodo call out. I rushed out of the bathroom.  
"I'm right here! Hello Frodo." He ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him tightly and took a deep breath of his scent.  
"I know a way to keep you form aging." He told me.  
"You do! What is it?" I asked him. He got down on one knee.  
"Alice Graham will you marry me?" He held out a small silver ring with a snowflake shap on the top. I was breathless. Could this get any better! "Alice Graham will you marry me?" He held out a small silver ring with a snowflake shape on the top. I was breathless. Could this get any better! I stood there shaking and took the ring.  
"Yes. Frodo I do. I would love to marry you!" I told him. We were both so happy at the moment. "What does this have to do with my aging process?" I asked him.  
" Well, once we are bind-ed by marriage you will become on of us. You won't turn into a hobbit, but you will have some of the properties of them. One of them are aging. You will age like us." Once I heard this good new, I was ecstatic.  
"When will the wedding be? Does it take a long time to set one up?" I asked.  
"I was hoping that it could be tomorrow? The sooner the better. If you want. That was just my thought."  
"Oh yes! Tomorrow would be grand! Yay! I've always dreamed of this happening. Should we tell people?" I asked him.  
"Of course, what other way is there to spread news. I know that Merry and Pippin will be an Merry's house. Let's go there first." He took my hand and squeezed it. I squeezed back.

On our way to Merry's house, we ran into Bilbo and Gandalf. They were obviously in a heated debate. I knew that this would happen. The passing down of the One Ring had been suspended for a while because of my arrival.  
"Alice, Frodo! What a pleasure to see you two in high spirits!" Gandalf said. I looked at Frodo and he turned toward Bilbo and Gandalf.  
"We have big news! Alice is going to become my wife. I proposed to her this morning. The wedding date has been set for tomorrow." He told them. Both of them raised their eyes.  
"This is sure quick, but if you two love each other. Then let it be! Of course I'll be there." Gandalf said. "I wouldn't miss this date for the world. Of course I will be there too!" Bilbo said. As we said goodbye, the little boy from yesterday came up to me. He looked at Frodo, then at me.  
"I told you! Both of you would be perfect counterparts!" He said. I smiled at the small child.  
"And You were right." I said. He ran off to go tell his parents about the engagement.  
"What was that about?" Frodo asked me.  
"Yesterday, when I was telling them stories, he came up to me and asked me if I was you partner or wife yet. When I said no, he seemed surprised."  
"Oh. Look! Here we are. Merry's house." Frodo pointed to a hole that was small, but cozy looking. We walked up the cobblestone steps and knocked on the door. We both waited for a while. Then Merry opened the door. He looked tired and sleepy.  
"Alice! Frodo! Hello! Come inside." Merry said immediately. He perked up and his eyes widened. "Pippin, Alice and Frodo are here!" He called out through the house. I heard banging and nonsense. Then Pippin came to the front door. His hair was messed up and he looked just as tired. Then his eyes widened.  
"Now what do we have going here?" He asked. I looked at Frodo.  
"You can tell him." He told me. So I looked at Merry and Pippin.  
"Frodo and I are getting married tomorrow." I couldn't help but squeal a little. Merry and Pippin opened their mouths and gawked at us.  
"But...you just met yesterday. Not even for a whole day. And now, you're getting married! Wait til Sam here's about this." Then Pippin laughed. Merry was still serious.  
"Last night was a night that I realized I was in love and...since she is mortal, then she can't stay alive as long as we do. So, when we get married, then there is some magical force that ages her the same as us." He told them. Then I thought of an idea.  
"Can you two be grooms? For our wedding. It would really mean a lot to me..." They stood there. Pondering the thought in the doorway.  
"Alice, what are you thinking?" Frodo asked me.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep them under control." I told him.  
"Fine we'll do it." Merry said. Pippin had falled asleep against the doorway.  
"Great! See you til then!" We said our goodbyes and headed off to go the nest person's house.  
"I think we should go see Sam. He would like to know." Frodo said. I stopped. He turned around and looked at me confused.  
"We can't. Don't tell Sam. Please." I begged him. If Sam finds out, this might ruin the timeline. He will never go near Frodo again and then the movie's timeline is going to go bonkers and it's not going to end like it's supposed to.  
"Why not. Sam is my best friend." I winced when Frodo said this. That just made things worse.  
"Frodo, Sam doesn't like me. He despises me. Don't, please." I begged him again.  
"He doesn't hate you. Who does? You are such a wonderful person. I'm lucky I have you." He walked over and out his arm around my waist. I blushed and smiled. Damn! He could really get to me.  
"Fine. We can go see Sam." I agreed to everything and we walked back to Frodo's house, then next to it; Sam's. I could feel my heart pounding. I knew that if Sam didn't like me at first then he won't like my any more now. We walked up the steps. Frodo knocked on the door and stood back. He put his arm around me. Then he whispered into my ear, "Don't worry. It'll be fine." I put my head on his shoulder and breathed in his scent. IT calmed me down soo much.

The door opened and Sam looked around and finally laid eyes on us. I winced and drew back.  
"Hello Frodo. How's your morning been? Get a good night' rest from last night?" He asked.  
"Hello Samwise. My morning has been the best in a while. Listen, I've come here to tell you something important."  
"And what's that Mr. Frodo?" He asked. His tone got more serouis and buisness like.  
"Yesterday night, I experineced real love and acted on it. Alice and I are engaged and are getting married tomorrow." I held my breath and Frodo took my hand. I watched Sam.  
"You did what? Frodo, she is a mortal. They have those tricky tricks. Never trust them. Especially a girl who knows so much about you and has barely even known you a whole day! Honestly, Mr. Frodo, what's gotten into you?" He asked. I was completely offended by Sam's remarks. I knew that he cared for Frodo and wanted him to be safe. They were best friends.  
"Samwise Gamgee! What has gotten into you? I thought that you didn't care what I did. You have really changed. You should know better than to be rude to someone who is going to be staying here. I was going to ask you to be my ringbearer, but I guess that oppurtunity passed when you insulted my fiancee." Frodo had now become angered and was about to leave when Sam stepped out of his hole.  
"Fine! I'm sorry!" Was all he said. Frodo turned around.  
"Okay then. Will you be my ringerbearer? Please?" He asked.  
"Of course." Sam smiled, although he did not make any eye contact with me what so ever. So after that encounter, we left and soon the word had spread quickly that there was going to be a marriage tomorrow. Now was the time I should tell Frodo the news about the One Ring.  
"Frodo, I want to talk to you." We sat down under a tree.  
"Of course. You can alway talk to me."  
"Well remember how I said that this world was a movie in my world. Well, soon Bilbo should be leaving and you will be passed down a ring. It is a powerful ring and you must go to the fiery pits of Mordor to destroy it. Don't be alarmed. I will be with you all of the way. You need to be careful with the Ring and don't let it get hold of you." I told him.  
"Are you being truthful?" He asked me.  
"yes! Of course I am. I am in Love with you. Why else would I let you know in advance. Please. just listen to me. Everything I say is true." Frodo took my hand and looked me in the eye.  
"I will always listen to you. No matter what." He leaned forward and kissed me. I could smell that same familiar scent on him that reminded me of the woods. My hands went up to his hair and i played with it. It was so soft and curly. He pulled away and we both laid down in the grass. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~FRODO BAGGINS

The new day had come up and I got out of bed. I took the ring from under my pillow and went to the kitchen.  
"Bilbo! Hello?" I shrugged he must have gone out again. I sat down and ate some of the leftovers from the party. All I could think about was Alice and the beauty that surronded her. Everything about her was something that I wanted in a wife. She seemed to like adventure, but never wanted to go far. She acted like a normal Hobbit. I rose and walked out of my hole and went on my way to her's.

When I reached her home, she was putting plants into some empty vases and pots.  
"Alice! Hello? I asked when I walked in. She came up to me and gave me a big hug. I hugged her tightly.  
"Have you found out a way to stop my own aging proccess yet?" She asked. With out further hesitation, I got down on one knee.  
"Alice Graham will you marry me?" I held out a small silver ring with a snowflake shape on the top. She looked at it and slowly took it from my hand  
"Yes. Frodo I do. I would love to marry you!" She told me. We were both so happy at the moment. "What does this have to do with my aging process?" She asked me.  
" Well, once we are bind-ed by marriage you will become on of us. You won't turn into a hobbit, but you will have some of the properties of them. One of them are aging. You will age like us."  
"When will the wedding be? Does it take a long time to set one up?" She wondered.  
"I was hoping that it could be tomorrow? The sooner the better. If you want. That was just my thought."  
"Oh yes! Tomorrow would be grand! Yay! I've always dreamed of this happening. Should we tell people?" She was very excited for this and so was I.  
"Of course, what other way is there to spread news. I know that Merry and Pippin will be an Merry's house. Let's go there first." We headed off to Merry's house and on the way ran into Bilbo and Gandalf talking about something important. I told them the news and both of them seemed very happy. Then we reached the house of Merry and knocked on the door. I wondered if they would even be home. After a party, they get uber drunk and sometimes wander off to Bree. But there Merry was, standing in the doorway.  
"Why, hello Alice and Frodo. What brings you here?" He asked.  
"Alice! Frodo! Hello! Come inside." Merry said immediately. He perked up and his eyes widened. "Pippin, Alice and Frodo are here!" He called out through the house. I heard banging and nonsense. Then Pippin came to the front door. His hair was messed up and he looked just as tired. Then his eyes widened.  
"Now what do we have going here?" He asked. Alice looked at me.  
"You can tell him." I told her. She smiled and looked at both of them.  
"Frodo and I are getting married tomorrow." She made a noise and smiled again. Merry and Pippin opened their mouths and gawked at us.  
"But...you just met yesterday. Not even for a whole day. And now, you're getting married! Wait til Sam here's about this." Then Pippin laughed. Merry was still serious.  
"Last night was a night that I realized I was in love and...since she is mortal, then she can't stay alive as long as we do. So, when we get married, then there is some magical force that ages her the same as us." He told them. Then I thought of an idea.  
"Can you two be grooms? For our wedding. It would really mean a lot to me..." They stood there. Pondering the thought in the doorway.  
"Alice, what are you thinking?" I asked me.  
"Don't worry, I'll keep them under control." She told him.  
"Fine we'll do it." Merry said. Pippin had falled asleep against the doorway.  
"Great! See you til then!" We said our goodbyes and headed off to go the nest person's house. WE went to Sam's house and had to settle some things between Alice, Sam and I. Sam, I think held a grudge against Alice. Once everyhthing was settled out, Sam agreed to be our ringbearer. (No pun intended) Soon after Alice explained an intruiging story about how I was to go an an adventure with a ring that Bilbo would hand down to me. It sounded like a frightening tail, but an adventure worth while. After the small talk we made, both of us headed up to a hill. The same hill I had fallen in love with Alice. As we were walking, I began to contemplate the sudden marriage. Merry and Pippin were both right. This was sudden we only met yesterday. What if Alice wanted to get to know the boys for a while. Maybe she would fall in love with them. Once we reached the hill, both of us laid down in the grass. She snuggled up close to me and fell asleep. I sat there thinking about the marriage.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

I woke up and Frodo was still beside me.  
"You're still here." I said in a haze.  
"Well of course. Why would I leave you?" He asked. There was onyl one answer to that.  
"The Ring." I sat up as he did. I laid my head on his shoulder and we looked out on the scenery. "Frodo, what if, after we gat married, Merry and Pippin still like me. What would I do? I have to say that they are both QUITE adorable. But what would I do?" I asked him. That question had been on my mind forever.  
"Well, that is...something. I do agree that this marriage is kind of quick and rushed, but if you want a change of plans...then. I guess." He trailed off. His blue eyes were less bright and happy as usual.  
"No no no! I love you and I want to be with you. Even on the journey to the fiery pits of Mordor. I will be your crutch." I told him. He was going to need one.  
"Awww thank you. I want to be with you forever." Right now, I felt like I was in a romance movie.  
"What do you usually do for fun?" I asked him. He pondered the thought and looked around.  
"We can go get Merry, Pippin, and Sam and have a race. We like to do that everyday." He told me. I hopped up on my feet and pulled Frodo up with me.  
"Yes! I love to race. Let's go get them!" I called out to him. He hopped up and we ran down the hill. First we went to Merry's hole. When we arrived, Merry and Pippin were trying to sober up by dunking each other in buckets of ice cold water. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the two, grabbing each other's hair and pushing their heads into the water.  
"Merry! Pippin! Alice and I want to race. Do you want to join? Sam might join in." Frodo suggested to them. They looked up from their current activity and then looked at each other. They came running over pushing each other out of the way.  
"Of course we would race! One of our favorite pasttimes!" They said. They must have had a lot of practice from all the running they did while trying to run away from angry farmers.  
"Okay. Now, we just have to get Sam. I know he is up for a little friendly competition right now." Frodo looked at me and laughed. I huffed. Not only is Sam in a competition, he is in a mood. He still disliked me. So I dropped back and talked to Merry and Pippin.  
"So who out of you two have won the races?" I asked. I wanted to see who I was up against. In the real world, I was a horrible athlete. Against these guys, I could probably beat them.  
"Both Merry and I have won a majority of the races. It looks like we're going to have some competition." They both sized me up. Even though they had grown a little, they were still a wee bit shorter than I was.  
"Well you're lucky that an athlete didn't come down from that lake." I told them.  
"Oh-ho! I guess we are." They boht smirked and laughed.  
Soon we reached Sam's house and he was tending to his garden in the front of his house.  
"Sam!" Frodo called out. He looked up from his garden and scowled when he saw Merry and Pippin with me and Frodo.  
"What is it?" He called out.  
"We were wondering if you wanted to race with us. Cause we were bored and...Alice wanted to know if you would like to join us." He said. He looked at me. For a second I swore that there was a innocent nice look on his face, but it dissapeared as quickly as it came.  
"Sure, I'll go. I'll meet you there." Sam said. So we left. It turns out that the races take place near the river and and around a bends. Very rocky. We waited a while for Sam to show up, when he did we got in a starting position.  
"Ready...Set...Go!" Frodo called out. All 5 of us took off. Merry and Pippin were some of the first people above. I was gaining on them quickly. As soon as I passed them, I knew that I had to keep my eyes on the track and make sure not to fall over any logs or branches. The first obstacle was a large stone we had to climb over. I easily hopped over it. Soon after there was a loose root in the ground that was sticking out. I tripped over the root and fell hard. But I quickly recovered and got back up. Pippin was just slightly behind me. I could hear him huffing and puffing. So was I. I began to slow down. So what? If I don't win then I don't win. Too bad. He then passed me up and finished. Me coming in second, Merry third, Frodo fourth, and Sam last.  
"Congrat's Pippin. You did well." I shook his hand. He shook mine back.  
"You did well. I was surprised that a mortal like you would have enough breath to even run that far." Sam said. I thought of it like a compliment and smiled at him. He nodded and sat down. A

AS we were talking, Gandalf walked up to us. He had a solemn look on his face. I recogonized that face when Bilbo was getting ready to leave and left the ring to Frodo. I could feel a knot in my stomach tightening up. I wanted to get up and stop it but you can't mess with a time line like that, So I stayed still on the log while I watched.  
"Frodo, I need you to come with me please. Bilbo needs to tell you something." He said quietly. Sam, Merry and Pippin looked aroused by this. Then Sam shot me a look. I looked defensless at him as Frodo and Gandalf talked in hushed voices. Then Frodo rose and the both walked away and into the woods back to Bag End. I sat there, knowing the trouble and harshness that Frodo was about to learn. I heard and felt someone rise and come over to me.  
"What was that? What does Gandalf want with him. You supposedly know the "story". Why didn't you stop your own finacee?" Sam asked me. I was conflicted. To tell him the truth, he would be devastated and would follow Frodo and Gandalf. He is only supposed to know on the night of the leave.  
"He and Gandalf have a secret meeting. If I tell you then something could happen and people would die and things would go wrong." Sure I made that sound ten times worse than it was, but if I was supposed to keep the timelin as is then I have done my work. Sam walked over and sat back down.  
"Well, shall we go on and walk around the trail for a while?" Merry asked.  
"Yeah. Why not. It is a perfectly good day and not to waste." I said. Sam also agreen to join us on our walk around the trail that bent around the river and back to Bag End.

The scenery in Middle Earth has always astounded me. But seeing it up close made it even better. The flowers were brighter, the grass was greener and the sun was always brighter than before. The air actually smelled non- polluted. And for that I was happy.  
"Did you have a job back in your world, Alice?" Pippin asked me.  
"Not really. I mean I worked on and off jobs for babysitting." I told him. He looked at me confused.  
"What's babysitting?" He asked me.  
"It's when you have a baby and need to leave for something important and you hire someone who will watch the baby while you're gone." I explained. Now Merry and Sam both looked at me intently.  
"Will you be needing a babysitter? Alice." Merry asked. A sly grin came across his face. I blushed. I knew what they meant. The scenery in Middle Earth has always astounded me. But seeing it up close made it even better. The flowers were brighter, the grass was greener and the sun was always brighter than before. The air actually smelled non- polluted. And for that I was happy.  
Did you have a job back in your world, Alice? Pippin asked me.  
Not really. I mean I worked on and off jobs for babysitting. I told him. He looked at me confused.  
"What's babysitting?" He asked me.  
It's when you have a baby and need to leave for something important and you hire someone who will watch the baby while you're gone. I explained. Now Merry and Sam both looked at me intently.  
Will you be needing a babysitter? Alice. Merry asked. A sly grin came across his face. I blushed. I knew what they meant.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE G.

Sam looked at me suspiciously. I avoided eye contact with him. We walked some more before we came to steep incline. I looked down at it. It looked hard to maneuver. I guess that Pippin had seen my worry.  
Don't worry, it's perfectly safe. Just watch where you go and you'll climb out alive. Pippin said. I now began even more worried about my fate. I watched Merry and Pippin go first. They made it seem look so easy.  
Go ahead Sam. You can go first. I knew that he would want to.  
No. You can go. Ladies first. He gestured toward the incline. That comment made me remember that Sam is actually and all good person, but he just didn't like me.  
Thank you Sam. I said. I turned sideways and inched my way down the incline. All that it was made up of was sand, rocks, and loose roots. Just as dangerous as the roads back in Scotland near my house. I was almost down when the ravine just stopped and dropped off. You had to jump to get down. I was only a couple feet when I took another step and my foot got snagged on a loose branch. I lost my balance and fell forward onto the steep, sandy, weak cliff. I was looking directly up at Sam. He had been as startled as me. I could hear Merry and Pippin from below. There was a whole minute where I caught Sam's eye. I could hear my heartbeat in my head and I looked up to him and said, Samwise Gamgee, I know you do not like me. But you are a good person. I know it. I whispered quietly. My hands were being rubbed raw by the root that I was desperately hanging on to. I knew that he wasn't going to help me, so I said my last few prayers. Below me, was a rocky end. Merry and Pippin had jumped clear of it. If I fell I would be split open my the rocks. I was letting go, when I hand grabbed me. I looked up and saw Sam trying to pull me back up. I also tried. Using my legs and trying to walk up the incline. I got up and stood up on the landing. I looked at Sam and thanked him. Thank you Sam. I owe you one. I said. He grumbled something. I stepped back to turn around and saw that the ledge was right below me. This time I fell head first down the cliff. Sand was pushed into my mouth and my legs and arms were getting scraped up by the roots. Then there was no more. I could no longer feel the sand and grass hitting my every body part. Then came the thud that knocked the very exsitence out of me.

When I woke up I was in a larger Hobbit Hole than my own. I looked around to see if I cold remember whose it was. AH! It was Frodo's. I wonder if his meeting with Gandalf was over. I wonder if he had the ring.  
Alice! Are you alright? I have to tell you something. You were right about the Ring and my passing down of it. Are you okay? I knew that I should have brought you with me. He said quickly. I sat up, but my legs and ribs ached horribly.  
I'm fine. Some scrapes and bumps. I'm okay. I told you. Just be careful. The Ring has very odd powers and con overtake you. All it wants to do is get back to it's real master. I chose not to tell him who the real master was. He should learn that himself.  
Oh well. Be careful you got yourself pretty hard. Sam told me how you saved yourself at first but then fell back. He told me. I was shocked. Sam told Frodo that I saved myself.  
Frodo, that's all wrong. Sam saved my life the first time. You should have been there. I recolected what had happened. Frodo's eyes widended slightly. Then he went off to go do something. As I sat in bed, I saw Sam walk over to me. I was prepared for as much verbal abuse as I could take.  
I think that I might have been all wrong about you. You are a good person. Sure you know a lot, but I believe you about what you said. He told me. I could feel the bad feelings and hatred towards me drift away.  
I know. All of it is true. In the future Frodo will need you and you need to be there to support him. I told Sam. He nodded and left. I sat there again. I looked around and Frodo came back with two bottles of which looked like Hobbit Wine. I never knew that existed until now.  
I heard it heals all wounds. I'm not sure, but I know it's some pretty good stuff. He said. He sat on the edge of the bed and poured me a glass. Even though I was too young to drink in Scotland, I could definitely drink here. So I took the glass filled with the sparkly wine.  
Where is everyone else? I asked, noticing that the exsitince of all other people that were in this household had dissapeared.  
I sent them out. I figured out that we need a little time together. He said. His voice started to shake a little.  
What do you mean. We are going to be together throughout our whole lives. Tomorrow we are going to have a wedding right? I tested him. I knew that he was going to start his journey ot Mordor tomorrow. I wanted to know if I could even come along.  
"uh...yeah...Right." He looked around the cozy little hole.  
You're going on your way to Mordor. Aren't you? I said solemnly.  
"yes."  
Can I come? please? I asked him.  
No. It's too dangerous. He said.  
I know the way. Just...consider it. I raised my glass for a toast. He raised his and we clinked glasses. I tipped it back and...OH MY GOD. Thisi stuff is the best stuff in the whole entire world. It tasted like citrus fruit and a hint of sweet grape juice. Then there was that hint of the poison like taste that all wine has.

After a couple of drinks, I got tired. On the other hand, Frodo was wide awake.  
"Why don't you go to sleep, while I sort some things out. You need the rest." Frodo said warily.  
"Okay. I guess so. Uh, night?" Then, once head hit pillow, I was out like a light.

I woke up in the morning with the sunshine haze coming through the window. I turned over to see Frodo, but instead saw a note on his pillow. I picked it up and read it.  
_**My Dear Alice Please...I took consideration to your offer. I still think that it is far too dangerous for you to come with Sam and I. I wil be back soon. Hopefully. I hope that Merry and Pippin will keep you out of trouble. I'm also afraid that Bilbo has also left. Please, stay out of trouble. I will be back from the trip. I left my things with you. After you are done reading this, Merry and Pippin will both be shortly arriving. I love you so much my dear. It was a pain to leave you. I hope you understand. Frodo**_

I looked at the letter. Shocked and terribly angry at Frodo. He left me after he said he would never leave my side. That we would be together forever. Well, it doesn't matter it he or I loved each other, I was going to follow him. He was going to need my help either way. I hopped out of bed and changed into a neat little dress. It was smaller that the others. It came up to my knees and was fitted tightly around my waist that complimented my figure. the color: A clear blue. The same color as Frodo's eyes. I reached into the closet and pulled out a chocoalte brown cloak. I pulled it around me and put up the hood. I didn't bother to bring anything with me. Except the ring on my finger. I went out the door and ran into something. Those somethings made a noise and fell. I looked to see who it was and saw Merry and Pippin. Like Frodo had said, they were coming to keep me out of trouble Well, once they saw me in my cloak, they knew something was up.  
What..why are you wearing that cloak? Merry asked, like he knew of nothing.  
Because. I'm sure you know. I said.  
Oh! Because you wanted to come help us with our...theivery. Pippin said. I then re-called them heading out to a farmers land and stealing some of his crops. That's when they ran into Frodo and Sam. That was my only way out. If I let them in on anything else, they would know baout y elaborate plan.  
"Yes! Yes I am!" I happily announced.  
alrighty then! Let's go! It's going to be so much fun. You would love it! Merry said as we walked out of the hole. As he was talking, I began to zone out and think through the whole plotline of the movie. I could easily save many lives and get rid of some people the the switch of a single turn of events.  
So? What did you do? Merry asked me. I guess while I was thinking, he had asked me something.  
"What? I didn't hear you sorry."  
What happened after all of us left last night. Were you okay? What did you do? Merry asked. I remembered what happened after we drank all that wine.  
I would rather not say. Now that I thought about it, I was pretty pissed at Frodo for leaving me. I guess that I had been making some pretty pissy faces, because Merry and Pippin sped up their walking. I followed them.

When we reached the edge of the Farmer's property, all of us gathered and made a plan.  
Okay, Pip, you need to grab the carrots. I'llget some cabbage. Alice...you can keep a lookout for us. Okay? Pippin and I nodded our heads.  
Let's go. Pippin said. We took off to the farm. Pippin began to eagearly take the carrots out of the ground. Merry took the cabbage and I looked out for the Farmer. I heard a door open and called out to Merry and Pippin.  
Farmer is out! Run! We took off as fast as we could. Before I knew it we were heading toward the corn maze that Sam and Frodo were in. I beared the thought of seeing Frodo. I plowed through the maze and landed on the ground. Merry and Pippin followed me, landing on either side of me.  
Well, look! It's Frodo! and Sam! Merry called out. Pippin looked up.  
The carrot is broken! It was the perfect shape too! He cried out. Frodo looked at me. His large blue eyes gleaming with sorry and worry. I eventually tore myself from his blue eyes and got up. I brushed my dress off.  
Well fancy meeting you here. Sam said. He seemed suspicous.  
Yes. I thought I would join Merry and Pippin, seeing that I was left alone. I directed my voice tone toward Frodo. He just fiddled with something in his pocket. I knew exactly what it was.  
A little help. Pippin said. He was still on the ground. I reached down my hand and tried to help him up. Since they had all grown some, their weight had changed. So when I tried to pull up I was pulled down. Awkwardly onto Pippin.I laughed a little, then got back up. I rememberd the first time I met them and Pippin had called the dibs. Maybe...I shook away the idea that had formed in my head.  
"What were you doing?" Sam asked.  
We were- Merry was cut off when he heard a single voices calling out.  
You stole from Farmer Maggot! What were ya thinkin' Jeez. Sam sighed. After that we all took off through the maze. All of us ran as fast as we could. When Sam thought we were done running he stopped near a short cliff. Everyone else followed after and made a domino effect. All 5 of us fell down. Sam landed on the bottom then Frodo. Then Pippin and Merry. Finally I fell next to Merry. He smiled and did that odd giggle thing. I coulnd't help but smile a little. The pile collapsed.  
"what was that for!?" Sam exclaimed.  
A shortcut. Merry responded. I loved this part.  
To what? A shortcut to what?The Mushrooms! pippin ran over to a pile of mushrooms. Everyone followed. I stood by and watched. Frodo went off the path and looked toward the beginning of it. Suddenly, I heard this un-godly screech. The soud sounded like a baby with a un oiled joint. It made my ears bleed while the Hobbits thought nothing of it. I collapsed down to the ground. I tried to cover my ears but the sound would still go through my ears. I moaned in pain. I looked over and saw Frodo he was still staring off at the tunnel like forest. But someone saw me. Pippin came over and kneeled down.  
"are you okay? Alice?" He asked. I shook my head.  
"What is it?"; He asked me. Just then Frodo called out.  
"we need to get off of the path!"; He called out. I struggled up and followed as we all jumped under a large brambly tree. After a while, I heard the sound of hooves stomping across the ground. There was that sound again. I Bit my tongue and held my ears. The Nazugl jumped off the horse and bent over the root that was the overhang to our hiding spot. It sniffed and looked around. I started to feel weak. A voice popped into my head: Three Rings for the Elven-lords under the sky, Seven Rings for the dwarf-Lords in their halls of stone, Nine for mortal men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne, IN the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One ring to find them, One Ring to find them all and in the darkness bind them. In the Land of Mordor where the shadows lie.I shivered. I looked over at Frodo. His eyes were rolling back in his head and he was closing them. I reached over and flicked him on the ear. He snapped awake. As he turned to say something to me. I turned my head. I was still very mad at him for leaving me.

Soon the Nazgul left. We all got up. Merry looked at Frodo.  
What was that? Who are what is it looking for? Frodo? He asked.  
It was the Nazgul. I said.  
I have to Leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree. I was angered when he said that. Sam and I. what about me and merry and Pippin.  
right...Buckleberry Ferry, follow me. Merry said. We all got up and ran to through the woods to get to the ferry. I had a dark feeling that something was going to go wrong. Just as we were running, the Nazgul came out of no where. The screeching began and I fell to my feet. I looked up and saw hooves trampling around me. I stayed curled up in a ball. Suddenly, I was lifted. I looked up. One of the Nazgul had lifted me off the ground with their long and spindly fingers. It was sticky and nasty. They lifted me up and threw me on the back of thier horse.  
"Help!" I didn't know who to call for. Frodo abandoned me when I needed help. I could never call for him. "Help! Nazgul!" I screeched. Sam turned around and ran to me. He took a pan from the sack and whopped the Nazgul's horse on it's head. He could actually reach it. The horse whined and I fell off.  
"Come on! Get up!" Sam yelled. I struggled to my feet and ran after the group.  
"Thank you Sam!" I called after him. We came to a fence. I easily hopped over it and ran to the Ferry. Everyone else was still running. I couldn't just leave. I ran back and helped them. Once Frodo was over, I followed. The Nazgul was hot on my tail. Everyone else was on the ferry.  
"Alice! Run! Run!" Pippin called. My breathing was getting heavy and my stomach hurt. My legs were wobbly and my ears felt horrible. the Ferry was far to off for me to jump. I was going to have to try. I ran and put my head down. My foot left the dock and I jumped into the river.

You know the feeling of when You jump into the pool and there is that shock you get when all the breath is taken out of you? That was exactly the fefeling I got when I leaped into the river. Except this water smelled funky and was very all my clothes on it was hard to swim. I paddled as hard as I could. When I reached the small wooden ferry, I climbed up and landed on my back. I took deep breaths trying to get my air back. I put my hand on my stomach. Something glistened. It was the snowflake ring. Everyone watched me silently as I took it off and placed it in my pocket. Merry was the one to break that silence.  
"Alice, are you okay?" It seemed like that question was being asked a lot now.  
"yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. We have to get to the Prancing Pony Inn." I told them.  
"How do you know?" Frodo asked.  
"Remember, I'm from another world. You are a movie character in that world." I snapped. the water was making me very uncomfortable and edgy...

As everyone fell asleep, I stayed awake. I sat on the edge of the ferry. I took my ring and played with it.  
"Alice, serouisly. Are you okay?" Pippin sat next to me.  
"Yeah. Nothing's wrong." i said.  
"No. Somethings up. You can tell me. You can tell me anything." Pippin said. I looked at him. His light eyes danced off the reflection of the water.  
"I'm upset. Frodo left me. I know a lot that could help him. He abandoned me without...anything." I sniffed and a tear came from my eye. Pippin looked at me.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay." He said. His lovely accent...ah. I placed my head on his shoulder. "we all have our times like this. Don't worry. Don't you think you're going into this marriage kind of quick?" He asked.  
"Yes. But what if I like multiple people. Who do I choose?" I asked him. I looked up. More tears came down from my face. Pippin reached out his hand and wiped the tears away.  
"Who is the better benefactor? Who compliments you?" He said softly.  
"Jeez, now there are only two people in the running." I giggled. Pippin smiled. I gleamed.  
"May I ask who they are?" He asked me.  
"Pippin and Frodo." I said.  
"Well I am so happy to be in the running." He said. I laughed and laid my head in his lap. Who to choose. Then I fell asleep. In my dream I had to choose between two people. It was very difficult. I woke up to Pippin waking me up.  
"We're here, we have arrived at the Prancing Pony Inn." He told me. I got up. It was dark and rainy. All of us got up and ran into the edge of the forest. Frodo looked both ways and ran across to the large fence. He knocked and we waited. The man looked through the first slide.  
"What are you here for?" He asked as he opened the door. "5...4 Hobbits?"  
"Yes. We are...are rare kind of hobbit who are quite tall. This is our...friend she will be staying with us while. We are going to the Prancing Pony Inn." Frodo said. The man let us in and we headed to the Prancing Pony. When we entered, there was a large man standing behind a desk.  
"Excuse me? Sir?" Frodo asked.  
"What is it? Would you like a room. You know we have rooms for Hobbits your size."  
"Uh...yes sir."  
"what is your name?" He asked. I knew this was coming. Hopefully he remembered.  
"Underhill. Mr. Underhill. Do you know of Gandalf the Grey?"  
"Gandalf...Gandalf."  
"He is a wizard."  
"Oh! Tall man, wizard staff, gray pointy hat. No I haven't seen him in 6 months." The man said. I watched as everyone's face fell. I knew where he was. I could not tell them though. The group all turned.  
"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know? Let's just chill and wait for him." Frodo said... "Oh! Tall man, wizard staff, gray pointy hat. No I haven't seen him in 6 months." The man said. I watched as everyone's face fell. I knew where he was. I could not tell them though. The group all turned.  
"What are we going to do?" Sam asked.  
"I don't know? Let's just chill and wait for him." Frodo said...

So all of us walked to the bar and sat down. I knew what would happed next. Pippin would get drunk, tell some strangers that Frodo was his cousin and reveal his real name. So I pulled him aside.  
"Pippin whatever you do, do not get drunk. Someone here could...get hurt." I said. He looked at me.  
"Okay. Will do. You looked better. Are you okay now?" He asked.  
"Yes thank you." I hugged him. At first he was surprised and I was surprised when he hugged me back. As we parted ways, I caught Frodo's eye. He looked at me and then turned away. What am I doing? Sad, I sulked over to the bar.  
"What's the strongest thing you have?" I asked the bartender. He looked at me.  
"uhhh...We have Barliman's Best. I guess that's what your looking for. Aren't you a bit...small to be having such a small drink?" he asked.  
"NO! May I have of pint please?" I asked for the largest drink size.  
"Okay. Suit yourself." He filled up the large glass and put it in front of me. I almost fainted when I saw the actual size. In the movie it looked pretty big, but in real life, it was ginormous! I took it up and began to drink it. Aw Hell! This stuff was good! Soon I began to drink more and more. After 3 rounds of pints, I began to make a fool of myself.  
"I was like...where the hell am i? And then I met this one guy and he proposed to me. We had just met I was like JEEZ. A bit quick. Do you want to know who he is? His name is-" I was cut off when I hand took me and dragged me across the pub. I was dragged up a couple stairs and into a room.  
"You draw far too much attention to yourself." He said.  
"What do you want. I was just having some fun."  
"A little more caution from you. I have never seen someone so...outrageous like this before." He went over to the side windows and put out each candle with his fingers. Then he drew back his hood. Aragorn...I should have known. I was shaking now. He was pretty dangerous. He could kill me with a napkin if he wanted to.  
"I'm so-so sorry sir." I backed away. Just then the door rattled. It swung open. Pippin and Frodo were up front and center. Pippin had a chair, Frodo had his fists out. Merry and Sam were in the back. Merry had a candle holder and Sam had one of his gardening shovels.  
"LEave her alone or- or- I'll...I'll hit ya!" Pippin cried out.  
"You have a stout heart. But you shouldn't be afraid of me. You should fear what hunts you all. Come with me." He told us. HE walked out of the room and we all followed. We followed him to a new room where there were already...2 beds set up. I was the first to notice.  
"Ara-Strider, why are there only 2 beds?" I said as I corrected myself.  
"I am not sure. Will that be a problem?" He asked. Obvouisly, he did not notice the gender ratio here.  
"YES! I am the only girl here and...well I seem to like to have my own...room?" I said. This was my brain telling myself that I was still pure and innocent.  
"Sorry, but you'll have to bunk with one of them." He said. I sighed. Who would want to bunk with me? Oh right! No one. I was sad. I knew that Pippin would befriend me, but taking it this far as to bunk together...no. Frodo hated me, Sam...he still has his guesses about me. Merry, I don't even know.  
"Well, off to bed now. All of you!" He commanded us. We all filed in a line and...well: Frodo and Sam chose to bunk together, Merry preffered lying on the floor. Pippin was still deciding.  
"You know, I can sleep on the floor too. You can have that bed." He told me.  
"No It's okay. You have it. I am not in the mood for sleeping." I told him. He shrugged and climbed into the bed. I sat near the bay window. I looked out into the night. Watching drunken men clamber around, trying to mount their horses.  
"If only Mom, Dad and Garrett could see this.." I sighed.  
"Who?" Aragorn walked over to me and sat in the window.  
"My family." I said.  
"Where are they?" he asked me. So I told him the story of how he was a character in a movie. Then how I got to be in this place. After that I told him about the proposal and my aging and life here. I had now gotten to the part where I didn't know who to choose.  
"Frodo had left me alone, but he is very nice and never meant for it to be like that. On the other hand Pippin is very nice. Can get drunk sometimes, but is funny. I like that. Also, soon, I'll be aging and I have no clue how to stop it." I told him.  
"That is quite a dilema...I only have one solution for your aging process." He told me.  
"What! What is it! Do tell me." I was so excited. Maybe I did not have to go off and have a marriage.  
"There are two ways. One: You could get married to a Hobbit which I know is off the list. The second way...you have to...sacrifice the one that you love and inject their blood into you. Odd." I nodded my head in agreement. What was I supposed to do. I knew what would happen to Frodo. All to depressing what would happen. He would not have the time for a family.

Aragorn left and I was left near the cold window. By 5 minutes, My lips were blue and my fingers were freezing. I got up and walked over to Pippin's bed. I couldn't tell wether he was asleep or not.  
"Pippin...Pippin!" I whispered. He stirred and turned. When he turned to see me, his face lit up.  
"Alice! You look freezing! Are you okay. Want...?" He trailed off. I nodded. Honestly, I did not care about the circumstacnes right now.  
"Yes please." I climbed into the small bed next to Pippin. "Thank you. Again You really make me happy." I curled up almost under the blankets. I curled up next to Pippin and snuggled close to him. He wrapped one arm around me and we fell asleep just like that.

I woke up in the middle of the night along with everyone else. There was that horrible screeching again. I covered my ears, as they were very sensitive to the sound the Nazgul made. Everyone else sat up. Pippin checked on me to make sure I was alright.  
"What are those?" Sam asked.  
"They are the Nazgul. They used to be Nine mortal men, But once given the rings, the power over took them and they became Nazgul or Ring Wraiths. They feel the presence of the One Ring at all times." Aragorn explained.  
Once again the Ring Wraiths made the terrible noise. I whined and sank back down to the bed. I guess my pain caused much attention. Because as soon as I was writhing in pain, Aragorn came over and knelt down.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"The sound...the Nazgul make...it hurts." I said. He looked at me suspicously.  
"Frodo may I see the Ring? Please?" He asked Frodo for the Ring. I saw Frodo look over and take it off. He handed it to Aragorn.  
"Take it." He told me.  
"What. No, the power. It will corrupt me." I told him.  
"Maybe not. Take it." Everyone stared as I took the ring into my hand. As it dropped, it felt as heavy as lead, but there was no other effect on me. "Strange. The power of the Ring does not corrupt your mind. It's powers are useless. Then again you are very sensitive to the sound of Nazgul. We shall talk with Elrond tomorrow." He said.  
"What?" Frodo asked.  
"We are going to Rivendell tomorrow. Get some sleep. Oh, here's your ring back." He said. I laid down next to Pippin and fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~PEREGIN TOOK/PIPPIN

As we all headed into the room and followed the strange man named Strider, I watched Alice. She looked so sad. There had to be something I could to to make her feel better. When we entered the room, I saw only two beds. Now..that would be a problem. Already, Alice pointed it out. She seemed quite distressed.  
"I'll sleep on the floor with Merry. You can have the bed." I said. She looked at me. Her emerald green eyes shined. It reminded me of the time when I first met her. When she was unconscious I looked at her. She was perfect. I knew I had falled in love as soon as I laid eyes on her. This night had been a wonderful one. That night on the ferry...  
"No. I can just sleep on the window. You can have the bed." She told me. I shrugged my shoulders. So I took the bed and climbed in. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was out cold.

"Pippin...Pippin!" I heard a whispering voice. I turned and when I saw Alice, I was overjoyed.  
"Alice, you look freezing. You want..." I trailed off.  
"Yes. Thank you." She said as she climbed in next to me. Her whole body was like the water Merry and I had been dunking each other in. She curled up next to me and I wrapped an arm around her. When I found out that she was going to marry Frodo, I had become highly upset. I knew that she was the only person I was going to love. Frodo just didn't seem like the person who would want a family. As I thought of that..I slowly drifted to sleep with a pure beauty in my arms...I would never abandon her like Frodo did.

In the middle of the night, a horrible racket awoke all of us. Might i say, it sounded quite like Merry's snoring when he is all stuffed up. Then I remembered the sound from the shortcut to the mushrooms. Alice had squirmed at that sound and nearly fainted from it. I turned to her as she writhed in the bed. The sheets were wrapped around her legs and she was holding onto her ears for dear life.  
"Are you okay?" I asked her. She shook her head.  
"The Nazgul...it hurts my ears." She told me.  
"What are those?" Sam asked. Strider began to talk about what lurked beyond the Prancing Pony Inn. As he finished up again, they screeched and Alice almost fell off the bed. I was going to say that it was a funny sight, but that would be a horrible thing to say. Right? Strider took notice of this and walked over to her.  
"What's the matter?" He asked.  
"The sound...the Nazgul make...it hurts." Alice said.  
"Frodo may I see the Ring? Please?" He asked Frodo for the Ring. I watched Frodo look over and take it off. He handed it to Aragorn.  
"Take it." He told Alice. SHe wearily took it.  
"What. No, the power. It will corrupt me." She told him. Her voice was strained. with the Ring in her hand, I could feel the power...  
"Maybe not. Take it." Everyone stared as Strider dropped it into Alice's hand. "Strange. The power of the Ring does not corrupt your mind. It's powers are useless. Then again you are very sensitive to the sound of Nazgul. We shall talk with Elrond tomorrow." He said.  
"What?" Frodo asked.  
"We are going to Rivendell tomorrow. Get some sleep. Oh, here's your ring back." He said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

When I woke up in the morning, the sun wasn''t even out. Aragorn was waking everyone else up. I got up and fished through my pockets for some food that I had placed in there. There was nothing but crumbs in my pockets. I sighed.  
"Can you wake the other's up? Please and thank you. It would be of great help."  
"Yes. I can." I sighed and walked over to where Merry had fallen asleep.  
"Merry...Merry! Wake up. Time to head out to Rivendell." I said. When I said Rivendell he shot up like an arrow.  
"Yes! Rivendell! Of course!" He leaped up from the ground and began to shuffle around and get ready. I walked over to Sam and Frodo.  
"Samwise, Frodo. Wake up. Time to get to Rivendell." I told them. As I watched them sleep, i couldn't help but notice that Frodo was quite...adorable in his sleep. "Smawise! Frodo!" I yelled this time. That startled them. They shifted around and looked up.  
"Oh! Alice...Rivendell, right! Come on Sam we need to get ready." As Frodo got up he whispered to me, "I'm sorry Alice." I tried to take nothing of this. But it nagged me...There was one last person to wake up. I tip-toed over to Pippin, who was well asleep. I looked over him. His face was a glow and a small smile covered his lips. His hair laid over his eyes. His one hand was still outstrechted where I had been. I sat on the bed and just watched him sleep. Then Aragorn came in.  
"Mmmhmm...mgh" He coughed. Then I remembered I should be waking everyone. Not watching them sleep. I reached over and shook him slightly.  
"Pippin. Pip...Wake up. Time to set for Riv-" I didn't have to say anymore. Pippin was awake at the sound of my voice.  
"Alice! What time is it?" He asked me.  
"uhh...early in the morning. The sun isn't even up. We are all setting out for Rivendell." I told him.  
"Okay. I'll be up soon." He pushed himself up and I left him and the room. I walked downstairs where the once crazy bar had been, but now replaced with a care-free enviroment with breakfeast being served. I found the group at a table and joined. I could fell Frodo's eys on me. Time to break the silence.  
"How did you sleep? Frodo?" I asked him. My hands were shaking.  
"Good. Except for the Nazgul. Yourself?" He asked.  
"I was fine. A bit cold near the window, but altogether, pretty swell." I said. Sam looked at me when I said the word 'swell'.  
"I think your lyin' Alice. excuse me, but I remember when the Nazgul Wraiths came-"  
"It's either Nazgul or Ring Wraiths." I corrected.  
"Whatever! I remember you sleepin' in Pip's bed? Where was he huh?" Sam questioned. Frodo whipped his head back towards me.  
"Alice...is that true?" He questioned.  
"Ummm...uhh-Yeah. But..wait! We didn't do anything...bad! He just saw that I was really cold and offered me that." I quickly explained, before anyone jumped to conclusion. Frodo jumped up, "Alice, may I speak with you?"  
"Uh-Sure." I got up and he took me to a corner.  
"What's happening? I thought that our marriage was solid. Do you still love me?" He asked. His voice cracked. I didn't want to break the guy's hearts...but...  
"Frodo, I know what happens. I've seen the movie. It would be hard for you to be a family man. You go...places and...well things just don't go right. That night on the Ferry, Pippin and I both had a Revelation. Please don't take this the wrong way. I took his hand and placed the snowflake ring in it and closed his hand.  
"It's okay. I understand. You know more...Friend?" He said.  
"Friend." i smiled and walked back to the table. I sat on a booth all by myself. Soon Merry came bounding out from no where and sat next to me.  
"Hey Alice! What's up! How did you like that bed?" He asked and nudged me.  
"Now Merry, behave yourself. I slept fine." I told him.  
"I've got food Gentleman...and ladies." Aragorn corrected himself as he came over to our table, arms full of food. I had not seen this mcuh food since Bilbo's party. There were pancakes, Jelly rolls, biscuts, chips. Then for the drink we had Milk. Right was we were digging in, Pippin pooped in right beside me. He put his arm around me quickly and snuggled his face into my neck. I giggled because it tickled. Then he pulled back.  
"Is this breakfeast? Wowwwww...this looks good..." He drooled over the food.  
"Yes. It is hurry and eat up." Aragorn ordered us. Sam and Frodo were giving us hard looks. Merry tried to keep himself from dying of laughter. He almost snorted out milk. I quickly picked up some pancakes and a glass of milk. I was done before any of the others. I sat back on the woodedn booth. So far, my trip to Middle Earth had been...ground shaking. Life changing. I actuallly had to make choices here.  
"So I'm assuming that you all had a restful night." Merry said. He was choking on the laughter from before.  
"Yes. I got good rest. Very comfortable." Pippin said. I laughed a little. He acknowledged it and began to tell more jokes that made me laugh.

By the end of breakfeast, I was rolling on the floor along with Merry who enjoyed some of the same jokes and pranks.  
"Okay everyone. Enough playing around, we need to get on our way to Rivendell. Come along." Aragorn said. Pippin, Merry, Frodo, Sam, Aragorn and I headed outside of the Prancing Pony Inn. We walked over to a stabled where a single pony was tied up. Sam instantly ran over to the little pony and began to bond with it. I remembered the pony from the movie.  
"Oh..oh...little pony..." Sam stuttered He did not know what to name the pony yet.  
"Bill. Bill the pony." I whispered to him. He turned.  
"Bill...that seems to suit him. Thank you Alice. Come little Bill." Sam lead out Bill the Pony and we saddled him with food and most of Sam's stuff.

Hours out into the wilderness, we were getting into the snowy parts of the mountains.  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.  
"Into the wild." Aragorn responded. Merry sighed. Pippin leaned over to me.  
"Do you know where he is taking us? Is he safe?" Pippin asked.  
"Yes he is very safe. Don't worry. Trust is key." I told him. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes. He was so young. The youngest of the group...

Hours out into the wilderness, we were getting into the snowy parts of the mountains.  
"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.  
"Into the wild." Aragorn responded. Merry sighed. Pippin leaned over to me.  
"Do you know where he is taking us? Is he safe?" Pippin asked.  
"Yes he is very safe. Don't worry. Trust is key." I told him. He looked at me with his emerald green eyes. He was so young. The youngest of the group...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
We stopped and checked on Bill the Pony. "Gentlemen and lady we do not stop 'til nightfall." Aragorn said. Yay! Here comes my favorite part!  
"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.  
"You've already had it."  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" The way Pippin said second breakfeast made me fly a little.  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said and Aragorn walked off. Now Pippin was set into a panic.  
"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?"  
"I wouldn't count on it." Merry said. Suddenly an appel came flying out of no where and landed in Merry's hands. He shrugged and handed it to Pippin. Soon there would be another one thrown. Maybe I can catch it? I saw the apple hurled out of the bushes and I quickly caught it.  
"Nice catch." Pippin said.  
"Thanks. You too." I said.  
"What? Merry just handed this to me. I didn't catch. I mean I could if I wanted to but-" Pippin stopped talking when I gave him a little kiss on the cheek. "Ohhhhhh I get it." He lit up and followed me like a lovesick puppy dog. Puppy. Those were one of the main things I missed about regular earth. Dog's were so easy to find. In Middle Earth it was much more diffucult. I do not know how long we walked along the mountain, but I was entertained all the way. Sam was completely infatuated with Bill the Pony, Frodo kept on...being Frodo. Merry, Pippin and I made jokes all the way. Sometimes, there was a couple moments when Merry would go up front and Pippin and I got our own little time.  
"How much do you weigh?" Pippin asked me. I was startled by this question.  
"124...Whyyy?" I asked.  
"Do you think that I would be able to hold you up on my back?" He asked. I could hear a playful tone creep into his voice.  
"Hmm why don't we find out?" Pippin sqauted down and I clambered onto his back. Since he had the "magical" gum, he was about as tall as me.  
"You're not that heavy...nice." He laughed that pure Scottish laugh. Like me! Except, it was fading. I didn't think that an accent could fade. I giggled and whooped. He ran around a while before Aragorn told me to get down.  
"We will be approaching a bog soon and I don't want you to be unstable." He said. Both Pippin and I frowned upon this idea. But I reluctantly climbed down. Sure enough, there was a nasty bog that lead up to the watch tower. Probably a days away. We would have to rest here. I remembered from the extended edition. That whole morning had gone by way too fast.  
"Everyone. This will be our new camping grounds. For tonight we should be at the watch tower in-"  
"A day's time." I cut off Aragorn. For once I didn't want to be known as a "lady" I wanted to be known as a leader and helper.  
"Exactly, Alice is correct. A day's time." Aragorn set down the camping gear off of Bill. Sam walked Bill over and tied him to a tree. I took down the sleeping bags.  
"Really!? Again!? Only 3 sleeping bags. Honsetly!" I protested. Everyone turned to look at me.  
"We could share again. If you don't mind." Pippin offered. I shrugged.  
"Sure. Okay. Pippin and I will share a sleeping bag. Merry! I see you. It's not like that." I pointed out Merry who had been trying to silently laugh. "The other two are up to you guys." I said.  
"I will sleep wherever. I can adjust to the finest of sands and the roughest of rocks." Aragorn said. "The Ringbearer should get a sleeping bag." Sam said. He called Frodo a Ringbearer. Odd. Well we all figured out who was going to sleep where and with who. The night fell and everyone nestled into their bags. Frodo and Sam fell asleep quickly. Merry was...talking in his sleep? Aragorn was off somewhere. Pippin and I were the only one awake and in conversation.  
"What do you miss about your old world?" He asked.  
"Puppies. you know what puppies are, right?" I wondered if they knew puppies from dogs.  
"Yes. I know. They are rare here. But so cute...like you." Pippin blushed and played the old schoolboy sentence twist. As he was talking, I began to worry about my aging. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" He moved his head so that we had complete eye contact.  
"Pippin, if something doesn't happen, I am going to age quickly and I won't feel or look the same. I need to stay like this." When I told him. He looked interested.  
"What are the ways you can stay like this?" He asked.  
"The first and probably the only option I have is marrying a Hobbit, so I can age like them. The marriage does something and turns me." I told him. He looked surprised and happy.  
"If it takes place in Rivendell, I heard that you can have eternal life. But back to you...the marriage?"  
"I don't know. Pippin, you are the only one person, I have truly connected with and have stayed with." I looked into those deep green eyes. I knew that he could see the stress in me.  
"Go to sleep. It'll be okay. We will take care of that when we get to Rivendell." I nodded and curled myself into him. His arms went around me protectively. For once I felt safe and in place... ~~~~~~~~~PEREGIN 'PIPPIN' TOOK I was awaken by the face of Alice. She had the duty of waking everyone up and getting them ready for the trip to Rivendell.  
"Pippin time to get up. We are heading out for Rivendell. Come on time to get up." She was sitting on the bed. Her face was calm.  
"Okay thank you." I said. She got up and left the room. I jumped out of the bed and shuffled through some of the bags that were brought along with us. Dang! No new clothes. Guess I just had to wear what I was wearing now. I dashed to a mirror and fixed my bed head. Just them Merry peeped out and bounced in front of me.  
"Ello Pip! How was your nights rest?" He asked.  
"Fine. Yourself?"  
"Good." He left and went to breakfeast. I stayed a while in the room and then left. I entered the old bar hall to be greeted by a shining, clean, breakfeast lounge. I saw our group eating in the corner in a booth. I slid in next to Alice. She was beaming happy. I made a couple of jokes and she laughed at them. Then Merry and joined in and within minutes all 3 of us were rolling on the floor laughing. Frodo, Sam and Strider just stared at us. After minutes of joking, Strider told us to stop playing around and leave. So...we got up and left for Rivendell. Before that though, the group stopped by a stall and picked up a pony that had been waiting for us. Sam took an instant liking to it and named him Bill the Pony. We loaded Bill with all of our stuff. Poor little pony. At least Sam had most of his stuff off his back. By noon we had reached a mountain. We had begun our trek over the mountain when Frodo asked Strider a question.  
"Where are you taking us?" He asked. Strider simply answered, "Into the wild." That comment got me thinking... "Do you know where he is taking us? Is he safe?" I asked.  
"Yes he is very safe. Don't worry. Trust is key." She looked at me deeply with her green eyes.  
"Okay." We trekked on. When we reached a flat part of the mountain, we stopped. Sam and Frodo attended to Bill the pony.  
"Gentlemen and lady we do not stop 'til nightfall." Strider said. He looked at us seriously.  
"What about breakfast?" I asked.  
"You've already had it."  
"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?" I wondered. I always ahd second breakfast in the Shire.  
"I don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." Merry said and Strider walked off. "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" I asked merry.  
"I wouldn't count on it." He said. As he said that an apple came flying out of no where. Merry looked at it and tossed it to me. At least it's something to eat. Another apple came flying out of no where again. This time Alice caught it.  
"Nice catch." I complimented her.  
"Thanks you too." She told me. I was confused.  
"What? Merry just handed this to me. I didn't catch. I mean I could if I wanted to but-" I shut my darn mouth when Alice leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. Her lips were as soft as a rose. I choked. Then I understood. "Ohhhhh I get it." She turned and we went back on our trail again. I followed her the whole way. I had a flash back to the first day I met her.  
IT was the day of Frodo's party. Merry and I had been sitting by the lake near the Shire. Just minding our buisness when from far out we heard a screech of a...human. I guess. Both of us had gotten up to inspect it. When we were over there we found out that a mortal person had dropped into the Shire. Literally. We brought her to an abandoned Hobbit hole and called for Sam and Gandalf. After that... After noon, we seperated into groups. Frodo, Sam and Bill the Pony with Strider in the front, Merry, Alice and I in the back. Sometime Merry would leave. Whiel he would Alice and I would talk and joke around. Soon nightfall had approached and we set up camp in a bog. By the time everyone set up their bags and tied Bill up, it was dark. Once again, as what Gandalf calls "fate" would have, Alice and I ended up sharing a sleeping bag because of the shortage. As everyone else fell asleep, we began to talk. As she talked, she told me about how she missed puppies and how she was aging quicker than the rest of us.  
"What do you have to do to stop it?" I asked her.  
"The only option I have is getting married to a hobbit. The marriage between a mortal and hobbit does something to your aging cells." She said. I could tell that she was getting tired.  
"Oh. Yes. I heard if you get married in Rivendell, you can have eternal life. But back to you..." She had falled asleep. She curled up next to me and I put both arms around her protectivley. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM I woke up and the sun was bright and shining on my face. If I estimated, the time was 10:00am. I didn't see Aragorn up or anything so I decided to stay in my bag. I turned my self, so I face Pippin. His eyes were still closed. He was so...angelic looking while he was asleep. But that was far from the truth. He was always getting in trouble and loved pranks. As I watched him, a wisp of hair fell into his face. I quietly reached out my hand to place it back. As I touched his hair, he awoke with a great startle. I pulled back my hand.  
"Sorry." I said.  
"It's okay. Is anyone else awake?" He asked me.  
"No. I don't think so."  
"Oh. How was your nights rest?" He asked. He laid flat on his back, looking up at the sky.  
"Very well. Your self?"  
"Very nice. Thank you. The sky looks beautiful. Doesn't it?" He asked me. I peered up at the sky. It was pure blue and had small wiffs of clouds scattered about.  
"Yes it does...Back home, our sky looked something like this, but it was more polluted." For once it was good to see a sky that was filled with smog.  
"So about last night, what are you thinking on doing?" He asked me.  
"I was thinking...I don't know. Back home people got married when they were 23 or older. Normally. For me getting married at 18...it seems bad. But that was Europe's rule."  
"Well, like I said on the ferry, I'll always be here for you. Just keep that in thought." He told me. I yawned.  
"Will do, Pippin." I drained off. I set my head and and arms on Pippin's chest. Just like that I fell asleep. I dreamed that I was at Rivendell. The whole place was beautiful. There something big going on and I was needed. Arwen and some other elf girls lead me to a room. There sat on the bed, was a white dress. I was fitted and wored the dress. Arwen gave me so elvish earings and a simple elvish necklace. She smiled at me and we went back out to the garden. There, in the garden was a whole party of people. Sam, Frodo, Merry, Aragorn, Elrond, Gandalf, and the Fellowship. I walked down the isle and faced someone. I heard Elrond give wedding vows and then all could see was a golden black veil swirling around me. Next thing I knew, I was back home in Scotland. I was not wearing the white dress. I shot up in my sleep and opened my eyes. Pippin sat up too and looked at me. Merry had been there too.  
"What wrong?" They asked.  
"I...I don't think that I should get married." I sat up and put my head in between my legs. I took deep breaths in and out.  
"Why? Did you have a dream?" Pippin asked. He rubbed my back. I nodded my head. "What was it?" He asked.  
"I was getting married in Rivendell and soon, I was transported back to Scotland. I can't get married. I either have to age and die early or leave." I took deep breath's to calm myself down.  
"It's just a dream. Dream's never come true. Don't worry" Merry inputted.  
"You're probably right. I need to calm down." I looked back up. Pippin looked at me. I flung my arms around him and hugged him. I looked over his shoudler and looked down. I gace him a death hug.  
"I don't want to leave Middle Earth. Please don't let me leave." I said. Pippin rubbed down my hair.  
"It'll be fine. Right Merry?"  
"It'll be fine! You are a great person. Almost too great to lose. All of us would be unhappy." Merry said. I came apart from Pippin and hugged Merry.  
"You are the greatest friends I could ever had." I told them both. For the rest of the time we talked about the memories we each had here.  
"Stop the party. Come on, Strider wants us to pack up and get a move on to get to the tower." Sam came over and quickly rained on the party. I popped right up. I walked over to Bill and began to untie him.  
"How's Pippin? You two seem to be getting along very well." Frodo had walked over to feed Bill. I felt kind of guilty with him next to me."  
"He is very kind and sweet. Generous." I ticked off the qualities that I saw in Pippin. Frodo chuckled.  
"You know he only acts like that when you're around. He is really just a prankster; him and Merry." Frodo told me.  
"I know. I find funny...attractive. No offense to you. I am doing this because I know what happens and I know that you would feel bad to be married and not-" I stopped. If I said anymore, that might ruin the whole thing.  
"Okay. Hey, I heard Sam talking in his sleep. He thinks you're alright." Frodo gleamed.  
"Ohhh really. That's always a good thing. I knew he was a good person." I felt really We good inside. Everyone seemed to find a liking to me. Well I wasn't sure about Aragorn. He didn't talk much, at least not to me. I think I should change that. I walked over to Aragorn, where he was packing random junk into bags. I joined along.  
"So, what's up?" I asked him. It was the only thing I could think of. Back in school, that's what we said.  
"THe sky of course." He answered. I couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"I meant what are you doing?"  
"Oh, I am packing up. You should be too. We have a short road ahead of us, but it will be tough. That's why we slept in."  
"That explains it. Well, guess I'll go and pack." I said. Aragorn really wasn't as interesting as the movies put on. I sauntered over to where the sleeping bag was. I folded it up and put it in it's case. While folding it I thought of my family.  
"Tell me, what happens next?" Sam came up to me. He looked worried.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You know what I mean. You know stuff. Tell me what happens?" Sam asked again. I stood there. Should I tell him the Frodo gets stabbed by a Morgul blade? Maybe if Sam keeps it a secret.  
"You can't tell anyone. We need to keep this in line and nothing goes out of line. When we go to the watch tower, the Nazgul will be chasing us and Frodo is going to get stabbed. We could stop that. Just watch me and I'll tell you what to do." I gave him the information he needed. His eyes widened and it looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I went up to him. "Remember you can't tell anyone. This is between you and me. Okay?" I reminded him. He nodded slowly and his face was as white as a sheet. He kind of stumbled/walked away. Now where were Merry and Pippin...  
"Everyone! Come on! We are heading out. Gather your bags!" Aragorn called out.  
"Pippin!" I called out for him.  
"W-what?" He stuttered as he came around towards me. I turned around.  
"Were...were you listening to Sam and my conversations?!" I was shocked that he was listening the whole time. What did he know?  
"I...Sorry. Yes I was. Forgive me! But...is Frodo going to make it?" He asked.  
"I can't tell you. Will you help us?" I asked him. Maybe he would contribute to saving his life.  
"Yes! Of course! He is one of my friends and I would do anything for my friends." He told me. He picked up the sleeping bag and strapped it to Bill. Aragorn led out the way. I walked near Sam and Pippin and Merry. Merry went up to chat up a storm with Aragorn. He seemed pretty annoyed with a young Hobbit talking to him while he was on a quest to try to get 5 of us to Rivendell.  
"So what's the plan?" Sam asked.  
"Sam, you need to watch Frodo where ever he goes. Don't let him out of your sight. That is one key. Keep the victim at close range." I whispered as quietly as I could.  
"What about me? What can I do?" Pippin asked eagerly. I could tell that he really wanted to get into the action.  
"While Sam is watching Frodo, you and I need to fight off as many Ring Wraiths as possible. Okay? That is also very vital." Pippin nodded his head.  
"What are you two whispering about over there?" Frodo called out.  
"Oh nothing." That wouldn't hold him off for long. Of course, he is a Baggins and a very curious one. As the time went by, Merry began to drop back. Every often or so, he would look up at the sky, shake his head, looks straight ahead , and then look back up again. When he finally reached Sam, Pippin and I I got the chance to ask him what he was doing.  
"Merry, what in earth are you doing? What's in the sky?" I asked.  
"Shhh. They'll hear you..." He looked all around. I looked up at the trees. I saw nothing.  
"Merry, are you okay? I don't see a thing." Then Sam and Pippin looked up. They were aghast with what they saw.  
"You don't see those?" Pippin whispered. He moved closer to me.  
"I don't see a thing. What is every one talking about!" I yelled.  
"Shh. They'll hear you-too late." Merry dropped off.  
"What is it!?"  
"The Crebain." Sam said.

As the time went by, Merry began to drop back. Every often or so, he would look up at the sky, shake his head, looks straight ahead , and then look back up again. When he finally reached Sam, Pippin and I, I got the chance to ask him what he was doing.  
"Merry, what in earth are you doing? What's in the sky?" I asked.  
"Shhh. They'll hear you..." He looked all around. I looked up at the trees. I saw nothing.  
"Merry, are you okay? I don't see a thing." Then Sam and Pippin looked up. They were aghast with what they saw.  
"You don't see those?" Pippin whispered. He moved closer to me.  
"I don't see a thing. What is every one talking about!" I yelled.  
"Shh. They'll hear you-too late." Merry dropped off.  
"What is it!?"  
"The Crebain." Sam said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I knew what the Crebain were. They were crow like birds that were servants for Saruman. But why coudn't I see them?  
"Run and hide! Where ever you can!" Merry cried out. Aragorn looked up and instantly let go of Bill. Sam cried out and grabbed Bill and hid him with Frodo.  
"I can't see them! What am I supposed to do?" I turned in circles, helpless. Pippin took my hand.  
"Come on, we have to run somewhere safe. The Crebain are very fast and will take no chances, and kill us." We ran to a small rock that was propped up only by large tree branches. It was a small space to fit in, but we managed.  
"How long do we have to wait?" I asked.  
"Hopefully not long. Depends. But to pass the time...I found this, while shuffling around in the Prancing Pony Inn. I recognized it as a Shawl Of Lightness." Pippin pulled out a long blue shawl. It was fringed at the edges. I tried to remember what the Shawl of Lightness was. Didn't it bring light upon hard times? No...maybe it was some kind of transforming cloak. I wondered.  
"Hopefully this wasn't a witches. There may be a curse on this." I thought out loud.  
"Don't worry. I wore it. Nothing's wrong with me." He said as he pointed to himself. Then to carefully took the shawl and wrapped it around his own head. "See nothing wrong." He pointed out. I couldn't help but laugh. A lot. But there is a time to laugh a lot or not laugh at all. That was a do not laugh at all moment. Pippin reached over and quickly covered my mouth. He signalled for me to be quiet. Then he slowly let go of me. I scootched closer to look out of the rock. The black birds circled and stayed for a while. I turned to talk to Pippin his was also keeping a watchful eye over the birds. I looked at him, for we were very close. He stopped and looked at me. He smiled slightly, and that caused me to smile. I looked deeply into his eyes and saw his youth and innocence. I knew deep down that he missed the Shire. So did I. Even though I had not spent at least a weeks time in the Shire, it felt like home. A home that might be destroyed. I could changed that. But then, I came out of Pippin's eyes and I slowly leaned in towards him. I closed my eyes and...  
"Pip! Ali! Come on! The Crebain are gone." Merry kneeled down to the ground where we had been. My heart sank a little.  
"Oh...okay." Pippin sighed also. I got on my hands and knees and struggled out. But my shawl got caught on a loose branch. Pippin noticed and helped me. When we crawled out, Aragorn was standing before us.  
"What were those?" Aragorn asked. Then he turned to me and asked, "and why couldn't you see them? They were in plain sight the whole time." He wandered around me, circling me like a hawk.  
"I-I-I don't know. How come you could see them?" That was my question. I was able to see the Crebain in the movie. But not in real life.  
"Where did you say you were from again?" He asked me.  
"I'm from Scotland. Not from Middle Earth." Soon telling this story would get on my nerves.  
"Maybe that is the reason. Because you are not of this land, you cannot see things that regular Middle Earth folk can. That just makes you all the more a target. You need to stay close to someone who will protect you and watch your back." He said. Pippin side stepped closer to me, whistling and looking around, as if he had been standing still the whole time. Frodo stepped forward. Jeez! Honestly! I do not need a...never mind  
"What do you mean that I am all more the target? How was I the target before? I am just an innocent bystander that fell off a cliff, almost drowned, but dropped into The Shire instead!" I expressed my words by enunciating certain words.  
"I...maybe it's because that...you're...a...hmm how do I put this? You are a different..." Aragorn put great thought into what he was going to say. He better. Because if he says something sexist or something about my other worldy race, I will pound him into the ground.  
"What? Is it because I'm a girl? Listen, I did not want or choose to come on this trip! Like I said, Fall, drown, drop! I don't want to be here! So you can take your sexist ideas and keep them locked up in your head." I scolded him. All of them stared at my out right rudeness. Pippin stepped away. I realized what I just said. I had offended PIppin, and possibly every one else.  
";Okay then. Let's move on! We have to reach the tower by nightfall. Merry, Pippin you take the back. Sam and Frodo...and Bill you can take middle while I walk in the front." Aragorn down right excluded me. I tried to redeem myself, but all that I could do was gawk open mouthed and stare. They all left me behind. Pippin wouldn't even look at me, when usually he is right by my side, telling jokes. So for the rest of the time, I stayed in the back and kept quiet. Even if I snagged my foot on a root and twisted it, I stayed quiet. Once I tried to talk to Pippin and Merry, but they walked ahead. Blank stares. Then I walked up toward Frodo and Sam. They treated me the same way. Lastly was Aragorn. Honestly, the only thing I could think to do instead of talk to him was poke constantly in the side. I did that for 5 minutes and did ot get a thing out of him. So, naturally, I gave up an retreated to the back.

While taking that horrible, long walk, I decided to wear that shawl that Pippin gave me. Nothing really happened at first, but then I would see clearer at some times. Occasionally, I could hear even better. Then I felt myself feel lighter. Then Pippin turned around. He couldn't help look at me for a while. Merry nudged him and he snapped back. What was that for? What did I look like? I searched around for anything on my pockets to look into. I pulled out...Frodo's engament ring. IT's clear crystal shine on the afternoon sun. I looked deep into. Wow! I looked...radiant! My skin was glowing and I looked healthy and well kept. What tore me away from my reflection was the engament ring. I stopped and let the rest of the group grow. I got down on my knees and dug a hole in the ground. There, I placed the ring and covered it up. As soon as I covered it up, a small crystal bush grew. I smiled at the small wonder and then left.

Now I was fiancee' -less, ringless, loveless and friendless. What had I said? I really liked the Shire. I am glad that I almost died and came here. I would do anything to visit Middle Earth and here I am. I don't hate this place at all. So, I did what any other girl would do if they got rejected: I sulked and gave myself a pity party. Alone and sad, and maybe angry with myself. Well I guess the weather was mad at me too, because soon, the sky filled with dark clouds and it began to thunder. Not just bang, bang. It was loud. It sounded like a war was going on above us. The sound was deafanening. We did not stop. Which irritated me. Didn't Aragorn see the massive storm that was coming this way? Sometimes, he could be so strong headed. I glanced back up at the sky. It was black, then it began to pour. Rain came heavy upon us within ten seconds. I hoped that Aragorn would stop, so we could take cover and keep dry. But no. He kept on marching. I really wished that I had a giant stick right now, cause I would hit him over the head with it. Aragorn needed some sense knocked into him. As I thought that, I slipped in a puddle and fell. I made a grand spalsh and fool of myself. '_Fool of a Took!'___Gandalf cried out when Pippin knocked over hte skeleton. Now, I felt that the comment should be made toward me. I had been being selfish and mean. I sat up, covered in the muddy mixture. When I tried to get up, I was weak at the knees. Must be that I knocked them hard on something. So, when I tried again, My arms were weak and then became numb. Shocked, I let my arms dropped and I fell. Trying one last time, My legs had enough strength, but now, my mond was fuzzy.  
"What's happening?" I slurred. Aragorn stopped. He ran over and came by my side. He did not talk to me, but simply looked over me. Then he swiped up some mud with his hand. Instantly, he dropped it.  
"Orc Mud." He whispered. Frodo had wandered over.  
"What's Orc Mud?" He asked. I too had never heard of Orc Mud.  
"It's a kind of powder. When mixed with water, it forms into a mud looking substance. But when you touch it or come in woth full body contact, it will take the energy and possibly life out of you." He said somberly. Oh great! I'm dying. I wanted to come on an adventure that I would remember and live to tell. Maybe I would end up like...I barely had the brain power to think about who had died.  
"What are we to do?" Frodo asked. Much more careful about where he stepped.  
"I think we might have to leave her here. She is too much for us to carry." He looked down at me. My eyes were closed, but I heard every damn word that came out of his goddamned mouth. I heard a sloshing and splashing.  
"NO! We cannot! Sure, she talked bad about Middle Earth, but that leaves us no reason to leave her." Pippin said.  
"That's exactly the reason we need to leave her!" Sam protested.  
"She is the only one who knows what will become of us. Please...we can tie her to Bill..." Pippin pleaded. After that, i think I fell asleep. Or died. Who knows...

"I swear...if I- (sucks in air) am back in Scotland. I...will be so...pissed." I couldn't talk properly. Something was blocking...my air..way. I heard the slapping of bare feet on pavement and then a thud on my chest. I bounced, and sat up. I cloud of black/brown dust came out of my airways. Suddenly, I was attacked by a monsterous hug. I was squeezed tightly.  
"I knew it. I Knew you didn't hate Middle Earth." Pippin said over my shoulder. Once I realized that it was Pippin, I immeaditly hugged back. Pippin felt so warm in my arms. When we were done hugging he told me that we had made it to the tower and it was nighttime. They were going to make a fire.  
"So Aragorn decided to keep me. Huh?" I asked.  
"I guess so. He didn't really like the idea of a...girl helping him out. Knowing more than him. My my, your face is really dirty. Here, I got this cloth that you can wipe it off with." Pippin handed me a wet cloth. As I put it up to my head. My hand cramped up. I dropped the cloth and it landed on the small fire that someone had made in the small cove.  
"Here, let me do it. You seem to still be in shock. So what did you dream of?" He asked me. He lifted the cloth up to my head and wiped my face. I struggled to remember what I dreamed about. Then It came to me like a vivid memory.  
"I had the same dream that I was getting married and I was swept off to Scotland. I was really sad, and everyone from my world was gone and no one was there but me. All alone in the univerese." I recoleccted.  
"Oh! That's horrible. Can you come closer. Since the fire went out, i can't see that well. Of course, you glow." He laughed. I moved closer to him. He took one hand and held my head still. The other hand wiped my face. I tried to avoid eye contact. He noticed.  
"What's wrong? Is it something that I said. I am terribly sorry. I have a horrible case of not knowing when to talk. Merry says that's what gets me in so much trouble." He went on and on.  
"No. Pippin. It's just that, I think that us be in love might lead to marriage and then when we do, i will leave and go to Scotland again." I told him.  
"But-But-But...To be honest I'm..I like you a lot. Do you not like me?" He asked innocently. His voice changed from a stronge Hobbit's voice to a small child's.  
"No! I am very much in love with you. I don't want to risk heartbreak." I told him. He looked up. His hands were still on my face.  
"But, I don't care. I would do anything to stay together." Then he pulled me in with his hands and kissed me. This was the first time that Pippin had ever kissed me before. For a second I was lost in the moment and then I got myself together. Then my mind was crazy. 'What should I do? Should I kiss him back? what will he think?' Soon, my body did the thinking for me. I kissed him back and put my arms around his neck. Love. As this was going on, my Shawl was glowing. I pulled away and looked at it.  
"...Pippin...the shawl..."  
"it's glowin' wow"  
"I think that I know what it is now. It lights up whenever love is shown compassionatly towards two people." I slowly smiled and realized I had a life to spend and spend it with some one. That person was Pippin. Even though, not spotlighted as much in the movies, he was spotlighted in my mind.  
"Pippin, can you get more firewood?!" Merry called out.  
"yes! Coming." Pippin crouched in the small cove.  
"Strider gave us these. You have one too." He handed me a sword as he took his. But before he left he kissed me on the cheek. I blushed.

Soon was all alone. A huge smile lit my face. My heart was giddy and nothing could bother me.  
"Alice. Could I speak with you for a second? Is that okay?" Merry popped in. I nodded.  
"Mhmm. What is it?" A broad smiled filled my face.  
"Pippin is...acting kind of weird. I notice you and him have been spending a lot of time together." He told me.  
"Is that bad? I'll leave him alone, I swear!" i told him.  
"No! IT's actually very good. You know, he's been kind of down lately, but when you dropped out of the sky...he changed. He is in love with you."  
"How do you know?" I asked.  
"He talks in his sleep. He talks about you. He says how beautiful and radiant you are. He says that he wants to spend the rest of his life with you. He wants to un age you. Whatever that means." When Merry said that, I could explode with happiness.  
"Then I want to ask your permission on something?"  
"Yes?"  
"I know that you and Pippin are very close and I wanted to know that if he ever proposed to me, that you would let me get married to him?" I wanted to ask the closest person to Pippn that was here. Merry was so happy. His crooked grin spread.  
"Yes! Of course! That would be awesome!" He clapped his hands and rised to get up, but hit his head. I followed him out and brought my sword. I was still wearing my blue dress. Oh my, I need new clothes.

I headed up to the tallest tower where everyone else was. Aragorn was sitting down and the Hobbits were huddled around a fire cooking something. Bacon. Yummmmm...no! This can't be the time yet. I ran over to Sam and Pippin who were sitting around the fire with Merry.  
"Sam, Pippin. The time is now! The Ring wraiths are going to come!" I yelled at them. Both of them shot up and looked at me.  
"Oh my god...O-o-okay." Sam Frodo got up and looked over at us.  
"What are you doing?! Put out that fire! Stupid, stupid!" Frodo ran over and stomped out the fire. I ran over and looked over the edge. Several dark figures walked near the tower.  
"T-t-the Ring Wraiths. Are. Here." I stopped and pulled out my sword. I had never held a sword before. it was heavy in my hands and un-balanced. Sam and Pippin ran beside me.  
"You know what to do right?" I asked them.  
"Yes!" They both said. I stood by and Sam ran to Frodo. They were already on their way up to the higher tower where the battled would take place. Pippin followed.  
"Aragorn!" I yelled out. My voice echoed and there was no response. "Aragorn!" I yelled even louder. He came out of no where.  
"What do you want?" He asked.  
"We are being attacked by Ring Wraiths." I told him. He pulled out his sword and ran up the steps. That left me. All alone. That changed in the blink of an eye. Before me stood a single Ring Wraith. It's long sword shined with blood against the moon. All I could see the outline of the hood and cloak. I pulled my sword out and gave a great cry. I ran toward the Ring Wraith with full power. It raised it's sword and brought it down upon on my sword. I ducked and slid between it's legs and stabbed it in the back. Thank god for new action movies. I ran up the steps just in time. All four of them were standing back to back. I hid behind a giant slab of stone. Aragorn was lurking around. Sam attacked, then Merry. That left Pippin and Frodo were left. Pippin lunged forward and tried to hit it. Missed and fell. That left Frodo. He walked backwards and stumbled. Soon he would disappear.  
"Pippin, he is going to be in the corner. Attack the Ring Wraith without them knowing okay?" I whispered. He nodded and got up. The Ring Wraiths were closing in. If Pippin didn't hurry, then all would be lost. The Ring Wraith raised it's sword and went downward. That caught Pippin's attention, so he threw himself over the invisible Frodo. The Morgul blade stabbed Pippin. He yelled in pain. I was shocked and angry. I gave a battle cry and came out from the slab. I went crazy on them. I used all the movie moves and stunts I learned from the movies I had watched. Soon, Aragorn, Sam and Merry joined in. We were on the last ring wraith when Frodo came up from behind and stabbed it. The Ring Wraith turned to dust. As soon as I knew we were good, I dropped the sword and ran over to Pippin. He was shaking and sweating. His eyes were cloudy and faded. I dropped to the ground and set his head on my lap.  
"Pippin..what were you thinking?" I asked over newly formed tears.  
"I-I I was g-g-going to be a h-hero. F-for you." He stuttered.  
"You don't need to do anything for me. I know you love me." I leaned in and kissed him. His lips were cold and smooth. He shook slightly. By his side, something glowed. I pulled it out. "The...the" I stared at it.  
"The Shawl of Lightness. I brought it with me." He sucked in a breath of air and began to close his eyes.  
"No! Don't you leave me!" I told him. He shook his head and began to shake. Aragorn rushed over and picked him up. I stood up.  
"Is he going to be okay?" I cried more and more. Tears began to flow and I could barely see.  
"I don't know. Sam do you know where to get a weed that will help this cut?" He asked.  
"yes! Yes sir!" And Sam ran off. I followed Aragorn down the stairs. Merry and Frodo came behind me. When we reached a safe place, Aragorn set Pippin's fragile body down. I sat next to him. Crying non-stop. Between tears, I took Pippin's hand and held it.  
"He did a good thing. He saved me. If he dies, he will die with honor." Frodo said. That made me terribly mad.  
"HE IS NOT GOING TO DIE! HE WILL LIVE!" I yelled out. Frodo was shaken and stepped back. Merry stepped forward and put a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's okay. He loves you." Merry said softly.  
"But I will never love another person like that." I cried and squeezed Pippin's lifeless hand. Then out of the darkness, a lady on a horse came out of the woods. Aragorn was with her. She walked over to Pippin and began to speak, what sounded like Elvish. Arwen! She looked down at Pippin.  
"He needs to be brought with me to my father. He knows how to heal him."  
"Okay. I'll take him and you stay with the Hobbits and...that girl." he pointed to me. Aragorn made me so pissy sometimes.  
"I am the better and faster rider. Let me go." Arwen argued. Then they proceeded to talk in elvish before Arwen took Pippin and hoisted him up on the horse.  
"No! Ler me come!" I cried out as I stood up.  
"I am sorry young...girl. You cannot come." She said calmly.  
"I want to come! He needs me." I held up the Shawl of Lightness.  
"No. I am sorry." She apologized. Then she got up on the horse. I ran toward the horse, but Aragorn, Sam, Merry and Frodo all held me back. I forced me way so hard...  
"NOOOOOOO PIPPIN!" I Screamed. I scratched and clawed and watched as my one love went away...

"Why'd you keep me back!?" I yelled at Arargorn. I was about to stomp on his toe and then hit him as hard as I could upsisde the head. I had the layout of my attack all planned out in my head. I was just about to raise my foot, when Aragorn took me, picked my up and slung me over his shoudler.  
"Let. Me. GO! I am no child. I know more to this place than there is!" I yelled and pounded.  
"Maybe not, I know that hte Ring Wraiths were following. That's why I let Arwen go. She is faster and more agilant." He said in a voice so calm, for some one who has been poked and prodded at by a small girl. I stayed silent for the rest of the walk there. there was no use. I woldn't get to see Pippin for days because Rivendell is far away on foot. I faced the back of the line, where Sam was guiding Bill the Pony. He wasn't a chubby little pony, but a good size. Maybe...I could take all of that stuff off of Bill when we get to the top and ride Bill to Rivendell. I know the way. There would be no Ring Wraiths and I could talk to Pippin. Gandalf would also be there. Just when I would I leave? Aragorn never sleeps. Maybe I can ask to stand guard tonight. It wasn't a very good idea, but it was the only one I had so far. There was no way I was going to take Frodo's ring.  
"Hey Ara-Strider?"  
"What is it Alice? Haven't you spoken enough today?" he sounded annoyed.  
"I was wondering if I could take guard shift tonight?" I asked and crossed my finger ans squeezed my eyes shut.  
"Why?" Oh snap! I hadn't thought of a reason. But this was my speciality. I could come up with lies and reason off the top of my head.  
"cause...I...want to...get all the energy out of me and I have enough to last the night. Also you seem crabby and tired. You need rest." I told him. The thing I left out was that I did not have that good of eyesight.  
"I guess. You do need to get all this negativity out of you. Maybe this is a way to get it." Aragorn thought. Yes! I was going to make it! "But...you have to watch Bill also. We can't lose him." When he said that, I was like, 'Yes! Even better!'  
"Okay. Will do, sir." I always got super nice when something like this was going down.

When we reached the campsite, Aragorn set me down and led me to Bill. He gave me a lantern and my Shawl.  
"Keep a good eye out. Good night." he patted me on the shoulder and walked back up. I looked at Bill.  
"Oh Bill. I hope that you can ride far. Are you up for a little adventure?" I asked the Pony. He just looked at me. "I'll take that as a yes." I waited a couple minutes before I started taking everything off of him. When the camp light went out, I began to take the pots and pan off. They were the noise-yest. Then I took Sam's giant bag off. It slipped from my hands and made a large CLATTER! I stood still for a second. First, what was in that bag that made it so loud and huge. Second, did anyone hear me? Sure enough I heard Aragorn yelling and he ran down the slope. I saw him and quickly threw the rest of the stuff on the ground.  
"Alice! Where are you going?! You keep yourself right there. Stay put!" He yelled as loud as he could. I hopped up on bill and turned.  
"Stay Put my ass! I'm going to go to Rivendell to get Pippin! See ya!" I yelled and clicked my mouth and squeezed my legs together and sent Bill off in a gallop. I looked back and saw Aragorn shaking his head. I laughed and went on my way. I took the reins up and rushed Bill. I had never ridden a horse before, and this was my first time. It was wonderful. The dark night's wind whipped throughout my curls and I could see the stars pass by me. I felt free and I never had, even back on that Loch, i knew that I had to go back to that same boring, horrible life. I had a bedtime, I had to eat nasty food, and I had to go to school. Here, I can do what ever I want. No one could hold me back.

By what should have taken 3 days time, took me a whole night and into the afternoon to get to Rivendell. When I arrived, I was starstuck. The Elven palace was a wonderous sight. The palace reached high up to the clouds. It was all decorated in the most tropical flowers and was made of stone and white marble. A blue waterfall was placed near a small pergola. The light shined off the stairs that were before me. The color from the marble bounced out. I did a 360 to look at the marvel's around me.  
"Is there anything you want, young mortal girl." I steady and light voice called out to me. I turned back to see Elrond decending the stairs. Oh shit! I forgot! I slowly bowed down to him.  
"I am here to see Peregin Took. You daughter Arwen brought him him yesterday of a Morgul blade wound." I told him. He looked surprised at my arrival.  
"Based on what Arwen told me, you would be days away how did you arriver here so quickly?" He asked me.  
"I rode the pony here." I pointed to Bill, who was chewing in some plants. I rushed over and pulled him away from the plants.  
"I do have many more questions to ask, because Gandalf has also arrived and told me about yourself. But he must see you first." Elrond beckonded me to come forward. I walked up to the stairs and followed him to a small room. Three beautifully, hand carved wooden chairs were placed in the room, facing each other. Gandalf was already sitting in one. I walked over and sat in the other. I felt so inferior next to Gandalf and Elrond.  
"Alice, you have arrived. I am not surprised. Although, how did you get here?" Gandalf asked me.  
"The pony that we got at the Prancing Pony Inn."  
"Now, what are the rest of your group supposed to do?" He scolded me. I put my head down and shook it. "You better have a good reason on why you are here, or so help me, I will send you back."  
"Pippin is here and he is injured, I came to see him. He worried me a great deal and they wouldn't let me go with Arwen, because I am a girl!" I complained. Gandalf nodded.  
"Pippin, you say? What happened to Frodo?" He asked.  
"what? I, I just...things didn't go well." I said as my voice dropped.  
"Well, putting that aside, I do understand, now Elrond has some questions he has to ask you."  
"Correct. Now, is it true that this place, Middle Earth does not exsist in your world?" He asked me.  
"True. It is only a movie and plot line. I know every move, every line and everyone. But I am afraid that I have messed with some of the events already. Frodo should be here instead, but it was Pippin." Just talking more and more about him made me want to see him even more.  
"Are you allowed to tell us the events that are going to happen?" Elrond asked.  
"No. I am sorry, but I can't. If I do that could mess the slightest thing up and someone who wasn't supposed to die, might or will die." I said.  
"I see then. Do you know when you will be departing?" He asked again.  
"No. I got here because I fell into a loch and then I almost drowned, but I came out on the other side and ended up here. I do not know my way back and do not plan on going back. Because you see, Middle Earth is actually a better place than my Earth." I told Elrond my whole plan. I would leave the technology and luxuries for here.  
"Yes, yes, Of course. Go ahead. You are free. Pippin is the next door down." Elrond said. I got up and left to go see him.

~~~~~~~~~ELROND AND GANDALF

"Do you think that we should let her stay? She does know everything?" Gandalf asked. The young Alice Graham had just left to see her dearly beloved Pippin.  
"She could be quite and ally, but you must do quickly with her aging. She ages quicker than any of us here." Elrond thought about the uses for the girl. She would be a good benefactor.  
"Yes, I know. I am going to handled that. I can already tell that she has fallen in love with Peregin Took. Oh my, he is quite a handful." Gandalf sighed at the young Hobbit. Merry and Pippin had been the ones who had set of the dragon firecracker.  
"Trust me I do know. He would not stop talking. Although he talked about the mortal girl as though she was Mela en'coia ho, 'love of his life.' "  
"Then it is settled. She will stay in Middle Earth."

~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

I rushed down to the hallway to the last door. I opened it and saw him. Pippin was lying in the bed. I quietly walked in. When I reached his bedside, I sat down on the bed. It was like how I met him. Asleep, in bed, in a strange place. His golden hair was perfectly parted and not messed up. I smiled. He stirred in his sleep and then woke up. He looked around and when he saw me, he smiled a huge grin.  
"You made it. I thought I was going to die." He told.  
"I had to run away from Strider and steal Bill the Pony to get here but it was all worth it." I took his hand and squeezed it. "I suspect that they will be here by tomorrow or tonight. I have no clue..." I looked around at the grand room.  
"That doesn't matter to me right now. I"m finally alone with you. No interuptions." he said as he gently took my face into his hands and pulled me into a deep and passionate kiss. Now, when this happened, I would of never thought that Pippin, the one who pulled pranks and said jokes would be the kind to fall in love...I followed the emotion and kiss him back. I laced my fingers through his hair and tried to twist my body, so that while sitting in the chair I would still be comfortable. He was right, there was no interuptions. I got up.  
"Sorry, just had to get adjusted." I told him. I sat next to him in the bed. "Resume?" I questioned.  
"Sure!" Pippin said. I knew that he had never had a girl fall in love with him before. I went right back to kissing my beloved Pippin. From that point on, we became con-joined by our love. No matter what, nothing would ever separate us again.

I was quick to fall asleep. As I fell asleep. Pippin sat up and stroked my hair. That rythmic feeling made me happy. I soon fell asleep after that.

When I woke up I expected to see Pippin there, by my side. But there was no Pippin. No one at all. I sat up. I looked around frantically, whipping my head around. I leaped out from under the covers and pulled open the door. I dashed into the hallway. I ran down the hallway to the Grand Balcony that over looked every single point of RIvendell. I looked all around. I saw Arwen gazing into the unkwon, while Gandalf was speaking some foreign language to himself in the garden. Then I was Elrond speaking to Pippin near a crystal pergola. I walked down half the steps when I looked beyond the steps. 3 Hobbits and 1 mortal man came walking up the path. Oh shit! It was Aragorn and Frodo and Sam. I was going to turn back, when, as fate would have it, my blue, ragged dress got caught on some mystery object. That gave Aragorn enough time to bound up the stairs and confront me. By the time I was standing on both feet, he was before me. I turned around and ran back up the stairs. He followed and blocked me. I went down and he did the same damn thing!  
"I do not like where you left us. Helpless without the pony. Bad things do come to bad people." He took another step toward me. I closed my eyes shut and waited.  
"She is not a bad person! You will not touch her." Pippin spoke up. I opened my eyes and in a flash, Pippin had appeared before my very eyes. By my side. Aragorn huffed.  
"No one is doing anything. Aragorn, why are you torturing this poor child. She has done nothing...but take the pony and arrive to greet her love. For he was dying when she last saw him." Elrond said sternly. Aragorn bowed. "I am sorry sir."  
"Now, leave these two be. They have things to discuss." Elrond mentioned us. I looked at Pippin there was a light so bright in his eye it made made the stone look dull.  
"We have things to discuss?" I asked.  
"Yes follow me." He took my hand and guided my down the stairs, past Sam, Frodo and Merry, who had just caught up. Then he took my down to the crystal pergola. He had me sit on one of the benches.  
"I know that your dreams have been telling you horrible things happen when you fall in love...a lot! But I want to prove that wrong." Pippin got down on one knee and pulled out a small ring. It was green, like our eyes and hade tiny crystal leaves decorating around the gem. "Alice Graham, will you do me the honor and...marry me?" He asked. His head turned away and he shut his eyes. I could tell that he was scared of rejection. I took the ring and placed it on my finger. Beautiful. I took both hands of his and rose.  
"Peregin Took, yes I will marry you." I pulled him into a hug and squeezed him. Just then all three hobbits came rushing out of the brush. Frodo, Sam and Merry were all on us.  
"You're getting married?"  
"When?"  
"Are you going to have mortal or hobbit kids?" We were bombarded with questions.  
"Yes we are getting married, Tomorrow if possible. As for the kids I have no clue." Pippin answered all the questions effortlessly. Then I remembered why we were here in the first place.  
"Frodo, you should see Gandalf. You brought the ring here." I told him. "I think that we should all go see Gandalf." i concluded. So we walked out of the garden and into the palace.

We walked a long way before we actually found Gandalf. He was with Elrond. When I entered the room, he looked at the ring and I think I saw a vague smile. But we were here for the real reason.  
"Gandalf. I have brought The Ring here." Frodo took it from his necklace. Elrond stood up and peered at it.  
"So it is true. The One Ring does exsist." He said. Then he turned to Pippin and I. "As for you two. I congratulate. Go talk to Arwen, she will set everything up for you. She is in the Great Room. Largest room, you can't miss it." He shooed us off as Gandalf and himself talked about the One Ring and was to do with it. I had no clue that Arwen was a party planner.  
"Oh Pippin, no matter what those dreams meant, would have never of held me back. Maybe, like you said we could have eternal life. Who knows?" I told him. I skipped along the corridor.  
"Maybe..." he watched me. When I found the Great Room, we found Arwen sitting in a chair.  
"I knew you would be coming. My father told me about the festivities. Congratualtions to the both of you. I shall do as my father asked. I do love to make parties." She rose from the chair and walked over to us. She was very pretty.  
"What a sight you two are. I can see why my father was so happy about throwing a party- excuse me, wedding here. You two are quite charming together. I saw your bravery and courage and passion for each other. Especially you, Alice. Wanting to come along, not caring what dangers lie ahead, just to be with your loved one every moment. Oh, I too wish for that. But anyways, let's get down to business." She led us to a small table and sat down. I sat next to Pippin, holding his hand.  
"Now what day are you planning on doing this?" she asked. I knew the rest of The Fellowship would come tomorrow and I think they would like some good fortune and news before they found out that they all had to go together on a climb to Mordor.  
"Tomorrow. I would like to do it tomorrow." i said.  
"Do you have a dress? And any man garments?" She asked.  
"No neither of us do."  
"we shall get that arranged somehow."  
"As for your guests? Will be expecting some?" She looked and me and smiled. She knew I knew when others would be coming. I guess Elrond told her who I was.  
"yes. 3 more are arriving. But you can bring who ever you want. You know...if the elves do want to come?" I said. She laughed lightly, like air.  
"Of course. They would love to. They love these kinds of events. Can you tell me the names and the race of these 3 guests."  
"Legolas, he is an Elf prince of Mirkwood. Gimli, Son of Gloin, and Bormir, mortal human son of Denethor the second. Steward of Gondor. That's all." I told her.  
"And the food?" She asked. Suddenly Pippin spoke up.  
"Pints! Beer!" He called out.  
"Yes! And whatever else. But Pints and beer would be wonderful." I told her.  
"Well that is all. Thank you very much. I shall have the clothes ready soon." She rose and left. It was Pippin and I.  
"What do you want to do?" I asked.  
"Let's go see what Gandalf and Elrond are doing. It seemed interesting." Pippin said.  
"But what if it's not for us to hear?" I worried about being caught. I was already in enough trouble with Aragorn as it was.  
"That's the point..." He let that thought sit in my head. It was then that I remembered that Pippin liked to stick his nose in others people business.  
"Okay. What's the harm?" We leapt up and silently crept toward where we left the two. I dashed behind a pillar and Pippin followed.  
"Can you hear anything?" He asked  
"No...wait! Yes. They're talkin about...us! Pippin they're talking about us!" I whispered.  
"What do you mean!? Good, bad? Is it about how you can't see the Crebain?" Pippin joked.  
"I hope not. That's embarrassing. Wait...they are talking about...age...life expectancy." I leaned in closer to hear. " They are talking about how you and I getting married with withstand my life by many years...hold on!" I listened even more. "Now they said that if they do something special, we could be bound together by eternity. PIPPIN!" I raised my voice and that's when Pippin fell and took me down with him. We landed right in front of Elrond and Gandalf. I hopped right up.  
"What were you two doing, sticking your noses in where they don't belong?!" Gandalf became quitte mad.  
"We... we weren't doing anything. bye!" Pippin ran off. That left me. I looked around and ran off too. I ran after Pippin.  
"You left me!" I complained  
"He had his magic staff with him! Of course I ran. What would he turn me into?!" As we were talking about what Gandalf would turn Pippin into, the Hobbits came running along.  
"Pippin, we want to have one last time with you before you become married. Is that okay?" They asked.  
"Yes! I would love to come! Count me in. What are we doing? looking around in the rooms? doing anything?" He asked.  
"not really. Just spending time with each other. If Alice..." Sam trailed off.  
"Yes, Pippin can go wherever he wants." He walked up to me. "Have fun. Get in trouble be your real self." I told him.  
"I am my real self. I just like to get in trouble for attention." He laughed and then went along with the rest of the Hobbits. That left me to my own expenses.

I wandered around the place, looking for something to do. Anything would be fine for me. As I wandered, I found a HUGE room full of books. When I was a little girl, books were my life. I read every moment of the day that I could. So when I found the giant cove of books, I was overwhelmed. I entered the room and picked up the first book I saw. when I opened it, I realized that I could not read elvish. The books were written in pure elvish. I sat down frustrated. I looked at the books long and hard, thinking that the words would just come to me. I sighed and laid my head back on the chair.  
"I see what's troubling you, I could help you if you wanted." Arwen entered the room.  
"Oh! Yes. I do need help. I do not know any elvish." I told her. After that, we bonded and became good friends. As soon as I learned the phrases, I couldn't wait to use them.

After an hour in the room, I knew almost all the elvish words.  
"Thank you so much Arwen." I thanked her and exited the room. On my way I saw Aragorn. I decided to try out one of the sentences.  
"Lle holma ve' edan." I told him. He turned, and laughed at me.  
"I smell like a human. That is because I am. Dolle naa lost." He replied.  
"I am not empty headed. Auta miqula orqu." I giggled.  
"YOu go kiss an orc. Tenna' ento lye omenta." he said goodbye then left. Dang I was having some good fun. Meanwhile, I retreated to the bed chambers where Pippin and I slept. I opened the door and saw a nightgown laying on my bed. It was all white and had tiny flowers near the chest. When I put it on, it shaped my body perfectly. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. There was no need for brushing my hair, for it was so curly.  
"You look stunning!" I heard a voice call out behind me. I turned quickly.  
"Pippin! You...you...Amin mela lle."  
"What did you say?" He asked.  
"Pippin, I just said I love you in Elvish."  
"Oh! Well...uh...I don't know any elvish." He looked downtrodden.  
"It's okay. I can teach you. first, Amin anta kaim. It means I need to sleep." I told him. He nodded and we both climbed into bed...

That night, I felt...different. I do not know how to explain how I felt, but it was an odd feeling. Of course I was nervous. The bride always is. I tried to reapeat and Elvish saying in my head, "Uuma Dela, uuma dela, uuma dela." It was; 'Don't worry.' Which I was. I sat up in my bed. I was having cold sweats.  
"Uuma dela, Uuma dela, Amin mela i' peredhil. tenna' gurtha uma lye kirma. Bind lye alye' " What I was saying was, Don't Worry, don't worry, i love the halfing. Until death do us part. Bind us together. Basically, I was saying our wedding vows. I set my knees to my stomach and held my two legs. I repeated it over and over again, before I became really loud and woke Gandalf. I repeated it more and more, until I realized his prescence.  
"I could hear you down the hall. Since when did you know Elvish?" He asked. I opened my eyes and turned my head.  
"Arwen taught me today. Sorry." I Put my head down and began to repeat it again.  
"Is this because of the wedding?" He asked. I sat back up against the bed post.  
"Yes. I think it is. Gandalf, I am only 18."  
"But are you willing to love? Do you love Peregin?" he questioned my feelings.  
"Yes. Amin mela i' peredhil. I love the halfling. Amin mela ho. I love him. But it is the dreams that I am having. They scare me. Do you know anything of this?" I asked him. He looked at me. What once was a normal stare from Gandalf became a concerned, serious look. "No...I don't know anything."  
"Yes. You do. Tell me Gandalf. What are the dreams?" I begged him.  
"Saruon has taken hold of your weak mind. Since you do not hail from Middle Earth, he is able to put thoughts into your head, most likely in dream form." Gandalf told me the bad news.  
"How come this started when I fell in love?" I asked.  
"Because, it is when you are at your weakest point."  
"Then why didn't Saruon plant the dreams in my head when I was in love with Frodo?" The whole concept itself was confusing, but now, my vulnerability rate?  
"He knew that you and Frodo would not last long if married. He knew that if you and Pippin though were to be married, and if the timing were right, you got married here, then the strengths and bonds would become stronger between you two and the Fellowship. You two together make a...good team to cheer up the others when they are at their low. Saruon knew that. Now he plants dreams that if you do get married, you will be sent back to Scotland. Your real home." I was shocked by the news. So now to make sure that Frodo fails, he is reaching through me and tormenting me. Much more a burden to carry.  
"Gandalf...I am worried...will you promise to look after me." As I spoke those words, I remembered that every bride has a father they walk down the isle with. "You will be the father figure and walk me down the isle to Pippin? Please?" I asked kindly.  
"I guess I can. Yes of course. But, it still makes me wonder how you two ended up together. After today, I guessed why." Gandalf rose and said goodnight. Although the sun was rising beyond the horizon. Dawn had come already.

I sank back down into the comfy bed. Where I had laid, was cold, so I cuddled up right next to Pippin. I nestled my head under his chin and up against his chest, where I could hear his heart beat. Even though he was asleep, he knew that I was there and wrapped an arm around me. I was definetly ready to spend my life with this Hobbit. Especially one as funny as him.

"Aye, wakey, wakey." I heard someone speak to me and then softly shake me. I turned in my bed to see Pippin already up.  
"You're up early." I told him. I wondered how long it had been since I had that talk with Gandalf.  
"Not really, this is a normal time when Merry and I would go into Farmer Maggot's field and take some of his crops. You have to get up early to beat that old rascal to it." He laughed and so did I. "Are you ready? For the wedding? I heard you last night. Are you okay?" He asked. HIs head tilted and his mischevious eyes glistened, wanting to know more.  
"Yes I am. I am so excited for...us!" I lfet a giddiness rise up inside of me. As we were talking about the events that would happen, we heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I called. I felt too lazy to get up and open the door. When the door opened, Elrond stepped through.  
"Arwen wants me to notify you that after breakfast, you will go to her chambers and Peregrin shall come with me." He said. I could see that he was happy too. I knew that something this big had not happened in a long time before. A marriage in Rivendell, especially one that has two different...uh...races wedding each other.  
"Okay. Thank you very much Elrond." I thanked him and he went out the door.  
"Do you want to eat breakfast?" I asked him. All the stress had made me really hungry.  
"Yes! I am starving! Let's go!" So we both jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. We ran down the great halls an down another corridor. When we made the turn to get to the Dining Hall, we almost literally ran into Gandalf. I was prepared for a scolding, but instead, a greeting.  
"Hello you two! Make sure to be careful where you are going. Cannot wait for today." He smiled and walked along his way.  
"That was odd. He is almost never fond of me." Pippin looked confused.  
"Hmm. I wonder why?" I laughed and we walked into the room. Everyone was already there, and by everyone, I meant everyone. Legolas, Gimli, Borimor, Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Merry. The Fellowship had already arrived.  
"Who are they?" Pippin asked.  
"They are the Fellowship. They will be coming with us on the trip to Mordor tomorrow." I told him. He shrugged and we made our way to the large table. It was filled with food. When we sat down, I noticed that Pippin and I were still in our nightwear. He was in his shirt and suspenders. I was in my night gown. Oh well.

While we were eating Merry came over.  
"How was last night?" He asked. Making the oddest faces that I have ever seen. But Pippin knew what they were.  
"It was not like that! We went straight to bed!" He said as he sat up and put his posture together better.  
"What ever..." Merry rolled his eyes. I was just watching this, while stuffing my face with the food on the table. I was expecting Merry to leave, but he stayed right there, make comments about certain things and then going off on issues in general that really didn't mean anything to us, but to him meant something. All this while I was still stuffing my face. Reaching for any food within my sight that I could see. Then as I reached for the Orange Juice, Gimli caught my eye. He was looking at me.  
"What?" I asked through a full mouth.  
"I have never seen any...human? eat like that before." He stared and gawked.  
"So. You eat like that." I said, again through mouthfuls of food.  
"Yes. That is why I am amazed. Then again, from what I heard about you, that is not the only thing...different about you." Gimli said. Then he went back to eating the remainder of bacon on the silver tray. I growled inside. I wanted the rest of the bacon. Oh freaking well. I reached for the pancakes and began to eat those. I looked around at the people near me. It was so cool that I was here with the Fellowship. The Fellowship! I had always dreamed of meeting them, but knew that I would never see them due to their non-realistic existence. Now I was up front and center with all of them. I felt so special. As I ate, Arwen came into the room. She walked over to me.  
"Alice, the dress is ready. The other elves are setting up the after party and the actual marriage. My father is coming to get Pippin." She said as she whisked me away to her chamber. It was larger than any of the other rooms I had ever seen. In there were other elven girls. They had hair bows and brushes. A beautiful dress hung from the ceiling. It was was medium v-neck with silver charms that hung from certain parts of the top of the dress. The top formed into an hourglass shape that would fit me perfectly. The bottom billowed out and and frilled near the end. The arms were opaque and stretch longer near my wrists.  
"Oh Arwen...ta naa vanima. It's beautiful." I stared up at it. She smiled.  
"I knew you would like it. I made is especially for you. Now let's get it on. After that, we will fix up your hair and then you shall be ready." She took the dress off and guided me to a bathroom. She stayed in there with me to help me the complicated inside.  
"I can tell you are excited because of the binding of you two. It will also give you both longe lives and a better aging process. You will also become a human/hobbit. One of the rarest of all. You are one out of 10. You being not of this place, one out of 2." She said calmly. I had gotten down to my undergarments when we put the dress on. She helped me slip through.  
"Wow you are really good at making dresses. This one fits me perfectly." I looked into the mirror. It was like a glove on me.  
"Here. Have these, they are earrings and a necklace. They don't do anything. But they give you the bravery that you already have." She handed me two little crystal swords. They were the earrings. There was a necklace to match.  
"Thank you Arwen. Diola lle." I thanked her kindly and then she helped me put them on. I was ecstatic. More than ever. More than when I had recieved my LOTR gifts a couple days ago.

After I was done with the dress, we went back out into the room and she had me sit down on a stool. It was red velvet with a silver base. I sat down and looked into the mirror ahead of me. My skin was jacked up. It was splotchy from the the traveling I had been doing. One of the girls walked over to me and began to fix up my hair. She took a green and silver bow and placed it into my hair and made a pony tail. She left some pieces of hair down near my face. Then she would place mini bows and scattered them about in my hair.  
"Diola lle." I thanked the kind girl.  
"lle Creoso." She said you're welcome. Then another elven girl came to me. She had a box of what looked to be make up. I hesitated. I wasn't the make up type. But I had to do it reluctantly. The girl came around and first out blush on me. It was a light pink dusting that gave my face a rosey glow. Next, the girl put a semi dark red color on my lips. It matched the eye and hair color. Then I had eyeshadow placed on me. It was a light green with a dust of red. Finally, I was finished. Arwen had me stand up.  
"Lle naa vanima. You are beautiful. Pippin is going do adore you. Not that he doesn't already." She laughed heartily. I was happy and anxious. When I turned in the mirror, I saw my self. Except, for a second, I didn't look like myself. I didn't recognize this person at all. I could feel myself begining to fit in the Middle Earth culture. I could cry. But I couldn't I had to save that for the ceremony. While I was looking at myself, there was a knock on the door.  
"Tula e'." She told the person at the door to come in. The door opened and Gandalf walked in. He was here to walk me down to Pippin. Down the isle.  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
"I think so. I don't know. Yes." I made up my mind.  
"Okay. Well everyone is down there and waiting for the bride and groom." He said. I took his arm and walked out of the room.

We were at the door. Before me was a new life that I would choose. I would be intwined with this...Hobbit forever. This marriage would complete my life. I would become a human/hobbit and live a long life. All that I feared was me going back to Scotland. When the music started, the flower girls went first, then the maids of honor. Bridesmaid...Finally me. The door opened and I took Gandalf's arm. We walked down the aisle slowly. I looked up to see Pippin in a beautiful suit. His hair was parted perfectly and his eyes were brighter than ever. I smiled.

When we reached the altar, Gandalf left. I stood there in front of PIppin.  
"Join hands please." Elrond said. Pippin and I reached in front of each other and held hands. He squeezed my hands tightly. "We join this couple today on a very happy day. We have Peregrin Took from the Shire and Alice Graham from...Scotland. This is the first time in a long time that we have ever binded and Hobbit and Human together. May your lives last for a long time together. I will now have each of you say a vow that you made to each other. Peregrin, you first." Elrond said. Pippin looked at me, in the eye.  
"When our paths first met, I knew that I could spend the rest of my days with you. Stealing crops from Farmer Maggot. Wreaking havoc among parties, setting off the most unusual pranks and just spending time with you. I also noticed a keen awareness and sense of attention that i had not gotten from any other girl like you. As me being a Hobbit and you a human, our paths usually don't cross. But that fateful day, when we met, I knew I wanted you." He told me. Okay, now I felt the tears coming down. They made streak marks on my face. Then I realized that I had to say something.  
"Never in my short lifetime would I realize that I would spend my life with someone who my friends told, were not real. When I fell through what ever made me land here, I knew that I would come across some cunning and handsome people. But you...when I saw you, even while dating Frodo, I had a feeling that we meant something. THat night on the ferry, I understood. We were meant for each other. I would love to steal crops and make pranks. YOu mean the world to me."  
"Now the exchange of rings. Alice put this on Pippin finger. Pippin, you do the same with Alice." Elrond handed me Pippin rings. I placed it on his finger. Then Pippin took me beautiful ring and placed it on my finger.  
"We now have Mr. and Mrs. Peregrin and Alice Took!" Elrond said. My last name was now Took. I was overjoyed. MY tears flowed and wouldn't stop. "You may now kiss the bride." Pippin took my hands and looked at me. Then he tilted his head and kissed me. This was...freaking awesome. But then bad things began to happen. I could feel a swirling around me. A cloud of silver and gold. I looked around. No one was here with me. Where was I. I swear to god! I spun some more and then t stopped as quickly as it came. I looked around. I was still in Rivendell. Except, everyone was staring.  
"PIppin, what happened?" I asked. He was smiling.  
"We are now intertwined. You are part Hobbit now. Arwen said something about never leaving each other's side when that happened. We are stuck together!" Both of us smiled. Then we walked down the isle to the reception party. Everyone cheered as they saw us. I held Pippin's arm close.

In the reception party, everyone was there. The Fellowship. Other elves, and us. I was so happy. THe food had also come on time. I was so excited.  
"Oh Pippin!" I turned to him and kissed him right there. At first, he was shocked and then he gave in and hugged me too! I could never any happier. We walked over to the table where everyone sat. We sat at the head of the table. To my right was...someone. Who was it? Remember? I reached down into my memory about who was sitting to my right. Wasn't he like a...steward. Or maybe a son? Come on! I struggled to remember. Boromir! That's right. Why couldn't I think of it out of the top of my head. He leaned over to us. Then I remembered that I didn't like him.  
"I would like to congratulate you both for your marriage. Peregrin, you have got yourself quite a fine young lady." He said slyly.  
"Why thank you...wait! Hey! you keep your thoughts to yourself...or..or..or I'll-I'll do something to you!" He slipped and struggled with a comeback. I was also very...angry at the man.  
"I did not mean it like that. Now tell me, you come from another strange land? Other than Middle Earth?" He asked. I nodded. "Where?" That was when I was stumped. I knew where I lived, how come I couldn't remember it. I knew it started with a 'S'.  
"I came from...uh...S-s-s-sco-scot...I don't-I forgot." Something was wrong with me. Pippin leaned over.  
"What wrong? Has something happened?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Pip, I can't remember where I came from. I can barely remember anything!"  
"maybe it because youuuuuu...hm, Oh! are really excited from the events going on. The memories will come back in the morning." He re-assured me.  
"You're probably right." I looked down the table to see Gandalf. He was watching me closely. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned in my set to see who it was. Frodo, Sam and Merry were all standing there. Each with an indivdual look on their faces. Merry looked thrilled for all of this to be happening. Sam seemed melancholie. Frodo looked pleased to see me happy, but not himself. Each of them also held a box.  
"We are so happy to be your...um...related to you!" Merry said.  
"In-laws? Kind of like Brother in-laws." I told them. THey did not yet know the concept of the in-laws.  
"Yeah! Related. So, each of us got you both something for the day Here's mine." Merry handed Pippin and I small brown boxes. I opened mine and and saw a Narya stone. Pippin opened his and got the same things. The stone was red as fire and shined brightly. There was not a scratch on it.  
"Merry! These are beautiful!" I exclaimed.  
"Merry, where did you get these?" Pippin asked. He turned his over in his hand. Then he brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. I laughed pretty loud.  
"I just found them on our walk here." Then Merry stepped back and let Sam give his gift. The box that he handed us were Identical to the one that Merry had given. I opened it and saw the stone of Nenya. A regular diamond found around Rivendell.  
"Thank you Sam. It is quite unique." I told him.  
"Yeah, thought you'd like em." He said and stepped back. Frodo came up last. I feared what he would give me. He handed me a box, but not Pippin. A knot formed. I opened it and looked upon the stone of Vilya. It was known as the "great blue stone." Almost as blue as Frodo's eyes. It was the most powerful of the three stones given to me. Just holding it, I could feel it's power.  
"th-thank you Frodo. I shall make a necklace out of all of these." I smiled and Pippin thanked his friends as they went back to their seat. I sat back in the chair. Tomorrow we would leave for Mordor. never to come back here again. This time, we would leave as a group, with even more people. I feared that they would ask me more questions and that I might forget.  
"I know that we have come here to celebrate tow lives joining each other, but we also have buisness to attend to. For those that I called upon, meet me tonight! But now, the feast shall begin! Tula, vasa ar' yulna en i'mereth!" Gandalf and Elrond announced. Everyone dug in and began to eat and drink. I knew that I would head straight for the Pints, along with Pippin. We cheered and both took a swig. The good beer poured down my throat like a waterfall of goodness. When I was finished, I went in for the Roast Pig they had brought in.

let me tell you, Middle Earth food is even better than my food. Of course, I could barely remember my own food, which was weird. I usually remember my kind of food. Pippin and I were each on our 4th plate of food. Good lord! I was so hungry! I reached out to get a napkin from the table. When I did, my hand touched someone else's. Who could this be. I looked up to say sorry and met the face of Legolas. He was my best friends dream boyfriend. If I could remember correctly. He had platinum blonde hair and light ice blue eyes. His voice was light and so was his step.  
"I am sorry Mrs...Took. Here you are." he handed me a napkin. I took and wiped my face.  
"Who was that?" Pippin asked. This time he didn't seem so defensive.  
"His name is Legolas. I think he is part of the Fellowship." Now I wasn're sure.  
"oh." We began eating again.

Soon we were done and everyone had retired to their chambers before meeting again for the Fellwoship pre meeting. I got up and Pippin followed. Both of us had a buzz. We walked to the chamber and opened the door. I changed out of my wedding dress into my white nightgown. Pippin changed into his shirt and and pants. I was first to get into the bed. Boy! I was tired out. The wedding was the best ever! MIddle Earth weddings were real fairy tale weddings that every girl dreamed of. I felt a movement next to me. I looked over and saw Pippin.  
"Did you like today?" He asked.  
"I loved it." I said.  
"I am proud and very happy to have married some one like you." Pippin told me. He looked at me. "You are beautiful."  
"Why, thank you." I giggled a little. I leaned in for a kiss. What was supposed to last only two seconds, Pippin extended. I didn't mind. I could kiss him til the end of the world. He took my face in his hands and around my neck. I followed. His hair was always so damn soft! Soon we were close together. I could feel the heat coming off of him. There was a sense of peace and restfullness that night  
During the night Legolas came in and tripped over the door frame. Both Pip and I were startled and woke up in a shock. By then he was gone.

I woke up, happy. I was married. Pippin also woke up next to me.  
"I love you." He told me. I turned over to him.  
"I love you even more." I said.  
"Is that even possible," He mocked thinking, "I think not!" Then he commenced to tickle me until I could not laugh any more. He kissed me and then we lay back in the bed. The sun had risen and I could hear birds calling. My Light Shawl on the nightstand glowed.

My Light Shawl glowed. I laid on my back. the pillow was cold. So I moved and laid my head on Pippin's shoulder. We looked up at the ceiling. It was beautiful. This time, we heard a knock on our door.  
"Come in!" I called out. The door cracked open. Legolas peered in, this time being wary.  
"The meeting is going to start." He told us.  
"Okay, We'll be right there." I began to get out of the bed.  
"Actually, we just need you Alice. It's what Elrond said." Legolas told me.  
"What? Pippin doesn't get to come?" I asked.  
"Yeah! I don't get to come?!" He objected.  
"Sorry. Elrond's orders, not mine." He left. I turned to Pippin. I knew that something was going to happen. If Pippin didn't come he would follow with Merry.  
"I'm going to talk to...someone about this!" Pippin leapt out of bed. I watched as he left. As I laid in the bed, I decided to take a shower. I grabbed some new clothes. They were the same clothes I had been wearing in the shire, but they fit better. I chose a green one today. I opened the door to the shower room and closed it. I began to undress and then opened the shower. I got in and turned on the water. They had really good water system here. Hot water blasted onto my back. Giving my the shivers. I looked at the shower. It was lined with tree branches and pictures of doves flying around. Green leaves were scattered everywhere. I picked up the soap and began to wash myself. I was about to rinse my hair, when I heard voices. 2 voices. I listened carefully.  
"Where did she go?" Said one voice.  
"I think I hear something." The other voice said. I tried to dismiss it. I went back to rinsing my hair. Then I heard the door open. My head whipped to the side. Aragorn and Boromir had burst into the bathroom. I turned toward the wall and yanked a towel from the hanger and turned off the shower. I wrapped myself out and stepped out.  
"Do you mind! I was trying to take a shower! Jeez." I shuffled past the guys. I purposley ran into Aragorn. I was still mad at him for making the sexist comment about me coming with him.  
"We- I am very sorry, miss Alice." Boromir said.  
"It's okay. Would you two mind knocking though! Or do you not respect me at all!? Wait, I already know Aragorn doesn't." I wrapped my hair in what I hoped to be Middle Earth hair curlers.  
"I didn't even say that I didn't want you here!" He argued.  
"But I saw it in your face. Don't try and argue against me." I warned him.  
"Well, Boromir and I came in to tell you that no matter what, Pippin is not allowed to come with you. Gandalf also wants to talk to you as soon as possible." He said and stormed out. Boromir stayed. I felt kind of odd.  
"You can leave too. I do not need anyone else around here." I told him. He nodded his head and left. I sighed and let down my towel. I took the dress and slipped it on over my head. The green dress fit really well. I could move easily in it and be able to run also. I walked out and reached under the bed. I felt around for something and found out. I took out the box with my sword earrings and necklace. Also I took Pippin's shorts and slipped them on under the dress. Just then Pippin came stomping through the door. I rushed over to him.  
"They told you too, didn't they?" I asked him.  
"Yes, I don't see why I can't come with you." he whined. I rubbed his back. I knew that possibly he might hide somewhere with Merry. Again, another memory that I couldn't remember.  
"Just...don't worry. I'm sure that Merry and you will find a way." I gave him hope. "Now, I need to speak to Gandalf. Don't get into trouble. Okay?" I asked him. I stood up, so did he.  
"Okay." I went toward the door, but before I left, Pippin kissed the back of my neck. I laughed and smiled. He was such a good Husband!

I walked down to where the meeting was being held. Gandalf was sitting on one of the chairs. I walked over to him. I passed Frodo sitting on another chair, looking at the Ring.  
"Aragorn and Boromir told me that you wanted to see me as soon as possible."  
"Yes. I do. You seemed...troubled last night. What was it?" he asked.  
"When anyone asked me a question about my old world.I Forgot where I cam from. I am forgetting what happens. You need to tell me what's wrong." I pleaded. Gandalf stood up.  
"Come with me. We need to speak with Elrond." He quickly rushed up the stairs and around the corner. Elrond was in his own room.  
"Elrond, may I speak with you." Gandalf said with a strong and loud voice.  
"Of course. Alice! How are you? How was you night last night?" He smiled and asked.  
"It was wonderful, I enjoyed it very much." I smiled back. Last night...  
"Elrond, I need to speak with you about something. Alice, may you stand outside the door for a moment."  
"Why?" I asked. I was always curious.  
"Because I said so. Oh, Look! Legolas, can you watch Alice and make sure she doesn't do anything...sketchy." Gandalf called out to Legolas, who was passing through. Oh no...no no no. Please god no!  
"uh-okayyy." He said weakly. Then the doors closed. Both of us stood there. It was an akward silence. I rocked back on my heels while Legolas looked around the place like he had never seen it before. Some one had to break the silence...  
"So, sorry about last night." I said.  
"Oh..uh hah. Yeah. No, I mean, it's my fault. but umm..." He looked around and played with the string on his bow.  
"You have a nice bow. Are you good?" I asked such a stupid question, but it was my knowledge of my old world that was fading for some reason.  
"Yes. I am. What do you fight with?" He asked me. I thought and tried to think of something.  
"ummm I don't know yet." I knew for fact that Bows, Swords and dagger were used. Nothing else. Of course a dagger appealed to me being a second hand weapon. I wanted something else, something that would make me differ from the crowd. Anything different, unique. I wanted to stand out. My parents always said that having that was my flaw but it was also a good thing. I tried to remember what my parents and brother looked like. Their images were fuzzy in my head. I panicked.  
"Alice! Are you okay? You look pale as a sheet!" He watched me.  
"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." Then the door opened. Elrond didn't look happy.  
"Alice. Come inside. We need to speak with you. Legolas, Namaarie." Elrond beckoned me inside while Legolas left. The door shut behind me. I looked at the room. There was a large glass bowl that was hollow standing in the middle. Gandalf peered at it with sad eyes.  
"What?! What's wrong?"  
"We both know why your memories are fading." Elrond told me.  
"Why!?" I yelled.  
"Well, once you became married to Pippin, your binds with your own earth were left. You are no longer apart of that world since you married into another race. The other reason you are forgetting is because your world is fading because of your not being there. Look." Elrond guided me to the ball. I was weary to look and see what was there. I looked up at Elrond.  
"What do you mean my world is fading?"  
"Look." I peered into the glass bowl. I looked at my house. Or where id should have been. I recognized the exact land where it should have been. Instead armies marched upon the land. No people were there. The loch's had become filled with acid made by the factories pouring out of the sides. The beautiful land had been destroyed. I could no longer run along the fields with anyone.  
"Where are me parents?" I asked. When I did hte bowl switched and went upon a larger, darker looking house. It went inside and zoomed into a room. My mother, father and brother may head to toe in blood. I did not see them move. My mother grasped a locket that i had given to her for her birthday. An army soldier came by and took it from her cold hand. Then it zoomed back out. The house was ablaze set on fire. On purpose. In the factory burned millions of bodies. I gasped and then fell down on the floor. Gandalf walked over and sat on the floor also.  
"Why? What does this have to do with me?" I cried and bitter tears were shed.  
"We were guessing that you had something big to do in your other land, but when you left, hope was lost. There is no way you can go back. I am sorry." Gandalf explained. I cried even more. What was there to cry about. I would forget about my parents, my life, my friends within 2 days time. That made me cry even more.  
"Hey! It's okay!" I heard Pippin rush in. He came down to my side and put both arms around my shoulders and hugged me.  
"Peregrin Took, Have you been listening and watching in the whole time?!" Gandalf roared.  
"Yes, I have. It is only because I care about this girl. She is my life." He hugged my closer and tighter.  
"Pippin, I caused a genocide! What am I supposed to do!" I cried and got up. I shooko Pippin off and stormed out. I needed to go somewhere. On the way out, I ran into Aragorn.  
"Alice, I heard everything. I am so-" I cut him off.  
"Shut up. I don't need your pity right now." Then I stormed down the stairs into the garden.

Down in the garden, I sat on a stone bench.  
"Because of me not being there, I caused the end of Sc-sc- Oh ! Who cares. I wll never remember. I am a horrible person! Was I supposed to rebel against whatever was going on there! What have I done!" I talked to my self. I got up and paced around the whole garden. It was when I made my 3rd round, I stumbled upon something.

When I tripped over the loose object in the ground, I was eager to dig it up. I scraped my and dung my nails into the ground. What I thought I pulled out was a root, but when I looked closer, it was a whip. A big one too! I un tangled it and held the handle. It felt warm and comfy in my arms. I raised my hand and brought the whip down. The crack echoed throughout Rivendell. I took the whip up again and swung it around my head halfway and brought it down in front of me. It cracked again. This was my weapon. I smiled and knew that maybe, once i forgot about the pain that i left behind me, I could start a new era. I heard footsteps rush down the path. I turned to see Pippin.  
"Pippin! I am so sorry! I was in a horrible state. But look at what I found!" I showed him the whip. He stared at it and then. looked at me.  
"Alice, if you don't want to be here, I understand." He solemnly said.  
"Pippin! I would rather be with you than any other place ever. I know that I should be at my own world, but my memory is fading and I will soon forget about that world and only remember this one. I want to be with you forever. Don't forget about..." I trailed off. He smiled wide.  
"Riiiggghhhtt! Come on! THey want you in the meeting. Don't worry, I'll be there to support you. You just won't see me." He took my by the shoulder and we ran to the meeting. I was going to say goodbye but Pippin had already left. I stood there facing people that I didn't even know. I gripped my new found skill in my hand and walked to an empty seat near Boromir. God! I didn't even want to sit next to him, let alone go on a trip to Mordor with him.  
"Welcome one and all to Rivendell. I have called you here today because of something very important that has come upon Middle Earth." Elrond stood up and told the crowd that had formed. "days ago, A ring was brought to me. Frodo, please set the ring on the pedestal." Frodo stood up and walked the Ring over to the pedestal. When it was set down, I heard gasps ring out through the circle of people. Some murmured about it's be knownst powers. Other looked at it, terrified of the powers it contained. I looked at it like any other ring I had ever seen.  
"I need to some one to take it to Mordor and drop it into Mount Doom!" That was when the uproar started.  
"Why take it to Mordor when we can use the enemy's weapon against him?!" Boromir stood. He looked at the Ring like it was candy.  
"That's the power talking to you. You will not take it to Gondor." I stood up and protested against him.  
"What would you know about the Ring?" He said menacingly. Even though my Old World memories are fading, I still knew everything that happened.  
"I know that you will be overcome by it and some one will die. I know that the ring will hurt some and keep others suffering until death, Boromir, Son of Denethor, from Gondor." When I spewed this information out at him, he looked shocked.  
"H-h-how did you know that? Who told you who I was?" He sat back down in the chair.  
"I knew it already." Then I took my seat. He leanded on his elbow, away from me.  
"But, one does not simply walk into Mordor. There are the Black Gates guarded by who knows what!" He exclaimed.  
"I know there is a way around it, somehow." Gandalf said. Then everyone rose up and began to yell. I just sat there. Everyone was arguing about who was going to take the ring to Mordor. Frodo stood up. Oh no. Please no.  
"Frodo, psst!" I called to him. He looked my way, "What?"  
"Come here." I beckoned him forward. "What ever you think about doing. Don't, please don't." I begged him.  
"Sorry, but the Ring was given to me to watch, I cannot abandon it now." Then we went to the Crowd.  
"I will take the Ring to Mordor...I will take the Ring to Mordor!" The first time no one heard him, the second time, everyone heard him. "Though I do not know the way." He stood there. Everyone stared at him.  
"Then I shall accompany you to the journey." Gandalf said. Aragorn stepped forward.  
"You have my sword."  
"You have my Bow."  
"And you have my axe." everyone stepped up and willingliy gave their lives for this trip. Boromir stepped forward. "I will go too." I watched them and knew that there was no way they were going with out me.  
"Frodo, you have my word and my life." I stepped forward.  
"Wait, we are bringing a...Alice with us? Isn't she far too weak from what I have heard happen." Boromir asked. That sexist asshole...He was about to get a peice of me.  
"I know the way. I know every mountain, forest, creek, river, and tree. Even though I am a girl, I will still come no matter what." I growled. Aragorn looked at Boromir, as if to say, "Don't try, she'll beat you to it." So he held back. I took my place next to Frodo.  
"Then I'm coming too!" Sam ran out from a bush and stood next to Frodo.  
"What?! Then so are we. You might have to tie us up in a sack, but we are coming!" Merry and Pippin ran out from between pillars. Elrond looked surprised.  
"Ten Companions. You shall be called the Fellowship of The Ring." When he said that infamous line that i knew by heart ever since the movie came out, I had a litte party inside my head.

All the other people who didn't want to come left. It was just the ten of us. I was planning to ask Elrond or Gandalf about the whip I found when Boromir pulled me aside, just out of hearing from the others. But they could still see us.  
"You are not coming to the journey with us. You're a girl for heaven's sake!" He said.  
"Sure I am a girl, but I am strong. Look at me! I came from another world, which is dying and fell through a lake, almost died, landed up in The Shire, got propsed to, then he left me. After that I follwoed him, didn't like him anymore but found comfort in my new husband, walked all the way here, I watched Pippin almost die, then stole a pony to get here. Now I learn that my real family is dead! I think I can handle a single walk to Mordor. After all I know more than you." I gave him all the details that lead up to this moment.  
"Which comes to show that you are far too weak to travel with us." He said, sticking his chest out, like he was king or something.  
"No, it shows that I am strong enough and willing to do anything for Frodo and the Fellowship."|  
"Then if you are willing to do anything for them, rid yourself of the trip!" He got angry now.  
"No."  
"If you don't than I will make sure your trip is miserable and horrible and that you will want to come back here." He threatened and got in my face. My hand gripped the whip and I was about to tear his head off with it, when Aragorn came over to break it up. I tuck the whip under my dress and tied it loosley to the pants underneath it.  
"Why do you fight with him?" Aragorn asked me.  
"Because he makes me mad and I don't like him. He always is trying to start things with me." I argued. When I did, I stomped my foot in protest. That caused my whip to come loose and fall to the ground beneath me. I looked down and moved back. Aragorn looked at it. I reached down to pick it up, but he got to it first.  
"Give me it." I asked.  
"Who's is it?" Aragorn looked at the whip deeply. The rest of the Fellowship saw what was happening and wandered over. My face got hot.  
"It's mine, give it back." I reached for it again, but Aragorn was just out of reach.  
"What is going on?" Gandalf asked as he walked over to me.  
"Aragorn took my...my property." I didn't feel like saying weapon. Gandalf came over to Aragorn and took the whip back, but he did not give it to me. I was becoming angry. He stared at it. Then his eyes widended.  
"Alice, where did you find this?" He inquired.  
"In the garden. I tripped over it." Why was all this stuff happen upon me.  
"Do you know what this is?" Gandalf asked, as if he knew what it was.  
"No, what is it?" I asked. I was sincerly interested about this new object.  
"It is the Whip of One of the Daughters of Arwen. Or so it is fabled." Gandalf looked at it carefully.  
"It is said that it has been missing for over centuries. The one who finds it is a decendant of The Daughters of Arwen." Gandalf slowed down after that. Decendant of the Daughters of Arwen? How is that possible? Pippin looked even more confused. I knew how he felt. He was probably wondering wether he married other worldy girl or a decendant of someone great.  
"How is that possible? I came from the Old World." I now referred my past life's world to the Old World.  
"I do not know. It is impossible that you left middle earth. Not a lot of people have." Aragorn told me.  
"Try it out. Use it." Gandalf handed me the Whip. I looked at it more carefully. The handles was red leather with tiny strings of sliver rushing throughout the whole whip, like small creeks and rivers. I placed the handle in my hand and raised it. My arm came down and the whip made a mighty crack. The stone pedastel was now demolished. Frightended of what I did, I stepped back. My eyes went wide.  
"Well, that is amazing..." Sam said as he looked at the stone pieces, picking one up.  
"Anyone can use a whip. Let me see that." Boromir took the whip from my hands and placed it in his own large, sausage hands. He raised his arm and brought the whip down. It went down as light as a feather. Merry and Pippin laughed. Enraged and embarressed, he dropped the whip and began walking toward them. He was pissed off and no one could stop him. The Ring had already taken over his senile mind. Worryin about the fate of the two Hobbits, I ran toward my whip and took it up, with one motion, I raised my hand and whipped it out to Boromir's ankle. It wrapped around tightly and I pulled. When I did, he fell. With one shake of my hand it came loose. Boromir was breathless.  
"Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Alice I think you should leave now. Go do something..." Aragorn warned us. Without hesitation, I walked away as fast as I could, wrapping my whip around the pants.

All of decided to resort to Arwen's Library. I read stories to them and taught them simple elvish. After that they went to read simple elvish books. With this time alone, I decided to see if I could find a gene tree. Maybe I could figure out if I was related to The Daughters of Arwen. I looked around at the books. One stuck out to me. It said, Elrond: Family Tree. I picked it up. It was dusty, but the pages were still in tact. I opened the pages to Elrond's family. I looked at Arwen's and found one son and then two daughters. One of the names of Arwen's daughters was Iargristiel, the other name was Morlothwen. I searched for the kids after, but still could not find the rest of the family. I turned the next page...there was no next page. It was missing. I slammed the book closed.  
"I know, its frusturating. Don't worry. I'll help you find out who you are." Pippin walked over to me.  
"You still want to be with me? After everything that has happened?" I asked. I could barely see why anyone would want to be with me.  
"Of course. Don't you remember?" He told me. I laughed.  
"Yes. How could I not? Thank you." I hugged him around the neck and squeezed him.  
"Anyway, you make that whip look easy. You can pull it off and make it look good. But will you still use your sword that Aragorn gave you?" He asked.  
"Yes, I think. Who knows. Right now, I just need to see who I am. We are leaving tomorrow, so we could look now." I told him. He sighed.  
"I guess so."  
"What's wrong?"  
"I-I just wanted to spend more time with you before we leave tomorrow. Of course, we don't have to do that." Pippin suggested. I could still see the youngess of him and at his heart. The glisten in his eye. His michevious ways. That's why I fell in love with him in the first place.  
"You're right, we should spend more time together." I reached out my hand to him. He took it and we walked out of the library.  
"Hey! Wait up!" Merry caming running out of the room along with us.  
"Hey merry." I said.  
"Hey Alice. It's so weird to see a human, not from here, and a Hobbit married! Especially Pip to be the first one."  
"Well, I can't help it. She is so nice, and sweet, and pretty. Ever since day one..." Pippin dreamed aloud. Merry and I both laughed.

"Ah hah! I knew it! I knew from the day Alice first came here!" Merry rejoiced, knowing that he had been right the whole time, which I doubted he was.  
"Oh really, because I do recall you trying to call "dibs" on her, when I already had. You also made some comments when her and Frodo were together. So..hah-hah-hah! To you." Pippin felt a moment of victory.  
"So, Alice, you might be a Daughter of the Daughter's of Arwen? I thought you were human. Not an Elf." Merry asked.  
"I've began to ask myself the same question also. Honestly, I am a disrupter of everything; My old world, this world, your lives." I pointed out the facts that had already been proven.  
"I think Merry and I beg to differ on that part. Ever since you got here, things have been more exciting and fun. Not that our lives were boring and plain to begin with, but you add extra...fun...i think...to this. Even if you did lose your Old World family, we might find to see you have a new family down here. Isn't that exciting?" Pippin suggested.  
"I guess." I looked out over the railing at the waterfall. It was streaming and never stopped untl winter came. Then it would freeze over. I wish I had something mystical and wise and metaphoric to say about that, but I don't.  
"If you two don't mind me, I am going to go see what Gandalf and Elrond are talking about!" Merry ran off to go snoop and listen in on different conversations. Meanwhile, Pippin and I walked around until we came upon our door. Pippin came up behind me and covered my eyes.  
"Pippin! What is this?" I asked. I did not like not seeing where I was going.  
"Just wait. I think you might like it." He guided me into the room and closed the door behind us. Then he took away his hands. Before me was a scene out of a movie. On the bed were rose petal and around the room was scattered candles. The candles were already lit. The petal layed on the bed in a heart shape.  
"Pippin! Did you make this?" I turned around to face him.  
"Yeah. I did it while you were at the meeting." He told me.  
"I am so lucky." I told him. Pippin kissed me on the nose and on my mouth. I giggled from under his lips. I put my hands around his neck and he placed his arms around my waist, reeling me in. "You...are...the...best!" I told him in between kisses.  
"I know. So are you. I don't know how many times I can express that." He told me. After that we got dressed and sat on the bed, talking about his life before I dropped down. He talked about the parties and the people, oh, and definelty the pranks I laughed. I knew that we would not have a time like this where we got to be with each other for a while, maybe when we get to the Fanghorn Forest. But who would I be split up with. Would I be with Frodo, Sam and Gollum, who would be on their way to Mordor, might I be with Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn, traveling from one place to another ending up in Rohan and Helm's Deep, or would I get kidnapped by orcs and escape with Merry and Pippin?

It was now nighttime. The time had passed out from underneath us. Both of us laid side by side, holding each other's hands. Once again we had made a good day turn into a wonderous night. Both of us turned on our sides.  
"Let's make a promise never to leave each other's side. Always be there for each other and our friends." Pippin said.  
"And when in need..."  
"We will come to aid." I sat up. A single tear dripped from my face. I quickly wiped it away. Pippin sat up also. He peeked his head alongside mine.  
"Ali, are you...crying? What did I do? Did I say something bad?" He panicked. I looked up and even more tears came down.  
"No, it's not you. I just never had this much commitment before. No one even cares for me this way. Sometimes my own parents seemed distant from me. I feel that I have been accepted into this world. Other than my other world, which made me seem different and un-normal. Maybe an outcast. I am determined to help get this damn ring to Mordor and find out who I am." I said with defiacny.  
"And maybe start a family?" Pippin suggested. I looked at him. I studied his face.  
"Yes! Just think, Pippin! Human/Hobbit kids! So cute! I hope they look like you." I became overly excited. Being raised with a loving mother and father, taught me that you can love anything and any one. As soon as I knew that I could have kids, I became overjoyed.  
"You really want to have kids?!"  
"Yes. Is that a problem. Don't you?" I was now confused.  
"Oh yes! It's just that I thought that maybe after everything you might have seen and done, you may want to go back to your earth and leave me. I thought kids were out of the question."  
"Pippin, know this: I am. Never. Going. Back. To. My own. World."  
"Then we should celebrate!" Pippin said. I leaned in for another kiss. I held his face with one hand. his cheek felt so soft. His hair blew in my face.  
"Amin Mela lle." He said. I smiled.  
"Amin Mela lle, Pippin. Peredhil." After that touching moment, both of us got really tired and just fell asleep like that.

I never have weird dreams. But that night I had a couple odd dreams. I had a dream that I was sitting in a boat that was floating in the sky. Around me there were 2 ladies. Both of them seemed quite familiar. They also kind of looked like Arwen. I suddenly recognzied them as the daughters of Arwen. I tried to get out of the boat but was kind of locked in. Then my stomach started to have contractions. Looking down, there was a small baby girl. I went to the Fellowship and showed them the new child. As they were leaving, I began to follow, but they stopped me. I asked why, they said, that it was too rough for me and a child. Even as much as I tried they would not let me go. Pippin actually yelled at me. I soon began to cry and sob.

After the dream and was shocked awake. I sat up and looked around. I looked down at my stomach. No signs of carrying a child. Thank god, it was just a dream. I looked around. A new set of clothes had been laid out on the bed already. It was a brown dress just like the ones I had been wearing. I got up and put it on. Pippin was still asleep and snoring loudly. I decided to let him sleep in a while before waking him up. So I took my whip and shoes and left the room. I really didn't care where I went, I just wanted to go somewhere. I walked around Rivendell until I came down back to the garden. I was alone. Or that's what I thought. As I walked around the landscape, I looked at the stone statues that were scattered around the garden. I came upon two statues of women. They looked sad and stuck in stone. Their facial expression wanted to tell me that I needed to help them. So I walked up to the stone and read the caption underneath.

_**Iargristiel and Morlothwen Undomiel lived in Rivendell for the majority of their lives. When Morlothwen gave birth to a child, her and her husband were both extremely happy. But that happiness only lasted for one day. When Morlothwen**____**found out that their child was a Prophecy Child, she went to **_Sauruman _**to ask for help. When he found out that the child could control the future of another world, he wanted her for himself. Knowing that this would happen, Morlothwen's sister; Iargristiel helped take the child to the Grey Havens. While during this busy change, Morlothwen made her new daughter a weapon and hid it deep in the forests of Rivendell. When she hoped the child would return, she would find the weapon and take it. Of course that was highly unpredictable. The child was supposed to save the Other World to an extent, then return for something bigger. Right before they sent the child away, Morlothwen's husband Celebrimbor made a gift for her child and the Other World. To ensure that the child would return and hopefully remember MIddle Earth, Celebrimbor made what the Other World called a Movie. Only Celebrimbor had gone to the Other World and back. So he made a movie that thier child would remember. Soon after, they let their precious child go. Now, years have passed and no one knows her real name or if she has come back. Some say that her name is Alice, because that was the name of her mother in Elvish.**_SaurumanI stumbled back in shock. What I had just read didn't make sense. Could I be the Prophecy Child? Was I set to the Other World to save them and then return. But what was the "bigger thing"? I was also doubly shocked that Lord of The Rings movie wasn't even really made, it was just something for me to remember. I wasn't even a real human. I was part Elvish?

"I need to tell Gandalf..." I whispered.  
"Quite interesting what we learn about ourselves from a simple stone. Maybe it's not even true. Maybe your nothing." I turned to see who was talking to me. Boromir had been reading over my shoulder.  
"Get away." I growled. So far, he had been really mean. I couldn't help but think that he was part evil. Although he came from Gondor, he was mortal.  
"Maybe you are a Prophecy Child. Maybe not." He repeated.  
"Excuse me, I need to see Gandalf. I think the Ring is effecting your thinking." I calmy told him. My Whip was in one hand while in the other hand, I held my sword. If this got out of hand, I might have to attack Boromir.  
"I can't let you go anywhere. You have ways to get the Ring and I want a way to get it. It's power is going unused. I'm not usually the bad guy, but I might have to tattle on you." He taunted me with the tattling scam.  
"No. I need to go. You're not getting the Ring." I tried to leave, but his whole body blocked the enterance. Then he slowly pulled out his sword and advanced on me. I became scared. "Boromir, you don't have to act like this. Just forget everything and let's go. You can't kill me. I'm married and I have a life to live a possibly a prophecy to fill." I told him. He still kept on coming. Soon, I took out my whip. I cracked it once just to scare him. It echoed. He wasn't fazed. I actually ran toward me, sword front and center. Without hesitation, I cracked the whip again and flung it forward. I meant to use it to grab the sword from him, but I barely missed it. Instead, I caught his wrist and made it red. He became even more enraged and ran faster. So I booked it out of there and ran across the garden. I jumped the stone bench and then I ran for the purgola. That was the end. I could run no more. I looked all over for somewhere to go. I looked forward and saw Boromir rushing toward me. If he came any closer, I could be skewered. I stared up at the pergola. Maybe...I had seen Legolas jumped up on a horse like a ninja. If I was half elvish, maybe I could do that same thing. So I leaped up and grabbed the beams of the pergola I hung from it like they were monkey bars, then I hoisted myself up and onto the top, where I carefully balanced. Skill! I looked down where Boromir was looking up.  
"Come down!" he yelled.  
"NO!" I yelled back. Boromir came over and began to shake the pergola. It was weak and began to wobble under my feet. Soon, I fell down onto the ground. Boromir was standing over me. His sword up against my neck. It was cold. Soon I knew that my life would be cut short. I closed my eyes and waited for the painful cut. But there was none.I heard a creak of...something and opened my eyes. Boromir looked frightened and stood back, which revealed my rescuee'. To be honest I was shocked to see who it was. Legolas stood with his bow drawn. I got up and leaped away from Boromir immediately. Then Boromir himself, leapt up and ran. I watched him and laughed.  
"Thank you Legolas. But I don't see why-"  
"Me either, but I sensed something was wrong. Which is odd, relying on the evidencce that I only realize someone is in trouble when they are either one of my relatives or they or a decendant of some sort." His eyes questioned me.  
"Well, if you want to, go read that stone over there." I showed him to the statues of Morlothwen and Iargristiel. I let him read it and after he was done, he looked stunned.  
"I remember that day...as if it was yesterday. There has to be a way we can find out." Legolas became giddy. I was too. Learning that I could be part of Middle Earth would be phenomanol. I jumped up and down just thinking about the possibilites that could come to me. Then I left and ran back up to my room.

When I entered the room, it smelled like the candles that had been lit last night. Pippin was getting dressed. I sat on the bed and waited for him to finish up. I pondered over the thought of being half elf. That would be kind of cool, knowing that I'm not just human and accidently fell into the loch. Of course the girl who Morlothwen gave up may not even be me. I sat and waited. When Pippin came out, his eye's lit up when he saw me. I got up and walked over to him. I gave him a hug and kissed his cheek.  
"Where did you go? I heard your whip." he asked. Once again, his eyes gleamed with wanting to know more.  
"Yeah. I was going to wake you up, but you looked...tired so I let you sleep in. So I went down to the garden and looked at a statue and read about the Daughter's of Arwen. I read it and it seems like Morlothwen's daughter is me. Of course I highly doubt that. If it is true, then I might be part elf. Of course that doesn't matter to me. I would rather be whole Hobbit than part elf. So after reading that, I encountered a little...problem." I didn't want to scare Pippin. I knew that he was already scared from the Nazgul that had hurt him and he had no clue what would happen to him in the future.  
"A problem? What was it?" He asked again. This time he seemed worried.  
"Just Boromir being Boromir. You know..." I said quietly. I put my head down, hoping that Pippin would stop asking questions.  
"What do you mean? I heard your whip? What did he do to you?" He asked, firmly putting his hands on my shoulder.  
"He might have cornered me, chased me and then put his sword up to my neck and almost slit it." I faced the window and looked out. Pippin followed me.  
"He what?! I swear by Jesus! I'll have a go at him. Take him on." Pippin talked to himself. I turned and laughed.  
"Pippin, really. It's been handled. Don't go to that point." I told him.  
"I think I might have to of he doesn't start acting right." Pippin huffed and went to go get his scarf and sword. I already had everything with me, but this time, I took my brown cloak and swooped it on over me. It was long and reached the ground, the hood came slightly over my eyes when I wanted it to, today, I would go hood up. I adjusted to hood right above my eyes. I bent over to pick up my whip and my stomach lurched. I thought for a second that I could of been sick, but it passed. I stood back up and waited for Pippin, who was walking over to me.  
"Ready?"  
"Ready. Why are you in your cloak?" He asked, trying to peer into my eyes. I pulled the hood back.  
"I don't feel like looking at Boromir. Any sudden look would set him off." I told him and put my hood back up. Pippin pulled it back down and took my face in his hands.  
"But you have a beautiful face and eyes. Don't hide them." He whined. I couldn't help but giggle a little, but again, I put the hood back up and turned. Pippin took my elbow and turned me around again. He pulled the hood off and gave me a gentle, easy kiss. It was slow and wonderful. When he pulled back, I kept the hood down. He smiled triumphantly.  
"You always bring out the best in me. C'mon. We're going to be late." I told him. We walked out of our comfy, temporary room.

Pippin and I walked down the stairs to where the rest of the Fellowship was. Both of us grouped toward Sam, Frodo, and Merry.  
"Hey Frodo." I said non-chalantly.  
"Hello Alice. How are you." He said mono tone.  
"Good. Yourself?  
"I've been fine. I hope you liked your gift. I found it on the way here." He began to lighten up a little more.  
"I did. It is very beautiful. So...what do you think about this trip?" I wanted to know his real input on this.  
"I'm...not very frightened, but there is an amount of fear on doing what we are supposed to do. Just the thought is scary. But having your friends makes it better. Doesn't it?" Frodo sighed and smiled.  
"Yeah. I guess it does." I agreed with him. Elrond and Arwen said goodbye to us and we were off. Frodo lead the way along with Gandalf. I was happy to be on this trip. It gave me think time. Which is what I needed right now. Think time about who I was. If Legolas could only remember what the baby looked like. I was dying to know. If I really was part of Middle Earth and not a poor girl from Scotland, I would be overly greatful. If I was half elf, then maybe, I have really good eyesight and can walk on top of snow. I will have the skills of a ninja. Boy, would my friends be jealous of me...wait? Did I even have friends? My memories were fading. Were they still even alive? I dismissed it as quickly as it came. I saw Sam drop back to speak to me. I didn't feel like listening to anything that Sam was going to dump on me. It would be something about me making Frodo feel bad.  
"Sam, I'm sorry if I have offended you in any way. Like I said back in the Shire, I'm just a normal girl who didn't mean to fall into the loch. So please deal. If I made Frodo mad or upset, I am sorry."  
"Oh. Okay then. I wasn't going to tell you that. I just came by to ask about what Merry told me that he heard from Legolas was true? Is it?" Sam asked me. My face went red instantly. Sam let out a loud laugh.  
"Your face says it all. Oh my! Hah hah! Sorry for my rudeness, but...hahahahha! Oh wow. That's some funny stuff to hear." Sam took a breath in. My face was now even more hot. I felt pretty embarrased. "It's just good to see two people in love like that. It gives me a hope that I could find some one like you and Pippin." Sam sighed and stared off.  
"Oh trust me, you will." I told him. I knew about his Rosie. On the contrary, I wasn't so happy about Pippin and my's little going on inspiring Sam. Then I decided to confide in Sam about my dream.  
"Sam, what would happen to me if I had a child while on this trip? Where would I go?"  
"A child? Hmmm. On this trip, maybe they would send you back to Rivendell. Just, try not to. Just saying." He told me. Then he looked back at me. "Are you exppecting?" He jumped to conclusions.  
"OH no! I am not. I was just saying if..." I looked at Pippin who was enternaing his self and Merry by throwing rocks around. We would have...different kids.  
"Oh, well, if you want to come and ask me again when you are, I would be glad." Then Sam ran back up to Frodo. I shuffled my feet. Who was I? That was the question I wanted an answer to.  
"I was raised in Rivendell also." Aragorn came beside me and talked to me. Can I get no time with myself?  
"What do you mean, also?" If he still thought that I came from here, I wanted some hardcore evidence.  
"If you are Morlothwen's daughter, then yes, you would have been born here." He told me.  
"Okay? I really don't beleive that I am her daughter. Just because I can throw a whip around doesn't mean I'm some kind of Half elf. Besides, I'm already married to a Hobbit." I proved my point and then began to walk ahead. Sometimes I wished that time would speed up. Hey! Since Pippin is distracted with throwing rocks that means I can put my hood up. And I did, just in time as Boromir came up to my speed. I looked ahead through the cloak hood. I held my breath, hoping that he would pass by quickly. He did.  
"Alice!" Pippin jumped up around me.  
"Yes Pippin?" I smiled as his joyfulness.  
"What's covering your face?" He joked. I rememberd the deal.  
"Oh...I don't know. Hmm." I mocked forgetting.  
"Really? I can make you remember?" He leaned and kissed my cheek, then pulled my hood off. "You know, I never noticed that your hair is so curly like ours." He examined my hair closely, tugging it.  
"Well, it is!" I said. As we walked along the path, I began to feel ill. My stomach churned and made me weak at the knees. I got down on my knees and took a few breathers.  
"Ali, are you okay?" Merry came by me. Always caring for me.  
"Phew...huh...yeah. Yeah, I'm good." I was able to get back up on my feet. Freaky...

I could say the journey so far, was treacherous, but that would be lying. We hadn't encountered anything bad along the way. Of course, I was on edge with not being able to see the Crebain. So I constatly had to tap someone on the shoulder and ask them if they saw anything.  
"You need to calm down. There are no Crebain here." Pippin consoled me.  
"Okay...okay. Huhhh." I looked around the sky. When I did, there was a song that snapped into my head. I began to sing it slowly, "Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, Until the stars are all alight, mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade...All shall...fade." I remembered the song from Pippin in the last movie. If I was correct.  
"Ah!, now we've got the human/hobbit singing songs. Never before have I witnessed such a person before!" Gimli commented.  
"Alice, that was a beautiful song, wherever did you hear it?" Legolas asked. I looked at Pippin.  
"Someone very close. Though, they don't know it." I told him. I guessed we were on speaking terms after he saved my life, "Oh, Legolas, I owe you one." I told him. Maybe I could turn out to save his life. I knew already, that I would be saving quite a couple lives during this journey.

By the midday, we had reached a tall mountain that was covered with large rocks. It looked so familiar.  
"We shall stop and eat lunch here!" Gandalf told us. Sam became excited along with Merry and Pippin. Frodo did not look hungry. I did have to say, I was pretty hungry. But I was going to have to beat gimli to it if I wanted a lot of food.  
"I wonder who's going to get the better amount of food for the day?" I walked up to Gimli and teased him.  
"What? What? There is going to be food involved with this? Then I shall take all." He growled. We both rushed over to the food that Sam was cooking. I reached him first.  
"Sam, try and give me the most food you can without giving me too much. I want to beat Gimli in this eating game." I whispered.  
"And what do I get out of it?" He asked.  
"Your future." I told him. He seemed intriuged.  
"Okay." He shoveled some food onto my plate and tried his best not to look suspicous. I thanked him and walked past Gimli.  
"How do you like that?" I asked him and showed him the plateful of food. He huffed.  
"OH! Oh, we'll see." He told me and ran over to Sam. Oh the joy... I sat down next to Frodo who was watching Merry and Pippin learn how to fight with Boromir. When I first saw this, I became alarmed.  
"Do not worry. He is only teaching them. Maybe you can have a go at him the next turn." Aragorn sat down next to me.  
"Oh really." I watched all three of them fight. Then Pippin cried out, "Ahh!" I stood up. Boromir had nicked him with the blade. I jumped down from the rocks and watched the hobbits (who are still as tall as me) tackle Boromir. WHen they were done, I sauntered over and pulled out my sword. I put it up to his neck like he had me. He laughed.  
"I doubt you know how to use that thing!" He called me out.  
"I do. I will show you." I proved him wrong. If I had to, then I might have to wing it.  
"Okay. Deal. Now get this sword off of my neck." He said. I quickly moved it away and back away. I held my sword in my right hand at an angle that felt comfortable.  
"Look! You don't even know how to hold it right!" He laughed at me. Then he advanced toward me. I tried swinging and did pretty good. I almost sliced off his hair.  
"Still not good enough." He told me. I became slightly angered, so I pulled out my whip. I took one lash and nearly got him. "Fine, fine." Then he backed away. On the other side of camp, Legolas had spotted something.  
"Crebain from Dundland!" He called out. I panicked. I couldn't see them. I looked all around hoping to see one. I could not spot a single bird.  
"Alice! Come on!" Pippin called. I followed him to a rock that we hid behind. "Shhh. Stay still." He told me. I became as quiet as possible. I could hear nothing. Pippin looked around. Finally he let me up. I brushed off my dress and came back out.  
"We need to head for the mountain. Come on. Pack up!" Gandalf told us. Pippin and I rushed to help Sam pack up the food. Both of us loved food and did not want to see it wasted. When we finished, both of us got ready to go. The mountains looked snowy and cold. I got cold easily, which worried me. Even with the cloak it would be cold.  
"Don't worry, the mountain's aren't that bad." Legolas said.  
"Yeah, to you. You can walk over snow!" I complained.  
"So could you." He gave me a hint and walked away. Damn! I was dying to know who I was. If I was A Daughter, I would take the powers of being a half elf pretty well.  
"Come on! Let's get going!" Gandalf was ready to go and packed. Pippin and I stood near Merry, who was also ready.  
"Look's cold." Pippin said.  
"Yeah. It does. Don't worry. I'll try to keep you warm." I told him. Even if I couldn't keep my self warm, I could try to help Pippin and Merry.

We took off shortly after that. The climb wasn't that bad until Frodo fell. I watched it go down. Frodo as fallen and did a backwards roll. Aragorn caught him and helped him up. I saw the Ring lying in the snow. Boromir walked up to it. I pulled out my whip and lashed out toward the Ring. The tip of the whip wrapped itself around the Ring and I brought it back. Boromir looked up to see who took it. When he saw I took it, his face reddened. I dropped the Ring in my hand and walked it to Frodo.  
"Thank you." He said. His blue eyes drove a hole into me. I turned away. There was still guilt that was left in me for leaving him. When I turned back, Merry was there.  
"I know that look. Don't feel guilty. Frodo isn't mad at you." He told me what I needed to hear.  
"I bet. I kind of left him." I confessed.  
"He left you and you went after someone who fit you. Go to him." Merry pushed me towards Pippin was hiking up the mountain. He looked at me and smiled. He reached out his hand and I took it. We held hands walking up that mountain.

It got really rough when we reached the top. Snow came down and it was deep. I was surprised when I walked on it and did not sink. Other times the snow collapsed under me. It was weird. I eventaully ended up cold and in the snow. It was mainly my face that was cold. I kept my hood down.  
"You look cold!" Pippin told me.  
"Ya think?" I asked him.  
"Put your hood on." He yelled over the snow storm.  
"I thought that you said-"  
Don't listen to me! Put it on!" He raised his voice over the snow. I gratefully slipped the hood on over my face. Legolas pranced on in front of us. He listened to the wind.  
"There is a fell voice on the air."  
"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled.  
"He's trying to bring down the mountain, we need to turn back!" Aragorn yelled.  
"NO!" Gandalf replied. He stepped forward and began to cast a spell. I heard another voice. Soon the mountain crumbled. I looked up and saw a giant snow ball coming down near Pippin. I realized it was going to hit him and dashed over to him. I pushed him out of the way and we landed safely on the snow. I stared down at him. It brought back memories of Rivendell already...  
"You are remembering the memories I am having?" He asked. I nodded and smiled. He laughed.  
"Get up you two! Stop horsing around!" Gimli scolded us. Both of us stood up next to each other.  
"What was that for again?" He asked.  
"You were about to get pounded by a giant snowball." I told him as nonchalantly as I could. We were silent and then laughed super loud.  
"Quiet!" Gimli roared. Pippin and I fell silent.  
"We must get off the Moutain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir called out.  
"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to isengard!" Aragorn rejected the idea.  
"If we cannot pass over a mountain, let us go under it! Let us go through the mines of Moria." Gimli suggested. After that suggestion, everyone began to fight about the way we should go. It soon got on my nerves.  
"Let Frodo choose!" I called out. Everyone turned to stare at me. I knew that somehow, Frodo was going to make the decison to go through the mines. He stared around at us, deciding the options. After that he made his choice.  
"We will go through the mines." I don't know what drove him to make that choice, but it wasn't the best.  
"Okay. Let it be." Gandalf said quietly. He knew something lurked in the mines. Something horrible. If only I could remember what...

All ten us made our way around the cold and windy moutain, down a hill. It was dangerous and rocky. I wore thick soled leather shoes that held up against these kinds of sharp rocks. I would lean on the cliffside and totally forget about the sharp edges, so I would get tiny abrasions from the rocks. As I carefully ambled down the mountain, I realized the sky was getting dark. It was only 10 in the morning. The sun couldn't have set already.  
"This dark sky is giving me the willies." Merry said. He had crept up toward Pippin and I. He looked scared.  
"Don't worry. Everything is fine, right Pippin?" Now I turned to face Pippin. He was nervously looking all over the mountain sides and cliffs. He also looked frightened. Both Merry and Pippin cowered next to me. I had forgotten them to be the youngest in the Fellowship. (Not counting me) They were still not used to the darkness that would come around even during the day. I realized this was their first time out of the Shire on an adventure. As I watched them nervously flinch at any slight sound that was made, I fellt bad for them. They were probably scared out of their wits. "Come here you two." I called them closer towards me. I reached out my arms and had them come close to me. Even if they weren't small anymore, I could still fit them. It was like having male versions of me surronding me. Looks like gum is everlasting.  
"Thanks Alice." Merry looked me in the eye. I looked back. Yep, defintely worry. I looked at Pippin he turned straight ahead. I knew what he was doing, "Pippin, you don't have to be strong for me. I know you're scared. So am I. So is Merry and a bunch of other people here." I gave him examples, hoping that he would take notice and forget about being brave for a second.  
"Really? Oh!" When he figured that out, he came closer to me. I wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
"Mhmm..mmghhm" Merry coughed. I smiled and wrapped another arm around Merry.  
"Don't worry. We'll be out of here soon." I hoped. Right now all I could do was give them condolences. They accepted them with warm hearts. I also was a tiny bit scared. Never had I seen darkness come upon the day like this. I was iffy about this. I was lucky to have great and close friends like Merry and Pippin.

All of us made it down the whole way safely. Of course, some of us had scrapes and rough cuts, but otherwise, no one was dead.  
"The walls of Moria." Gimli announced in awe. I looked along the left side of me. The giant, rough rocks that had made up the cliff face were now smooth as marble and tree vines climbed up the front. On my right side, a black lake stood still. Nasty branches stuck out of the lake like dead arms. Some kind of wet and stragley weed hung from it. The smell was even worse. Like rotten eggs and rotting bodies. I stopped, I heard something bubbling under that fowl water.  
"Merry, Pip, do you hear that?" I asked. Both of them also stopped. They tucked their hair behind their ears and listened.  
"Nope! I don't hear a thing? Are you sure you aren't just hearing things?" Merry suggested.  
"Why would you say that...ohhhhhh." I realized why Merry didn't believe me and thought I wasn't okay. For the time that i had been here, things had beeni going off with me. I coulnd't see certain things or do things that they could.  
"Hey!" Pippin said. He defended me, then looked at me, "Merry's right. I don't hear a thing coming from there." He pointed toward the lake. I sighed and looked out at it. It was at least half a football field large. I heard someone walk over to my side. I turned toward the person walking toward me. Legolas. Huhhhff.  
"I can hear it too. Something ghastly lies underneath those waters. You're not a lone." He said mysticaly then left. Creepy. Although if he was me some sort of long lost brother or cousin, that would rock my world. I never thought of Legolas like the cute type or someone I would date. I would rather have him as a close friend or relative. I looked out onto the lake one more time, before I was bumped. I fell over, but stopped myself with my hands. They landed in that nasty muck of water. I looked to see who it was. Sam.  
"Sam, you hit me!" I called out to him. He obviously did not feel it.  
"Oh! Sorry, !" He kept on moving. Dammit. When I got back up, my stomach felt nauseated. I held my mouth in case I was to throw up.  
"Here, let me help you." Frodo rushed over to my side. He helped me up and guided me back to the shore. We had stopped.  
"Now let's see, Ithildin. It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf spoke as he walked near a chunk of the wall. As he spoke this, a moon peeked out instead of the sun. It illuminated the doors that were hidden. "It reads the Doors of Durin. Speak friend and enter."  
"What does that mean?" Frodo said. He had let me sit down on a log near the lake.  
"If you're a friend you simply speak the password." Then Gandalf proceeded to say something in another language. Meanwhile, the pain in my stomach passed.  
"You good?" Pippin walked over and asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine, just an upset stomach." I told him. Once again, I heard the strange sound. Sighing, I bent over and picked up a rock. Without any hesitation, I chucked it into the lake. It made the still water ripple like a billowing sheet.  
"Looks like fun." Pippin said. He also bent over and picked up a rock. He held it back and was about to throw it when Aragorn came behind him and held his arm back. It looked like he was going to break it. I stood up and pulled out a small baby dagger that I had been given to as a gift by Boromir, you know, before he became twisted and wanted to hurt me.  
"Calm down Alice. Pippin, do not disturb the water. Something is in there." Aragorn whispered. I sat back down. I leaned to the side and whispered in Pippin's ear, "Told you so."  
"You were right." He sighed. He spun his body so that it faced me. I looked at his eyes through the hood of my cloak. A small smiled crept up on his face. I knew this smiled from long before. "Do you remember when we first met and Merry and I showed you around?" He asked me. Just then Merry came down and sat on the log.  
"What? I heard my name." He said.  
"I was just asking Alice if she recalled the time we showed her around Hobbiton. Do you remember that Merry?" Pippin asked. Where was he going with this?  
"Oh yeah. Sure I do. Fun times." Merry leaned back as if to lean back in a chair, but forgot that there wsa a log there and it had no back, so he fell off. Both Pippin and I laughed. Merry jumped right back up and sat back down.  
"Do you remember what I said to you about Alice when she was gone?" Pippin questioned again. He looked and smiled at me while he asked.  
"Why yes I do! Oh Alice. If only you were there." Merry sighed. I looked at both of them. Okay, this was now officially weird.  
"What? What? Who said what?" I asked and looked at Merry straight in the eye.  
"When you were gone, PIppin could not stop talking. All he would say is the future that you both had. He wanted to know how long you would stay and when? Where? If you liked him. It was funny to see him worry over a simple thing like that." Merry chuckled at the thought. I laughed too.  
"Oh Pippin. you really do make me laugh." I told him. He straightened up and perked his head up a little.  
"Well, I'm glad." While we talked about what happened leading up to the moment that I kind of...fell from the sky. Just then, we heard a large crunch of stone against stone. All three of us swiveled on the log and looked to see the stone wall that was illuminated opened up. I jumped up and ran to it. Merry and Pippin followed after. Soon, Sam and Aragorn came behind us.  
"I hope that my cousin Balin will be here to invite us to his quaters!" Gimli expressed happily.  
"This is no mine! It's a tomb." Boromir said as he looked down at the floor of the mine. I looked down too. Beneath us and beyond us were skeletons of the dwarves that once dwelled here. Pippin gasped in horror. I ran over to him and gripped his arm as tightly as I could. He held my arm. I looked down and began to back away slowly.  
"Yeah, Let's go." Sam said. He was shaking. I could hear his pots and pans rattling as he stood still. Sam turned with Frodo and ran to the exit, Merry Followed after. Gimli and Legolas also ran behind. It was just Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf waiting in the tomb.  
"Are you crazy? Get out of there!" I warned the three. I gripped my sword handle tightly. Our backs faced the lake as we stared into the old tomb. My hands began to feel clamly and cold. The wind began to whip up again and the lake rippled. I heard that same sound again, but dismissed it. I shoulnd't have.  
"Ahhhh!" Frodo cried out. Everyone looked to see Frodo being flung into mid air by something that rose out of the water. It looked like a squid, mixed with octopus. It's mouth was huge and made of only large, giant, sharp teeth. It arms were even bigger. Once squeeze from those and Frodo would be dead. I ran towards the lake but was stopped by Aragorn, who had rushed out of the cave as soon as he could.  
"No. You're not going." He told me sternly.  
"Why not? Is it because I am a girl? Do we really have to go through this again Aragorn." I realized that was the first time I had ever said his name aloud.  
"No, just...now knowing who you might be, we can't risk any casualties." Now he was taking control of who I was and my fate. No way. I let go of Pippin and walked up, right in Aragorn's face.  
"No. You've held me back because I'm young, cause I'm a girl, cause I am new, but because of who I am?! No sir. I'm helping." I yelled at him. He stayed calm.  
"Help!" Frod cried out again. I ran over and took out my sword. I jumped into the cold water and closed my eyes.

Once I was fully submerged in the stinky water, I opened my eyes. All I could see was green and black. I swam deeper and farther down. I came across different kinds of fish and objects that I didn't bother to touch. I got down the deepest part. There lied the stomach of the beast that held frodo in it's grasp. Now or never. I swam up above the water to catch a breath. Then I swam back down, when I reached as far as I could. When I ran into the black lump, I knew I head reached the thing that lived in the water. I swam up around it near the back and popped back up for air. The beast was now facing the other way. Maybe I could climb up it without me noticing. I was willing to give anything a shot right now. I knew that we had to save Frodo. He was the only one that could save the whole Middle Earth. So I stretched my foot up to the first tentacle that wasn't in use at the moment. I creeped up the back of the beast and looked over it's shoulder. Aragorn and Legolas were firing away at it. It made a horrid sound, but I ignored it and climbed even higher. I got the the head of the beast, when I looked down and remembered the only thing from the Old World. I was terrified of heights. I felt sick as I stared down into the deep waters. I almost puked. I took a breath and pushed through that wall of fear and clambered all the way to the top of the head. I raised my sword and with all my might plunged it into the body. It let go of Frodo and begun to fling it's own body around recklessly around. I held on for dear life and prayed for my life. The beast flung it tentacle in the air and hit me. Even though it may look soft and harmless, the tentacle was actually pretty rough. So rough it knocked me to the water below. I could feel myself falling, with no one to catch me. Then I felt the hard smack of the water beneath me. It stung my back and I sunk down under.

The water below seemed even worse than before. I could see no longer 2 feet ahead of me. I reach one hand out in front of the other, hoping that the strokes would guide me towards the shore. If I knew one thing, that was to keep moving no matter what. If I stopped it would be harder to start up and I would drown a painfull watery death. As I began to move more and more, the pain in my legs and arms began to drown out my own thinking, so I slowed down, until there came a time where I stopped altogether. My body slowly began to sink lower to the bottom, where I knew my grave would lie. Until, I felt a hand grab the hood of my cloak. I was dragged upwards and out of the water. When I landed on shore, I was out of breath and could not breathe worth shit. When I tried, all that came out was a horrible wheezing noise. My hands gripped the rocks and squeezed them as hard as I could. My back arched up in pain and lack of oxegyn. I pointed my toes forward and looked up at the dark sky. Except there was no dark. Only stone. I wanted to get up, but someone beside me made me lay down again. I wanted to talk but couldn't. So I spat, as I spat water came out of my mouth and onto my dress. Through my dimmed vision, I could see someone coming over. I heard people calling out a name.  
"Boromir! Stop him. Boromir!" I struggled to get out of his way but it was no use. When the figure of Boromir came over I felt a deep thud that echoed through my chest and to my ears. The water came pouring out of me like a waterfall. I jumped to my knees and leaned over, puking my guts out. I could see much better now. Pippin was by my side, helping me cough out the remainder of water while Merry got up and yelled at Boromir.  
"All I was trying to do was help. Look, I did. No harm done."  
"You could have broken her ribs!" Merry protested. Even though he acted tough and brave, I could sense that far away fear. He ran back to my aid. Legolas was also there. I sat up now, done puking.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine. We need to get out of here. Come on, let's go." I said. I started to get up, but was stopped.  
"Are you sure? You just drowned. Are you stable enough?" Legolas asked me.  
"I'm fine. Ler's go." I got up and walked to the door. It was blocked. I twisted toward everyone else. "What happened to the enterance. Never mind." I re called the door way had been blocked.  
"Stay quiet. It's a four day journey from here to the end of the cave. There are fouler things here." Gandalf told us. I feared the dark and close quarters.

Everyone else who was sitting, got up and we made our way through the cave, toward the exit. A four day journey. As we walked on, the Fellowship came to a steep incline we had to walk up. I watched my footing and was _**very**___ careful where I walked. But some one else wasn't. Pippin was walking ahead of me, but his giant foot slipped off the side. He fell back and nearly tripled the casualties. He knocked into me, but I was able to stop him. I caught him and he looked up.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem." I told him. As I helped him back up, I felt a horrible churning sensation in my gut. I breathed in and out. Boromir and Pippin both noticed. I saw them look up at me.  
"I'm fine, just adjusting to the Middle Earth food. No need to worry about me." I said. I leaned my head up on a cool wall and tried to make the feeling pass. It did, so I was back on my way.

The four days had been long and horrible. Smells of all kinds came from beyond the sides of the cliffs. We would all hear strange noises and see movements. At one time, I swear I saw an ugly little thing...creeping around on it's fours. But the four days had passed and we were through with it. Until we came to three holes or tunnels.  
"I have no memory of this place." Gandalf said. I became frightened. I knew that for sure we were lost.  
"While Gandalf thinks, why don't we sit down for a while?" Sam asked weakly. All of us had not stopped for four days. Of course, I had to because of my stomach issues. What was the deal? So Pippin, Sam, Merry, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn, and I all sat down against some rocks. Frodo stayed with Gandalf. They whispered among themselves.  
"Are we lost?" Pippin asked. He had the same question I had in my head.  
"No." Merry responded.  
"I think we are." Pippin commented. "Me too Merry." I told Merry.  
"Both of you, shh! Gandalf's thinking!" He hushed us. I sighed and leaned my head on Pippin's shoulder.  
"Merry?" Pip asked.  
"What?"  
"I'm hungry." When Pippin said that, I laughed a little. He was our comic relief in tough times. I closed my eyes and tried to go back and remember Rivendell. A small smiled crossed my face. Then I felt something, maybe as if someone had kicked my stomach. My eyes snapped open.  
"Son of a b**ch." I whispered under my breath. I didn't want anyone to ask me if I was okay or if I was going to make it. I was fine and I didn't want to stop this misson. I rolled my head and focused on thinking of something else. And I did. It was the burning question, Who am I? I focused on that question for a long, long time. I closed my eyes and thought about the events leading up to me finding the whip. My memories lost, the incredible story of Morlothwen, and Legolas coming to my rescue when he only is alerted if it was family or descendants. Good lord! The pain came again. Now, to trace the pain...What had I eaten? I had eaten regular food. But it was from middle earth. When I used to get food sick, it wasn't this kind of sensation. But then I slowly came to realize what it might be. After arriving here...blah blah blah, run away...Rivendell. Pippin...I looked at him. He was looking aorund nervously with Merry. Then I had the epiphany! The thought that came next was the thought I dread the most, Would i have a baby while on the quest? No! I am not that irresponsible! If the group found that out, they would send me back to Rivendell in a flash. I couldn't leave them. This group needed me. I needed them. Who was I going to go with? If they did, I was going to stay with them, especially Pippin and Merry. They were the younger ones and needed my help the most. But what was I supposed to do with a child? I was set into panic.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" Pippin asked. Should I tell him? Then I thought about after I had the child. Would I still get time to have "fun" time with Pippin? Ummmm...yeah I would think so..  
"I'm fine. Just dandy. Don't worry about me." I said lightheartedly. He shrugged.  
"Ah! It's that way!" Gandalf exclaimed.  
"He's found the way out!" Merry said.  
"No I didn't. The air smells less foul down here. When in doubt always follow your nose." He told us. So everyone that had been sitting, stood and followed Gandalf. We took the passage to a great stone hall. The pillars reached up towards the high ceilings. And the architecture was great! we all gawked at it. Gandalf lit a little more light so we could see where we were going. Gimli looked down the great hall and saw a chamber. He cried out, "Nooooo!"  
"Gimli! No!" Gandalf called after him. He ignored it. Gimli ran to the hall and into the chamber. There laid a tombstone. I was guessing that it was his cousin that he had been ranting on about. I felt sorry for him. "Balin, son of Falin. Lord of Moria. Dead, as a suspected." Gandalf sighed worriedly. He turned to Pippin and handed him his staff and hat.  
"We should not linger her any longer. It is dangerous." Legolas said.  
"Did that just occur to you?" I asked. Now I was being a smart alec. Lord help me.  
"No..." Legolas said, then he looked off in the distance. Whatever. I looked around the Hall and noticed many dead dwarves lay scattered around the area. Gandalf picked up a book from one of the dwarves skeletons and he began to read it. As he read it, I noticed that Pippin had left my side and wandered over to a skeleton sitting on a well with a bucket. Something bad was going to come out of this.  
"Pip-" Before I could tell him to stop, he touched the hand and the head fell off. I cringed in horror as it fell down the well, echoing as it went. Then the whole body with a chain and bucket followed the head. When Gandalf heard the noise, he slowly turned around.  
"Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He yelled at Pippin. Pippin shuddered and closed his eyes as he got scolded.  
"Throw himself in?! Are you crazy. And he is not a fool! He just...curious. I know that in the Old World there was something for that. It was called A.D.D. He is fine!" I got angered at Gandalf for telling Pip that. Gandalf raised his eyebrows and shrugged. I growled inside at him.  
"Frodo!" Sam shrieked. We all looked why he was shrieking. Frodo's Sting had been glowing blue.  
"Orcs!" Someone yelled out. I siezed up in terror. I had never fought a orc. I had only defended my self from Boromir. Legolas ran to the door and looked through the hole. Boromir also ran to the door.  
"Great! They have a cave troll." He said sarcastically. I panicked yet again, but I saw Merry and Pippin and Sam ans Frodo all bunched together, looking scared. I had to face the facts and beat as many trolls and orcs as possible. I couldn't be scared. I took out my whip and ran over to the Hobbits. I looked just like them. Hah.  
"Are you going to fight?" Pippin asked.  
"Of course!" I smiled at him. Dear lord, please let me live to see Pippin and I have kids. I prayed. There was a moment of silence. Kind of like the silence that there is before a great storm and then it hits. That was it. Silent, but you could still hear Gimli breathing. Then came the breaking of the doors. The doors broke and orcs came streaming in.  
"AHHHHH!" All of us cried and ran after the orcs, not afraid. I whipped out the whip and reached across to a stray orc and wrapped it around it's head. I yanked and the head came right off. At first I was startled but then realized what I could do. So I went around going after orcs, pulling their heads off.  
"Alice! Behind you!" Aragorn screamed. I swirled around and Pulled out my sword. I held it close to me and faced off with the orc. It made all these strange noises. I lunged at the orc and stabbed it in the gut. THen I pulled it back out and cut off his arm. Then I chopped off his head. Dead and done. I watched around me for any more orcs I could attack. As I did a 360, I noticed a bigger orc leering over and stalking Legolas as he defended his self. The orc pulled out a horrid looking torture weapon and was about to kill Legolas. I dashed over there as fast as I could and leaped in the air, did a flip, roll and lopped off it's legs. It made a horrible noise and landed on the ground with a thud. Legolas turned to see me just in time to do that awesome flip. I was good! Skill! Even Aragorn stopped to stare and my gymnastics.  
"I owed you one. Told you." I tipped him off that i had saved his life like he had saved mine.  
"Diola lle, thank you." He said and went back to killing. Just then, I heard a pounding coming towards the door. When I looked up, I saw a giant cave troll lumber in to the room. It had a giant mace and was chained.  
"T-t-t-troll!" I screamed. Then I ran. The troll roared and went after anything that moved. I shook a little and began to get the stomach pains again. No, no, no. Breathe Alice. Breathe. I told myself. Come on...The cave troll started to swing all around the place. It swung at Aragorn and hit him. He landed on the ground. Shocked, I ran over to him and so did Frodo.  
"Frodo, be careful." I told him.  
"How can I be? Aragorn just got hit!" Frodo raised his hands to protest. The troll saw the sudden movement and lumbered over to us. It raised it's mace and brought it down. The mace almost smashed the three of us. I jumped up and grabbed Aragorn's limp body and dragged it with me. We hid behind a column.  
"Aragorn! Aragorn! Wake up!" I slapped him in the face a couple times, lightly as first. When he didn't wake up and the troll was getting closer, I began smacking him. He still did not wake. I sighed. I looked up and saw Frodo trying to make his way over to us. While trying to do so, he was stabbed by the troll. I Screamed in terror and then it became rage. I ran over to the Troll and began to get at him with my whip and sword. The chain was swinging around, so I decided to climb onto that and climb up on his head. I stabbed him over and over. I looked down and saw that Frodo was okay. I sighed in relief, but it did not last long. The troll reached his large hands on top of him and groped for me. I mangaged to get away each time, but the last time, He got me. More like flicked me. I went flying across the room and hit the wall really hard. It knocked the breath out of me. And the sight...

Dear lord, I either hit my head really hard on something or had a massive hangover. I could hear someone calling my name. Faint, but worried. I wanted to speak, but could get no words out on my mouth.  
"Oh Ali...Alice...cmon!" I heard a sweet voice.  
"Pip...pippin?" I said. I started up and slowly opened my eyes. Pippin was looking over me. Aragorn and Gandalf also. I came to my senses and threw my self onto Pippin. I hugged him so tight.  
"Don't worry. Don't worry." He told me. I camed back around to look at him.  
"Are you okay?" I asked him. He laughed.  
"I am fine! Could never be better!" he laughed.  
"Stop the romantics! We need to get to the Bridge of Khaz-Dum." Gandalf told us.  
"Then let's go!" I was back in the game. My head hurt, but I could deal. We booked it out of there. The troll was dead and we were safe. We took off running. Soon, all of us came into a bigger hall than before. You could barely see how far it was.  
"Stop!" Legolas called out. We all halted. I could hear it too. There was a slight scurrying going on above us. Then orcs and goblins descended on us. They came from all around. Surrounding us. I was terrified. Pippin, Merry and I bunched close together. My hands were cold and shaking really bad. The creatures were just about to unleash their craziness upon us, when I heard a far off growl. Un human and deep. The orcs heard it too and climbed back up whence they came.  
"Ha!" Gimli scoffed at the goblins and orcs. Thinking that it was him that had drove them off. Then the growl came louder and everyone heard. that.  
"W-w-What is that?" Boromir stuttered.  
"The Balrog. Aragorn, take them to the bridge. Hurry. Swords are no use here." He pushed Aragorn away and then Aragorn led us to a bridge. The bridge wasn't a simple bridge. It was a maze of twists and turns. Aragorn knew the way and we followed him. Until we came to a part in the bridge that was broken. There was no way we could get across to the other side.  
"How are we supposed to get across!" I yelled at Aragorn. A loud noise had faded out the silence.  
"Simple, like this." He walked over to me, picked me up and threw me across. I was afraid that I wasn't going to make it. But I did. I scrambled to the top and waited for the next person he would throw.  
"Aye! You don't go throwing her around like that!" Pippin yelled. Aragorn lifted him up and tossed him. I caught him. His eyes were wide with fear and fright. Next came Merry, Sam, Legolas, and Boromir. When it came time for Gimli to come, he stopped Aragorn.  
"Nobody tosses a dwarf!" He said. He leapt forward and almost didn't make it. But Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up.  
"Not the beard!' But he came up anyway. It was Frodo's turn, but the bridge collapsed even more. Aragorn and Frodo were stranded. They leaned forward and then began to move the bridge forward and they jumped up and onto the other side where we were. Once everyone was on, Gandalf also followed.  
"We must go over the bridge. Come on!" Gandalf shuffled us along as we ran towards a skinny looking bridge. It also looked very high up. I looked back up and ran across the bridge with everyone else. Gandalf stopped to turn. A large, demon beast that was on fire followed us. It had large horns like a ram and was set ablaze in an orange, blackish fire. It stood so tall the it reached the high ceilings.  
"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled at the creature. Gandalf said a couple more things and then with his staff and sword, he yelled, "YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" When the Balrog tried, the bridge broke and fell. The balrog followed down. Gandalf turned to us, triumphant. That did not last long. I guess that the Balrog had a whip, like mine and grabbed Gandalf. He fell and gripped the rock that was his only life line. Everyone stopped in horror.  
"Run." Was the last thing he said. Then he fell.  
"nooooooo!" Frodo cried out. He ran to the ledge, but I reached out and held him back. He struggled and tried to release from my grip.  
"Frodo, no. I'm sorry." I choked through my tears. He began to cry too.  
"Come on!" Aragorn yelled at us. Everyone was very shaken from just witnessing the death of Gandalf. I knew deep in my gut that something like that would happen. we ran as fast as we could and ended up at the exit of the mines. The bright sunlight shone on our faces. As soon as we were out, everyone collapsed and began to cry. I sat down near Pip and Merry. Both of them cried and I sat down and comforted both of them. Merry and Pippin were both young and it was hard for them to cope with the death of someone so great.  
"Hey...it's okay. Don't worry." I tried to sound strong through my own pain and tears. I told them. As I talked to them, Sam walked over to me. He looked really mad. I was actuallu scared of what he would say.  
"You knew about this! You knew he would perish!" He yelled at me. I was astounded. Didn't he know that I might not be from the Old Earth and my memory was fading.  
"But...I...my memory is fading. I remember no more from the movie. Trust me!" I told him. He scolded.  
"Sure! From what I heard you might be part elf? Huh? Well that's a reason all the more to not trust you. You said you were a mortal!" He yelled again.  
"But now I'm part of your family. You should trust me!" I told Sam. He looked at me with an evil eye.  
"You may be married to Pippin and part of us by marriage, but you will never be one of us and you will never fit in." Samwise screamed. I cowered. I tried to ignore it and help Pippin and Merry through their pain. But Pippin looked up, "What?" He asked Sam. Legolas had heard it too.  
"You will not talk about her like that Samwise Gamgee! She is much as family as you are to us." But it wasn't who I was expecting it to say. Frodo had stepped up and got in Sam's face. Sam himself looked shocked. Then he walked away, very angry. So I went back to making sure that Merry and Pippin were okay.  
"Come on! Up on your feet." Aragorn called out to everyone. No on moved.  
"Give them a minute!" Boromir cried. He was also very sad about the death of Gandalf.  
"Orcs will be crawling around these mountain tops by night fall we need to reach the forests of Lorthlorien." Aragorn walked around making sure that everyone was up and ready. I helped Pippin and Merry.  
"Thank you." They both said for my hospitality.  
"Don't worry. He saved us. Remember that." I told them. They acknowledged that and we were on our way to Lothlorien, where I might find out who I am.

Soon, the darkness hit us. We weren't even at Lothlorien yet. Aragorn had decided to have us set up camp in the forest near Lothlorien. Ever since Gandalf fell to his doom, Aragorn had been in charge. So far, it was going very well. I was happy with it. But there was something else, I wasn't happy with, actually two things. One, Sam would not look at me. We tried as hard as we could to avoid each other. Frodo was also watching us to make sure we didn't start something. Pippin was really tired, so he was beginning to let his guard down. That meant I had to watch him so he didn't wander off. Merry was asleep and Boromir had tied him to Bill the Pony. The second problem was that we still had three sleeping bags.  
"I'll have one!" I sighed. We needed more. Not that I didn't want to lay with Pip, but that meant that more people would have to fit in a sleeping bag. I prayed not. Aragorn slid a blue bag out of it's space on Bill. Then he tossed it to me.  
"Pippin! Over here. Come on." I guided him to the tree we would be sleeping next to and let him sit up against the tree. I unfolded the bag and rolled it out. Once Pippin saw that there was something to sleep in he ambled toward it. I watched him climb in and go to sleep. Then once I was gone, I untied Merry and put him in another sleeping bag. Yes, I knew there were only two, but I didn't care right now. I cared about Merry and Pippin. If you marry one, then you have to befriend the other one. So it was.

Once I was done with tucking Merry and Pippin in, I walked over to the Campfire. Legolas, Gimli, Aragorn and Boromir were all sitting around it. Sam and Frodo had instantly fallen asleep.  
"Look who it is? Mrs. Took. How are you?" Boromir said.  
"I'm fine. Thankfully." I looked away from him.  
"Well, as soon as we get to Lothlorien, we get to see your true identity, are you excited?" Aragorn stopped tending to the fire and looked up at me.  
"Ummm I guess so." I shrugged. I would love to say that I really didn't care, but I did. This is why I ended up in Middle Earth.  
"It's like I know you." Legolas put in. He stared off. I leaned back to pop my back, but instead got my stomach nausea again. I sucked in and held my stomach.  
"Are you okay?" Aragorn was about to get up. I held up my hand.  
"I'm fine. I'm fine." I told them.  
"Too much food I think." Gimli chuckled.  
"yeah, I think so." I couldn't really jump to conclusion if I was pregnant or not.  
"I think I'll be turning in. Good night!" Boromir got up and headed into the back of our campsite.  
"Same here!" Gimli hopped off the log and also dissapeared into the darkness.  
"Legolas, I'm putting you on watch duty." Aragorn also got up and left. Now it was just Legolas and I.  
"Something's wrong with you. I can tell." He looked at me.  
"Nothing's wrong at all. I'm fine. I don't see why people worry about me when the Ring is corrupting Frodo and Boromir's mind slowly." I stated.  
"Maybe that's it. But there is something else. I sense that there is another person here. But I only count 9." He sighed. I could tell that he hated being stumped. Fearing what he knew already, I got up and left.

"Alice...are you there?" I heard a more awake voice from Pipppin in the dark.  
"I'm here. I'm coming." I rushed over to him. "Are you okay?" I asked him once i reached the sleeping bag.  
"Yeah, I'm fine, but I didn't know where you were. Where are we?" He asked, then hiccuped.  
"Right before the woods of Lothlorien. Scoot over, I'm coming in." I told him as I got into the sleeping bag. We shuffled around, trying to get comfortable, when finally we did.  
"So...what do you want to talk about?" Pippin asked.  
"I don't know. What do you think about the trip so far?" I asked him.  
"It's been scary. I miss the Shire. But there is no going back is there?"  
"Nope. Huh...I wish that this trip would be more relaxing and funny. But there is no fun." I sighed. I missed the jokes that Pip and Merry told me.  
"Well, I thought that when you volunteered to go up against Gandalf because he called me a fool. That was funny." Pippin laughed in the darkness.  
"I love your laugh. Did I ever tell you that?"  
"No. But now I know. Do you still love me?" Pippin asked out of the blue.  
"Yes! No matter what. Fool of a Took, kiss me." I told him. And he did. He carressed my hair and spoke nice things to me. I smiled whenever I heard his voice. As I began to fall asleep, I made sure I curled right up with him. The night was cold and I needed to stay warm...

~~~~~~~~~~~PEREGRIN/PIPPIN TOOK

I am starting to think that something is wrong with ALice. She is in a lot of pain, I do hope she is okay. It would be terrible if she had to leave us...:(

~~~~~~~~~~~~ALICE GRAHAM

I woke up to the smell of food. Oh, glorious food. I jumped right out of the sleeping bag and noticed that Pip and Merry were both gone. I searched for them until I found them near the fire. Everyone else was there.  
"You awake now?" Frodo asked.  
"Yep. So, I smell food. Is there any left for me?" I asked.  
"Of course there is. Here. I made sure not to eat it all." Gimli said gruffly. He handed me a plate of food. Wow, it smelt really good. I began to shovel it down and then drank some water from the bucket that Aragorn had brought up. For once in a while, I was full. I sat down, up against a tree and let my food digest. As soon as I was done with that, I began to roll up the sleeping bag that Pippin and I had slept in.  
"Here, let me get that!" Pippin rushed over to me and took my place in rolling the sleeping bag up.  
"Gee, thanks."  
"It's no problem. You've been doing a lot for Merry and me." He rolled it up and then gave it back to Aragorn. Then I proceeded to watch Merry struggle to roll his own up. I laughed a little and he gave up, so Boromir did it for him. At this time, the sun was just rising and it was shining through the trees, which were golden. Almost. The moss that grew on the trees was equally as beautiful. I was surprised. The leaves fell from the trees and gracefully landed on the ground in unique patterns. No one was watching us. Pippin caught up on that too.  
"Do you want to walk through the woods?" He asked.  
"Don't you think we would get lost?" I worried.  
"Maybe. It shouldn't be that bad, right? How can we. I can hear this group from miles away." Pippin told me. I giggled, "Yeah you're right. Let's go before anyone notices. I honestly don't want to do anymore work." I confessed.  
"neither do I!" Pippin squealed. Both of us kind of laughed and then crept off into the woods. Once we were out of sight, I felt good.  
"It kind of feels like we are to kids that wandered away from our group just to talk to each other." I told him. Both of us were very young, in our own ways, but young. Also sometimes, disobedient, strong headed, curious, loud and getting in trouble.  
"It kind of is..." He let his hand dangle near his side. Then he whistled and looked away. Not supscious at all. I reached out my hand and we interlaced fingers. He pecked my cheek and my face got red.  
"Ow!" Something hard landed on my head. I looked down. It was an apple. Two more appeared. Both Pippin and I looked at each other.  
"Second Breakfast!" Both of us yelped. we un did our fingers and lunged for the apples. There were only three. I had one and Pippin had one.  
"Finally, some second breakfast around here. even though it isn't much, it's food!" Pippin announced. Looked at the apple.  
"Wher did it come from?" I wondered aloud, looking around the forest. Not a single apple tree in sight.  
"I don't know. What are we gonna do with the third one?" Pippin picked it up and looked at it.  
"Save it for Merry?" I suggested.  
"I guess. Come on." He stuck it in his pocket and we were back to holding hands. Now, I'm telling you right now, I'm not trying to make this journey sound like a romance, but I'm writing down what actually happened during this journey.

We walked farther and farther into the beautiful forest until both of us realized we couldn't hear the camp anymore.  
"I think we're lost!" Pippin squealed. He came closer to me and held my arm. I looked around. The forest looked familiar in all 360 turns.  
"Yeah. Usually, I would beg to differ, but we are lost!" I panicked. "but don't worry...um we can just walk around a little more until they notice we're gone." I tried to think of a solution. Both of us turned in the forest, not sure where to go.  
"Uh-huh. Let's keep moving." Pippin grabbed my arm and we looked behind us while walking forwad. Suddenly we heard a silent creak. Both of us turned our heads. We were surronded by at least 5 elves. All of them had their arrows drawn. Pip and I were circled in. Cornered. Pippin whispered to me, "What have we done?"  
"I don't know?" I whispered. Then an Elf stepped out from behind the circle. He looked familiar. There was a slightl y baby-ish look to his face and it looked like he rarely smiled.  
"Who are you?" His voice drawled out slowly.  
"I-I-I'm Alice Gr-Took. This is my h-h-husband Pippin." I stuttered through my teeth. "Yourself?"  
"Haldir of Lorien." He looked upon us.  
"What race are you? For I cannot tell." He looke at us.  
"Could you put the arrows down first?" I demanded. I snapped out of my fear and into my flight.  
"You seem to keen on getting these arrows away from you. Tell us who you are?" Haldir's tone got rougher. I knew that I should not trust these Elves. It was in my gut.  
"No. I will not." I put my foot down.  
"Then we will have to go the hard way." Haldir snapped and the arrows were now directed onto Pippin. Every single one of them. He began to shake.  
"Ali." He said weakly. I slowly reached down for my whip. Then quickly, I brought it out and slung it around the circle of Elves cornering Pippin. I snapped the arrows out of their bows. I dashed to Pippin, standing near him. Haldir gasped and his eye's widened.  
"You..." He said quietly.  
"What?" I asked. While off my guard, other Elves came up behind us and bound our hands together.  
"You have shown great skill and bravery, but there is an edge that is unsafe. Therefore, we must bound your hands and keep you here until you tell us who you are." Haldir told us. After being bound, Pip and I were tied to a tree next to each other.  
"Alice, just tell him. Please!" Pippin whined.  
"NO! I musn't. I don't trust them."  
"Trust us?" The Elf questioned. "Are there more of you?" He asked, now drawing out his bow, and placing an arrow in it. Then he took a couple steps forward and aimed it at my head, point blank.  
"No, no no! Please don't hurt her! We are Hobbit. Well I am. I ate a food and I grew. That's why I'm so tall. Alice is a human/Hobbit. Possibly and Elf. we're not sure yet. As for the other members of our group, there are 7 more." Pippin let out all the answers. I cringed. No...Haldir pulled back and moved the arrow away.  
"Now was that so hard. Who is with you?" He asked.  
"Aragorn, Boromir, Gimli, Merry, Frodo, Sam and Legolas." Pippin said.  
"Legolas and Aragorn are a part of your party?" He asked surprised.  
"Yes."  
"I think I shall go get them. Men! Watch these two. Especially they girl. For she is un knowing. I cannot tell what she is." Haldir smirked and strided off. I tried to wriggled free of out binds but they were tightly tied.  
"Huh..." I sighed in frustration.  
"I'm sorry." Pippin pouted. I looked at him.  
"it's okay. If that were you, I would have told them everythNing. It would be horrible of me, but I would do it." I consoled him. Then I lay my head down on his shoulder. "I would be nothing without something/someone." I whispered. Pippin smiled and kissed my forehead.

Five minutes passed. Pip nudged me to make sure I was still awake.  
"Tampa tanya!" The guard elf told us to stop interacting with each other  
"N'uma!" I told him no, then turned to kiss Pippin to rebel against the no touching rule. Not the best but the only way. Pippin was surprised to this move and gave in. Damn! If I didn't have my hands tied up, i would so love to play with his hair. The guards tried to pull us away. They were way too strict with the no touching rule that Haldir left with them. While breaking the simply stupid rule, I kicked the guard in the shins.  
"Alice! Pippin! Really?" I heard Aragorn sigh. I pulled off of Pippin and looked back up at Aragorn. My face went red when I saw that everyone else was with him. "I knew you would break rules, but this?" He shook his head. "You left the campsite without telling anyone. I am very dissapointed. In the both of you. Haldir, let them go." Aragorn ordered. Haldir told the guards to untie us and let us go. As soon as we were both un bound, we ran over to the group. Pip and I huddled near Merry. He was laughing his head off.  
"You should have seen you two! oh my gosh! It's was hilarious." He began to laugh so hard, I thought he might pass out.  
"We got you this." Pippin took out the apple and tossed it to Merry. He looked at it.  
"Second Breakfast! Thanks!" He imeaditly bit the apple and began to chew his way through it. Pippin and I stood near the group and awaited what was coming next.  
"We were going to travel as a group, but that was mis lead to some of our members." Aragorn sighed and peered over and Pip and I. Both of us looked down on the ground. Gimli snickered. "All of us came to see Galadriel. For we have lost someone." Aragorn told Haldir.  
"I see. Well come with us." Haldir motioned for the other elves to watch us and tail behind us. Merry, Pippin, and I were in the back. While walking through the woods, we all laughed on how Merry and I angered the guards that were watching us.  
"I'm just gald you found second breakfast. I have gone without one for a while now and I was getting cranky." Merry said. I zoned out of Merry and Pippin's conversation and into Aragorn's and Haldir's.  
"Is there any way we can figure out who she is? Ever since she showed up, I felt something different. Even Elrond noticed something, but coulnd't put his finger on it." Aragorn said. I listened to see what haldir would have said.  
"I think that Galadriel has something that could help us. What about the Ringbearer you brought with you? He seems to bare a heavy burden." Haldir questioned Frodo's coming here.  
"Yes. He is carrying the one ring. I fear that it will soon corrupt one of us. I think it has already entered the mindset of Boromir..." Then I zoned out of the conversation.  
"Alice, are you okay?" Pippin asked.  
"Yeah. I'm fine. Look, we're here!" I pointed at a giant tree that was lined with and elegaant staircase. The staircase was a glow with some kind of lights that I had never seen before.  
"Wowwww." Pippin stared at the giant light tree. All of us did, except Merry. He was still eating the apple that we had given him. So when we all stopped, he kept going and ran into us.  
"Merry!" I cried out.  
"Oh, sorry! What did we st-Woowww." Merry had just looked up at the sparkling tree.  
"I asume you all are done at gawking at the tree. Correct?" Haldir said. He had a bad attitude, and I was going to beat it right out of him. This time I would just use my fists. I balled my fists up, but felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Legolas. "Don't. It's no use. All you're going to do is get us and more trouble and you can't get to see who you are. Keep calm." His voice lingered. I huffed and retreated back to Merry and Pippin. They had finished up their conversation and put their attention on me. To be truthfully honest, I love having attention, and these Hobbit can really dish it out. "So, Alice...is this going to be another rest stop?" Merry asked.  
"Yes. I think so. It's a very pretty place. Don't you think?" I stared at the tree in its glistening halo.  
"Yeah. Do you think we could sneak out at nighttime and see the sights?" Pippin asked.  
"Duh! This place is a field of treasures waiting to be explored. But we have to be careful. The people here are on more high edge than Rivendell. And if we can't then we can spare time for...something else."  
"Okay." Pippin said. Just then the group began to move. Haldir lead us up to he stairs of the tree. That's when I heard a voice, "Allison Undomiel Took. Welcome to Lothlorien." At first I was startled by the voice. I whipped my head around, looking for the voice that had spoken to me. "Allison Undomiel Took, you and ohers have come, but I sense a great darkness surronding all of you." The voice spoke again. It was woman's voice. Clear and sharp. I looked around again. No one was near our little group of misfits. "Um, we have a Ringbearer. He carries the One Ring. As for my name..." I thought.  
"Your name is indeed Allison Undomiel Took. Although no one has spoken that name in 18 years."  
"But, my last name used ot be Graham. Now it's Took." I argued inside of my head.  
"Ahh yes. You have become wed to the Hobbit that has the hardest time trying to keep his thoughts to himself." The voice made a comment.  
"What?"  
"I can hear everyone's thoughts. His are one of he loudest. I could hear him before you arrived to Lothlorien. He think very, _**very,**_ highly of you. His thought are filled with two names: Alice and Merry. Back to your identity. Wait until you come o meet me face to face." The woman's voice faded out. I was left there, confused and full of new information. Pippin passed me up and I followed him.  
"So you think very highly of me and Merry? Do ya?" I asked him.  
"Of course I do. But you think highly of me? A voice in my head told me that you do. Is it true?" HE asked. I guess the voice ad also reached him.  
"Yes. More than you can imagine. Merry and you keep me from killing anyone." I told him the truth.  
"We keep you from killing anyone? I feel even more special now!" Merry grinned. I laughed and giggled all the way up to the top of the stairs.

When we reached the end of the stairs, there was a white platform and then marble stairs that led up to two chairs.  
"Just wait. They will be coming soon." Haldir said. Then he left. As he was leaving he was walking past Merry, Pippin and I. He sneered. Oh god, just once. Please. I stuck my foot out and tripped him. He didn't fall, but he did trip over my foot, making a fool of himself.  
"Nice! THat was awsome!" Merry and Pippin whispered. We all high fived and cheered silently. Wooh, glad I got that out. While we were having our little party, a lady and a man came out from behind the chairs. Celeborn and Galadriel. They both look at us. Instantly Merry, Pippin and I eneded our little party. Everyone had gone silent. Even Gimli, who I knew, despised the elves.  
"Nine there are here, yet ten were sent out from Rivendell. Tell me where is Gandalf, for I much desire to speak with him." Celeborn said. Way to go Captian Obvious. I sighed.  
"He has fallen into shadow. The quest stands upon an edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail." Galadriel said.  
"A Balrog took him." Legolas told her.  
"I see. While there is death, I feel life about his group." She glanced toward me.  
"Allison, you have come for your identity. Would you like to see who you are?" She asked.  
"Yes. May everyone else be able to see?" I asked her.  
"Of course follow me." She waved her hand to the group. We climbed up the stairs and followed her down a hill to a small basin near a waterfall. She took a pitcher and filled it with water from the waterfall then she poured it into the small basin. Galadriel chanted something.  
"Now look in. See who she is." She moved away so we could all peer in. For the first time in my life, I felt un sure...

All of us walked toward the glass bowl. I myself feared what I would see. Pippin squeezed my hand and Merry gave me a pat on the back.  
"Look in." Galadrield said quitely. One more step...all of us peered in. At first we saw nothing but water sitting in the bowl, but soon the water began to churn. kind of like when I had fallen into...a lake? I shrugged it off. Soon we saw a boat at dock. Four people were gathered there. All huddled around something that was much of importance. The image soomed in and we saw what everyone was huddling around. In a large blanket was a baby. By the color of the blanket. (which was pink) All of us leaned in to see the bundle more carefully. What I wanted to see was thae faces of the people surronding the baby.

As we watched, we heard voices,  
"Alliosn Undomiel, take your wisdom to the Other World and help them. Do not worry, you sill come back. Your new parents are going to take care of you just fine." I heard the most beautiful voice in the world speak. Although, it did sound familiar. "Alice, that woman just said Allison!" Boromir told me. Everyone shushed him. We wanted to know what would happen next.  
"Don't cry over your daughter, Morlothwen. She will return. Don't cry." A man's voice spoke over the woman sobs.  
"DO you think she will find it? The gift I hid?" The woman asked again.  
"Yes. I am sure she will. Calm down." The man told the woman in a soothing voice. Then I heard an already familiar voice.  
"Then why am I here?" When everyone heard this person speak in the bowl, we turned our heads to Legolas. He shrugged. Everyone resumed watching.  
"Legolas, you are here on a peculiar account. We have come to see that you are connected to our dear baby Allison." Who I thought to be Morlowthen spoke again. From outside the bowl, I heard a gasp come around from everyone except me.  
"What is that account?"  
"As we were looking through our daughters documents, Morlothwen and I noticed that there was an extended tree. You are her brother. I know that does not come to sense, but I remember having you. We gave you away because we wanted the best for you. As you see our land was being overrun." Then after the man spoke te image zoomed out. Then it sped up to the boat leaving and arrving to the Other World, me growing up in Scotland, then came the day I fell into the lake. Everyone watched in suspense, as I wrote in my diary near the lake side. When I fell there was an echo of, "Ooooh! Ow!" As I fell and landed near the lake. Then it showed me coming to Middle Earth and dropping in the Shire. The images ended.

Everyone stepped back from the bowl. I was still in shock.  
"So it is true you are the Allison Undomiel. How odd. You look nothing like an elf, yet posses the skills and abilities of one. That would make you half Elf and Half Hobbit." Aragorn was the first to say anything.  
"Yes that is kind of weird. But that's super cool." I commented.  
"So, I am your brother? No wonder! I've always wanted a little sister." Legolas grinned and smiled.  
"Then I guess I have a big brother." I smiled.  
"Amazing, an Elf/Hobbit person in our group, that's a new one." Merry commented.  
"Well that would just add to our band of misfits!" Gimli grumbled, "I'm getting tired. Where do we sleep tonight!"  
"Galadriel was kind enough to give us a tree to sleep under. Very nice of her indeed." Boromir told Gimli.  
"Where is it?"  
"Come on, I'll show you." Boromir lead our group to a large tree where we would be staying for the night. It was very pretty and cozy, but there was one thing that bugged me; No individual rooms. How am I supposed to fall asleep when I hear Sam talking in his sleep, Aragorn up and about, Boromir talking in his sleep too, and Gimli snoring? There was one thing that made me happy, enough blankets and pillows for us to sleep in.

The night had come upon us quickly and the forest was set a glow. I was making a suitable bed for Pip and I while trying to comprehend my new family member. So far the only one I knew. Then it came to me that Legolas had walked in on Pip and I that day in Rivendell. How awkward is that? Jeez. At least I knew that I had family and I fit in. As I was smoothing the sheets out I thought about the remaining memories of the Other World that lingered in my head. Soon, they would vanish, like mist on a sunny day. I would lose hold of the Other World. Never going to be able to go back. That used to bother me, now I think of it like a dream I had once. I sighed.  
"Whatcha doin?" Pippin asked in his oh so dreamy voice.  
"Nothing, just making the bed. Yourself?" I asked him.  
"Oh, nothing. Merry and I were just talking. The Efl lady told me more about you and your thoughts about me. She told me that you think very well of me and would care for Merry and I if it risked your life. Is that true?" When Pippin said that, I recognized that from my own thoughts. Galadriel had gotten inside my head.  
"Yes. Everything about that is true. Are you tired, because I know I am. I'm really tired." I suddenly became very drowsy.  
"Yeah, I think I'm beginning to feel tired. Are you tire, Merry?!" Pippin called out to Merry. From behind the bushes we hear a loud snoring. I knew by the sound it was't Gimli. It had to of been someone else. Pip and I walked over to look behind the bushes. Well who did we see? Merry had been listening to our conversation and had fallen asleep. I laughed out loud. His head was not supported, but dangling in mid air. Other wise we looked comfortable.  
"Should we take him back?" I asked.  
"Hmmmm. no. I think he would be comfortable from there." Then Pippin giggled a little.

We headed back to the campsite, where everyone else was asleep.  
"Shhhh, we don't want to wake up any of em. They might get mad. Aragorn is already mad enough at us for sneaking off and getting caught. We don't want to get into double trouble." I told Pip. We were both the youngest in the Fellowship and we were basically like children, running off and doing what we are not supposed to.  
"Well that's what you get when you mix both of us together. Boy, they should have never of let us meet. What were they thinking?" Pippin said sarcastically. Then Both of us laughed quietly. WE tried to tip toe around the sleeping Fellowship, but failed miserably. I kept on not looking where I was, Pippin was stepping on people with his large feet. But we finally made it to our cozy little area of the tree. It was near the way back, so I wasn't about to go back out again.

As we settled down, Pippin laid on his back and stared up at the tree. Something was wrong.  
"What wrong?" I asked him,  
"I just...I thought that this trip would be more of an adventure. Not a death sentence. Not saying that I am scared or anything, just stating that I do not like the turnour so far." I knew this would come sometime or later.  
"Pippin, I knew from the start that this would be dangerous. I didn't tell anyone because I didn't want to mess up the time line. I value the gift of time and surprise among people. I can't just save the day. Pip, trust me, this will end up well. There may be a few casualties here and there, but good things will come out of it." I looked at him with meaningful eyes. He looked back at me.  
"I'm putting trust in you. I believe you." He said. Then he turned to his side, facing me and slowly closed his eyes. I smiled and turned on my side. THen my stomach lurched again. I felt sick and curled up and held my legs to my stomach. I breathed in and out. Trying to calm myself down. I twisted and turned in the blankets. Not being able to go to sleep in any position. I sighed and sat up. I looked around. No one was going to wake up for a while...right? I sat up and got out of the bed. Once again I manuvered around the sleeping people and made it out. I stood in the middle of the place, not knowing where to go. I looked around and got this odd feeling I should go back to the glass bowl where I figured out who I was.

It was amazing that I could actually find the area where it was. Whe I reached the stone steps, I saw the bowl glimmering. Galadriel was standing there with the pitcher in her hand. I walked down the steps and came up to the bowl. For some reason, I was kind of terrified to look in. Galadriel came over to me.  
"When the Fellowship came, I sensed that there were still ten people there, even though Gandalf has perished." She told me. I was confused. We had been one person short ever since he died. We can't gain another person.  
"I"m sorry...but I don't see where you're going."  
"Look, look into the glass." She pointed toward the bowl. I looked up and her and then back down at the bowl, as I peered in, I began to see what she meant. The bowl went into the future and I saw me! Except my appearence was different...I had a stomach! What had I eaten! I looked again and then I was coming towards the Fellowship, they stopped me. I asked why and they pointed to my stomach. Pippin looked at me sadly, "You can't come. I wish you could." He smiled faintly.  
"Pippin, no." I told him. They walked away. "NO! PIP! MERRY!" I screamed after them. I sat down and felt a cramp coursing through my body. What was happening? Then it went farther into the future and I saw a baby boy. Shocked, I stepped away from the bowl. My breathing was heavy. I stared up at Galadriel.  
"I know what you saw. It is true. You are carrying a baby with you. It's your choice wether to stay or go." She told me and then left. I wanted to go and chase her, ask her everything. I was still in shock. I stepped backwards and ran into something. I sucked my breath in. Who was it? Who saw that I was carrying a child? I feared to turn around. BUt I did. Legolas had been standing there the whole time.  
"Legolas! You saw it? Didn't you?"  
"Yes. I did."  
"You can't let me stay here. People need me. Please.. Brother." I asked him. Maybe he would under stand.  
"Maybe I could but...I'm not that good at keeping secrets. Sorry. But I think you and the baby will have to stay." Legolas put his hand on my shoulder. I shook it away.  
"No! Never! I would never abadon this group. Some people need me!" With that I stomped off to my bed. Pippin was still asleep. I laid down and thought when I should tell him about the secret. I looked up at the tree. Maybe Pippin was right. Maybe, it would be better at the Shire. Maybe we shouldn't of come.

"Maybe...should we?"  
"shh! shh! She will hear you!"  
"Come on don't be so sensitive. She's an elf for crying out loud she can do anything!"  
"Okay, lets go!" I could hear voices near me. Speaking in hushed whispers. Of course I toook it for a dream. It beacame reality when I felt a cold rush of wet liquid over my head. I sat straight up and shrieked. I opened my eyes and wiped away the liquid. Elven water.  
"Who did this!?" I yelled. I was really cranky. I had a great dream about Pippin and The Shire. And Our child. It was a nice dream before I became drenched. "Who...did...this!" I asked again. Gimli, Aragorn, Boromir, and Legolas stared at me. Legolas grinned and laughed a little. "What?!" I questioned again. I stood up and turned toward the opening of the tree. Merry and Pippin were standing there, holding a bucket, looking at me. When they realized that I had caught them, they dropped the bucket and ran. "Oooh! Both of you are going to get it!" I called after them. They could run, but I could outrun them. I chased after them, with all the speed I could. When I was within arm length, I launched myself up from the ground flipped through mid air. Boy, it's great to be half elf! I landed right in front of Merry and Pippin. I caught them by the shirt.  
"Nice try, but I'm fast too." I grinned and tackled them both. I pinned them both to the ground. One hand on Pip, the other on Merry. They both struggled.  
"Sorrry! We're sorry!" Merry cried out. PIppin just kept on laughing like a crazy maniac. I grinned at his crazy laugh. "Please, we surrender!" PIppin put his hands up. Both of them squirmed under my hands. "Please?" Pippin pouted at me. He widened his eyes and tried to make a cute face. Which he succeded. That face was so adorable. KInd of like the puppy dog face but more cute! If that was possible. I cringed. His eyes, I swear could see into my heart! I sighed and let them both go.  
"You're free for now. Do that again, who knows what is going to happen." I playfully warned.  
"Alice! I need your help!" Frodo called out for me. He was over at the sleeping bags. Frodo was struggling with his sleeping bag. He couldn't tie it up or put it in the bag. What's with the Hobbits and not being able to put sleeping bags away. I turned my back on Merry and Pippin and proceeded to walk over to Frodo. My stomach gave a little cringe. I held it for a second and tried to take a quick breath. I didn't want to give anything away so quickly. I galnced over at Legolas. He looked at me worridly. I shrugged. He shook his head in disapointment.

While walking over to Frodo, I was taken down from behind. I flailed down to the ground and hit it hard. I twisted on the ground and saw Merry and Pippin attack me.  
"Hey! No fair! One girl against two tall Hobbits!" I whined. But there was a smile on my face. I tried to wriggled out of it. No use. Merry and Pippin were strong Hobbits.  
"Please! Merry, I'll find you second breakfast for the rest of the trip...Pippin...I'm already married to you. What else do want?" I asked him, fooling around a little bit. Merry thought about the deal or a minute, then he got off.  
"Second breakfast, every day. YOU promise?"  
"Promise." I told him. He nodded and stood by. Pip and I were still on a stand off. There was only one way...I reached up and kissed him. He instantly let go. I laughed and got up. When Pippin noticed the mistake.  
"Dangit!" He said. I laughed.  
"Don't worry, we'll try again. You were good with sneaking up in me, but I was better. " I grinned. I resumed my walk over to Frodo and Pippin followed.  
"Hey Pippin. Hello Alice. I need some help with my bag. It seems that I cannot get it in the bag it's supposed to go in. Could you help?" He asked. Frodo seemed to have forgotten bout our little realationship. But that didn't bother me. I was happy with my Peregrin Took.  
"Yep. You just need to fold it like this." I leaned over and showed him how to fold the sleeping bag. He watched me in interest.  
"You know that since you're related to Legolas, that would make you Princess of Mirkwood. You know that?" Frodo asked me. That comment struck a note in my brain. Also did it everyone else that was there. Even Sam. THey gathered around us.  
"That would make sense. Legolas is Prince of Mirkwood, you're his sister." Aragorn pointed to Legolas. He nodded.  
"Would I have to come back to Mirkwood with you Legolas?" I asked. There was worry and then a kind of, "OH COOL! AWESOME!" Feeling. Pippin heard this and moved even closer to me. Claiming me like his property. I could feel the sense of his protectivness. I stood next to him.  
"Well, it would be nice. Although you really don't have to stay..." His thoughts trailed off. Then came Galadriels voice, "Do not worry about that now. Just remember that you would want your child to have a real uncle from the same brethren."  
"But Merry, Sam, and Frodo. Once the trip is done." I told her through my mind. Then her voice left. I was left there, in a confusion. Ughhh.

The time sped by, and soon, Aragorn was calling us to gather our things and get ready to leave. Pippin, Merry and I all gathered up what we had brought and followed Aragorn to the seashore. Galadriel was standing there, waiting for us with te other elves. Among them, was Haldir. Oh snap! Merry, Pippin and I were the first ones there, so we had to wait for the others. All three of us sat down on a bench. Aragorn handed us things to hold while we were sitting. All three of us held a strange looking package. There were a lot of them. Pippin looked around and opened it.  
"Pippin, close that back up!" I warned him. He looked down and ignored me.  
"Pippin!" I warned again. He laughed to himself and picked up what was in it. Pippin held up some bread. "It's Elvish bread! Wowww." I stared at the light bready stuff that PIppin was holding. Pippin took some and began to eat it.  
"No! don't eat it!" But it was too late, Pippin had already stuffed a piece down his throat. Merry began to unwrap his and began to eat it. I sighed. "You're going to get sick." I told them.  
"So. This is some of the best stuff ever!" Pippin said through his second peice. I sighed at both of them. I looked at my own package. Nope. Don't eat it. I told my self. I had some control over my situation. I sighed and looked at them. They were going to get sick. I kicked back and relaxed. So far, I had no kicks in the stomach so far. Not painful though. I sighed. Then Haldir walked over. He came over to me. I was braced for more of his ignorance. But instead, I got something different.  
"I'm sorry about my behavior. I did not know about the prescence of the Princess of Mirkwood. I am so sorry." He said. Then he bowed to me. Pippin and Merry noticed and laughed. Merry laughed so much that bread crumbs flew out of is mouth and landed in Haldir's hair. Haldir stood up and glared at the both of them. He reached for his bow.  
"No." I told Haldir. He drew back and walked away. Pip stopped eating and looked at me.  
"What are you going to do about the Mirkwood thing? Will you go?" Pippin asked. Merry also stopped eating and stared. I thought about the choices...

The choice that I had to make could be post-poned right? I mean, can't we wait until this quest thingy was over and done with. I turned back to Pippin and smiled at him.  
"Let me think about that. I'll come back to you." I told him. He grinned and I felt content with myself. I leaned back on the bench and felt that sudden kick in my stomach. I lurched forward and brought myself to my knees. Merry and Pippin took sudden notice. They stopped stuffing their faces with Lembas and rushed over to my side.  
"Are you okay?" Merry asked. "Maybe you're not used to your own food. Hah." He laughed weakly.  
"Alice, what's wrong?" Pippin asked. I could hear that worried tone in his voice.  
"Oh, nothing. Merry is probably right. I am not used to my food yet." I gave him a smile and Pippin relaxed. The glimmer was soon restored to his eyes. Then him and Merry began to talk about the quest so far. They talked little of the loss of Gandalf. For it was in all our best interest to not talk about the dearly departed. I smiled and got back on the bench. This baby was going to be a blessing, but I just had to make it through the quest and then, I could let out the secret.

Merry, Pippin and I stayed near the benches for a while. Then Legolas came back and called for us.  
"Why?" Merry asked. Legolas looked at him.  
"Our lady, Galadriel has called upon us." He said with a small smile. I rose and the two followed me. We walked behind the bushes and met up with Frodo, Sam, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gimli. There were other elves there too. And then, there was Galadriel. All of us stood in a single line. An elf before each one of us. I looked across at the elf in front of me. He had brown hair. It was very long and he had wide, deer like eyes. He held a green cloak before me. I looked down the row of the elves. Like the one standing before me, they had cloaks held before them.  
"Ona sen i' collo." Galadriel said. Legolas, who was next to me, leaned over and told me that she had just said, "give them the cloaks." I nodded as the elf before me gracefully pulled on the cloak and fastened the leaf-like pin onto the cloak to hold it in place. Then, Celeborn came upon us. Look at us with his wise eyes, "Never before have he clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." He told us. Merry, Pippin and I just nodded. The others stood still. When Celeborn and the other elves left, Galadriel had us stay with her. The ten of us stood there, waiting. Galadriel had a large bag, filled with something in it. She came over to me, as for I was at the end of the line. She reached into the bag and pulled out a small silver locket. It was oval and could open and close. She placed it in my open hand. I looked up and her and gave her a smile. I was supposed to be greatful, right? What was this locket supposed to do. She smiled back and said, "Open it." I looked back down at it, it was now glowing green. I carefully opened it and saw Merry and Pippin. They were standing. Looking at me. "It shows you who you care about and what they are doing." She smiled once more and then moved onto Legolas. I looked back at the locket. Merry and Pippin had thier hands in their pockets. Rocking back and forth. I smiled and closed it. The front was plain silver. No fancy decoration. The chain was silver chainmail link. I slipped it over my head and wore it around my neck. I smiled and watched as the others got their presents too. Merry and Pippin recieved daggers, while Legolas had a bow. Frodo was given a light, and Sam was given elvish rope. I wasn't sure what the others got.

Once everyone was finished up with their personal business, we boarded the boats. There were three boats and ten of us. Merry, Pippin, Boromir and I shared a boat, while Sam, Aragorn and Frodo shared one. Legolas and Gimli had their own. I tried to ease my way into the front of the boat, which was tricky. I hadn't gained the stomach yet, but for sure, I was trying to be careful. The boat tipped back and forth as I struggled to get on. It was very difficult, but I made it to the front seat. Pippin and Merry followed behind me. Boromir clambered in after them. He rocked the boat a little, which annoyed me. I swore I could of heard him laughing.  
"namarie!" Galadriel called out to us, as she watched slowly drift out to the open waters. I waved back.  
"Diola lle!" I called out a thank you to her.  
"It is still so hard to believe that you are part elf. So...let me get this straight. You were never part mortal woman. You were just elf and then hobbit?" Merry tried to put everything he learned on the trip into perspective.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I told him. I could hear a sigh and then more thinking.  
"Well, that's just swell! We have another petty elf with us." Boromir began to act more agressive. That made me nervous. Heck, I just might jump out of the boat.  
"Elves aren't petty!" Pippin turned in his seat to tell Boromir that.  
"You've never spent more than a week with them? Then you have no say!" Boromir told Pip.  
"Actually, I have. Alice is an elf. Clearly stated in the glass...bowl...mirror...thingy." Pippin tried to find a word to suit the problem. I couldn't help but let out a little giggle.  
"Silence yourself! Alice." Boromir commanded me. Now it was my turn to turn around in my seat.  
"Labo vi Orodruin!" I yelled elvish at him. Go jump in Mount Doom.  
"I'm sure that was some form of insult in elvish. Shut your mouth." Boromir was getting worse and worse.  
"Hey! You don't speak to a...a...one of us like that!" Merry fired back at Boromir.  
"One of you? Ha! Tiny little...nevermind." Once Boromir got a look at us,he knew that we were not tiny little halflings. Merry, Pippin and I all smiled triumphantly at our unusual size. After that, Boromir kind of shut up. Aragorn had been watching the whole thing. He grinned at our mini fight and how we had won the conversation by something so little as size issues. The rest of the trip down the river, we all became quiet. Occansionally, I could Boromir whining. By the end of the day, we were not happy campers. Everyone was uncomfortable, Merry and Pippin didn't feel good. I didn't feel good. The Ring was causing Frodo pain, Sam was getting stressed, Legolas and Gimli had started a fight and Aragorn was in the middle of all of this. So, we got the boats together and made a plan. Aragorn began to speak, "There was a small islet a couple miles away. We were to stop there for sleep. Then, we set off for Parth Galen. It will be a short ride away from the islet ahead." The plan sounded fool proof. Everyone agreed on that.

Soon, we began our journey down the river. Just thinking about sleeping once again, made me pretty happy. I imagined laying down on the soft ground and closing my eyes. Being able to escape from the madness of the quest. I think, that now we have come to this, everyone knows the quest is a dangerous and precarious thing. One of our own had died.I quickly snapped out of my pity and mourning state. Now, I continued to think about the baby. Wow, I knew I was 18, but this right here was unresponisble. I felt guilty. I wondered if there was some sort of abortion thing in Middle Earth. Maybe, I could keep the baby? I just can't let anyone find out. Yeah, that's the plan. Don't let anyone know. I felt that I could keep that secret. But could Legolas keep it? He was the one that worried , we began our journey down the river. Just thinking about sleeping once again, made me pretty happy. I imagined laying down on the soft ground and closing my eyes. Being able to escape from the madness of the quest. I think, that now we have come to this, everyone knows the quest is a dangerous and precarious thing. One of our own had died.I quickly snapped out of my pity and mourning state. Now, I continued to think about the baby. Wow, I knew I was 18, but this right here was unresponisble. I felt guilty. I wondered if there was some sort of abortion thing in Middle Earth. Maybe, I could keep the baby? I just can't let anyone find out. Yeah, that's the plan. Don't let anyone know. I felt that I could keep that secret. But could Legolas keep it? He was the one that worried me. I tried to keep my head in the same place, but my thoughts drifted all around. I was in a dark space in my mind. An endless rabbit hole. I never reached the bottom. My mind left my body just to sit there in the boat. As I was thinking about Pip, my mind and senses were awaken when we hit something that jolted ou boat forward. I snapped back and put my hand on my whip. Oh, we had just hit land.

"A little jumpy, eh princess?" Boromir asked. I quietly snarled at him.  
"Okay everyone, enough fighting, let's get off the boats and set up camp. We won't be staying long so try and not make it complicated." Aragorn ordered to us. Everyone nodded in agreement. I quickly jumped out of the boat and into the water. I was glad to be on solid ground. I splashed through the cold water, up the shore. The rocks that were on the shore were round and small pebbles. I looked around. I turned to see the bright, golden sun lowering down over the trees. I sighed and sat down on the smooth rocks. I could hear the water lapping up against the wooden boats and swishing around the rocks. There was a distinct smell...  
"Alice!" Pippin called to me. I looked up and he had already gotten the sleeping bag. I got up and walked over to him.  
"Is that ours?" I asked.  
"Yep! Ready?" He asked me. I nodded. We unfolded the bag and rolled it out onto the smoother part of the islet. Merry had decided to get his own sleeping bag next to us.  
"So, how as the trip been for you two?" I asked them. Pippin looked at me. His eyes...  
"I like it so far. It's been quite frightening, but that second breakfast really eased me up! Oh! And that adventure we had in the woods. We were awesome out there!" Pippin began to get hyped up about the forest trip we had taken and then when the elves hald us captive. I smiled at his enthusiasim.  
"What about you, Merry?" I asked him. He seemed starstruck when I talked to him.  
"Oh...um, I liked it when we got to meet the elves and...um, I liked it when...I met you." He shrugged. I smiled. I could instantly tell that Merry had a crush on me. I could just feel it. Poor Merry. I was married. I was young to be married, but all the same. I could also have a baby. Who knows?  
"I'm glad we are here as a family. I love having you two around me all the time. I feel protected." I gave the boys some good feelings about themselves. Pippin sat down in the sleeping bag and said, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night Merry! Good noght Alice!" He said it with cheer.  
"Good night." Merry and I said in unison. After Pippin went to sleep, I walked over to the water's edge. Not far away, I could hear Boromir and Aragorn in a heated debate. I cringed whenever one of the two raised their voice. I looked across the small river to see a log floating by. It caught Boromir and Aragorn's attention also.  
"What is that? It has been following us ever since Moria." Boromir asked. A log had been following us? I listened carfeully to see what Aragorn had to say about this.  
" That is Gollum. I hoped to lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." He sighed. I recognized the name. Gollum...? I crouched next to a large rock, so I could have some peace and quiet. Also, I didn't want Aragorn or Boromir to find me and send me back to go to sleep. Just because I was the youngest one here doesn't mean that I have a bedtime. I stared out at the dark water. It seemed much cleaner than the water near Moria. Ugh...I remembered how nasty it was. The rank smell and the way it felt. Heavy water...I shivered at the thought. As I sat near the rock and listened to the water...and Boromir's fight with Aragorn. Ugh, they were like a horrid orc married couple. As I listened to everything around me, I heard something that was out of place. My elvish heaering picked up and I could hear, sniffling. and short breaths. I knew quickly, that someone was crying. I stood up and followed the sound. I walked around the campsite and ended up near the back of the islet. I could make out a small figure sitting along the shore. I creeped over there to see who it was. I could barely tell if it was a hobbit or not.  
"Hello." I called out. The figure's head whipped up. I could see a mop of curly locks whish around with the head.  
"Hello?" The figure replied weakly. I still couldn't tell who it was. Even from the voice. So I walked over to see who was sobbing.  
"Hey, it's Alice...Alice Took." I told the person who I was. As I said it, the person began to cry even more. I felt bad, so I crouched down next to the figure to comfort it. When I turned my head to see who it was, I was shocked. I saw the face outline. Crooked jaw. Merry! "Merry! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" I was worried. I had never seen Merry like this since Gandalf's death.  
"Oh...it's...nothing." He hiccuped and took short breaths as he talked.  
"Merry," I said sternly, "Something's wrong. Tell me. I'm here for you." I comforted the... ?large? Hobbit. He turned his face toward me. His eyes were red and tears streamed down his cheeks. A frown formed on his face. I could tell he was hestiating to talk to me.  
"It's just...Alice...Pippin is lucky..." He still was breathing very shallowy.  
"How is he lucky?" I asked him. What did Merry mean?  
"He has you." Merry told me what I thought I knew. I gasped.  
"Merry, I like you too. But as a friend. Pippin and I are married. I"m sorry. But I still like you a lot." I smiled at him tomake him happier.  
"I knew it from the start...that...he was...the one to get the gal...first. Especially you." Merry told me.  
"Aww Merry. I'm sure there is a nice girl out there for you! I'm positive. When we get back to the shire, there has to be some lucky lass there!" I told him. Merry was a very cool person to be with. I watched him light up.  
"Really, you think so?" He asked.  
" Yep." I hugged Merry. It was a tight embrace of friendship. "You'll still be my friend, right?" I asked him.  
"Of course! Forever and always." Merry told me with delight. I smiled again.  
"That's good. I would hate to lose someone like you." I told him. We both stood up and walked over to the campsite. Boromir and Aragorn were still arguing, just not as heated. Gimli was asleep. Legolas was asleep. Frodo and Sam were trying to sleep, but couldn't because they were next to Gimli who snored a lot. Merry and I headed over to our bags and we joined our little group of three. Pippin was shifting in his sleep. He was either a light sleeper one day or a heavy sleeper the next. I bent down and slipped into the sleeping bag with Pippin. He awoke immeaditly.  
"Ali...is that you?" He asked.  
"Yes. Who else would it be?" I asked him. I laughed.  
"Uhh...Merry?" He guessed.  
"Ha nice try though." I told him. He grinned in the darkness.  
"Are you okay?" Pip asked me. I froze.  
"Me, yeah. I'm fine! Why?"  
"Oh just wondering. You've different lately." He noted. I freaked out!  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"Hmm, you've been more rough. Like...you don't act like a girl. No offense!" Pippin threw his hands up. I giggled.  
"No, I get it. Maybe it's because I've been trying to act rough and more like an elf and hobbit and less like the human I thought I was." I breathed a sigh of relief. Okay, no one knew anything yet. I smiled  
"Okay, that makes sense." He smiled gidily. Like a small child.

In the dark of night, I could sense something would happen the next day. It wasn't a good feeling. Just much the opposite. Something horrid would happen. I wonder if Legolas sensed that. Next to me, I could feel Pippin being restless. I turned over to see why.  
"Pip, what's wrong?" I asked him.  
"It's just that...I have a really bad feeling about something. It's like I've had too much ale but I am still very hungry." He explained his feeling to me. I giggled slightly and then thought about that statement.  
"Yeah, you're right. I feel like something is going wrong. Or something will go wrong." I told him. He nodded. I got a sudden wash of chills that made me weak. "Pippin, I'm scared." I told him.  
"It's okay. I think everything is going to be okay."  
"Nothing is going to be okay. Nothing. WE are going to diminish and never survive. All of us will fall to the power of the ring and then...then..." I had a panic attack and began to babble nonesense. Pippin looked at me, then kissed me hard on the mouth. At first I was shocked that this sudden choice that Pip had made, but I was happy he did. I kissed him back. While he kissed me, he found my hand and held it tightly.  
"It's going to be okay." He whispered to me. "We had second breakfast, that means everything is going to be okay." He lit up. I laughed, and then gave him a kiss on the cheek. After that, I fell asleep, but right before, I felt Pippin wrap his arms around me and hug me.

I was awaken by the shining sun coming over our little campsite. I opened my eyes and stayed still in the sleeping bag. Pip's arms still held me, protecting me, even through sleep. Wow, he had really changed. His courage had gotten stronger. I slowly removed his hands and quietly slipped out of the sleeping bag. I straightened out my elven dress and walked near the shore. I was the only one awake and I was able to get some peace. I sauntered over to the giant rock I had hid behind the night before. This time, I sat on it, looking out onto the clear, shining water. As if the baby inside me knew that I was at peace, it moved a little. I grinned and looked down at my stomach. Still surprsingly small. I rubbed my tummy and spoke to it. "Lle naa vanima."  
"Ah, speaking to your kid?" I jumped and almost flew off the rock at Legolas' voice. He creeped up so silently.  
"Oh, yeah. So sweet a thing. You are the only one who knows, right?" I asked him.  
"Yes. I am positive. But there is something I must tell you." He spoke with urgency.  
"Yes?" I was wary to know what Legolas knew.  
"You know how you were sent to the Old World to save it, but you came back too early?"  
"Uh-huh..."  
"Well, I have been hearing that the Old World is to be rebuilt and they need a new savior. Since you are the begining of a long savior line, I thought that your baby would be the next?" Legolas explained the theory. I was quite shocked. I wouldn't want to give the child away. Frightened by that, I changed the subject.  
"Frodo is doing very well with the ring, I am surprised that he has made it this far." I told Legolas. He sighed and knew that I would talk no more of my kid. I resumed sitting on the rock after Legolas had left. As soon as he left, I had another panic attack. Only worse, I could seet events and happening allaround me, like a cave of visions. Poisonous ones at that. Before I could even jump off that rock and run away from these horrid sights, they grasped me and forced me to watch them. Images of a forests and ruins of great temples that housed kings and their kin. But the evil stomped across the land, giving no cares of what or who they destroyed. They were bloodthirsty and looking for one thing. A Hobbit! THey would take down as many people and kill as many children just so they could get the Hobbits. For they knew that one, only one of them had something of great value. But which? That would lead them to take all of the Hobbits. Of course of they found out who had the value item, the bloodthirsty creaetures would rip the other little ones to shreds. Devouring their meat and flesh. THe creatures also knew that a King was in their very prescense. A ranger at first glance, but someone more powerful underneath. They would kill him too. Aragorn! I let out the most un holy scream out of my mouth and fell off the rock! When I fell off the rock, I snapped out of my vision and laid on the ground, breathless. I shook and squealed. The visions were gone, but what or who eve gave them to me still had a hold of my body. It wasn't painful, but it was a horrible feeling I had. The orcs were near...

"Alice? Ali!" Pippin had gotten up and rushed over to my side when he heard the ear splitting shriek. Everyone else followed him. Pippin kneeled down next to me and took my hand. "Ali, are you okay?" He looked me up and down, looking for obvious signs of trauma. I opened my mouth and thought I was speaking, but really it was another scream splitting through the serene air. I forced my self to choke out a couple words, "The...orcs! Hobbits! They'll kill...for..." I gripped Pippin's hand and I watched him wince in pain. Merry came up behind Pip's shoulder. He looked worried. I wonder I what I must of looked like to him.  
"Pip! Do something!" He told Pippin, who was obviously trying to think of something to do at the time.  
"Like what!" Pippin looked up to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir. Each of them shook their head. Aragorn however, spoke up, "You know her best. What would snap her out of this trance like state?" He asked in a calm voice. Pippin looked back at me. While on his knees, he lowered himslef down to my ground level and softly kissed me on my lips. And just like that, the demons of my mind left, fled and disappeared, never to come back. Inside, I was happy and eaternally greatful, so I showed it on the outside. I flung my arms around Pip's shoulders and squeezed him. He kissed me with more intensity and I took in every joyous second of it. Until..."Ehhh-emm!" Gimli faked a cough and both of us snapped out of our lovely lust.  
"Right. Now we have that figured out, let's get on our way to Parth Galen." Aragorn said with just a hint of envy leaking in. I knew that seeing Pip and I like that made him miss Arwen even more. I kind of felt guilty about doing that. Pippin didn't and I could tell. The whole way to the boats, he was giddy with delight. More that anything, I just wanted to have some alone time with Pip so we could talk about the future. I was afraid that wouldn't come soon enough.

When we reached the boat, everyone slowly piled in, this time, I was in the back with Boromir Next to me. That made me a tad nervous. He was a devious man. Not to be trusted with the Ring around. I avoided eye contact at all costs.  
"Hey, so umm about everything that happened so far during the quest, I'm sorry." A deep voice uttered inbeilveable words next to me. I turned my head slightly to look at Boromir. Personally, I was shocked he even talked to me in such a kind tone.  
"Oh...yeahhh...it's okay. The Ring does that to people." I told him. He nodded his head.  
"Yes. I thought I had control over myself when we came here, but I think that once I saw the Ring, I became powerless. That is what lead to my foul behavior. I hope that you can accept my apology." Boromir asked me. I looked at him as a different man. He seemed much kinder and more thougthful. Maybe even some courage.  
"It is accpeted." I told him. He gave a nice hearty laugh and for the next couple hours on that boat or so, we talked about our homelands. Mainly his though. I learned that he is the son of the Steward of Gondor, Denethor. Seems like a nice guy. Boromir usually goes out to fight in the wars and battles that take place near Gondor with his younger brother Faramir. Faramir sounds like a nice young lad. I also learned that Boromir had a girl that was awaiting his arrival back at Gondor. They had met on the battle field, which was a surprising story to hear. He said that the war was done and over and they were seeing if there was any living among the piles of dead people out on the battle field. When they were looking through the mounds of death, a girl had caught his eye. She was breathing very heavily and was being crushed by the countless dead that were piled on top of her. Now Boromir said that it was very odd and that he had never seen a woman on the battlefield. So after a long thought, he went over to help her. He later found out that she had taken the place of her father so that he wouldn't die in the war. After that, they fell in love. "And that's why I love seeing you and Pippin together all the time. It reminds me of me and my girl. Ah, I do miss her." Boromir reminisced on his love life. I smiled and knew that Boromir had a heart. "Tell me about your land." He asked. First, I was confused. "Which land? Because Boromir, I have come from so many different places that I do not know what to talk about."  
"Oh, may you talk about all of them. If you remember?" He asked.  
"I'll give it a shot. Let's start out with the one I know most. The Shire. It's actually where I landed when I came down from the Old World. It's such a peaceful and quaint place. The best place to just relax and unwind. That's were I met Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam. First, I thought that I was in love with Frodo. He did propose to me. But after a long thought and him leaving me, I knew that deep down in my hearts desire, I wanted Pippin. But putting that stuff aside, I really enjoy the Shire. As for the Old World, I do not remember much. I knew that I lived somewhere near mountains and lakes. They were very pretty and I enjoyed them." I sighed as I struggled to remember the Old World.  
"What do you remember about Mirkwood?" he asked. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned forward, listening intently.  
"Mirkwood, hmm. I do not remember much. I was a baby then, so I think that I wouldn't remember a lot. I wish I did though..." Boromir listened to every word that I spoke. He was quite keen on getting to know me better, since we had started off on a sour note. Although, I think that Merry and Pippin were getting jealous at the attention and thought I was giving Boromir.  
"Ah. I've always wanted to leave the boundaries of Gondor and Minas Tirith, but my father says that horrible creatures lurk outside the walls. He also implied that the Elves were no good people and that we should not trust them. Sometimes I think that my father is just keeping me there so I can be like him. But truth is, I don't want to be like my father. I want to explore Middle Earth and learn about the different lands and people there." As Boromir talked about his wishes, I realized that Boromir isn't a bad person. He wants to explore and do great things. It's just the Ring that has ruined him.

Near the end of the trip, I dozed off and fell asleep. I'm not even sure how I managed to fall asleep in the sitting up position. But I was comfortable and that was all that mattered.  
In my sleep, I had more visions. This time more graphic. I was running towards or away from something with Merry and Pippin by my side. I'm not sure what, but it was something worthwhile our time. We ran down the rocky hills and brambly trees slapping us in the face and stubbing our toes on the stumps of dead trees. I could sense that something was behind us, though I was too afraid to look back. Eager though, to find out what was causing this, I did. I saw a heard of Orcs and newly bred Uruk Hai. They were much more devious and well trained then the original orcs that Saruman had. Pip, Merry and I reached the bottom of a hill and stopped to catch out breath. Uruk Hai was still following us. Scared out of our wits, we turned to keep running, but saw that we were delayed by the many Uruk Hai teams that had come up behind us, baracading us in. I knew that this was the end. I held Merry and Pippin's hand and said an elvish prayer. The Uruk Hai advanced slowly towards us, as if they were teasing us. I closed my eyes shut and waited. As the seconds passed, nothing came. I opened my eyes and saw that Boromir had arrived to save us. He was killing and slaughtering Uruk Hai by the dozen. We cheered and knew that we were going to be saved. That victory did not last long. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lurtz. The Uruk Hai leader. Standing above all, he took out his own bow and arrow. Setting the arrow into the bow and pulling back, he aimed for Boromir. I watched in horror as he let go and the arrow went flying. It hit Boromir and he hit the ground with shock, but what surprised us all was that he got back up and began to brings down more Uruk Hai. Lurtz flung another arrow and another. By the third or fourth arrow, he sank down, dying slowly...

I flung up, scared from the freaky vision I had. I looked beside me at Boromir. He was peering out at the wonderous sights of the river that we were traveling on. I looked out too. I felt something evil out beyond the forests. A chill rose up my spine and back down.

While sitting in the boat, I felt a crash. I jolted up to see what had happened. I peered over Merry and PIppin, who were looking to see where we were. I recognized this place. We had arrived at Parth Galen. I watched as Aragorn, Frodo and Sam got out of their boat first. I examined Frodo closely. He looked paler, weaker and much more quite. He was the Frodo I didn't know. I watched him as he tripped and landed on the rocks. The One Ring came out from underneath his shirt. Beside me, I felt Boromir tensen up. I looked to see is Boromir was going to be alright. He wasn't. It was like a dark veil of pure hatred and evil had covered him. He looked at the Ring and longed to have it in his hands. I was going to say something to stop him, but He jumped out of the boat and watched Frodo from the side. He set his shield down and sat down, admiring the scenery. Pippin came up behind.  
"What's wrong, Ali?" He asked. I snapped out of my stage  
"Oh, nothing. Nothing's wrong. Come on, let's sit down." I went over to where we had begun to set up our things. I sat down and watched as Aragorn set up camp and Legolas and Gimli sat down. Gimli took a seat next to us and began babbling on about the path we would be taking. He talked about razor toothed things that stuck out of the ground and the bogs that would stand between us and Mordor. Pip and I looked at him with fear. The baby kicked as if to agree.  
"oof!" I said as the baby stopped. I held my stomach and made sure to not draw any attention. Pippin noticed and watched me carefully. He knew that I could handle myself now. While we were waiting for Merry to come back with the wood for fire, I kept a careful eye on Boromir. He seemed to be in a conflict with his self. Pippin was playing with some sticks he had found lying near the bank of the river.  
"Pippin, do you miss the Shire?" I asked him, knowing the answer already.  
"Yes. I do miss the shire very much. But this is a fun adventure." He said with faux joy.  
"don't worry. I hope to be near the Shire soon." I told him. He nodded.

Merry came back with the wood and set it down near the campfire.  
"Took you long enough." Gimli grumbled. Merry shrugged and wiped his hands on his trousers.  
"Where's Frodo?" He asked. Everyone sat up, even Sam who had been dozing off. All of us looked toward where Frodo had been lying. He was gone and missing! I looked near the tree that Boromir had sat down near. He was gone too! Oh no...I stood up.  
"We have to find him. The Uruk Hai are here somehwere. Lurking around waiting to take the Hobbits!" I alarmed everyone. The group stood up and picked up their weapons.  
"Then we haven't a moment to waste!" Aragorn said. All of us took of into the forest. Merry, Pippin and I took up the rear.  
"Where do you think he is?" Merry asked me as we were running through the underbrush of the trees.  
"i think he might at some old ruins. Aragorn will find him. I trust that he will. Come on!" I urged the boys to run faster, as we were slowing down and losing gain with the others. I worried about Boromir. I had made a promise to myself that I was going to help Boromir through and I was going to watch him and make sure the Ring didn't hurt him. I couldn't break that. The three of us ran blindly through the trees, hitting rocks and stone. jumping over things, until, we did not realize where we were.  
"Wait! Where are we?" Pippin asked. He stopped and did a 360 around the area we had ended up in  
"I think we're lost." Merry whimpered. I stood still. For, as I listened closely, I could hear the Uruk Hai, tumbling and trodding down the hill.  
"Merry, Pippin, Under that log! Quick. Before the Uruk Hai see us!" I pointed to a fallen log that made a makeshift cave. Small enough to hide the three of us out of the unruly sight of the deadly Uruk Hai. Merry and Pippin pushed and shoved to get to the cave. I herded them in.

Once we were in the cave, I huddled close to them. I could hear the group swarming and comign down the hill. Loud thuds echoed off the top of the log as the group jumped onto the fallen tree and back off. They knew were Frodo was.  
"Guys, if we don't make through this, I just want to say. I love you both. And you both have been really great to me from the start. You guys are what keeps me in check." I said shakily. Should I tell them about the baby?  
"Aw, thanks. We enjoyed your company at the Shire. It was quite amusing seeing you adjust to the people there. Especially when you told your stories to the little kids. And, remember when you almost fell off that cliff and died, but Sam helped you. that was frightening." Merry looekd back on teh wonderous memories of the past.  
"I remembered when I first met you. Merry and I were fishing along the lake side when we heard this horrible ans scary scream. We got up and ran over to it to see what it was. Then we saw it was you. A mortal girl. That's what we thought. And then we brought you to the Hobbit Hole and I found that gum you had in your pocket. Sam watched you and then when you woke up, he started to ask you all the questions... and-" I stopped Pippin in mid sentence.  
"Yeah, that was fun." I reachede out for his hand. "Listen, Pip, Merrry, I need to tell you something..." They looked at me like the little hobbit children had when I was about to begin my story. "I-I-I, Pippin, you are...um...I am...Pre-"  
"Look! Frodo!" Merry stopped me and pointed out that Frodo had just dashed down the hill to evade the Uruk Hai. "Frodo, come here!" Merry waved toward us, signalling that he should join us in hiding. "Frodo, come on! Hurry." Merry called again. Frodo just looked at us with sorry eyes and shook his head.  
"What is he doing?" Pippin asked.  
"He's leavin' us...He leavin' us..." merry told us. Then he looked up and jumped out of the cave. Pip and I followed.  
"Aye! AYE! Over here, yoooo hooooo!" Merry called for the attention of the Uruk Hai. They stood at the top of the hill and looked down at us, then they rushed through the trees and began to chase us.  
"It's working! Merry, they're following us! It's working!" Pippin cried out.  
"I know come on!"

The threee of us dashed down the hill and zig zagged through the maze of a forest. Taking as many twists and turns to through the Uruk Hai off us, we landed our selves in the bottom of the hill, a flat surface with many trees. The Uruk Hai took this and rounded us in. We were being circled. Each one of them pulled out their odd assorments of weapons and came close to us. Raising their knives and swords ans other things, they gave a battle cry and slung down. But before we were cut to pieces, someone intercepted and cut the Uruk Hai's head off. Boromir! I was giddy with happiness. But then I realized that fate to come. The three of us just stood there, not knowing what to do, but watch Boromir slay the Uruk Hai! I was so happy...but then, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. Lurtz! He was going to kill Boromir!  
"Merry, Pippin. Stay here, I need to take care of something." I whispered to them. They both nodded and I crept away, behind teh giant mess that was going on. I walked among the trees, trying to be as careful as I could. Lurtz was at least a couple feet away. He would see me...but what if...I climbed the tree and attacked him then!? I looked up the tall giant tree nex to me. I jumped up and grabbed a limb and began to scale up the trunk. I jumped from branch to branch, leaping with grace. As Soon as I got high enough, I looked down. Lurtz had taken out his bow and arrow. Place the arrow in the bow and aimed. It was now or never. I took out my sword and leaped from the tree. The wind rushed past me and my hair flew up. I was falling quickly. I tried and poised my sword down. Then I landed on Lurtz with a bone crushing noise. He fell and let go of the Bow and Arrow. But, the arrow was realeased to early. It hit Bormir near the chest. He fell and looked around. He saw me and Lurtz and smiled. Pippin and Merry noticed and began attacked thi uruk Hai with their weapons. I brought my attettion back to Lurtz. I raised my sword and stabbed him. He yowled out with anger and threw me off of him and to the ground. He took out his own sword and pressed it against my face, cutting in slowly. The blood oozed out and dirt entered. It was like no pain before! Lurtz slashed me and then came back to finish me off. Just then, I heard Aragorn bounding through the forest. He attacked Lurtz and left me free. I jumped up and Looked for Merry and Pippin. I turned to my right and saw them leaping onto a pair of Uruk Hai. Hitting them with the hilts of their swords. The Uruk Hai saw the Hobbits and grabbed them up. Taking them and leaving us.  
"Merry, Pippin! NOOOO! Come back! YOU LET THEM GO!" I screamed loudly. I saw them running away with the Hobbits and I took off after them. I can't let them leave.  
"ALICE!" Merry and Pippin both screamed. Flailing away at the grip of the Uruk Hai. Their faces were going pale and I was running out of breath. Just as I was about to make it and possibly save Merry and Pippin, something grabbed me and held me against me running will.  
"Let go!" I screamed. I flung my arms and scratched and then gave a nive good punch to what ever was holding me back.  
"Alice, alice, calm down..." I knew that voice...I stopped fighting and turned to see who had me. Legolas had stopped me. His face was all bloodied and bruised from me hit and scratching. But he seemed calm.  
"Legolas,...they took my Merry and Pippin. We need to get them! The Uruk Hai think they have the Ring! Legolas, we can't let them leave!" I whined and pouted. He looked down unto me calmly.  
"Alice, I think that you have some other buisness to attend to. I promise you, we will talk about saving Merry and Pippin. Just...err, you have something to do." Legolas hesitated before he pointed over to Boromir, who was lying on the ground, breathing heavily. I let him die! I got up and rushed over to see if I could save him. I scrambled up and quickly dashed over to his side, dropping down to my knees.  
"Boromir..."  
"Y-y-you're a good person. You l-l-let Frodo go...I couldn't." He gasped between words. The arrow in his chest was hurting him. Impaling his insides and leading to a slow and painful death.  
"Shh. I know I know. But don't worry. I'm going to help you." I looked at Boromir, worried. He looked horrible. I was terrified that he wouldn't make it. I looked at Legolas for help.  
"Just do what yout think would be natural." He told me. I looked back down at the arrow. So just go with my gut..."Boromir, this might hurt, but I promise I am going to make it better." I told him. I reached over with both hands and placed them on the arrow. I counted to 3 in my head. 1...2...3! At three, I pulled out the arrow and quickly threw it on the ground. Boromir yelled with pain and I quickly placed my hands over the gaping wound. Blood oozed out over my fingers, sliding down onto his horn of Gondor. I panicked and began to re think my strategy. Gimli, Legolas, and Aragorn all watched me. As I held his wound, I began to utter words that I didn't even know! "Tanka harwar, Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae, Vara tel' Seldarine, Ama poldora, Aman tel' Seldarine." I murmered under my breath. Beneath my hands, the wound began to glow a golden color, then it faded away. I took my hands away. I looked at where the hole used to be. There was no arrow puncture. I smiled! I did it!  
"What was that?" Boromir sat up and looked down at his chest.  
"I think that Alice here learned the Elvish healing phrases." Legolas said. "Good job little sister." he grinned and was already smiling so widely. I had saved Boromir. Without knowing it, Boromir had grabbed me in a bear hug. I could feel his smiling about me saving him. I hugged him back.  
"Thank you for saving my life, friend." Boromir looked at me with pure kindness.  
"Of course, friend." I hugged him once more and knew I had a good friend. We both got up and looked at the others.  
"We can't let Merry and Pippin perish in the hands of the Orcs. We must go save them. now who wants to hunt some ORc!" Aragorn cried out. All of us cheered and ran into the forest...

The End of The Fellowship of the Ring. NExt: The Two Towers

I stood with Gimli, Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir. we had walked for days on end. With little water and little food to eat. All of us were cranky and tired. the 5 of us had been on the Uruk Hai's tail for days.  
"Stop! I hear something!" Aragorn stopped us and ran up to a rock and laid his head down upon it.  
"What is he doin'?" I slurred. I was sun beaten and tired. Why did we have to stop for Aragorn to listen to a friggin rock!? Boromir shrugged.  
"I think he hears the Uruk Hai." Legolas chimed in. When I heard that, I perked up and ran over to Aragorn. He had his eye closed and was listening to the rock, "Their pace quickens. They have caught our scent! Come! We must hurry!" Aragorn leaped up and began bounded across the landscape. He had enegy ever since we left Parth Galen. I sighed and ran after him. My cloack dragging behind me along with my Elven dress, which I had cut the night before so I could run easier. Legolas didn't aprove of it. Well, all of it was making it hard to run and I was hot. What once was beautiful curls was now a matted mess of tangles. I could only hope that we crossed a river so I could drown in it.

We traveled along the rocky hillsides and each time I looked down, I was afraid that I would fall and die. My fears of heights had not yet diminished yet. Along with the fear of getting murdered.  
"Must we travel so long without rest or food!?" Gimli breathed heavily behind us. He had some trouble keeping up with us.  
"Yes, we must so we can keep up with Merry and Pippin with the Uruk Hai!" Aragorn told him. He growled, and I coulnd't help but smirk a litle. Gimli and I had been fighting days before about why we should go or not go. He said that we should just go on our way to Mordor, but I begged to differ. Then, Gimli and I had almost gotten in a fist fight, but Legolas stopped me and silently reminded me that I was carrying a child and I couldn't be rough housing. I had sighed and walked off.  
"What are you smiling at?" Boromir asked.  
"Oh just winning a fight with Gimli." I smiled and skipped ahead to walk with my brother. I hadn't talked much to him since we left Parth Galen. "Legolas!" I called out to him. He turned and dropped back from Aragorn's side.  
"Yes Alice?" He asked.  
"Hi."  
"Hello?"  
"How have you been?"  
"Good, I guess. What about you? How is the...?" He whispered.  
"Oh, um...good. It's kicked a little while and it hurt but hey! What am I going to do about?" I smiled and became optimistic about the situation.  
"That's always good. I cannot wait to have kin of our own soon. You will be coming to Mirkwood, right?" He asked me. I stopped walking. I hadn't thought about that ever since we were in Lothlorien. I loved the Shire and I wanted to go back, but where I was really from was Mirkwood. Legolas would be lonely there by himself. And I wanted him to meet the child. "Legolas, could we visit? Somedays...?" I asked him.  
"Maybe, but I know that mother and Fater would be glad to see you all grown up and married." Legolas told me. I had totally forgotten I had a mom and dad.  
"What are they like?" I asked him.  
"Well, they are kind, but very tough on rules. They love kids but won't spoil them. They are very well rounded. I think that you would like them." He smiled himself, talking about our parents. I couldn't wait to meet them.

As we came near the edge of the cliff, all of us looked down into a small narrow corridor of grass and cliffside. Small boulders stood in the middle. It wasn't very close to the cliff we were on, so we would have to go down the hill to get there. I bounded next to Aragorn.  
"Aragorn, is this where the Uruk Hai were?" I asked anxiously.  
"I am beginning to think so. We are close. Follow me." He sidstepped down the hill quickly and landed on the soft grass below. I followed what he did and sidstepped along the steep hill. Almost halfway down, I heard something tumbling down past me. I looked to see what it was and saw that Gimli had take a tumble downt the hill. I laughed out loud and began rolling down the hill myself, laughing all the way. When I reached the bottom, jumped up and rushed to the corridor. Aragorn was ahead and had knelt down to look at something. I pushed myself and rushed over to see what it was. I knelt down next to him. Aragorn had picked up a Lorien leaf brooch. It had been mashed into the ground. Mud covered it. I saw it and felt my eyes begin to burn and tear up. I pushed it away and walked to go sit down on a rock.  
"Maybe their okay...they'll be fine Uuma deela uuma deela." I told myself. Legolas walked over to Aragorn.  
"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said.  
"they may yet be alive." Legolas said with worry.  
"Less the a day ahead of us!" Aragorn told us. I stood up and we went on running. I lead the front and ran up a giant hill the over looked a vast plain of rocks and grass. It looked dead, but I could sense life in it. Legolas and Aragorn came up beside me and Boromir was behind, while gimli was still catching up.

"Land of Rohan. land of Men and Horse lords. But something is at strange works here." Aragorn told us, I stared out.  
"Rohan. I have heard of it before! Is it a nice place?" I asked.  
"It used to be. But now, something has made it dead...no life... how odd." Boromir commented. Legolas ran ahead of us and jumped up high unto the tallest rock. I watched him.  
"Legolas, what do you see with your Elf eyes?" Aragorn yelled at him.  
"The uruk have turned northeast, They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" Legolas announced.  
"Saruman." I heard Aragorn whisper. I panicked and collapsed onto the ground. Isengard! Merry and Pippin are never going to make it out of Isengard! I cried and cried. Pushing my hands into my face so no one would see me crying. As I was crying in despair, the baby kicked me hard. I bent over on my knees and held my mouth. The tears still flowed and fell onto the ground. I sniffled and then sobbed even louder. Then the baby kicked again and with all it's tiny force, it made me puke. The putrid vomit spewed from my mouth and I coughed. It was nasty and yucky. I coughed and shook.  
"Alice, what happened to you?" Boromir and Legolas rushed over. Aragorn sensed something as wrong with me and preferred to stay away. Did he know?  
"I...don't know!" I coughed and coughed. I sat and hugged my knees to my chest.  
"Ugh, you puked. Are you sure you are okay?" Legolas asked me.  
"If she is not, then may we stop our relentless journey?" Gimli asked. Aragorn shot him a look.  
"I...I'm...pippin and Merry are goin' to die." I cried and the baby kicked again, forcing me to puke again. I coughed, and choked. This was horrible. I felt horrible and sickly and weak.  
"No they won't. We won't let them. Can you walk?" Boromir asked. I nodded. At least I thought I could. I stood up for only a couple seconds before I came back down onto the ground.  
"I need...food...and water." I told them.  
"We don't have that. I'm sorry." Legolas told me. I frowned.  
"I can't stand. Legolas, I am too weak...because of..." I hinted him that the baby was part of this.  
"Oh, well...We must help you somehow. Come on, I'll help." Legolas carfeully picked my weak shell of a body up and carried me the rest of the way. Aragorn looked concerned. Then he noticed something off in the distance.  
"Come, look. It's Rohanian riders. They might know where the Uruk-Hai have been trekking." Aragorn leaped and bounded down teh rocky slope and everyone else followed. Legolas took great care, as he held me close so I wouldn't get sick again. I held close to my brother and dug my face into his clothes. What had come to this? All I wanted was to have some adventure, but what I got was losing my loved ones and getting sick? This was horrible. I closed my eyes and just listened to what was going on. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the mark?" Aragorn asked the riders that we had come upon. I heard galloping hooves surrond us. I looked up from Legolas's jacket. We had been surronded by countless men on horses.  
"What buisness does an Elf, A dwarf, two men, and a young lady have doing here?" The main leader asked. He had long hair and a pointy nose with small eyes. But he looked very serious. As for the rest of the conversation, I zoned in and out, until it came to the end.  
"What is wrong with the girl?" The man asked.  
"Eomer, she is horribly sick. Something has gone quite off with her, I am not sure why though. But, alas, she is also heartbroken." Aragorn told the man.  
"And why may that be?"  
"She is married, you see. To a young Hobbit by the name of Peregrin Took. Peregrin and his cousin Meriadoc have been abducted by the Uruk Hai and taken to Isengard."  
"Ahh, I see. We just slayed a camp of Uruk Hai last night. But, we did not see Hobbits. Of course, we burned the pile. It is just up on that hill." The man pointed and I looked at the hill. black, nasty smoke rose high into the sky. I whimpered. Legolas looked at me and then, up to Eomer.  
"Eomer, greaet rider of Rohan, I know you have been outcast from Rohan itself, but may you still have the heart to take Allison Took to the gates of Rohan, so that she may be healed?" Legolas asked of a favour.  
"That would be almost impossible if I didn't have another person who was allowed to enter through the gates..." Eomer told us.  
"I will go." Legolas said. Then Boromir stood up, "No, Legolas, they need you. I shall go with the girl. I'll take her into Rohan. It was the least I can do. She saved my life." He reffered back to when I saved him with my elven powers. For a second there was not a single word spoken, but I was soon taken from Legolas and put onto the back of a horse. I looked in front of me. Boromir was holding the reins. Eomer took up the front with his own horse.  
"Hold on or you shall fall." He told me. I looked at him and hesitated, "I stay true to my marriage. I will not cling to another man while riding a horse." I told him weakly.  
"Ugh, you still have that attitude. Just...I have my own girl. Please, for your safety?" He pleaded. I sighed and akwardly wrapped my arms around his torso. I laid my head down his back and dozed off into sleep.

I could sense that the horse had stopped and we were dismounting. I opened my eyes and looked around. The rest of the group was no where to be found. Boromir and Eomer were the only people there. We stood before a giant wooden gate that was set up around a small town. A large castle emitted from the front. Flags blew and it was dead silent.  
"I shall knock upon the gate, but I must leave so no one sees me. Take the girl in. Find help there." Eomer instructed Boromir. As Eomer knocked, I tried to get off the horse and stand, but even as hard as I tried, I would fall back down. Wow! I really was sick.  
"Come on. Please let me help you. Stop being so stubborn." Boromir whined. I could tell that now we had a best friend thing going, that he was going to try and help me in any way, shape or form.  
"Fine." I said weakly. I sat on the ground as he came to carry me. He put his hands around my back and under my legs. I held on tightly, for I was afriad of falling.

Eomer quickly left when he knocked on the door. He left Boromir and I standing there waiting...but soon enough the wooden gates slowly creaked open and soldiers apeared out of nowhere.  
"What buisness do you have coming here?" One of the guards asked matter of factly. Boromir Sucked in, "I come here with a sick woman. She has been strucken ill while on our quest. May we come inside?" He asked whole heartdly. I watched as the men's expression changed from powerful and ignorant to sadness and pity.  
"of course, of course. Come in!" They waved us in and Boromir rushed me in.

Once we were inside, I felt a little better, knowing that I could be saved.  
"Boromir?" I asked him.  
"Yes?"  
"Hurry." I told him. He nodded and we looked all over for a place for me to go. Not a single place had medicine or help of any type, so we stopped a lady who was selling things on the street.  
"excuse me, Ma'am do you know where we could find help and medicine?" Boromir asked. The woman pointed up to the castle that had been looming there ever since we arrived. Wow, how dumb were we? So Boromir carfeully ran over to the steps and began climbing them. There weren't much, but they were steep. As he walked up the stairs, I wondered what a couple of drinks would do to me? Maybe I should just have regular food. OoOOH! What if they had cake!? I would eat that! Cake sounded so good right now. maybe along with some Ale and...more ale...I drooled at the thought of food and began to think about the shire. I missed the Shire a lot. I wanted to be there right now. With Pip and Merry.  
"Hold on, we're almost there. Don't worry." Boromir comforted me. I relaxed only a little.

When we got to the top, Boromir, using his one hand knocked on the door. It was loud and echoed throughout the whole kingdom. I prayed that someone was home here...  
"Open the doors, open the doors." I heard someone call from the inside. After that command the two large doors swung open and a burst of nice cool air washed over my body. Shivers rose up and down my spine.  
"Ww-w-who is i-i-it?" I heard a weak, frail and barely understandable voice. It was even worse than my own. I switched my position to see who it was. When I did, I was shocked. An old man with a white beard and milky eyes stared blindly at us. Next to his was a man with milk white skin and reepy snake eyes. His hair was greasy and black, hanging in strands. He was hunched over the frail man, whispering things to him. Then he stood up to greet us.  
"Hello strangers from far away lands! Who do we have before us?" He asked snakily, coming out from behind the King's chair. his body was cloaked in black.  
"First, tell us who you are and what has happened to the King Of Rohan!" Boromir demanded. The creepy man held back.  
"tsk, tsk, calm down. I am only just a servant for the King. My name is Grima Wormtongue. The King Of Rohan has gone mental. Something has happened over a period of time to have him end up like this. Such a shame...Now! Tell me who you are?" He asked, bringing his hands forward greeting us to come closer. Boromir stepped forward.  
"I am Boromir, Son of Denethor the second, Steward of Gondor." he announced proudly.  
"I...am-Allison Took. Married to the Hobbit Peregrin-Took...I am...of the birthparents...of elves. Princess of Mirkwood...associated with...Lego-las. I am 18" I stopped in between to cough silently.  
"Ahhh!" Grima's eye's widened in excitement.  
"My lord, we have Boromir, who is the Son of Denethor. And he has brought with him a young woman by the Name of Allison Took. Married to a Hobbit...and Princess of Mirkwood. Her brother is Legolas. She is 18." He informed the King. He slowly nodded his head.  
"What f-f-f...orm of buis-ness...do they...bring?" He asked quietly. Then Grima turned to us, "What form of buisness to you bring to the Land Of Rohan?"  
"Alice here, is sick. After a long journey, she fell ill and has not regained her strength. We need help, or I fear she will slowly pass." Boromir told Grima. Grima looked shocked and so was I. I didn't know I was going to die!  
"o-o-oh! er, come with me, I will find some one to help you." He came down from the long pedastel and turned the corner, we followed after him.  
"I didn't know I was going to die!" I whispered harshly. He looked down at me.  
"I just added that information to make it seem more urgent. But you are quite sick, tell me, do you know what made you like this?" he asked. I put my head down and became silent. "Alice, what happened?" He asked more sternly.  
"Nothing." I whispered. We proceeded to walk along the dark and dank corridors, until, we arrived at the very last room at the very last corridor at the end of the hall.  
"This shall be your room for now. I will have someone come to you immeadatly." He rushed right out of the room and dissappeared. We entered the room and Boromir set me down on the nice, warm, soft, bed. I sighed and closed my eyes, but still widely alert.  
"So tell me, how come you are this sick. I know it isn't because of the journey. What is it. You are a holding a secret back." Boromir blurted out. My heart raced. Did he know? I becaome frightened. too frightened to speak. "Alice! If you tell me, we may be able to help you!" He exclaimed. I crouched down to a small ball, trying to block out what he was saying. He couldn't find out. No one could! As I lay there, I wanted some one to help me with this pain.

After waiting for what seemed like hours, I heard the doors open. I flipped on the bed and saw who it was. It was a woman, with long blonde hair and pretty eyes. Her face was pale and she looked sad, but when she saw me, she smiled.  
"Hello. I have been informed about what happened here. I'm here to help. My name is Eowyen." She greeted us kindly and walked over to the bed.  
" I am alice and that is Boromir." I told her. She nodded.  
"I know. I have been informed. Now, what seems to be wrong?" She asked.  
"I don't feel good."  
"Why?" She asked me.  
"I don't know." I hid my face.  
"My dear Alice, i know that you are lying. What is the matter with you?" She asked again.  
"NOthing." I spoke un clearly.  
"Alice, I need to know what is wrong so I can help you." Eowyen became stern and looked at me. If I told her I could be healed, but Boromir would find out.  
"When I say, do you promise not to hold any restrictions against me and leave me to my free will?" I asked. She looked wary.  
"Yesss? Now tell me..." I looked at her, then looked at Boromir, who i could tell, was aching to know.  
"I-I-I-I'm...I'm carrying a child inside of me!" I blurted out. The look of shock on both of their faces were priceless.  
"You mean that you're...pregnant?" Eowyen asked. I nodded my head. Boromir looked at me and then stood up and left to go stand on the Balcony.  
"Yes I am. Please..." I begged.  
"Don't worry. When the rest of your group comes, I will allow you to go. It'll be a secret." she grinned and I smiled at her. "really, all you need to something to eat. Don't worry. Here, have this." Eowyn pulled a piece of bread from behind her back. I eagerly took it and began to chomp down on the bread.  
"My, you were hungry." She laughed and sat down next to me. She peered at my neck. "What is that?" She asked. When I looked down, I remembered the necklace that Galadriel gave me. I opened it up to see what was inside. Merry and Pippin! They were...in a forest and they were okay. Although Merry looked badly injured on his head.  
"It's a necklace that let's you see the ones you love." I smiled as I looked upon my husband.  
"Does he know?" She asked. I was confused. "Does he know about that baby?" She asked again.  
"No. No he doesnt..." I thought about how I should...

As I sat on the bed, thinking of a way to explain to Pippin what I would say, my mind wandered to when I was going to see him again. I dearly missed him and if I could do anything to help him, I would. And then I knew how I could see them sooner.  
"Eowyen, I need your fastest rider! NOW!" I demanded. She looked shocked that such a large voice could come from such a small girl. She jumped up and left the room. Meanwhile Boromir was still outside. I got up and went onto the balcony. Boromir looked mad.  
"Boromir..." I asked warily. He turned at me quickly.  
"What!?" He snapped at me. I jumped back.  
"why are you so mad? I am just a girl who you barely know..." i told him.  
"I am mad because...I thought that I had a sister/brother thing going like you and Legolas have. And I wanted a sister that I could protect and keep inocent. That all turned when I find out you and that HOBBIT are having a baby!" He yelled. His face was getting red and I was becoming scared. But I understood that.  
"Boromir, you can still be that brother. I know things would be differed because of that, but you know, you can't keep me like that forever. It was bound to come sometime." I told him. He pounded on the rail.  
"No! I wanted to get to know you and then become a brother. This happened all to soon." He pointed at me.  
"Well, you're going to have to DEAL!" I told him and stormed off the balcony, and into the bedroom, where Eowyen and a man stood. I guess she had been there a long time, because she looked scared to talk to me.  
"Is this your finest and fastest rider?" I asked. She nodded. "Then we need to act with haste." I turned towards the rider and said, "Ride down to Fangorn forest. There you will meet an Elf, Wizard, Man, and a Dwarf. Tell them they need to ride to Isengard. That is where the Hobbits are. They are sitting on an outside wall! Tell them to hurry and come back to Rohan with the Hobbits!" I told the Rider. He nodded and ran out of the room and down the corridors.  
"What was that for?" Eowyen asked.  
"I know where Merry and Pippin are. If the rider can get to that group in time, then the group can find Merry and Pippin, then bring them back here!" I exclaimed. I knew that maybe, this once move could help us.  
"And then you will tell your beloved that you are carrying the baby..." Eowyen asked.  
"Ummm, then he might not let me go into battle. And I want to go help Middle Earth. This is my land too! This baby has been through a lot. I can't beleive it has survived." I laughed a little and looked at Eowyen. She seemed to be staring at my stomach... "What is it Eowyen?" I asked her.  
"When did you become impregnated?" I thought about it hard...  
"Um...maybe a month ago. I don't know..."  
"You should be showing by now. Why isn't that?" She peered at me. Then shook her head. "None of that is a matter though, right now." She said. I nodded and sat on the bed. I fiddled with the wedding ring and looked back down at my necklace. "You really do love him...don't you?" She asked me.  
"Yes. I would give anything to be with him right now." I sighed and opened the locket. Merry and Pippin were still with the trees. I smiled.  
"You seem so in love. Tell me, how did you two meet?" She leaned forward, looking intruiged to hear my story.  
"Well, It was a couple days after I had happened upon the Shire. I had been proposed to already by another Hobbit. But things weren't looking as...happy. If you want to put it that way. Because, you see, He left me and I was all alone with no one whome loved me there. Or that's what I thought. I had been left in the hands of two Hobbits named Merry and Pippin. They were both mischevious, very much so. So the morning he left me, I left our Hobbit Hole and ventured out to find the two. But they found me first. Pippin looked quite surprised, but happy that I had been left behind. So that day, we stole from a farmer, some of his crops. While being chased, we ran into Samwise and him. That was the entering of the quest. Without us knowing it! So we traveled far, then chased by a Nazgul. The five of us rushed to the Brandy Wine bridge and that would be our transportation to the Inn of the Prancing Pony. While during night fall when every one was asleep, I was still awake and thinking if I should leave him or not. That was when Pippin woke up. He came over to to me on the ferry and we talked for a while. And, as I cried, he wiped a tear away and comforted me. That's when I knew that I was in love..." I sighed as I remembered the story.  
"Who is "he"?" Eowyen asked me.  
"Oh! Sorry, he is Frodo Baggins of the Shire." I told her.  
"Ah! The Ring Bearer. I see." She said. She stared off...  
"Do you have a loved one?" I asked her.  
"Oh, not really. I just have a love for the Kingdom and...well all I have left of my family." She gave a hearty smile. "Do you want to come with me? I can tell you don't like being in here, all cooped up." She asked me brightly. I could tell that she hadn't had a friend to talk to in a while.  
"Yes! I would love to!" I stood up and we walked out of the room.

I had never seen a castle quite liker hers before. It was very...unique. The roof was made of a thick thatch that didn't let water seep through. Although the basement did have some touching up to do. The building itself had many special qualites. I learned that while walking through a couple dank and narrow halls. While passing by what I thought was a regualr wall, I stopped to look at the beautiful inscriptions that were deeply engraved into the wall. It was normal Commnon Tongue, but when I spoke it my self it sounded more like a riddle.  
"Eowyen, what's this?" I pointed to the decorated wall. She turned a looked at the wall.  
"Hmm it looks like one of Uncle's old riddles." She brightened and opened up, "My Uncle used to be a leader in War. he made these riddles so that when the soldiers came here to stay, they would read the walls and it would either tell them a battle plan or a stakeout land. Sometimes it was just how to get to the basement. Every time I was a little girl, I enjoyed trying to figure out the riddles and the mystery behind it, but since Uncle is too old and frail to tell me, I fear that I will be without my answer." She looked sullen.  
"Don't worry, I am sure your uncle is going to get better. Everyone does in the end!" I told her happily. She didn't look to set on that answer.  
"Yeah..." I could feel a dark whisper cloud us as she said that. A chill ran up my sore spine, peaking more of an interest that a want or need for a coat...  
"What was that?" I asked. She looked scared. I peered around a corner to see if anything was there.  
"I...I don't know. Let's get out of here." Eowyen looked to know something of the odd chill that had happened upon us.  
"But, Eowyen..." I whined and slumped my shoulders.  
"We shouldn't be meddling. Come on, I want to show you outside!" He waved me towards her. I refused to follow.  
"Eoweyn, please!" I raised my voice. She looked around as if there was a shadown, lurking, watching and listening to us.  
"Shh. no. Let's go." She spoke in a soft hushed whisper. She reached out with her pale arms to grab my hand, so that we could leave, but I yankted away.  
"No! I'm going to go see what it is!" I turned away from her and took off down the dark and humid underbelly of the castle.

As I ran, I suddenly came to realize that I forgot to put my shoes back on. I had left them in the room after I argued with Boromir. They were a pain to lace up. If you got them wrong, then the boot would lay crooked and you would definelty ruin your feet and the boots. But as of this moment, I wishe dI had put them on. Unlike Hobbit''s feet, my were weak and raw. Vulnerable to any sharp object. As od now, I was running through the basement of the Castle. The basement floors barely had any traction on them, so I kept slipping and because of the poor cover job, my feet would get wet and muddy. Also, even in the hot heat, the underbelly was the coldest portion of the giant house. As I ran my hands against the rough side of the wall, I lost feeling in my hands, numbess like never before. impossible to move them or ball them up. I just hoped that I could find the chill here. I knew that it was wasnt a regualr draft, but a spirit of something or someone. I was determined to have a little adventure and find out.

It felt like the corridor went on forever. The tan stone was barely see able and I was losing sense of direction. Lucky for me, this was a straight away tunnel. Leading in only one direction for miles. And the miles were many. I had to stop god knows where, but I was losing breath and I didn;t think that Eowyen was going to catch to me, or even follow. I leaned up against the sandpaper wall and slid down, scraping my back down the side. Ow, that will go away in a couple days...When I finally sat down, I looked all around. There was barely any light. The only light that I saw was coming from the cracks in the ceiling. I heard the footsteps of many people. More than I had seen when I arrived here. I stood up and on my tip toes tried to hear what the people were saying.  
"The White...son...heir...elf...nasty dwarf...close...soon." I stumbled back, shocked. Had Saruamn taken the group hostage! Did he kill them, or were they being tortured to death?! I turned back...to the left? or was it the Right? I swiftly turned my head side to side wondering which way I was going to go. If I take the long way I could get LOST. As I thought about which way to go, I heard something calling my name. It was like the wind had been carried down here and it swiveled around me, coming from different directions. "Allison...Allison..." The wind was bone chilling and uncomfortable. I didn't like it one bit, I actually felt sick. I looked all around for the mystery voice. The hallway was a empty as the Rohan plains. I put my hand on the wall and slowly got up, looking all around for the noise.  
"Hello?" I asked.  
"Halfling...Elf..." the voice whispered all around.  
"Um, yes?" I supposed the voice was directing its tone at me. I waited for the voice to return to me, but it did not. I leaned against the wall and listened to the talking above me.  
"uncle! Uncle, our guest has gone down to the basement! She must be stopped. I fear something will happen to her!" I heard eowyen speak quickly and shakily. What ever could she be talking about?  
"What do you mean?" I heard that slimy and seething voice ooze out of Grima.  
"We...uh have a...demon?" She didn't seem very sure.  
"A demon you say. And why are we of worry about this poor creature trapped in the basement?" he asked.  
"The demon tends to be at a peaceful state, but I fear that he has become restless and will attack human flesh at first chance. We must go find her!" Eowyen squealed. As I listened, I became still and didn't move. Was that what was calling my name. Was this my ultimate end? I backed away slowly and ran my hands down the misty wall. I turned and took off running. My bare feet slapped the floor, making an echoing sound. I turned my head to see if anything was following me. Nothing chased me down the dark corridors of the underneath. I continued my run down the hallway until, I saw light. it seemed like a heavenly glow after being stuck for so long.

I ran out and into the large space where I had left Eowyen. I ran back and up the stairs. I ran into the main hall where our new visitors were. They seemed like regular people. And to be honest, some of them looked cute. But I was married. No room for love except for my Pip! The group had descended upon the King of Rohan. I excpected Grima to come snaking out, but he didn't, therefore, The King had no one to help translate. Deciding I would help, I walked up to the group of men that stood before the King.  
"Hello." I greeted them.  
"Hello, young one. Tell me, we have come from far off away near Isengard. We have news to tell the king, but I am afriad that he is unresponsive." The lead man stepped up and bowed at me. Ha, guess he didn't know that I wasn't really part of the kingdom, but just a mere visitor.  
"Uh, what is that news that you bring with you?" I asked. The man stood up and looked at me.  
"We were riding past Isengard at noon, when the sun was high. Beyond the peak of Isengard, we saw teams, groups of newly bred Orcs, known as the Uruk Hai, standing within the gates of Isengard. It appeared as if they were getting ready for war." He alarmed me. I felt a shiver run up my back and then back down. My hair stood up. Merry and Pippin.  
"O-o-oh. Uh okay." I stuttered and then turned around to face Theoden. I bowed down at his feet.  
"Dear King Theoden, I have been informed that Uruk Hai are beginning to advance upon the lands of Middle Earth. These noble men have come here to warn us about the dangers." I told him. The old man looked up at me with his milky eye and frail body.  
"Oh dear." That was all he said. I was confused at first for the response that I had gotten. The king should be more worried about the dangers that could inherit his land! "My dear king! Uruk Hai are decsending upon the land and you do not care about this!?" I raised my voice a little. As I said that to the King, there came Grima Wormtongue slinking out of the corner of the room. He loomed and then rushed up to defend the king.  
"My lady! You need to let the King be! He has much to worry about and you are the least of them!" He scolded me.  
"But Grima! Uruk Hai will come and attack if we do not act upon it!" I yelled at him. I was now becoming very angry with Grima and the King. Grima strode up to me and firmly put both hands on my shoulders and shook me with rage.  
"We will get that in time!" He yelled and then threw me down the stairs. I bumoed down along the stairs and landed back on my back. The wind had been knocked out of me. I quickly held my stomach. Oh no! i struggled to get my breathing back. Eowyen rushed to me and looked at me.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes i am." I struggled up and looked defiantly at Grima who looked like he wanted to kill me. "Can we go somewhere else please?" I asked her. I wanted to get as far away as I could from Grima and his anger issues.

Eowyen and I walked along the nicer, cooler and safer marble halls of the small castle. When I looked among the walls I saw fragments of wepons and armour.  
"Eowyen, what are those weapons and armour peices doing up there?" I asked. I put my hand to my side and felt my whip. Still there. Always a good thing.  
"Well, Alice, these were used against Saruon and his defenses during the Great War. We look upon them everyday and thank the dead ones for sacrificing their life for ours and helping stay free." Eowyen spoke with such diligance and respect for the people who had died in the war that had determined whether we were to be free and repremanded by Sauron and his Ring. I made a silent prayer in my head. "Why did Grima throw you down? What did you do?" Eowyen asked as we walked among the great halls. I felt guilt and despair.  
"I was trying to tell Theoden about the decsending Uruk Hai among the other lands. I told him that they would come to Rohan next, but he wouldn't listen to me. I tried to tell him again and then Grima comes and mucks things up. He yelled at me and told me that saving Rohan was none of his concern. Don't you find that a bit odd? How long has Grima been here?" I asked Eowyen. She looked up at me.  
"Well he arrived a couple months ago. Just out of no where and Theoden thought that it would be kind to take him in. He looked lonely, as my uncle put it." she explained their finding of Grima.  
"And when did Theoden become so sickly and frail?" I asked her. Her eye widened and looked at me with shock.  
"A...a few months ago. Around the time Grima came around."  
"See! Grima is the cause of this. We could stop this! Come on!" I looked at Eowyen and told her my idea. She looked hesitant.  
"No. we can't." she told me.  
"Why not?"  
"Because. I tried once but...I only got pushed farther away. every time I try to reveal who he is, something goes wrong or no one beleives me. trust me, we should give up." She told me.  
"Just wait! Just wait until Aragorn, Gimli and the others come!" I told her. I left her side and began to jog down the hall, to the last corridor, the last hall and the last room...

I headed to my room to do...nothing. This whole day Had bee a lot of...I wouldn't say fun, but I would say different. I learned a lot of new things, and one of them was to always go with your gut. I pranced down the hallways in an elf like fashion, lightly dancing on my feet. I passed more weapons and armour. I placed my hand against the side of my hip where the whip was tied to my belt. I hadn't used it in a while. I should have used it in the battle in the valley. I could have saved Merry and Pippin.

I reached the last door at the end of the castle. I shoved the large door open and breathed in the nice, smooth air that was coming in through the balcony. I wandered over to the balcony and out over the edge. It looked over the small city of Rohan. It wasn't a very rich city, the houses were made of thatch and mud. But the horses were very well bred and brought up. I watched as two men took a horse out of the stables and saddle it up. The horse was calm and very well mannered. I admired the art of horse riding. This must be why Rohan is the land of horse men was it? I peered down at my long locket and opened it up. Merry and Pippin were along the edges of the forest. They looked even taller than they had before! I watched and saw that they were alarmed by something. Was it the Uruk Hai!? I Panicked and slammed the lid of the locket shut. I couldn't't bare to watch it much longer than I already had.  
"They will be fine. I trust that the rider will find them. Just how do you plan on telling your husband that you are in a war and carrying his baby, eh?" I turned from the cool air and looked inside my room, where the voice had come from.  
"Boromir! You're not mad anymore!" I smiled and ran out off the balcony and into the room.  
"How could I? And, you were right. I coulnd't always protect you from that kind of...stuff. I'm just glad to have a friend here while I am away from my kingdom." Boromir confessed.  
"Don't worry. It's nice having a support here. I just don't plan on telling Aragorn. I know he won't let me go to war. Legolas already knows and Gimli, he will bicker about how I was better than him in war and I was pregnant!" I told Boromir how each of the Fellowship would react.  
"What about the little ones? The Hobbits?" He asked.  
"Well, well, well, we have Frodo. I don't think that he will be very happy with me. You see we were engaged before I was married to Pippin, so that might cause tension. Sam won't be too pleased with me doing that. Merry...he might be even more distraught with that fact, but I think that he would be happy to be the godfather of the child." I told Boromir what each of the Hobbit would do or react to me telling them the news. Boromir chuckled at my observation.  
"wow, looks like you got a handful. But tell me, do you ever plan on seeing Frodo or Sam again. They did head to Mordor after the fight in the valley?" He asked. I thought about it. It was a very important question that I had not thought of yet.  
"I hope to see them again. I really liked Frodo. he was very nice and respectful. Sam, not so much, but hey, we all have those people." I put on a optimistic smile.

It was now 6 in the afternoon. That was the calling for supper. Boromir and I had stayed in the room and talked about what we couldn't;t wait to do once we reached our homelands. He talked about wedding the woman he had left back in Gondor. I talked about learning more of the Shire tradition. That last time I was there, I could still remember what my fake life was like and who my "parents" were. I had changed a lot compared to when I first landed here. i was a part of Middle Earth. not some random mortal girl. I was half elf, half hobbit and an elven princess. what more could I ask for?  
As we finished talking, I heard a knock on the door.  
"Come in!" I called out to the person beyond the door. I prayed and hoped that it was the rider Eowyen had sent out to go find Merry and Pippin. The large wooden doors swung open, letting in a draft from the hallways. Oh great, who else could it be? Grima, hunched over and slumped down.  
"The king has told to inform the _guests_ that it is time for supper. Join us." He snarled. I could tell that he was not happy I was still here and the King knew that. I planned on getting him caught.  
"Okay. Thank you. We were actually just on our way." Boromir said cheerily, unaware to the tension between Grima and I. I balled my fists and clenched my jaw. My whip was sat by my side, ready to go into action. I stood up from the seat and followed Boromir as he followed Grima down they hallway. As we walked, I could Grima muttering something that only I could hear with my special elvish hearing.  
"Humans, mortals! Telling the king what to do! Preposterous! I will find a way to get rid of them before the day ends." he snickered to himself at the end. I stopped walking and stood there, re-listening to what he said in my head. Ridding us from the castle, or from existence? I felt sick and did not want to proceed. Boromir had been walking on, when he noticed I was not by his side. He stopped and turned around, and came striding down the hall quickly.  
"Hurry Alice. What is the matter? We must get to Supper. We cannot show up late. We need to go with the man." he told me, taking my arm. I shook it away.  
"No. Boromir, I just heard him. He said that he wants to rid of us by the end of the day! He doesn't like us here. I think that because I told the King that the Uruk Hai were coming for the kingdom's, he became mad, like he didn't want the King to know about the invasion! He doesn't like us!" I warned Boromir. He looked at me as if I had grown a tail.  
"Don't be silly! Grima seems perfectly harmless. Sure he is a bit odd, but why would he have a reason to hate us? Come on." This time, Boromir dragged me with him. All I could do was go along with him. He wouldn't believe me. I sighed, would anyone?

We reached the dining hall just in time for the final meal to start. Eowyen stared down at her plate and only looked up when I entered the room. I caught her gaze and quickly took my place next to her. She resumed looking down at her plate.  
"So, what happened when you left?" She asked me.  
"Oh, Boromir and I began to talk some more and we are on good sides with each other, but he doesn't believe that Grima is...evil! I tried to tell him, but he just won't believe. Boromir just thinks he is an odd person. It seems like everyone has pity on him." I told her my sorrow. She nodded her head.  
"I told you. No one would believe. They all carry pity on him. Even after you left when he threw you down the stairs, the men rushed over to him and asked him if he was okay. It seems like he has everyone but us under a spell. I start to worry that he will turn everyone against the greater good and we will be doomed." She sighed and looked back at her plate, playing with the roast chicken that sat, lonely on her plate. I stared at my own.  
"We are going to be screwed." I told her. She looked up at me with confusion.  
"What do you mean by being screwed?" She asked. I tried to remember what it meant. Was that a word from the old world.  
"I think it means that same as doomed." I shrugged. She took it in and thought about it.  
"Screwed...screwed. Yeah, we're screwed." She said.I laughed a little. She sounded so funny saying that word. I looked back down at my plate and began to eat. It was sooo good! After my first plate, I grabbed another one and began to scarf down as much food as I possibly could with out getting any crazy looks from everyone else at the table. Eowyen was able to stop me quickly enough.  
"Slow down. You are going to eat the whole table before we even reach the end of the night." She joked. I laughed quietly. I caught Grima glancing at me. I looked him dead in the eye and mouthed, "I know who you are! Die." His eyes widened and I could see the terror in his eyes. Then the mean, menacing, evil, demented part of him came back. what the hell did i just do?

The end of the night drew near and I was even more afraid to go asleep. Grima knew that I was of high importance to some people and wouldn't take any risks to kill me or get rid of me. I was scared that I had messed with the monster too much. My hands were sweating and my feet began to ache. My head spun and I was trying to keep calm and not show any emotion. As this went on, talking began to commence. this would be the perfect time to escape un noticed by that slimy creature. As he was talking to one of the new men that had arrived today, I slunk out of my chair and onto the ground. not even Eoywen noticed. I got onto my hands and knees and began to crawl quickly across the cold, marble floor. The corridors were just a couple feet away.I think I was about to make it...I dashed up and made it safely away and into the dark corridors were I could slip secretly un-noticed by anyone who might be lurking in the shadows. As I walked across the marble floor in my bare feet, I could feel the cold draft leak up into my body, cooling it down, calming me from my previous panic attack that I had. I felt safe now. Soon, merry and Pippin would be here and then, hopefully, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas would come back and we would be reunited. Well, some of us. Gandalf was still dead and Frodo was with Sam and they were in Mordor. Let's just say that the majority of our group would be together. I smiled at the thought of being together. we would be safe. I walked even quicker and I got closer to the room.  
"What are you doing?" I heard a quiet voice asked me from behind my back. Scared out of my wits, I turned around and shoved that person into the wall and they crashed into it. I held them there.  
"What do you want with me! What do you want!" I yelled out. The person grabbed my shoulders and stepped into the light.  
"Alice what is wrong with you. It's just me." Boromir said.  
"Son of a gun! You scared me! Don't do that again!" I scolded him.  
"What is the matter. You've been acting psychotic ever since we got here?"  
"It's Grima. He's is going to kill us. Or me...I don;t know. He hates us!" I told him. I could feel my hands shaking as I told Boromir my worries. He looked at me like I was crazy.  
"It's okay. Don't worry, he won't hurt us-"  
"BOROMIR! DUCK!" I yelled at him. Grima had come up behind him with one of the weapon swords that had been hanging from the wall and taken it down. Then he had advanced toward us. Boromir ducked and I grabbed my whip that was at my side. I untangled it and held the firm grip. I lashed it out and it caught onto his hand. I sharply pulled back and it let him go with major rope burn. He hissed and turned back around and ran away. I stood there, shaking in my bare feet. oh god...oh god...oh god...I panicked and shivered. Boromir stood up and walked over to me.  
"Okay, maybe I should have listened to you. Come on let's go." He pointed out that I was right.  
"Yeah, I told you, but nooo no one listens to the small, elf/hobbit girl who is going to have a baby!" I told him. Truth was, I was really scared. I knew that I was acting out on my part to be tough, but I was scared. I wanted my Hobbits back. Why hadn't the rider come quicker? I sighed and walked down the long halls to the last room.  
"Goodnight." Boromir said as he patted my head.  
"Wait!" I called out for him.  
"What?"  
"Can you stay."  
"Why?"  
"Because...I-I-I'm scared!" I told boromir what I felt and he sighed again and nodded in agreement.  
"I better get some sleep though."  
"You will. Don't worry." I told him. He followed me into my room and walked out onto the balcony. I jumped right into the bed. It nice and warm, soft and cozy. It reminded me of the Shire. How I missed the Shire. Becoming one of the Shire folk was one of the best things in my whole entire life.

I laid in the bed, thinking about the Shire and how dearly I missed it. I also missed having that second person next to me: Pippin. By this time now, we would be chatting away about what we did today or what we saw. Sometimes he would crack a joke or two and I would laugh. Then, he would tell me how much he loved me and then we would both drift off into sleep. I had high hopes for the Rohanian rider that we had sent out to go find them and bring them back. Hopefully, he would bring them back in one piece. My heart skipped a beat and down in my belly, I knew that the baby felt the same way.  
"Don't worry. Shh..." I told the baby. Then I thought of an idea. What if I sang to it? Of course I didn't know any songs. I would have to make them up as I went.  
"Uhhh...errr.. _Home is behind, the world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade...All..shall...fade. _

__"That was beautiful. Where did you learn that song?" Boromir had stepped out of the cool air and into my room. I jumped a little.  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little song I made up. I don't have a very good voice, so I am hoping that Pippin can sing to the baby...he has such a lovely voice. I sighed and thought of him singing that to me...  
"Even if your not...one does not simply make up wonderful songs from scratch like that." He told me. I blushed and smiled.  
"Thank you very much."  
"Do you still want me to stay?" He asked, he walked toward the giant, looming doors.  
"Yes! Please! I am still scared. I don't feel safe. And I won't feel safe until the others arrive. No offense, but with the two of us, not much will happen if we try to rid the castle of Grima, but if everyone came and showed what a...fake he is!" I thought of the idea of victory. "Then...then we could get the revenge!" I saught out pride and joy with this. I was also hoping for a compliment from Boromir, but I got the opposite. He strided back over to the bed and sat down on the side.  
"Don't try. I know that path you are going down. You want revenge and everything good to come with it. But trust me, being evil to someone who was evil to you won't help a thing. If you give in to the temptation, then you can never get out. Just keep calm and let the others arrive. I think that we have a chance to rid him. Just not so...evil.." He trailed off. I sighed and nodded. Boromir was right. I should stop trying to be so menacing and intimadating about everyone i encounter, especially people like Grima.  
"Good night. I will see you in the morning hopefully. Pleaseeeee don't leave me here by myself." I pleaded him to stay with me through the night. If he left, who knew what Grima could do.  
"I promise I will not leave this room and If I do then may someone put a curse on me." he said lamely, Then he took a seat outside in the Balcony, looking out over the gracious landscape that Rohan had provided us. I nestled my head deeper into the pillow and repeated my new song over and over until, the lyrics were drifting into my head as I fell asleep.

My dreams weren't pleasant, but then again, they were not nightmares either. I was stuck in a blank space in my mind. With no where to go, but only to think and float. Let me tell you, I think i bore my self awake. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was still in the room and I was still okay. I peered over the bed and looked out at the balcony. Boromir had fallen asleep in the chair. Feet up on the railing and the chair tipped back, his hand on his sword. I breathed a sigh of relief. I sat up and the covers were strewn about. The sun was already up and it burst through every window that was in my room. I carefully got up and my feet touched the warm ground. I was still in the elvish garments that had come form Rivendell. I needed to change, so I walked around my room and found a nice dress. It had a mint green corset torso and a beige body color. The shoulder puffed out a little and the arms extended past my hands. I took the dress down and slipped into the bathroom. I closed the door and began to undress. as I was, I caught my self in the mirror, I stood sideway and looked at myself. You could barely see the bump potruding, but it was there, just barely though. I took the dress and quickly put it on. When I did, I looked at myself. Oh! i was so pretty. The dress flowed around me perfectly, like most did. When I was done, I left the bathroom and went out to the balcony to wake Boromir.  
"Hey, wake up..." I told him. He started awake and jumped, when he saw it was me, he calmed down and stood up.  
"It's nice to see you still alive. I think I've done my job well." He grinned and fitted his sword back into it's holding case. I had already tied the whip underneath the dress with a pair of Hobbit shorts.  
"Yes. I think that breakfast has started and I think that maybe the rider has returned with Merry and Pippin." I told him with excitment. I couldn't wait to see them.  
"don't get your hopes up. But you are right, we shoulnd't be late for breakfast." Boromir stood up and straightened his outfit. I nodded and we progressed out of the room. On our way out, we were met by Grima, who still was snaking around like he owned the place. I wanted to change that soo bad. And I as going to.  
"Hey, Boromir, I think I might go back to the room. I think I forgot something." i told him. He stopped and turned around.  
"Oh okay." he stood there.  
"You can go ahead." I told him.  
"Nooo, i think I will stay right here." He seemed wary near me.  
"I won't do anything. I promise. Trust me!" I pleaded and crossed my fingers behind my back. I lied.  
"Fine. Go ahead." He kept walking. Ha, foolish man. I felt so sorry that he had been deceived by a 18 year old. I grinned and ran back to the room. Before I entered, I looked all around for Grima. No sign of him. Had he left already? I entered the room silently and scanned the area. From the corner of the room, where a large closet stood, I heard movement. This time, I went for my sword. It was laying on the bed in it's case. I pranced over and quietly took it out, pointing it out, I turned in a circle and kept walking. I tip toed over to the closet and held my sword out before me, ready to strike at anything that moved. I slid up against the wall and flat up against it. I peeked my head out and peered into the closet. A person wandered around the large room, looking for something. Black clothing and stringy hair. His pale skin...I jumped out, "Ah-hah!" I yelled. The person jumped and snapped around so quickly, I thought they had broken their spine. Grima put his hands up, scared and frightened, but once he saw it was me, he pulled them down and grinned sneakily.  
"Look who it is. never one to back down. Always one to hold a grudge." He chuckled and coughed.  
"What were you doing in here? You have no buisness here!" I told him, inching closer, sword at the ready.  
"Oh, well since you mentioned that you were having some...guests coming, I thought that maybe I should find something of yours or theirs and...use it as an idea to greet them." He frowned.  
"What was it! What did you take?!" I thrust forward with the sword, and he jumped back, narrowly missing the blade. I huffed in anger that I did not thrust the blade into his heart at that time.  
"Oh...just this. I hope you won't miss it..." He removed his hand from his cloak and out fell from his fingers, my locket. I gasped. How did he get that.  
"How did you get that!" I searched my neck. I had been wearing it the whole time. When had he taken it.  
"Simple. When You were sleeping and your "guard" had fallen asleep, I snuck in to...well, I was going to end your life, but...I had pity in the small child that was inside you. So, I spared your life. But instead, took this." He chuckled. I reached out my hand to take it, put he pulled back, so the locket was out of my reach. I growled, "Give...it...to...me!" All he did was laugh in my face. That's it! I pulled forward and thrust the swords forward, and he ducked. Then I swung it sideways, barely clipping his ear. I ran toward him and swung it left, trying to lop his head off. He stepped to the side and I tripped forward. I turned and took both hands with the sword and flung it at him. He had to do a backbend and it narrowly missed his whole face. It got wedged in the head boards. I looked at it. He blocked my sword. I walked toward him and tried to casually take the sword, but there was no way he was going to let me pass. I backed away and looked up. Low beams hung from the high ceiling of the closet. Oooh! I had an idea. I backed up away from him and retreated into the entrance I took my whip out and flung it around my head once and snapped it down, just for show. Then, I took a running start and whipped the whip out onto one of the beams. it latched on and I swung right over Grima's head and landed next to the sword. I pulled it out of the wall and snapped my whip back.  
"Hand me the locket...now." I growled quietly. I scared myself. I sounded insane.  
"Never. I need this kind of elvish magic." He gripped it tightly with the hand I had rope burned earlier. I huffed. I had enough of this, I ran at him and pushed him up against the wall by shock. I held the sword up to his throat.  
"What about now. I think you should hand it over." I told him. He gulped and shook his head.  
"Like I said, never!" I pushed the sword in harder. One more and I could kill him. He writhed with pain and handed my the locket. Just as I was about to end his miserable life, I heard some one running through and grabbing me. Boromir had figured it out.  
"What in the HELL are you doing!?" I screeched.  
"I knew that took too long ot get something from your room. I'm not stupid." He said. "Like I told you, never give into one's dark side. That never accomplishes anything." He drug me out of the room and Grima fell to the ground, grasping his throat for breath. I cackled. Boromir, stood me up straight and looked me dead in the eye, then without warning, he slapped my gently across the face.  
"YOU ARE GOING INSANE! You have changed. I thought you were strong willed and could handle yourself, but all you do is get yourself into trouble and try to kill people!" Boromir yelled. I snapped back to my real self for once and realized that I had been acting insane.  
"Ever since your young Hobbit left, you have been acting like this. Fighting with Gimli, threatning Aragorn, and now trying to kill Grima! Just because you are sad, doesn't mean you put it out on other people! This is about Frodo and Sam getting the Ring to Mordor and destroying it. I felt a tear come to my eye and I began to cry heavily...  
"I'm sorry...Boromir.. I-I-I"m sorry." I sniffed and hiccuped.  
"It's okay. Don't worry. Now, let's get to breakfast.." He said. I nodded and we went back to our regular schedule...

Boromir and I headed to the main dining hall, where I had regained my sanity and held my locket that Grima had gotten hold of, closely to my chest. The new dress dragged on the ground, but in an elegant way. I felt like Eowyen...Speaking of her, she was sitting at the table with everyone else. The men from before had left that night. The king took his normal place at the head of the table, Eowyen sat next to him. Grima...well I was glad I couldn't see him. I swore up and down if I got another moment with him, I was going to kill him.  
"Boromir, Allison, so nice of you to join us." Eowyen said politley. I nodded and Boromir bowed. I looked all around the table. No new people had been added. Merry, Pippin and the Rider had not made it yet.  
"Eowyen, have you heard anything of the Rider that we sent out to look for Merry and Pippin?" I asked. Maybe she knew.  
"No, I have not." She shook her head. I felt my heart plummet. The rest of breakfast, I ate slowly and did not speak a word. I was quite quiet today. I think that because of my encounter with Grima and the pep talk with Boromir, that I had changed and had become reserved. Careful not to do anything that would chang me. Like, say for instance, kill a miserable bastard. Or! Maybe I was actuallu storing all this anger inside and keeping myself calm. All I knew was that I could barely read my own emotions. I could barely get a reading that I was sad. Was this an elf thing. Once I became involved with Middle Earth as much as I had, do I transorm more into what I am, which would be a Hobbit and an elf?  
"May I...be excused for a moment." I asked the table. Boromir jumped and was about to stand up.  
"Where are you going?" He asked. Eowyen looked at me.  
"Yes, where are you going?" I knew she care about me and woulnd't want me to get hurt.  
"May I just go outside and look upon what beauty god has brought me?" I asked. Great! Now I was starting to sound cryptic like Legolas. Boromir sighed and Eowyen smiled.  
"Yes, I am okay with that." Eowyen granted me permission to leave and go outside. This time, it wasn't a lie. I rose from the table and left the others as they resumed eating the healthy Rohanian breakfast. Most of the stuff was too whole grain for my taste anyway.

When I reached the doors, they were closed tightly. It took a lot of my strength just to make one budge. Geez, The King does not want people to come easily through castle. I untied the whip from my pants under the dress and and went up to the handle and carefully tied a string bond around it. Then I stood back and pulled with al my might. Everyone stopped eating and watched me try to pry open the door with my brute little womam strength. I heaved and pulled the whipe tightly. I was surprised that it had not broken yet.

Finally, when I had reached my peak of strength the door creaked and burst open. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and untied the whip. Then I proceeded outside. When I looked out, the ladnscape looked (beg my pardon Rohan) way worse than it had last night. The grass was dry and brown. It could easily cathc fire. People wore black and suttled around. getting from place to place without stopping to do another small thing. Children stayed indoors and mother rushed back and forth from the market and into their houses. The horse stable were empty, except for the horses that were in there. I looked to my side and saw a limp, white flag blowing sideways. I turned ro my other side and where the other flag was supposed to be, it was gone. From far off, in the stables I heard a horse whinny. I perked up and quickly decsended the stairs. I ran across the dry grass, kicking up dusty dirt and other things. I wanted to see why the horses were making so much noise. No one was even in the stables at that time. I picked up my dress and ran even faster, so that I could get to the stables faster.

Whne I reached the stables, I first peeked inside to make sure that no one was in there. I really wasn't positive if I was supposed to be in the stable of Rohan. The stables line with small troughs and small rooms for each horse to sleep and eat. Each of them looked comfortable in the one size fits all box. When they noticed me, they seemed to take a shining to me. So I entered. Each horse had a certain trait about them that made them stand out. One horse had a star on it's head, another was all black. I searched each row for the horse that stood out to me. I had never, ever been near a horse and wanted a first had experience. Sure I had rideen Bill to Rivendell when Pippin was dying, but, Bill, he was a pony and we let him go. As I walked among the quiet horses, I came to the last stall. There was a horse with hair that extended down to it;s hooves and had a thick mane. The body color was a dark tan and the tail, mane and leg hair was black. I recognized the type of horse. Gypsy Vanner. I walked up to the horse and looked over it.  
"What's your name?" I asked the horse. it shook it's mane and whinnied again. I listened with my elvsih ears and focused hard on the sound..."Sparrow!" I called out the name that appeared in my head. The horse shook it;s head again and whinnied. I had gotten it correct! "Such a pretty horse..." I pettted his mane and looked at it's huge eyes. They were a deep brown and were as large as marbles! I looked down at the stall. The door was locked, but I could easily open it with my nimble hands. I lifted the heavy wooden latch and pushed a handle down to unlock the second lock. The door creaked open loudly. I winced at the sound. When the gate was open, I stepped inside and looked at the horse. A Gypsy Vanner. Beautiful...what if..? I looked around and saw no riding saddle and no reins. I would have to go loosley. But how would I hoist my self up onto the horses back? I looked around for a ledge I could step up on. I looked down at the wall seperating the stall from teh other horses' and saw a tiny crack where I could stick my feet. I wedged my feet into the small crack and gently grabbed the horses mane. From outside, I heard a single voice.  
"Hey! Who's in there!" It sounded like a young man's voice and not any one I knew. So, I quickly threw myself up onto Sparrow and clicked my heels to make him move. The horse knew what my objective was and quickly left the stall. We rode out of the stables and almost into the boy who had heard us.  
"Hey! That horse is not yours!" He yelled after us. I grinned and rode on. I could hear the muffled clopping of the horses hooves as we traveled among the town. I enjoyed the wind whipping through my curls and the Rohan dust at my feet. The horse seemed to be enjoying this small joyride we were having, but eventually, I had to stop. I stopped the horse and quickly dismounted. A small boy of the age of 14 ran over to me. He looked mad.  
"That horse is not yours." He told me. I shrugged.  
"And, that horse seemed to enjoy that little ride." I told the boy. He looked up at me.  
"You must be one of the new guests." He said. "My name is D'artagnan."  
"My name is Allison Took." when I said my last name he looked at me funny.  
"What kind of last name is that?" He asked.  
"It is the last name of my dearly beloved who I may never see again." I scolded him. He cowered back.  
"Well my bad miss." He looked ashamed, and I knew that I had maybe been a bit too mean to the kid.  
"Sorry. I've had a rough couple days. Here's your horse back." I stepped back from Sparrow and let D'artagnan take over. He rounded up the horse and led it back into the stables. I followed. Maybe this kid could keep me company. I was thinking that the rider should be here today. I hoped...  
"Thanks. I hope you find your beloved, as you put it." He told me. I smiled at him and walked off. Right now, at this moment, I wanted to be with Merry and Pippin sooo much. I missed their humorous jokes. I became almost too sad for words. I decided to give up and walk back to the castle. There was nothing else for me to do out here. I don't even know why I wanted to come here in the first place.

When I reached the stairs, I looked out on the Horizon. Beyond it, I saw Five riders coming up along the way. Could it be! I squinted and tried to see who it was. My eyesight was not as good as an elf's, it was quite the opposite. I saw the figures riding quickly. I jumped and ran to the door. I used both hands and swung the dorrs open nice and wide. The table was gone and the King took his place at his throne, with Grima beside him. Boromir and Eowyen were standing near them. I decided not to make a big deal of it. I knew that if I did, someone, or maybe Grima would wouldn't be too fond of more visitors. So, I entered as normally as I possiblu could. Inside, I was screaming outloud that my husband and his best friend were finally coming home and that I would finally be able to see them. Then, maybe, someone could take care of this Grima problem we had. I rushed over to Boromir and stayed close to him. Like he said, he was like my brother. There to protect me from all sides. Eowyen was like the sister I never had. Maybe...I don't know. I sat down on the carpet, near the table. It was so soft. I think that maybe it was velvet. I brushed my hand against it and leaned my head up against the stone marble wall that stood there. It reminded me of something familair. Maybe an old home? My eyes were getting heavy and my thinking was slower. My breathing regulated and I shut my eyes.

I think that I might have been asleep. But the dream was like a lucid dream. So surreal, but then again, it made so much sense to me. I think that I might have been something small. Maybe a child or a baby, because I was being cradled by a man with long blond hair, he had some grey streaks to add. His eye were light blue and lit up the room that we were in. He seemed wise, kind and very old. There was also a small worry to his face. He looked pained. Then he gave me away to a woman, she had long brown hair and pointy ears. Her eyes were a soothing chocolate brown. She was younger than the man, but not by much. Again, she looked sad, or seemed weighed down with a heavy burden. Then I was passed again. This time, the face looked familiar. I looked up into the face of Legolas. He was much younger and the years had done good on him. Of course, by this time, he was a young elf. He spoke elven words that I could not understand. I could see a small tear in his eye. I knew that even though Elves didn't show or maybe even have enough emotion, Legolas had some. I wanted to reach out to him and tell him that I would see him again and everything would be okay. He was my brother and he had that instinct to keep me safe and keep me by his side. He loved me. Legolas hugged me and then handed my off to my mother who was the woman with the dark brown hair. I looked up at her as she transferred me into a boat. From what I could tell. Soon the boat began to move and I was gliding through the water. I looked up and saw the sky churning. Like a storm. It seemed so familiar...Then the boat began to lift and I was being lifted up. All of a sudden, I landed.

"Alice! ALICE!" I could hear someone screaming my name into my ear to move me. Did someone find me in the new land that I had entered? I opened my eyes and was looking into the eyes of Boromir. He looked extra excited and happy. He shook my shoulder.  
"Look! The door!" He pointed at the door. It was moving and creaked open loudly. At first I saw the rider we had sent out. That was the only thing I saw for a while. Then more people followed in after him. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli...then a White Figure stepped through the doorway. His greatness and brightness was covered by a simple grey cloak. Gandalf! He had survived the Balrog!? I wanted to leap up and greet him, but I was held back by an invisible force. Gandalf turned toward me and smiled slightly. Maybe he didn't want anyone to knwo who he was yet. I mean, Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas know who he is. But I don't think he wanted Theoden or Grima to know. I was broken when I saw that Merry nor Pippin walked through the door. I put my head down and cast my cape over my head. I pulled my knees up to my stomach and held my head with my two hands in frustration. I stared at the inside of the cloak and whimpered. Boromir kneeled down beside me.  
"Now, let's not have a pity party for yourself. Gandalf and everyone is here. Enjoy that." Boromir told me sternly. I huffed and looked harder into the hood of the cloak.  
"I knew they wouldn't make it. It was my fault for not going after them! They would have never made a day with the Uruk Hai. They would have eaten poor Merry and Pippin!" I cried.  
"Now come on! Don't think of it that way!" Boromir told me.  
"I will think of it that way!"  
"At least you have-"  
"Shhh!" I quickly hushed Boromir and perked my head up. I could hear something...talking. More like fighting, "Now!"  
"No!"  
"Chicken!"  
"Am not!"  
"Then why are you scared?!"  
"She won't like me anymore!"  
"For what?! You are fine!"  
"I look like a fool!"  
"Cause you are one! What do you think she saw in you?!"  
"I don't know!" "oomph!" I heard the fight end and two figures came tripping into the threshhold of the castle. I gawked at them. I jumped up and looked at the two people that had come running through the door. Their eyes met mine and I knew instantly that Merry and Pippin were okay.  
"Pippin! Merry!" I cried out, running toward them. My cloak billowed behind me. As I approached the boys, it looked like they had grown taller.  
"Alice!" THey both cried out in unision. As soon as I was close enough to him, I jumped into Pip's arms. He held me close and then had to let me down.  
"I missed you two!" I told them. I could feel myself about to cry tears of happiness. Pippin lit up and showed that silly smile.  
"I missed you a lot! But we had so much fun. Guess what we saw?! Ents! Tree Hearders! And then we destroyed Isengard and everything!" Pippin told me. Jumping up and down. Merry interfered.  
"And we drank Ent water. Then..." he looked all around, "we grew!" His eye lit up and he was shaking inside. I could tell they had a lot of fun. I embraced Pippin and then kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. This time, he wasn't caught off guard. He jumped right into it. He hugged me and reached his hand up to take off my hood. When he did, I could see that he had dirt all over his face. His hair was fringed with leaves and sticks.  
"Please, don't leave me." I whispered to him.  
"I promise."  
"Mggh." I heard a cough come from my left. I looked and saw Merry standing there.  
"And Merry. Don't you leave me either. Without either of you...it would be devastating." I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. he burned a bright red and grinned. I smiled too. I was with my boys. Gandalf was here to take care of the Grima problem.

The three of us turned around to realize that everyone had been watching. Grima was gripping the Kings chair so hard, it looked like he was about to break it.  
"Why don't you sit down?" Aragorn said. We sat down and kept alert. I was just happy to have my boys back. The three of us watched as Gandalf advanced toward the King and sneaky Grima. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were all hidden out of sight. Grima whispered to Theoden, "My Lord, Gandalf the Grey is upon us. He is not welcome." Grima said as Gandalf came closer. I could see the panic in his eyes.  
"What makes you think you are welcome, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden asked. Grima shook his head.  
"My Theoden, you have been kept in the shadows too long."  
"He is fine, sir." Grima stepped forward. Gandalf got edgy and shed the gray cloak. A white light filled the room, blinding all of us. I covered my eyes and sheilded my face. Once Grima found out who and what Gandalf had become, he tried to make a mad dash for it. I jumped up and yanked out my whip. I whipped it out and it latched onto the ankle of Grima. He spilled over and fell on the ground. I rushed over and Held him down. Gimli followed and we held him down, so that he could not move.  
"That's what you get." I told him harshly. he snarled. I sat on him harder. Then I peered around the pillar to see what Gandalf was doing. He had his staff out and was muttering something under his breath. Then a flash of light emitted from the throne that Theoden sat upon. I closed my eyes. There was a moment of silence then everyone stared up at the throne. Where once an old man stood, there was a middle aged man. he looked healthier and stood taller. Eowyen looked up and saw the man. She rushed over to him and embraced him tightly. It was Theoden. He was under the control of Saruman. I stood up and walked back over to the table where Merry and Pippin sat, looking astounded as ever. They had seen some crazy things, but never before had they seen something of this. The three of us watched as one by one, everyone went up and greeted the king in his new and better form. He eyed me and smiled. I smiled back. THen he stood up and announced, "Let us have a celebratory day!"

When I first heard the word celebrate come out of King Theoden's mouth, I could feel the excitment bubbling up inside of me. Partying, talking, meeting...drinking...wait. My hand went to my stomach and my heart gave a little jump. The baby. I woulnd't want to harm it during drinking...but then again, I had already been through a lot while carrying the kid. And if Legolas' theory was proved right and my child was the next to save the "Old World" then it would have to grow up strong. When would I tell Pippin. Never. I wouldn't tell him until I gave birth...As I thought through a fool proof plan on how to get the baby news past Merry and Pippin, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up and saw legolas, standing before me. He smiled at me. I smiled back and thought back to the dream when he had to give me up. Those only tears coming from his eyes...the pain of leaving family. I stood up and gave Legolas a great big hug.  
"I remember." I told him. He put both hands on my shoulders and looked at me.  
"You remember what? There is much to remember from what has happened during the cours eof your journey." As Legolas spoke, I could tell he was holding back from any emotion, as Elves weren't supposed to feel or show emotion.  
"I remember when I was just a new born baby. Mom and Dad had to give me up so I could save a different realm...a world beyond ours. You were there, at the Grey Havens. A boat set to leave. You didn't want to part with the only sister and close relation you had left. You cried, Legolas." I told him in a calm and soothing manner. I watched as he shook slightly.  
"I do remember that time. It was a greivance for all of us, but certainly, I did not shed a single tear. Of course, I was still distressed that you were leaving us." He told me. Through certain parts of his sentence his voice would crack and I would see a tiny flinch in his arm. Merry and Pippin watched me as I tried to coax an elf to have and remember feelings and emotions.  
"No, Legolas. I know that Elves don't have emotions or feelings, but they really do. They just have to reach far enough. There has to be something that will make them crack and feel sadness, pain, happiness, love and joy. You felt that when I had to leave. I was going to be your only sibling, but having me leave and go into another world was hard for you. You cried, you cared for me."  
"It was a dream. That does not mean it was real." Legolas fought back with all the strength he had.  
"Dreams are memories of the past. And please, you have emotions. I don't see why you won't fess up to say that you cried."  
"If I said that I did cry, then I would not be who I am supposed to be."  
"No, if you do say that, that means that you are part of Middle Earth and you posses and share the same feeling as the things and creatures surronding you. You are one with the land...please tell me." I reached up and squeezed his shoulder. I watched as Legolas' stony blue eyes broke and became flushed with water and filled with feeling. No longer that blank stare that he had always been carrying around. He broke down and collapsed on the bench. Tears began to fall, like tiny crystals down his face. I smiled and hugged him, wrapping my arms around him to show him that we are siblings and that will never change. He put his head over my shoulder and I could hear tiny sobbing noises emit from his mouth. I, myself was in a emotional state and shock. Never before had an elf expressed so much feeling and passion. I had done it! I had done the unthinkable! I made Legolas have real emotion! I looked at him and pulled away.  
"Now doesn't that feel good?" I asked him. He nodded and stood up. He hung up and Bow and Arrow and walked outside. I sighed. Merry and Pippin scooted over to me.  
"That was..."  
"Amazing"  
"You did it. You made someone..."  
"Feel emotion! An elf!"  
"you...I love you." Pippin said. Merry and Pip always finished their sentences. I grinned ear to ear.  
"And I love you to. Just promise me not to get into any more trouble." I told them. They both nodded. good. "Well, let's get you to your rooms!" I told Merry and Pippin. Eowyen over heard our conversation and rushed right over to the three of us.  
"I can help with that!" She told us. She glanced at the two of them, her eyes lingered on Merry, but then quickly darted away. "Follow me." So we followed Eowyen down the hallways and corridors, along the secret walls that I had learned about the day before. THen we came to the final corridor, near my room. I jumped next to Pippin.  
"Can Pippin stay with me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, sure." Eowyen told me. Then she turned to Merry. "Merry, if you want, you can take the room next to theirs. Mine is right across the hall." She noted. I looked at Eowyen. Her hands were crossed in front of her. There was a slight blush in her cheeks. I grinned, knowing what was going on. Merry looked at her and nodded wildly. Eowyen smiled and ran a couple doors down to the empty room.  
"Merry! This one!" She called out and pointed. He dashed down the hallway. I turned to Pippin and took his hand.  
"Come on, I want to show you our room." I smiled giddily. I opened the door and prance happily inside the room. It was left just how I had left it. Pippin gawked at the large and tall ceilings, the balcony and the bathroom. I smiled at him as he took in all the wonders. I sat down in one of the basket woven chairs.  
"Do you like it?" I asked him.  
"I love it! Of course a hobbit hole will beat this by a mile, but this is outstanding. The bathroom in here is bigger than the wine cellar I have!" He dashed inside, then came out a moment later, "It has an outside view!" Pippin bounced around the room and I watched him enjoy the place. I got to finally see him act like himself again. I felt relieved. As I watched him, he slowed down and eventually came to sit next to me.  
"What did you do while we were gone?" He asked. I put my hand to my stomach, but then quickly moved it away.  
"Oh, you know...explored...and...stuff. What I did was nothing compared to you and Merry destroying Isengard. That is wonderful. You two just lessened the battalion for the Final War."  
"Yeah! But...but you...made an Elf cry! In a good way! That has got to show for something?" He quickly replied. I knew that he wanted to make me happy for what I did.  
"But that is nothing compared to Isengard!" I hopped up and sat down in his lap. I felt so happy and in comfort. "You also grew taller...not that it counts..." I held my hand up to his cheek and moved towards him. Just as I was about to peck him on the forehead, I heard a crash come from the Main Dining Hall. Pip and I both jumped up. We both sprinted toward the doorway and out into the hall. Merry and Eowyen also came out of their rooms. All of us dashed into the main dining area, where Grima had been able to slink away and Theoden had noticed. THeoden gripped his sword and followed after Grima, who had out of fear, run outside and onto the stairs. I grabbed Legolas' Bow and one arrow and followed after Theoden.

Grima had tripped over his cloaks and had fallen to the ground, weak and vulnerable. I placed the arrow inside the bow and pulled it up to my face, aiming for Grima. I pulled the string back and heard it stretch out. The feathers danced on my hand and I was just about to let go, when Aragorn came up behind us and stopped us.  
"No, enough blood has been spilt on his behalf we don't need any more." He put his hands up to stop us. I ducked uner him and aimed once more. He moved back and stood closer to me. "Did you not hear what I just said. Do not harm him. Enough blood-"  
"Has been spilt..yeah yeah. I know." I stepped once more again to the side and kept my arm firm, the arrow quivering.  
"Letting this so called...King? take control over you? Not a good look." Grima hissed while on the ground. I took the arrow out quickly and knelt down next to grima, putting the sharp arrow up to his throat.  
"Nobody tells me what to do...Got that? You say another word and I will slit your throat." I whispered harshly as him.  
"Like what? That you have been through this terrible mess and oh so happen...to have a baby?!" He laughed hysterically. I pushed harder on his throat, makng small amounts of blood seep out. Suddenly, I felt a tug on my cloak and i was pulled backwards. I stared up to see Aragorn. He looked mad. Really mad, like a secret had been kept from him...  
"You what? Did I hear that correctly?" He asked.  
"What do you mean? That I was going to kill him if he said another word, than yes. You heard correctly."  
"No...the other thing...the baby? Is that true?" He shook my shoulders a little. I looked in his eyes and could see that rage and worry mixed in with each other.  
"Ummm...maybeeee...Who knows?" I laughed at the end and shrugged.  
"You would know! Come on, we are going to talk!" He took me by the shoulder and began to drag me over to the pillars that held the ginormous castle up. I stood flat against the wall, afraid to move. Aragorn was never supposed to know until the actual birth like everyone else, but word gets around...  
"How long have...you...err..had this...child?" He asked me, not knowing how to address the situation.  
"Well I don't know. All I know was that it started in Rivendell and then-"  
"NO! Don't want to hear it! That would probably be...hmm 4-6 months in. Good Lord and you have been fighting like this!" He scolded me.  
"Yes I have and today...guess what? I felt a kick! The baby is fine. I am fine. We are all fine!" I told him. To be honest, I hadn't felt movement ever since we arrived here. I began to worry. Aragorn put his hands up in defense and surrender.  
"Okay, okay. You're right. Just try to be more careful. Have you told Pippin about this yet?" He asked. I looked down at the ground and shuffled some loose dirt out of the cracks. "You haven't, had you?" Aragorn said kindly. I knew then that he was on my side for this.  
"Please! You can't tell him! He won't let me go out to battle and to fight! I need to be strong...for Virgil...Frodo...Sam...Merry and Pippin." I had already thought of a name for the kid. Boy or girl  
"Virgil? Really?" Aragorn asked.  
"Yes." I replied.  
"What if you have twins?"  
"I will let Pip decide then."  
"Okay." Aragorn nodded and strided back down the stairs. I, on the other hand rushed back inside to meet with Merry and Pippin.

I stepped through the door and was met with the warm breeze that occasionally drifted through the castle.  
"What happened? Did you kill him? What went on?" Merry and Pippin bombarded me with questions, wanting to know everything about what happened outisde.  
"Oh, nothing. Just a little disput. That's all. Jeez, I'm tired." I yawned and turned to go back to bed.  
"I'll come with." Pippin hopped up next to me and smiled. I grinned weakly. I actually was pretty tired. I walked down the hallway with him trotting beside me like little puppy. I could feel the good and pureness coming off of him. That made me a little happier. I couldn't wait to curl up into his arms and fall asleep. Forget about all the bad in the world and maybe dream about the good.

As we walked down the hall, I thought about what would happen after the end. The end of all this horrendous misery. Maybe something will change.  
"This is it." I said quietly and pointed lazily to the door. The doors were already opened from the previous time, so we just glided on in. Well...I did. Pippin tripped a bit. Also tired from his long trip here. The Balcony was open and wind flowed freely in and out of our room. I tromped over to the bed and eased myself on. I didn't feel the best, but I didn't feel bad either. Pippin jumped onto the bed and sat up next to me. I laid down where his shoulder met his chest. Then I curled into a comfy position and he held my hand.  
"Are you not well?" He asked.  
"I'm not feeling quite up to anything. Tired and sluggish. I think I might of eaten something bad too." I told him.  
"Oh. Hmm." He was stumped on what to say. I think that he still wasn't quite sure how to smooth talk a woman yet. He was still young, so he was still adjusting. That was another reason that I still loved him. He decided on playing with my hair, probably because I played with his hair so much and that was the only thing he could think of.  
"Now don't you go knotting up my hair!" I joked with him.  
"I'll try not to." He sounded genuinly worried. I curled up to him even more and slowly closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. Pippin watching me and playing with my hair. My eyes were heavy and I finally gave up and closed them...

At least I think that I was asleep. but all I know was that it was a very vivid dream. Very surreal and lucid. I was watching people. Two people, but I couldn't tell who they were yet. Just as I asked in my head, I was brought forward to the people. And I got a nice long look at there faces. Shocked, I looked and saw the faces of Samwise Gamgee and Frodo Baggins. I wanted to talk to them, but they couldn't hear me and nothing was coming out of my mouth. I watched them as they started up a fire near a small hillside that was dried up, except for a few bushes and trees. As I looked on, I saw one more...thing. It wasn't exactly a person, but it wasn't an animal. It had huge eyes and leaned on it legs, hands dragging on the ground. It was skinny and bared. The sight of the creature frightened me, but there was something there that made me feel sorry for it. I watched longer and saw that Frodo was losing his sanity. His eyes were glazed over and there was a balnk stare as he sat on the ground. I glanced over to look at Sam, who was cooking something in a small pot. I watched as a small fight between the strange creature and Sam broke out. The creature held a rabbit in its hands and I watched it break the rabbit's spine. I cringed and watched as it urged Frodo to eat it. As I watched Frodo, I felt sorry for him. I actually felt guilty for leaving him. But I had found true love and happiness with Pippin. But Frodo was always a good friend to be with. I wished that I was there to help Frodo out. Sam was trying to help, but was struggling deeply with is own cooking and the creature that followed them. From where they were, I could hear a strange noise. Frodo noticed it too. He stood up slowly, and walked away from the campsite. I followed his every step as he walked over to the edge of the cliffside. I peered over too, looking at something that I had never seen before. A large mass of people marched on the dry land beyond the cliff. Large...Pachaderm like animals with three tusks clomped and stomped down the dirt. Large seating spaces were sat upon the backs of the Pachaderms. War paint was splattered over their tusks. Great battle crys were heard from the animals. Frodo crouched over on the ground, leaning on his chest to get a better look. Sam joined him. I watched them talk back and forth. They were talking about something...maybe the animals? As they did talk, I saw a strange shadow glide from behind a bush near Frodo and Sam. It crouched down, peering through the bushes, then advancing onward. It wore a dark hood and had arrows with it and a bow. It appeared to be a man. I watched as the man took out an arrown and placed it slowly and neatly in the bow. He aimed...for something. I couldn't tell what though. NO! What if the man was going to hit Frodo and Sam. Or one of them. I screamed out to them, calling them, telling them to move. I twisted my own body trying to wriggle free from my skyward position. The man pulled back the arrow, and was ready to shoot. I gave one more scream, but there was no response.

"Alice! Alice! Wake up!" I felt a sudden shaking and yelling in my ear as someone tried to rouse me from my odd dream. I woke up gasping and out of breath. I turned and looked at Pippin, who was the only one in the room.  
"Pip! I had a dream about-"  
"Sam and Frodo. I know I hear you screaming their names in your sleep. Shhh...Shhh. Come here. Come on." He opened his arms and I realized that I was on the edge of the bed, so I crawled right back into Pippins arms. I hugged him tightly, small tears rolling down my eyes. I sniffed and cired right into his shoulders.  
"Don't worry. You're here and safe with me, Merry and others." He calmed me.  
"It's not me I'm worried about. I am worried about Sam and Frodo. I saw them! They were in danger!"  
"Remember when we were talking about that dream you had when you said that if you married me, then you would dissapear. I said that would never happen. Those are just dreams. Well this is another one." He comforted me, but he didn't change my mind. I knew that wasn't just a dream. It was like a portal...to wherever Sam and Frodo were going. And someone or thing had given me the power to see what they were doing. I just hoped that they were going to be okay. If that man shot them with the arrow, then I would try to presonally handle that. Once the war is over, I will go down and find him.  
"What time is it?" I asked.  
"Umm I think maybe noon or so?"  
"Oh, do you want to get up and just meander around?" I asked. I felt like doing something active.  
"Yes, I do. Let's go." The both of us scootched across the bed and got off. We pranced out of hte door way and down the warm corridors.

No one was in the Great Hall. Most of the people were in their rooms taking rest. Pip and I had this time and place to ourselves.  
"Come On! I want to show you this horse that I found. He is so pretty...I got to ride him while you and Merry were gone." I told him about what I did when they were still on their way here.  
"Really? Ok!" He skipped to the door and tried pulling at it.  
"It's quite difficult. Here, watch out." I pulled out my whip and tied it on the the handle and began to pull back. The door cracked open and Pippin wedged himself into the crack, widening it. He pushed it himself and the door was able to swing open widely. I untied the whip and ran outside to meet Pippin. I looked around and found him peering over the high edge. I ran over to him, thinking that he was going to go down the stairs, but he didn't, so I bumped into him.  
"Oooph. Careful!" He warned.  
"Why? The stairs are right there?" I asked. He pointed down below the stairs and saw two people sitting on them, talking. I hid behind a pillar with Pippin and we watched the two.  
"Who are they?" I whispered to him.  
"I think I know." Then he held himself so he wouldn't burst out laughing.  
"What? What is so funny?!" I asked, wanting to know why he was laughing.  
"It's Merry and Eowyen! Look!" He pointed again and squinted harder. Sure enough I could see the golden hair of Merry and Eowyen. They were talking on the stairs, In a deep conversation. Merry looked enthralled just to be talking to the young beauty that sat before him. I smiled and knew that Merry would find his other half soon enough.  
"They look so cute! Do you think that is what we looked like?" Pippin asked giddily. I laughed quietly.  
"Yes. I think that is what we looked like. Come on, let's sneak around them. I don't want to ruin this moment." i told Pippin. He nodded and pointed down the side of the platform we stood on. It was a high edge that held up the stairs and a straight way down.  
"Jump?" I asked. He nodded.  
"There is no there option. It's not that far down. I'll go first!" He peered over the edge and hopped off. I squealed as I saw him drop. I got to my hands and knees and crawled to the edge. I was afraid to look over. What if he broke something? I peeked to see if he was okay. He was fine. Standing up and looking up at me. He motioned for me to come down. I stood up and closed my eyes. I stepped forward and felt no ground beneath me. The wind rushed past and I landed. I was fine. Nothing bad happened...  
"Come on! I want to see the horse!" He said, running off to the stables, his cloak streamed behind him. I ran after, my own dress dragging on the ground. I felt like a kid!

I raced across the barren ground. Pippin ran to the horse stables. No one was in the stables, just Pip and me. He began to walk down the isle of numerous horses, until he stopped at a gray stallion that I had never seen before. He stared up at it with awe and wonder.

"Ali...can...we ride this one?" He asked. I looked up at the horse. She seemed calm enough.

"Yeah. I guess so. Come on, before the stable boy sees me again." I rushed Pippin but he stopped.

"Stable boy?"

"Yeah. Got in some trouble for riding one of the horses here. Now come on, we don't want that to happen again." I stepped in front of him and lifted the heavy latch that locked the stall. I pushed up and it opened. Pippin and I rushed into the stall and Pippin grabbed a saddle.

"We don't need those. Just ride bare back." I told him. He shrugged and was easily able to get onto the horse, now with his growth spurt and all. I followed and hopped onto the back of the horse, grasping Pippin, praying that I wouldn't fall off. I lightly kicked the horse's side and off it went. Out of the stable and onto the gronds of Rohan.

Since noon had come, people were out wandering the streets. Some people watched us ride along the barriers of Rohan, while others just scoffed at our young hearts and foolishness. Pippin was getting the hang of steering the horse and we hadn't fallen off yet. I felt giddy and out of this world! Riding along Rohan, I felt free and there were no boundaries holding us back. My heart fluttered and jumped. I leaned over and talked to Pippin,  
"Pip, go by the castle gates and see what has happened with Merry and Eowyen."

"I do want to find out what happened to them...let's go." We rode faster, the outline of the castle in the distance. I squinted to see if there was any sign of the two. There was only one.

We rode over and stopped. Eowyen was sitting on the stairs, hands in her face and hair a mess. I could hear small sobbing sounds that came from her. Startled at this new emotion I had not witnessed from her before, I jumped off.  
"Eowyen, what's wrong? What happened?" I looked over her for any physical pain, but realized when she looked up that this wasn't a physical pain. But I realized that the pain was inside. Her heart.  
"Meh-Meh-Merry...I thought that maybe w-w-we could have something? You know? I thought that...we hit off real w-w-well." She sobbed louder and curled up on the step. For a second, I was in shock.

"Merry?" I whispered to myself. He would be the last one on my list to do something like this. Just a few days ago, he had been crying to me that he would find no one, now he finds someone and just tosses her like an old rotten Shire Apple.  
"Merry what?" Pippin hopped down from the horse and walked over to Eowyen and I.  
Through clenched teeth, I said, "Merry made Eowyen upset." Then I turned and stomped up the stairs.

"Wh-what about that horse?!" Pippin called.  
"You can watch it, I am going to be right back!" I yelled back down.  
"Don't make Merry mad! Be cautious!" Pippin warned. I scoffed and stomped into the doors, which were open. Sure, I listen to Pippin most of the time. Sometimes I don't because he can be foolish and he is young. But this time, I was doing this for a friend.

"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK!" I yelled throughout the Great Hall.  
"Be wary of your voice young one! Not all of us want to hear you screeching!" Gimli commented. I ignored the comment completely.  
"If you are looking for Merry, he just went down the hallway." Legolas pointed. I nodded and then stopped. Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were all there, I could tell them about the dream...no! I can wait later. After all it was a dream.

I went down the hallway where Legolas said he had gone. I stomped down the hallway. Ooooh, he was going to get it. I expected Merry to be smarter than this!  
"MERIADOC BRANDYBUCK! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" I yelled at the door where Merry took residence. I waited for a couple minutes. Shifting from one side to another, crossing my arms, uncrossing them. I felt my hands go cold and tucked them into the sleeves of the dress. I sighed and walked up to the door, about to pound it open, when Merry opened it, just as my fist was in mid-air.  
"Yes? I could hear you screming from a mile away. What is it?" He asked calmly. I just about lost it. I love Merry and all, but he doesn't have a right to go and hurt girls feelings like he did. There are certain ways to break the news lightly. With Eowyen, I could tell that he hadn't. Anyway, Eowyen was the only female friend I had made so. I hadn't stayed long enough in the shire to make a female friendship, and I did stay longer than I thought, I was too wrapped up in my "marriage" and me coming to the SHire in the first place. I reached out quickly and grabbed Merry by the collar of his shirt. I held him close to me, to make my point. His feet, dangling barely of the ground.  
"You shouldn't toy with a girl like that. Especially Eowyen!" I growled at him. He froze up.  
"I"m sorry! I'm Sorry! I just... I just."  
"YOU just what? Just a couple of day s ago, you were crying to me that you didn't have anyone who loved you and you were all depressed! Now you have that chance and you throw it down the Well!" I explained to him, my fury.  
"IT's not my fault that we didn't hit off. I think that there might be someone better out there for her and for me. Please, have mercy and forgive me?" Merry pleaded. His smiled drooped into a frown and I began to feel very guilty.  
"Awww Merry. I'm sorry. I just got a little over sensitive. Hug?" I reached out to hug him and all was forgiven. As I hugged Merry, I thought about everything. How this quest was affecting me, how much I wanted to go back to the Shire, and how little time I got to spend with the hobbits. I thought that maybe Sam and I could be friends. Frodo would talk to me. As I thought about that I began to cry into Merry's shoulder. I felt him seize up.  
"Ummm...it's okay. Don't worry." He said. I cried even more. "Ummm...err...PIPPIN! HEY PIP!" Merry screamed. I guessed that Merry didn't know how to handle emotions coming from a girl, like I was now. I let go of Merry and looked at him.  
"You're a good person." I patted him on the shoulder and Pip appeared.  
"How did everything go?" He asked, looking a little worried.  
"Fine. Everything is handled. How is Eowyen?" I asked, worrying about my new friend.  
"She is fine from what I could tell. Even took the horse back for me." He passed by me with that mischievous glint in his eye.  
"Peregrin Took! You made her didn't you! You found a way..." I scolded him and he giggled merrily down the hallway, with Merry. I sighed and walked back to the Great Hall. Everyone was still there. Theoden had joined them.

"May I sit and converse with you all?" I asked kindly. I was the only woman there.  
"Of course. Sit, sit!" Theoden invited me. I gladly took a seat amongst the men.  
"I have something dire that I must say before i forget." I remembered the dream that I had.  
"Go ahead and speak. For we have nothing better to talk about." Gimli said gruffly.  
"Last night when I went to bed. I fell asleep and had a dream...it wasn't a simple dream. It was complex, different...real I think! In the dream, I saw Frodo, Sam and another creature-"  
"Gollum." Everyone at the table jumped when we heard Gandalf speak. "He is the creature that is traveling with Sam and Frodo." He told me. I nodded and went on, "Gollum. They were traveling far. Farther than I have ever been. Of course, the farthest I have been is only Mirkwood. But putting that aside. They had stopped and made camp. A fire, food, and everything. They were on the edge of a cliff hang that lead down to a large bluff that had been dried out due to the dry season."  
"When are you going to get to the good part!" Gimli uttered again. I was getting sick of his constant whinging.

"Well, as I watching, I saw that Frodo had gotten up as he heard a noise. I heard too! It was like a buzzing sound, but there was a rhythm to it. As I watched him advance over to the cliff, I saw that there were giant Oliphants! They were stomping the ground and there were people riding them! They had war paint on and they looked quite vicious and very mean. Meanwhile, Sam had noticed that Frodo had off and left, panicked, he left the scene with the fire going. Gollum, never saw him after that. Sam found Frodo and they both watched the Oliphants. After a long while, I noticed something moving about the brush. It looked like a mortal man. I could not tell, for he had a cloak covering his face. The...man had a bow arrow. he pulled it out and aimed. I could not tell where, but it was in the general direction of Sam and Frodo-"  
"What happened after that?" I heard Aragorn rise up, worried.  
"I do not know. I woke after that. I was quite frightened." I shook just thinking about it now.  
"How do we know that this is not one of Sauron's evil ways? A plant in her head to make us believe that Sam and Frodo have been killed?" Legolas asked.  
"Agreed. Having nothing against you though, how do we believe that this is true?" Boromir asked.  
"Wait. Allison may be right. How would Sauron know that Gollum was with the group the whole time. He can only see to an extent. I think that Alice can see what is happening with Sam and Frodo whenever she sleeps." Then Gandalf turned to me. "This is a rare gift. It is like your love locket, but you dreams take you to wherever they want to see. Be careful thought. That is a dangerous way to sleep. Evil forces could slip into your mind..."  
"Okay?" I wasn't quite sure about the whole seeing through thing.

I slowly stood up, Gandalf followed my move. I proceeded to walk down the hall, to go see Merry and my lovely Pip of course! But Gandalf stopped me.

"Allison Greenleaf Took!" He called out to me. I felt oddly attached to that name. Even though I knew about my previous life...the little bits of memory of that were fading... I stopped, scared to hear what Gandalf had to say. My heart beat and my palms grew sweaty. I felt my arms inside the dress heatiing up. My body began to fill with heat.

"Yes Gandalf." I turned slowly toward him.  
"I have noticed something is a bit off with you? What is it?" He asked.  
"Oh, nothing." I wasn't quite sure what he was referring to.  
"Really? From what I have heard, you have been eating more, Boromir told me that he had to carry all the way here because you had collapsed and was unable to regain conscouis. I also heard that you had been sick." When Gandalf told me what he had heard, I knew where he was going with this.  
"Oh you know, that sickness going around." I rubbed my stomach. I turned and walked away.  
"Alice, I am not finished yet!" Gandalf said in a loud, booming voice. I cringed and turned back.  
"What?"  
" I am a wizard and I know that there is something else. There was 10 in the fellowship, but know I feel that there is one more. 11. Do you care to elaborate on that?"  
"Umm...no not really. I don't think that there is an 11th." I shrugged.  
"Then tell me so, why has your stomach grown so oddly?" He smirked and knew that he had caught me.  
"It's the sickness. I have been eating so much that I haven't grown up, but more sideways. You would understand me, right?" I asked.  
"Ah, I see. But one does not simply grow larger like you have. I know, you don't have to hide it from me. I can keep a secret." He promised. I sighed.  
"Fine! I'll tell you. But! You have to promise not to tell Pippin nor Merry. Both of them will have different reactions. But I fear that they will not be good." I sighed.  
"And why is that?" Gandalf asked, seeming more father like now.  
"I fear that when Pippin figures out, he will abandon Merry and go to the life as a father. I don't want that. And when he finds out that I have the baby now...he will want me to stay. And I cannot stay and watch the world being destroyed around me! I must fight! And Merry, he will be mad because...it's Pip's. Their friendship will be broken because of me!" I whined.  
"Maybe not. Do not despair. All good things do come for those who wait patiently. I am sure that Meriadoc and Peregrin will be fine." He smiled weakly and left. I shrugged and continued down the hallway. I thought about the reactions coming from each Hobbit. Part of me was dying to know, the other part, didn't want them to know. Why does life hae to be so difficult?

I walked the rest of the way thinking about the party that I had overheard Theoden talking about, other people were going to be there, people that the Fellowship did not even know about. Neverless it sounded like it was going to be fun. I was always up for some fun!  
"Pip, Merry?" I called out for the two, hoping that they would come running out of some room so I wouldn' have to go find them.  
"Alice! You have got to see this! Come here quickly!" I could hear Pippin's panicked but astounded voice echo through the hallway. The sound originated towards my room. I dashed down the hallway, trying to run without looking like I was in pain. Right now, I was. I was guessing that is was baby pangs, but I ignored it. I ran to my room, the door already opened, I looke around. Where were Merry and Pippin? I peeked my head around, looking behind the doors, in the closets even in the bathroom. Still, I could not find them.  
"Ali! We're over here. The Balcony." Merry spoke. I turned quickly and finally saw them standing on the balcony. They leaned forward, over the edge with no caution.  
"What is it?" I asked. I walked out onto the balcony, looking around. What had they seen? Urk Hai? Eomer and his band of misfits? I peeked over the edge myself. "What are you looking at?" I asked again. Pippin looked at me and gave me the be quiet sign. Then he pointed below us. I peered down. No wonder Merry and Pippin had leaned over so far. Under us, a small procession was finishinng up. It looked like a funeral. A small stone tomb had been built. Grass covered it like a wamr blanket of peace and happiness. From what I could tell, Eowyen and Theoden were there too. I gasped.  
"Do you know who it is?" Merry asked.  
"Yes! That is Theoden's son, THeodred! He must have died trying to save someone or a group of people." I felt a pang of worry and sorrow rush through to my heart. What would it be like to have someone you love dearly be taken away from you. Their life ripped away from them as easy as that. Never would you look upon their face and say, "I love you." I sniffed and covered my eyes, sitting down on one of the woven chairs. Small tears poured down, they leaked their way into my mouth. The salty tears made my eyes sting more.  
"Alice, what is the matter?" Pippin asked, sitting down next to me, putting his arm around me to protect me.  
"I thought that what if one of you died. I would never get to see you again. I think then I would know how Theoden feels right now. Never before have I ever witnessed a human so sad. A mortal man. I thought that they were strong, but I realized that everyone has a weakness. Don't leave me!" I squeezed Pippin probably until he turned blue. Then I grabbed Merry and we had a giant group hug.  
"We won't leave you!" Mery said. Pippin nodded, tears began to flow down his face. I think eventually we were all able to to fit into the giant chair outside. THe three of us fell asleep like that. Nice, comfy, cozy and happy.

Since I had fallen asleep, I began to dream about Frodo and Sam, or as Gandalf put it, "sees" At the moment Sam and Frodo were okay . I guess that the man had not shot them. But he had done something else. After Finding the two hobbits the man had taken them with him. He thought that they were spies for Sauron. I watched as Sam and Frod got rough handled. I couldn't help but wince every time Frodo got pushed around. I wanted to go down there and give the leader of this so called group a good smacking. Frodo didn't look to good either. He looked insane, sickly, and weak. His face was sunken in. His skin was pale. His eyes we dark. There was no more a smile on his face. I could sense that he was trying hard to look happy, but the Ring was more powerful than expected. I began to think, "Oh Sam, please make Frodo better. He looks horrible." Although I knew that Sam couldn't hear me. I looked down and saw Sam flinch, he looked around and I heard his voice, although his lips weren't moving, "What?! Who are you?! Evil Forces?!" I heard Sam's panicked voice. He heard me!?  
"Mara aure! It's me Alice!" I thought back.  
"Oh, Alice. Why would you want me to make Frodo feel better for you? Huh?" I heard Sam's smart alec comment.  
"Sam please, I don't even know why you hate me so." I whined.  
"Ughh...I didn't like you at first because I didn't know who you were. Then you broke Frodo's heart. I think that is why he is like this. Then you got so much attention and we barely knew you! I didn't get a good feeling off of you!" Sam explained everything.  
"Oh Sam, you could of just told me that. I would understand. And the reason Frodo is acting like this because of the Ring. It is growning in his mind. The darkness of it is literally digging into his thoughts. That is why you need to destroy it! Please make him feel better." I asked.  
"What should I do? He won't respond to anything..." Sam thought, hopelessly.  
"Tell him...tell him that...I miss him and I hope he comes home." I thought to Sam.  
"Fine." Then I heard nothing. I watched as Sam spoke to Frodo, he explained things and pointed to his head. Frodo smiled for a second but it disappeared.  
"Frodo, it's me, Alice." I told him. He freaked out for a second. But relaxed and figured that it was me.  
"Alice! How it is a joy to hear your voice! I have been so lonely..."  
"But what about Sam?" I asked.  
"Sam has been quality company! But there...I feel empty and tired." Frodo dreamily explained his symptoms.  
"Then why would I be any different, by the way, who are those people you are with?" I asked.  
"You are different because you still have that glow and life in you! I can hear it plain and simple in your voice! The people, I fear that I do not know."  
"Don't panic. I think they have just mistaken you for spies of Sauron. GIve them time. If they are Dull enough, then the time might take a while." I sighed.  
"Oh..okay." When frodo said that, I began to watch them fade out. Then they disappered.

As the images faded, I woke back up, slowly. I propped myself up with my elbows. Pippin, Merry and I were all cuddled up on the giant chair that was out on the balcony. I bet we looked pretty strange. Like a bunch of small puppies all curled up...but human. I still felt sleepy, my eyes ached and my back hurt from such an awkward position. Merry and Pip were still sleeping so soundly. I smiled. Then I realized something. When they go to sleep, that is the only time they get to escape this soon to be War filled world. They get to have their dreams about the Shire and whatever else they dream about. I decided not to wake them up, let them have their dreams. It would be the best for them anyway, if they had that small strand of reality to hang on to. Then I remembered my dream or my "seeing". Frodo and Sam could actually hear me. I was their link! They helped me know what was going on. I helped them with what was going on. That felt good. It made me feel like I was important in the War of the Ring. That's what I was calling it.

I carefully got up, not to disturb the sleeping Hobbits. I didn't feel like going back inside, for I knew that either way I was going to get caught up in some discussion whether I wanted to or not. So I decided to stay out on the balcony, and looked over the gates of Rohan and out over the vast land. The sun was beginning to set. I guess that we had slept a nice long time. I stared out and automatically began to sing a song...

"Home is behind. The World Ahead. And there are many path to tread. Through shadow. To the edge of night. Until The Stars are all alight. Mist and shadow, cloud and shade. All shall fade. All shall...fade." I rubbed my stomach and smiled. There was a very small bump. I could barely even tell. I thanked the lord that the bump was small. I didn't want anyone to know. Everyone who knew about the baby was going to let me fight if I didn't show any symptoms. And if I was small enough. I smiled contently, knowing that I would be able to fight for Middle Earth.  
"That was a nice song. Where did you learn in?" Pippin came up behind me and scared the living daylights out of me. Did he see me? What did he hear?  
"Oh, umm Thank you? I don't really know. It just came to me. You know, from my head." I shrugged and played it off.  
"Oh. So...There's a party tonight! Are you excited!" He jumped around me. I could tell that after going through what he had gone through, he couldn't wait for a party and a chance to drink and eat.  
"Haha, yeah. I guess. Last time I drank, I almost gave away Frodo and the four of us." I sighed and looked back on that night. Right night, I just laughed at my own foolishness. Good times they were.  
"Well, this time, you can drink at free will! Ohh I can't wait!" Pippin jumped up and down. He smiled and skipped around me. I laughed at him. I was glad that he was still humorous and young. I was relieved that he had not become serious in the business of War. He was far too young to be worried. He jumped around some more and then took me by the hand and tipped me over, kissing me on the mouth. For a second, I saw something, but it was a rush of images. It was Pip...and me...rainbows? But then it went to the war, and then love and heartbreak. Blood had been spilt...someone was crying. Pip dropped me and I fell to the ground in shock. I quickly sat up. Pip had staggered from me and away to the balcony edge. I looked weak. I became frightened and got up to see if he was okay.  
"What happened?" I asked him. Holding him dear and near to me.  
"I-I-I saw your eyes and then...I mind went blank. It scared me." He looked up at me, shaking. I held him in a deep hug. "What happened to you?"  
"I saw You and Me. Then rainbows? And then bloodshed, love and heartbreak..." I peered at him.  
"I think, you got inside my head for a second...I think that there is more to you that Gandalf or anyone else knows. Because of your background, you may have elvish powers. Hey, what do I know." He shrugged. I thought about that for a second. Hmm...  
"You could be right. I mean, being from such a High Power of Elves, I could have any "brand" of magic..." I thought about all the possibilites.  
"Maybe...we could tell...if you tried again..." Pippin asked. I could see the gliny in his eyes. That teasing look.  
"Oh...maybe...just once." I smiled. It was like Rivendell all over again. The kisses were lovely and full of meaning. Pippin seemed to be amused with my vulnerability to his love. But I could no longer see the images. They had dissapeared. Left and gone. Instead, came my stomach pangs. I didn't want to give it away, but the pain was unbearable. It felt like a bunch of tiny hands pressing on my stomach. Was there really just one kid in there?

I placed my hand quickly over my stomach. But I continued with kissing Pip. He noticed my pain and stopped. Pushing me away slightly.  
"Ali, what's the matter with you? Are you okay?" He asked.  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Nothing the matter." I smiled lightly and played it off. Pippin looked at me with and odd eye. "I swear! Nothing is the matter with me! I don't know why people keep on asking that..." I prayed that Pippin get too inquisitive about me.  
"Okay, but if anything happens...you have to tell me!" Pippin looked me in the eye. I looked at him. Not in the eye, but him in general.  
"Okay." I said quietly. We stood there in an awkward silence for a finally came when Theoden walked through the Balcony door.

"The Celebration is about to begin. I was hoping that You and your...husband and his friend would care to join." Theoden did not seem to happy at the moment. I sighed. Poor Theoden.  
"Of course! We would love to come. Just let me wake Merry." I said and backed up to the chair, where Merry still slept. I nudged him in the side. He stirred but did not wake. I nudged him again and he still did not wake.  
"MERRY!" I yelled in his hear, then turned to Theoden and said, "Pardon my manners to him." and bowed. He smiled lightly and walked out. While he did, I swore I heard him laugh. That made me feel a little better. I had made King Theoden happy!  
"Wha?" Merry had finally woken and sat up.  
"Come on. The festivities are about to begin. I wouldn't want you to miss out on them." I laughed. He sat up and jumped off the chair, his hair all askew. I stepped forward and fixed it up. "There, all better." I smiled and took Pippin by the hand, Merry, still half asleep, followed us.

When we walked into the dining hall, it had been transformed. Instead of the same old banners and silverware, there were decrotate banners with the Rohan Color on it. These weren't worn out, but rather new. The silverware was a shiny silver instead of the same dull wares that we used. Everyone was here, even the strangers from a couple days before. They had returned, but looked worried, even with all the good things happing. Naturally I shrugged it off. These kind of men never smiled, never are happy, and they don't show feeling. So I really wasn't worried about them. I looked over at the table. Three seats reserved for Merry, Pippin and I. Aragorn, Gandalf, Legolas, and Boromir looked at me with slightly worried eyes. I grinned at them, trying to show them that everything was okay. Neverless, they disregarded my signals that all was well and watched me with hawk eyes. Only a few of them knew that I had a kid. Then a even smaller fraction knew that I could handle the baby through anything. I sighed heavily and walked to my spot at the long table. Luckily a majority of the Fellowship was at the other end of the table. But what really surprised me was that I was placed near th head of the table, near the King and Eowyen. I felt special. Gimli watched me from the other side, growling. I sat up and looked at him teasingly.  
"Thank you one and all for coming to Rohan. I trust that the Fellowship has a good reason to be here, but we will discuss that in the morning. If you do not mind staying here." He bared a faux smiled and spread his arms out to us, welcoming us. I looked around the table and tried to see the reaction of the Fellowship.

"Of course! We would love to stay in your humble city!" Aragorn had stood up and annouced that we would be staying. Yay! That would mean more time with people that I know and love, instead of going out in the open where it is dangerous.  
"Thank you Aragorn. Now I do not have much to say or any thoughts to put into your head. So...let the feasting begin!" Theoden bellowed. It had once been quite and everyone sat up lining with the table. But now, you could hear the clatter of plates and silverware hitting each other as people reached for food, and poured their drinks. I reached for the wine bottle that was jus sitting in the middle of the table. Theoden looked at me, "Are you sure you want _that_ to drink?" He seemed wary of the choice I had made. "Have you seen anyone else reach for that?" He asked.

"No...that's why I took it. It was open and no one else had gotten to that yet." My voice sounded quote annoyed.

"No one has taken that because it's the strongest drink at the table. In a couple sips, you would be out cold." He huffed. I could feel another sexist rage coming on.

"And what makes you think that I cannot handle what is inside that bottle? Hmmm?" I was just waiting for time to pounce on the, "I know your sexist" comment. The last time that had happened though, I had gotten in trouble with the Fellowship. Well, just the four hobbits and Aragorn. 6 if you count Bill the Pony.

"Not a lot of people can handle that. And well, you are a-"

"Mhhmm, Theoden, I wouldn't go there with her. She is a bit touchy on that subject." Aragorn spoke up and saved Theoden from an unrelentless rant.

"Theoden, I am not just any person. I'm half Elf and half Hobbit. They both can handle their liquor." I knew that I had lied right away when I reached the word hobbit. Sure they could drink a lot, but usually drinking made them end up in bad spots. But they could still hold it.

"Fine then. be my guest. But I would be careful from what you take." He shrugged and went on eating and drinking.

I looked over and Eowyen. She gave me a doubtful look. I shrugged and took the bottle, easing it oveer the plates and flower vases. Once I got it safely to me, I poured it in my goblet. After being done with that, I returned it. I looked over at Legolas, who seemed to be enjoying himself. Oh please let me have the ability to hold my liquor as well as elves can. I squeezed my eye shut and tipped the glass back. Oh...my...goodness! This stuff had to have been made from...well, I'm really not sure what this kind of wine was made from, but it was good! Who ever made this, was a genuis! It tasted like a sweet strawberry with a fizzy feeling that dance on your tongue like a butterfly. I reached for my glass again and drank more. It was addicting! Almost too addicting. I was going to get more, but Pippin caught my eye. He was looking at me like I was sort of insane.

"What?" I asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I just don't want you to over do yourself." He said and returned eating. Merry leaned over next to Pip and spoke something. They both looked at me and then laughed. I was gonna ask what but knowing them, they wouldn't tell. I shrugged it off and began to eat. We had Wild Boar. It was a bit gamey, but it was still very good food. All the food was magnificent! Some of the best food I had ever had. During the course of me eating, I would drink some more of that delicious wine. I basically had the bottle to myself!

Time had become quickened and the day had grown dark. We were still eating. But what amused me was that in the beginning of this Supper, everyone was so quaint and posh. Sitting up straight and speaking only if they were spoken too. But, by the end of the night, even the most respectable of us, (cough cough Aragorn! cough cough) had began to go a little crazy. It was the effect of drinking and eating. I had finished the whole bottle and asked for another. From time to time, Boromir would give me the eye. I would ignore while Merry and Pip snickered back and forth. What were they up to? I forgot all about it when I felt a small tingling sensation in my fingers. I put my hand up.  
"My hand is tingling me, I think it's affecting me."

"I told you you shoulnd't of drank that." Theoden said in a sing song voice. I sighed at him.

"I'm an elf, it will pass." I told him back.

I heard a muffled laugh and searched the table to see who did it. Everyone held their faces so well. I looked back at merry and Pippin. They seemed to enjoying themselves far too much. I could see the dazed look in their eyes. They too were being affected by the drink. Merry and Pippin leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Hey, you wanna dance on the table with us?"

Well since drinking had clouded almost all of my judgement, I agreed to go with them. "Yeah! Let's do it!" I smiled. Everyone was practically a little loopy, so no one noticed when teh three of us stood up on the table. They did notice when we started to dance around and sing songs. I linked arms with them and we went in circles. Singing about The Shire and our trip. There was never a dull moment. At times, I would see flashes of my previous life back in the old world. I remembered watchinga movie. Scanning a digital screen that I pressed buttons to make out letters.

"WAIT! I REMEMBER MY LIFE! THE OLD WORLD!" I yelled out. Everyone stopped and looked at me. Only the Fellowship knew how deep and interesting this would be.

"What is it?" Gandalf rose and asked. I looked down at him, with crazy eyes.

"I remember my life in the old world. There was technolgy, much more advanced than ours. But there was also war. And...all of you were not real, but played by actors! They are people who-"

"I think I know what they are. Maybe you should sit down." Gandalf commanded me.

"No! I want to remember this! You! You were played by this man...called...ean...eyan...Ian! Ian McKellan! And, Pip! You were portrayed by this scottish man named Billy Boyd. Merry was played out by a guy named Dominic Monaghan." I began to become hyped up with the new news rushing into my head.

"Allison Took! Calm down! You will damage the minds of people here and corrupt future thinking! We do not need to know of your technology!" Gandalf boomed at me.

I snarled at him, the drink pumping through my viens. I clenched my fist and began to become hot. The world was spinning. I looked down and saw Gandalf, he was smaller and looked chubbier. He too was also spinning. I think now the wine was affecting me. My head hurt and I felt light and airy. My feet were no longer beneath me. It felt like it.

"What? Why? Why was I "played" by someone else. I am my own self! No one can be Peregrin!" Pippin freaked out. I knew what I had started.

"Well, umm there is this guy and he looks like and is you...and he...is real...I think so..." I slurred my words and swayed back and forth. The three of us were still on the table. If I were to fall onto one of the candles, I would burst into flames...

"NO HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE! WHO EVEN ARE YOU?" Pippin screamed. Merry stopped dancing and looked at us. I froze, now feeling like an iceberg, but petrified like one of Mr. Bilbo's butterfly's hanging on the wall.

"IT IS POSSIBLE! THERE ARE OTHER WORLDS OUT THERE! YOU NEED TO GET OUTSIDE YOUR HEAD! THINK! THERE ARE OTHER WORLDS THAN THIS!" I screamed back at him. Pippin and Merry both drew back. Pippin looked mad, and quite sad. Merry looked confused and scared.

"THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU!? WHERE DID YOU COME FROM? HUH?" Pippin asked me the golden question that I knew everyone was dying to know, including me!

"I...I was a normal girl. I had a life, friends, food! You...you and Merry weren't even real! You were both fake! You are fake! The real Pippin lives in some place...Californya. Cali- You know what never mind! I daydreamed about meeting you and getting to know you! But I think I regret thinking that!" I yelled at my loudest back at Pippin. "I was a normal girl before this...I had a family...a...a family...family." I slurred and began to think and remember the images from the bowl. My "family was dead. I turned toward the table and tried to step off, but since I was drunk, I missed it and totally flopped off the table. My ankle became sprained and I tried to stand. I could feel someone next to me, trying to help me up. "Get AWAY!" I growled. I stood up and limped away.

As I tried to limp somewhere, tears streamed down my face. My family was done and gone. I had nothing left. What had I said to Pip and merry? I didn't mean too. But from where I was it was true. I tried to walk more, I fell as my ankle cracked. I laid on the floor. The ceiling was blurry and spinning. It was dark and heavy. Like a small weight weighing on my chest. It felt like I was seeing through a fly's eyes. The tears were hot and burning both my eyes and face. Everything hurt. My stomach felt sick...and churning. I tried to listen to the conversation in the Main Hall.

"Peregrin, you need to be subtle with her. She is fragile when influenced. She thinks about her old life when things like this happens."

"But I thought it would be gone by now and she would forget." Pippin replied.

"She has little bits left in her mind. They are fading quickly...It wasn't her fault she yelled at you. Please giver her forgivness. If you don't, you will regret it." Gandalf told Pippin.

I sighed. He would never forgive me. I have made one of the biggest mistakes ever. I should have listened to Theoden... I kept sitting, knowing that it was going to be a while before I got up.

"Ali...hey Ali?" I could hear a timid voice calling me. I didn't even bother to look up. Even if I did, I wouldn't be able to look at him without seeing double.

"What, Pip?" I askd, soudning annoyed.

"I was wondering if you wanted help up? So we can go to sleep?" He asked. I listened to the timidness in his voice. I recognized that he was sorry for upsetting me. Now it was my turn.

"Yes. I would like help...and umm...thank yo- I am sorry for yelling at you. I truly am. I hope you can believe me." I asked.

"Of course I can!" The sound in his voice made me know that all was forgiven. "Oh, and I am sorry about your family..." He smiled. Soon, I felt myself lift up and being held by Pippin. I nestled my head up, close to him and could smell his scent. I felt at home. Finally, I felt better.

We reached the bedroom and I was easily set down on the bed. Small tears still fell from my face. Hopefully all of this would pass in the morning. Everything would be better...When I fell asleep, I did not see Sam nor Frodo. I was actually quite upset. I had been dying to fall asleep once more so I could talk to them. They were the only ones who I could comfortably talk with. But when I woke up in the morning, they wouldn't be the only new thing that I had found...

No dreams. No Sam. No Frodo.

So the only reason I could be awake before Pippin was that something had heightened my elf senses. I sat up and looked around. The blanket that usually lay at the end of the bed was neatly spread over Pippin and me. I looked over at him. Last night was the first fight we had. He looked like a sweet cherub angel. His face grinning and his perfect complexion. He was small in stature but had a brave soul and and a couragous heart.

I got up and folded the rest of the blanket over to Pippin's side. I scootched over to the edge of the bed and let my pale feet dangle from it. I looked at my own skin. Once it had been glowing but now, it was a pale glow. Something that I was not used to. Lightly, I landed on the ground and my feet tingled with feeling. I was glad to have the sense of touch and perception back. My ankle had also healed from the previous, drunked fall.

I stretched my arms and peered out the window. It looked like the sun had just risen over the horizon of Rohan. The scenery was perfect. If only I had paper and a pencil...I would sketch the scene out. Well, instead of sketching it, I stepped out onto the balcony. The pale gold of the sun shined down on me, warming me up. There was a sweet, dewy smell and the air was slightly damp. It seemed so perfect. The weather and the image, but there was something that made the hair on my arm stand up. I could feel a tingling. Not like the drunken tingle, but more of a sensory, something is wrong feeling. I looked around and saw nothing quite out of the ordinary. I was up early, so I saw anyone walking around the small town. I shrugged the feeling off and was about to turn around, when I heard a voice call out.

"HEY! HELLO?!" The voice echoed through the vast desserted plain. I stoped and turned on my heel, spinning around to see who had called out.  
"HELLO?" I responded back. I waited for the response.  
"WE'RE OUT HERE!" The voice called again and this time, I focused on looking out, past the Rohan boundaries. I squinted and was able to see a horse, with two riders on it. They looked rather small.  
"OH I SEE YOU! WHAT DO YOU NEED!?" I yelled back.  
"MY SISTER, SHE IS TIRED AND HUNGRY. SHE WILL NOT WAKE UP!"

I could now recognize the voice as a small boy's. I also heard the urgency in his voice.  
"OKAY! STAY THERE! I'M COMING!" I responded and left the balcony immeaditly. No one else was awake. I was the only one in the enitre small kingdom that was actually up and awake.

I rushed out of the room, with urgency, not even putting my shoes on. My bare feet slapped against the marble floors. My dress, trailed behind like usual. I ran as quickly as I could, pumping my arms to reach the front of the Castle. The two young kids were out there and they needed my help. I couldn't leave them out there. Especially with the new heat coming in. As I ran, I passed up Legolas's bow and arrow. Just as a saftey precaution, I took the bow and slung it around my chest. Then I took two arrows with me.

Lucky for me, the front doors were already open. I fled down the stairs, skipping two or three at a time and jumping off four near the bottom. My feet hit the dirt and rocks with a sudden impact that slightly shook me. I breathed and kept running. As I ran past the stable, I thought about getting a horse. But there was no time to think. If the children had been out there as long as I think they had, they would be malnourished and sickly. Time was off the essence. No horse, I could run fast enough to make it to them. But the only problem, was that i had never left beyond the speared gates the lead to the outer parts of Rohan. Sure, I had watched people go in and out everyday, but never paid enough attention to the situation. Well time came when I reached the shockingly high speared gates. I put my hand up to the gate and pushed lightly. With that, I heard a large creak and moaning of wood. Cables that were connected screeched and pulled. The gates were being opened. I looked around to see the person who had opened them. I looked up at the watchtower. The young stable boy, D'artgnan. I smiled and waved at him. Then was off and running once more.

Running across the rocky, dirt filled plain proved to be much more difficult than I had thought. I kept on stubbing my toes on rocks, getting dirt in my face and all over my dress. But I was able to make it to the children, who were still on the horse. When I got closer I could tell they had been out here for days and hadn't eaten anything. They were hanging to life by a thread. Scary to see children in so much pain.  
"Misses! I am so glad you made it! Oh misses..." The youn boy spoke to me. Trailing off though.  
"Yes, yes. I am here." I spoke softly. I peered over the boy to see the girl. She was much younger than the boy and had fallen asleep. Rope had been fastened around her wrists and tied to the boy's waist. "What is the rope for?"

"So she would not fall off. I fear she is leaving us." There was a pitiful whimper that came from the boy.

"Okay. Well, I will help you...what is your name?" I asked. The boy looked wary

"My name is Eothain and my sister is Freda. We come from Westfold. It was under attack from the Uruk Hai. My mother made us leave her." The boy, Eothain, gave me a short summary of what had happened to them.

"Westfold. Where is that?" I asked, scared that the small town was close to Rohan. The boy turned in the saddle and pointed behind him.

"It is miles away from here. My mum sent us here to warn Rohan about the coming danger." He sighed.

"Well then! That you shall do. Stay on the horse, I will take you to Rohan." I smiled kindly at the young boy. He gave half a smile.

I reached up and grabbed the reins of the horse and lead the horse and children to the gates of Rohan. As we went along, I would hear Eothain whisper to his sister and then return facing frontward. The time would come that life would leave her. But I wasn't going to let that happen. Not today.

When we reached the gates, they were already open. But there were people standing there. Theoden, Gandalf, and Aragorn. Theoden had D'artagnan by the ear.

"What is the meaning of this!?" I asked, pointing at Theoden and D'artagnan.

"What is the meaning of this?" Theoden asked, Pointing to the gates and to the the horse with the children.

"The boy just let me through. It is fine." I told Theoden.

"That is the exact problem. What if you were a spy and he opened the gates so you could let enemy forces get in!"

"But I am not a spy, am I? I was just trying to help these poor innocent children from Westfold!" I exclaimed.

"Children?! What if they are not on our side?" Theoden would not give up.

"LOOK AT THEM! Do they look like trouble. One of them is dying! So I suggest you get out of your head!" I became angered and pushed through the four of them and came to the stairs.

"What was that?" The boy asked. He had fallen asleep and had just woken up due to the loud noise.

"Nothing. We are here now. Come on down. I'l help." I reached up on my tip toes and picked the small boy up and lifted him off the horse. He was falling asleep. The girl was still in the coma.

"Here, let me help." Aragorn had come up behind me and scared me. I jumped and then turned towards him. I carefullt handed him the boy while I got the girl down. Since she was smaller, she was easier to hold. We carried the children up the stairs and into the main hall. Eowyen had been sitting, in her own mind and thoughts, when she saw us. Then she saw the children and rushed up.

"What happened?" She asked. Looking over the children to see if they were okay. She look genuinly worried.

"I found them, a couple yards outside the gates. The boy is tired, but the girl...the girl has something wrong with her. Do we have any water?" I gave Eowyen the information she needed.

She nodded and rushed off somewhere. I sat down and held the small girl. I looked down at her. She ahd blond hair, but it was mangled and tangled. She reminded me of the perfect child. So sweet and kind. Adorable and charming.

"So this is what it is like to hold a child. Just think, once I get to hold my own." I spoke to myself. Smiling slightly.

"I am sure the happiness you recieve will be out of this world." Aragorn chuckled and he sat down across from me, still carrying the boy.

"Oh! Yeah. It sure will." I looked at the girl. She had a mother and a family. Yet, they were gone.

"I can tell that you have already grown fond of these children. I suspect that you will be looking after these kids?" Aragorn asked me.

"Yes, yes I will. At least I will try. They seem so innocent and kind. I do not thiknk that they should have to endure this kind of pain. They need someone to stand by before their mother comes for them." I informed Aragorn.

"Of course." He nodded and looked out the doors.

I hoped that the water would come soon for the small girl. I kept worrying that if it didn't get here in time, then we would never get her back.

"I have got it! I have got the water!" Eowyen called out. Both Aragorn and I turned our head to see Eowyen running towards us the the cup in her hand. I was elated! Eowyen ran over to the table and carefully set it down next to me. Without hesitation, I took the cup and carefully lifted it up to the girls mouth. I was careful not to pour too much so she wouldn't choke. Everyone was nervous to see the outcome of what would happen. As I began to pour, I stopped. The water drained and disapeared. I looked at the girl, praying and hoping with all my might. "Please let her live, please let her live." I whispered to myself. All of us stood there, waiting, anticipating for the gril to wake up. Even the little boy, who had just woken up. I watched and watched.

It must have been a minute and there were no results.

"Alice, it is not worth it." Aragorn said lightly, covering the boy's ears. I looked up at him, with a deep and dark anger filling my eyes, turning them dark, dark brown.

"Aragorn...do not test me! I know that she is going to live." I said slowly, trying to contain myself.

"I do not doubt that, but by now she should be up. It's too late." Aragorn got up and kept the kid with him.

"NO! I WILL REFUSE TO LET PEOPLE DIE! I SAVED BOROMIR! I CAN SAVE HER! WE ALL KNOW THAT THE WAR WILL TAKE MANY LIVES! I AM NOT LETTING ANYONE LOSE A LIFE BEFORE THAT, NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs at him and slammed the table. The glass turned over and spilled. I got up in shock and got away from the table.

"hehehhchcch!" There was a coughing sound coming from my arms. I turned my head and looked down at the small girl. Her face was filled with a rosy complexion and her lips had come to a natural color. She coughed up the water I had given her. We all stared in shock. Eothain wriggled out of Aragorn's arms and ran over to me. I knelt down, eye level to him.

"She is okay..." He sighed of heavy relief. I smiled at him and watched as the girl came to life. She looked around and at first was frightened. But her brother was there to help and guide her.

"Freda, this is..." He pointed at me, with a loss for words, not knowing my name.

"Alice." I simply said.

"Alice, this is Alice. She helped us out of the desert. We are here, in Rohan, safe and sound. This girl will help us." Eothain began to talk to his sister, mentioning my name here and there, pointing to me and around the castle. I tilted my head and watched as the brother and sister bonded and found each other in tough times. Through all of this, i had forgotten about the others who were still asleep.

"What is going on? I heard a noise!" Pip and Merry rushed into the room, skidding to stop when they saw the new comers.

"Pippin, Merry, this is Eothain and Freda. They come from Westfold." I introduced the boys to the small kids. Then I squatted down next to the kids and told them who the boys were. "The one on the left with the curly-wait...they both had curly hair. Um well the one on the left is Pippin. The one on the right is Merry." I told the kids as they peered on. I could feel that the kids felt safe in our hands. They were no longer scared. As the tension eased, we heard someone walk through the doors. Theoden. he did not look very pleased at all.

"Meeting with the Felowship. Can someone take the kids somewher else? Their sensitive ears do not need to hear what I am about to say." That was the first thing that he said when he walked in. I cringed, thinking about what he might stay. I leaned over to Eowyen ans whispered, "Can you take them?" She nodded but Theoden stopped us.

"Alice, I have had enough fighting with you for a week! Why don't you take the kids with you? Bonding, since you seem so warm and kind to them already." He sighed and dismissed me with a wave of his hand. Since the time had passed, my anger had been worse and worse, harder to control. But I couldn't scare the kids. They needed a strong person to help them through until their mom arrives.

"Fine! I will take them. Anyone who wants to come with me, can come with." I announced as Boromir strided into the room with the rest of the Fellowship. He sighed and put his head down. I huffed and turned about. The kids each took a hand of mine and we walked down the hallway to my room, in the very back. When we entered the large bedroom, the kids had the same reaction as Pippin when he first saw the HUGE room. They gawked and wandered, but never strayed far from my side.

"Would you two like to sleep? I know you have had a tough day and that you have been riding on the horse for a long time." I watched them as they stumbled about. The word sleep caught them like a trap. Eothain and Freda nodded. I grinned and walked over to the large bed and patted it. "You can sleep here. I won't mind." I added. They seemed like the kind of kids that would have decent manners, despite the fact they came from a lowly town.

"Thank you Alice. We apprecitate your gratitude toward us." Eothain thanked me and helped his sister onto the large bed.

"Of course I would have never let you two die out there. I hope you would let me look after you until your mom comes to claim you." I smiled at the two once again. They made me so happy. I watched as they fell asleep. and then left the room.

Pippin and Merry were in front of the doors. When they saw me, they stopped me.

"Why can't I go through?" I asked.

"Cause...Theoden asked us not to." Merry answered.

"And you will listen to him?" I asked.

"Well. we kind of had to. Forced to." Pippin answered. My face went red and I turned back to the room, whispering to myself.

"I can't join a simple meeting becauseI like to prove a point? That is ridicuolus!" I breathed slowly, careful not to get angry.

I returned the room and walked out to the balcony where, I liked to think. My only thought rushing through my head was..."How are we going to survive the great war? Everything is going downhill." I had noticed recently that my anger issues had sky rocketed. I pickd more fights and yelle at more people. Soon, it would get so bad that I would have to be restrained. I didn't want that. I didn't want any of this. I wanted to be back in the Shire where I was safe. Safe until the death came. Death by my insanity...

A tear drop fell from my eye as I cried silently about the War and my mental health. I tried my best to be silent, so I would not frighten the children. As I let out my tears, I felt warm hands grab my one hand. I looked to the side. Like always Pippin was next to me supporting me. I smiled at him and fell into his arms.

"It's going to be okay..." He tried to calm me.

"No. I am insane. I cannot function correctly." I cried to him.

"Hey hey hey, just because you had a bad drinking experience, doesn't mean that you cannot function correctly. It took me a few times before I dismount a table afer drinking. I broke a few bones though." He told me. I giggled slightly. but then returned to my sad state.

"It's not that." I told him.

"Then lets sit." He gestured to the large chair. I sat down and he looked at me. "What is it?"

"I used to never fight with anyone, Now everyday, I try to pick a fight with anyone! My anger issues have elevated! I am going insane. One day I am going to snap and someone is going to get hurt. I just can't do this!" I told him.

"Yes you can! You can. It's alright." He consoled.

"No I can't! I can't bear through the War. I just want to go back to the Shire where I can wait for the death of me, by my insanity!" I told him.

"NO! I will never let tht happen! Look at me! I will never! Know that! You are staying here, by my side!" He told me. Then he kissed me on the forehead and I cuddled up to him. I couldn't wait to go to sleep...To talk to Frodo and Sam. Hopefully they were in a better spot than I was...

(Sorry this is a short chapter... that is all I have to say ;)

As I fell asleep, I began to think about Sam and Frodo. And that melted into my sixth sense. I had become more acustomed to seeing Sam and Frodo on a day to day basis. Sometime we would talk about the little things, but other times we would talk about our problems.

I watched from above as Frodo and Sam were pushed into a small cave. They were still tied up by the hands. How long had it been? 3 days that they had been on a walk and never once let loose.? I felt angered, so angered that I could scream. No person alive should be treated like this, tied up like an animal. I screamed out loud, but no one below would hear me. I watched more intruiged to find out what would happen. My fists balled up. The leader of the group lead them on to the cave. He seemed quite, and never spoke much. But he had the nerve to hurt Frodo, knowing that the Ring had power. I never once saw the face of the strange man that kept Sam and Frodo hostage. But I knew that there was some connection to him and the Fellowship, other than keeping Frodo and Sam. My face went red and I looked down. Sam had changed his attention and looked up.

"Hello Alice." He thought.

"What? how did you hear me? I did not think to you." I asked.

"I could sense your anger from above and worried." He thought. I was shocked that he could tell that listening to him just by my anger. That really went to show that something was wrong with me. i had been fearing this day. The day that when my anger could be sensed, not just heard.

"Oh...um. How is it going? Is Frodo okay? Is that man hurting you?" I asked. If he was, then there was going to be someway I would take care of him.

"Err. Mr. Frodo is getting worse and worse. The man is trying to take the ring. He looks familiar. He is not hurting us. But he won't let anyone stop watching us. But thank the lord that Gollum has gone." Sam sounded sad and distressed.

"I am going to see if I can handle that." I looked down at the man. I was going to give Sam that favor I owed him when he saved my life back at the Shire, when I almost fell to my doom.

The strange man leaned over a wooden box and poured over a map. I could barely tell what it said, let alone what the map was of. I prayed that the man was superstitious.

"Let them go..." I thought. But it was a whispered thought, so it would give the effect of maybe a deceased person, a ghost. The man loked up and around him.

"Hello?" He spoke. The other officers looked around at the man. "Who are you?" His voice squeaked...I watched as the man lifted blankets and questioned the other officers.

"Let them go." I said again. He looked around. "Let the hobbits go!" I raised my voice, hoping to scare him more. The man became frightened and looked around. HE uttered something in a quiet voice. It sounded like a prayer. AS he spoke it, I could feel myself leaving the spot and I was losing sight of Sam and Frodo. I was drifting away. Had the man cast me out with some sort of spell? I became frustrated. I realized I was coming back to the real world. The noise from Sam and Frodo had disappared and I could hear people talking. Small voices...

"Alice...alice...alice...alice...!" I heard the small voice repeat my name over and over again. I struggled and opened my eyes. Freda was standing there, looking confused. I sat up and laid on my elbows.

"What is it Freda?" I asked her.

"I can't go to sleep." She whined. She swayed back and forth, looking at me.

"Aww, it's okay. Come here." I waved her towards me and invited her to come and sit with me. She nodded and walked over to the large chair. She clambered in and curled up to me. Then she looked up at me, with her blue eyes and asked, "Why do you sleep with him?" She pointed to Pippin and looked at me.

"Well Freda, I married him. We are in love and that is why." I smiled at her and she looked at Pip.

"Oh. Okay. Just wondering. My parents were like that. Until my dad died and it was just my mom and us." She told me. Then she set her head down and fell asleep. I almost cried. I looked at her and wondered if her mother was still alive. What if she wasn't? What would happen? I got out of the chair and stepped out onto the balcony. It seemed that I was having more and more emotional moments that I could not control. That worried me. What would become of me? I peered out over the edge, seeing nothing. Not a single person. There would be more life at a funeral I thought.

From the great Hall, I could hear yelling and fighting. What was going on? I chose not to venture out because I did not want to start something horrible. So I stayed on the balcony with my head in my hands, running it through my hair, stressed. I tugged and pulled at my dress as I listened to the relentless yelling and fighting. I could hear things being thrown and cries of mercy. What have the Fellowship gotten themselves into? With the last cry that rang out from the Hall, I gave up and my willpower disappered. I stomped out of the room and down the many halls and corridors. I balled my fists up. I swear! I was going to give the group a good talking to! They were going to get a piece of my mind! I controlled myself so that I would walk calmly instead of dashing down the halls like a mad person. I would not scream, curse, or any of the sort. i would remain calm...or at least I hoped. As I entered the main hall, it looked like I had stumbled into a bar fight. Just, nothing was smashed. Everyone was standing in a circle, eyes trained on each other, hands balled into fists. I was just about to speak up, when I saw someone laying in the corner of the room. I squinted to see who it was.

It had been Merry. He was slumped up against the wall, eyes closed, and bleeding from the mouth. I stood there, mouth open.

"Who...did...this?" I said calmly. but my body tensed up.

"It was a disagreement and thigns had gotten heated." I heard a voice say. I looked at the person. Eomer...

"That doesn't give you the right to hit people and hurt them!" I raised my voice. I could feel something else coming on. I ran over to Merry and looked at him. His eye was bruised and his mouth was covered in blood. He was limp. I put my head up to his chest. He was still breathing thank god.

"Merry, merry. Sweetie...wake up." I whispered to him. I shook him slightly. he did not stir. I froze. My hands became icy and my palms were sweaty. I sudden chill came over me and I felt like something had entered my body. There was this dark feeling that in habited my body, I felt like a veil of darkness had spread over me. Rage and anger poured over me. Hate and envy became residential in my mind. The thirst for power had appeared and I became ravenous. I stood up slowly. I turned on my heel and stared at the men, all in a circle, still facing off.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. The circle turned and looked at me.

"Ali-"

"NO! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF ALL OF YOU! YOU AND YOUR...HIGH POWER, QUOTA! YOU THINK EVERYTHING REVOLVES AROUND YOU AND YOU DEMAND YOUR ORDERS!" I yelled nonsense.

"alice, calm down, your going through a tough time." Aragorn tried to calm me.

"SHUT UP! YOU OF ALL OF THEM! YOU ACT LIKE YOU DON'T WANT THE POWER THAT LURKS AND FOLLOWS YOU! YOU COULD OF HAD THE RING! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BE NOBLE AND GALANT! I'M SICK OF THE ACT! GIVE IT UP! ALL OF YOU! TRYING TO WORK FOR A BETTER CAUSE..." I stopped and looked at them then began to laugh hysterically. "BECAUSE IT WILL NEVER WORK! EVIL ALWAYS WINS AND GOOD DOESN'T. WHEN WILL YOU NOTICE THAT. BECAUSE OF EVIL, FRODO AND SAM ARE TIED UP IN A CAVE!"

Gandalf looked at me worried. I barely noticed it. I began to advance toward the table, continuing the rant.

"ALL YOUR SHINY DISHES AND NICE CLOTHES AND PRETTY HORSES, THEY MEAN NOTHING! LOOK!" I walked up to the table and took a plate, I held it feircly in my hand and then without hesitation, I threw it against a wall across the room. The plate went flying and it smashed against the wall, breaking into a millon peices. I took yet another plate and threw it at Legolas, you artfully dodged it. "THIS MEANS NOTHING! YOU GIVE NO THOUGHT TO THE OTHER SURRONDING YOU!" I pointed to Merry. He was still limp on the floor.

I kept on yelling, cursing wishing people dead. Then I hit the wall...

"YOU CARE ABOUT NO ONE OTHER THAN YOURSELF. GO DIE! ALL OF YOU!" I reached for a glass cup and held it in my hand. Instead of chucking it at the people, I grasped my hand around it, squeezing it. I squeezed the glass and then it shattered, in my hand. I could feel the tiny peices break into my skin and pierce shallow holes in my hand. The large shards fell to the ground at my feet. I looked down at my hand. It slowly bled out. i watched my hand bleed and drip onto the floor. I cackled and then, everything went dizzy. My eyesight was fading and going red. I swayed and watched as the people rushed toward me. I reached out for something to grab but it wasn't there. I couldn't hear anything. All I heard was the small buzzing sound. The las thing I said was, "Death...that's all I realy wanted." Then the veil lifted and I was lost forever...

The veil had lifted off of me. And yet, I could feel life giving way. There was a sense of pleasure in that, but I felt a twinge of guilt. What had driven me to crack? To go insane? I felt a dark presence cover me, yet I felt fine. The last thing I remembered was that I had crushed a glass cup with my hand. And then something happened. What did?

As the veil had left, I saw something that others didn't. I saw the outcome of Middle Earth. There were two sides of the hallucination. Once side was good, the other was bad. The Bad side shined through more harshly then the good side. It was difficult to see the good side. I struggled actually. What was happening in the in the bad side was the Mirkwood had been set alight. At first I thought that it had been the lights, floating above the beautiful Elven city, but it was on fire. Elves ran from their houses and dashed out of the fire. Some elves stayed back to fight with invisible forces. Screams were heard and I could see horrible images. I tried to cover my eyes, but I couldn't, I was immobile. The bad side was reaching out to me, beckoning me with it's dark hands. When I refused, the dark hands reached out farther and farther. I could feel the dark breath of the darkness on my skin, raising goosebumps from my arms. A shrieking could be heard from the terrified elven group. The hands reached out and sought my neck, trying to strangle me, killing my soul. I thought that this was how I died. Death by the dark side. But as my life was about to slip away, I heard an elvish spell, "Vara tel' Seldarine. Ama poldora. 'Kshonna, wanya'Kshonna, wanya!" After the last words were repeated, i felt something being sucked from my soul. The pain was unbearable, but as the evil thing left, I could see the light even better. I saw happiness, and families. I sought out Pip and I in the crowd of people among the Shire. I could tell it was us, because we were the only tall ones there. Beside us were two young kids, also tall. Taller than some of the older hobbits in the Shire. We were happy and in a good place. Peace had once been restored. Now, I didn't want to leave. Maybe I was going to go peacefully. Alas, I could not hear anything, feel anything and sense anyone. So, I settled and accepted my fate. This is what I got after going over the edge.

"What happened?"

"A entity. Possession. I had to dispel it. Exorcism."

"I feel entirely guilty for this."

"She had problems. Don't blame yourself. She was psycho." ...smack and hit...

"Eomer! Do not speak poorly of this guest. She has second powers and a soul that is powerful enough to hold a dark entity and survive enough."

"Well I would not say survive. By this time she is pass- shh!" ...quite...

... "Hello? What is going on? Oh no! What happened. Is she dead? Did she die? What happened? OH dear! Merry, what happened to you!" ...Crying...

"Merry had gotten in a fight and Alice had heard us fighting about the movement to Helms Deep. She broke and and destroyed everything."

"That is why everything is smashed?"

"Yes."

"Well can you tell me why?" ...sigh...

"I was thinking that she was...since she...since she is quite different and posses all these qualties that Sauron took his embodiment and slowly leaked it into her body, taking it over. She was strong enough it lasted for days. But she noticed and knew something was up. Finally the two sides of her were giving up an each other and they destroyed each other. Because of this she may not be able to function correctly. At least her mind."

"How and when did it enter?"

"When she had become ill and was brought into Rohan. She was at her weakest. Saruon was a smart one. He knew that she was stubborn and and strong willed. Tough and enduring. Picked small fights, so he knew that if he took over her body, no one would notice until the last minute. But little did he know that she was strong enough to realize her own will power and change..."

I loud ringing rang throughout my ears. I wouldn't be able to function? Darkness covered my thoughts, killing and ripping my soul...slowly...when would this end? I faded away and my mind was blank...

My senses were still gone and I was still dying. The darkness had come out many times and tried to kill me. But like a pattern, good would shine through and scare away the dark hands. The light would hold me and comfort me. But I knew this was good trying to ease the pain of death. My body had taken too much. Then I panicked. With all the energy I had I forced a noise that sounded like the word, "Baby!" I realized that making that much of an effort could harm myself. I could feel that pain shooting through my head.

"What did she just yell?"

"I could make out the word...baby." ...tension...

"Why would she scream baby?"

"Why would I know?"

"She is just dreaming. Her subconscious."

"Why that word?"

"Who knows."

"Well what do we talk about why we wait?"

"Pippin do you have words you would like to say?"

"Yes, Yes I do." ...Scuffling... "Uh..Alice, do you remember the first time we met? It was when you first came to Middle Earth. Merry and I were calling dibs on you, but you fell in love with Frodo and were proposed into marriage. But you weren't happy. When he left you, you ran to me and told me all your problems. Soon you trusted me enough. I felt happy and finally I had found a love in my life. I guess that our travels made us grow together. At Rivendell, we celebrated our marriage together with people that we know. I know this is making no sense. B-b-b-but, I knew that we were going to live a happy life together Ali, you can't leave me. Sweetie! We have a life together! I want to have kids. Do you? Please answer! Please! Listen! Why did Sauron take you? We all love you. Come on. I don't want to go crazy. Come on!" ...slam...heavy weight on my stomach...crying...

"Peregrin, please...step away from her." ...voices...

"Within a days time, if she does not show any other better signs, we will have to declare he dead." ...gasps...squeals...

"But what if it takes a couple days. She could heal."

"I know this kind of injury. Internal and in her mind. Not external. She is completely fine!" ...feet scuffling...

"Eomer...please hold Meriadoc back." ...struggling...

"No! Pip, you have to agree with me!"

"But Gandalf...he knows best...I go with him."

"Why? Why? Baby? What does that mean to you?" ...silent...

"It means what we could have had...I'm sorry Merry." ...tension...

"May everyone leave please?"

"Peregrin...what-"

"JUST...please...can I have time?" ...footsteps...door closing...

"Allison. If and when the next day comes, I hope that you are alive so we won't have to deal with this. I love you. Everyone does...but you mean a lot to me. Come on, i cannot repeat that enough...Ever since I met you..."

Voices faded. I couldn't even tell who was speaking to me. They were all blurbs of nothing. Gargling sounds. This wasn't real. I had enough power to think, so I took this time and spoke a prayer.

I know that Sauron is a bad person. I do not know what made Sauron such a bad person. Please forgive him for using my body as a shell. I hope that he learns that what he is doing is tearing families apart. Maybe you could make him a better person. It is hard though... I tried to think more and more, but even the power to make a thought was impossible...I tried..hard.

Death, light, love, family, hope, calm, desperate, trying, overcome, power, wealth, greed, health, sickness, warmth, food, money, happiness, anger, glee, sound, taste, feel, habit, hobby, no sentence forming. Impossible. Smooth, soft, white, pure light. Drifting away...coming back. Zooming from reality to fake. Night, day. Children, crying, alone. Cold, hot, pain.

_A DAY LATER: AFTERNOON. _

"Is it time?"

"Are you sure you want to go through with this Peregrin?"

"Yes. Last night, as I was sitting here, I watched her. She is in pain...I hate watching."

"Pip! Why? give her time!"

"Merry, I can handle it. Gandalf, how are we going to go through?"

"A simple elvish spell. It is Lova poldora. It weakens. If we weaken enough, then we won't have to kill. Well technically, we aren't killing. She is already dead. But there is a fraction of her that is still alice...oh I mean alive." ...footsteps...weight...

"Lova Pold-"

"Wait! Gandalf wait! Can I say goodbye?"

...sigh... "Peregrin, she cannot hear you, but of course. Do as you wish.." Pippin leaned over and lightly kissed the limp girl on the lips. I wondered who it was. She looked familiar. Pippin stood up...

I felt someting touch my lips and the air in my body was restored. I gasped and opened my eyes. The brightness of everything had me blinded. It was painful, but I endured it. I tried to sit up, but there was not a lot of energy left.

"Alice! I knew you would come back!" Pippin's voice yelled and tackled me. A sudden pain shot through my body.

"oW!" I yelled. Why was I so weak?

"Peregrin, careful!" Gandalf spoke.

"Alice, you are alright? Do you feel okay?" Legolas asked me.

"Mhm." I muttered. I could barely remember throwing a plate at his head. "Sorry..plate.. head." I spoke is short sentence. I jumped at my own incoherence. Why couldn't I talk correctly?

"The exorcism has taken a toll on her brain." Boromir explained. I sat there, shocked. I hugged my stomach. The word baby repeated over and over in my head.

"Ali, baby do you need rest?" Pip asked. I looked up at the word baby. I nodded.

"Come on, help her up." Legolas ordered. He walked over and helped me on one side. Merry supported my other side. I tried to stand, but it hurt...I could walk, but the pain was almost unbearable. They set me down on the bed. It felt good to lay on soft fabric. A pillow under my head.

"Pippin." I whispered. He looked at me. People were filing out of the room. I waved my hand as if to show him to comer here. He did.

"What is it?" He asked. I used my full strength to sit up and hug him tightly. I cried into his shoulder. I gripped him, so that he wouldn't leave me.

"No...leave..?" I asked. Or at least I tried.

"I can stay." He told me.

"Stay." I let go and put my head down on the pillow again. Pippin sat on the bed and watched me.

"Love." I said. He smiled.

"Love." He replied. Then I fell asleep.

After falling asleep, I had guessed that Pippin would leave to go talk to Merry about my condition, but alas he did not. He stayed near me the whole time. He even attempted to talk to me, trying to speak like I did. That was what bothered me. Would I never be able to speak normal again? Hopefully I would be able to talk normal. I hoped that sleep would heal all wounds.

I woke up in the evening. Pippin had waken me to come and tell me that dinner was ready. I was afraid of the main hall. Because of the events that had happened to me there. I tried to tell Pippin.

"Pip, scared. Bad...main hall." I struggled. I became slightly mad that I couldn't speak, but wasn't mad enough to hurt anyone like the day before.

"I know. Hold my hand. It is going to be okay." He reached out his hand. I took it. I slid off the bed and watched as the children slept on the bed. They had been on there the same time I had.

The two of us had walked along the hallways into the Main Hall. I became fearful. So many bad memories... I looked at the people sitting at the table. They did not look very happy. Was it my fault, or was it something else? I think that only Theoden looked pleased. We sat down. Theoden looked at us.

"I have you gathered here, not only because it is time for Supper, but I have made a decision. Based upon the multiple events that have happened...I have decided to move everyone to Helm's Deep." There was a great silence. Not a noise was made. Helm's Deep was a...fallout shelter in case of anything bad.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, they children had run from their village. Running from uruk Hai. That town Westfold is quite close to us. And what has happened upon your arrival, I feel that something is tracking us." I listened to Theoden. His theory didn't make any sense. Why couldn't we stay and fight? Helm's Deep would only box us in and make us more vulnerable. Especially while traveling there.

"Are you sure you want to make that choice?" Aragorn asked. He seemed worried about the decision Theoden had made. For the first time, in a long time, Aragorn and I agreed on something.

"Yes I am sure. It is the best choice. All is settled eat! We leave tomorrow!" With those final words, everyone became quiet. But we still ate. No one would pass up food. But it was very unusual that no one talked. People barely drank. I was in shock when Gimli passed up the liquor! Something had really messed with us. I think that everyone was thinking about the move to Helm's Deep. I hoped that they were not thinking about me. I barely wanted any attention within this matter. I had caused enough commotion within the trip. I had stirred up a lot of things that I probably shouldn't have. I looked around and saw no children. Where were they?

"Pip...kids? Gone? Scared...me?" I struggled to put a sentence together.

"Oh...err...um the kids..they...Aragorn and Eowyen had taken them. They knew you were going to crack. They didn't want the kids to be scared of you."

"Oh. Merry? Blood...mouth... okay?" I remembered when I had seen Merry lying limp on the ground. I had worried about him.

"Merry is fine. He had to sit out this dinner. His eye is swollen. He says that it was brave of you to protect him." Pippin explained. I nodded.

We ate in silence. Everyone was taking in what we learned. We were moving to Helm's Deep within a day. I was scared. I was scared of the vulnerability that I would have. Dark forces always like to choose me as a portal. Demonstrated withing my dream in Rivendell and the current possession that had happened. That was when I protected by the walls of a city. This time we will be out in the open! Imagine what could happen! I freaked out and began to inhale and exhale rapidly.

"Excuse...me." I said. THen I sat up and walked out of the main dining hall. I walked in circles and decided to go back to the room. That was where I would be okay. I would be safe...I walked down the halls and corridors.

"Me...why? Why? me...?" I rambled. I threw my hands up in frustration. My sentences would not form right! I stomped down the hallway. Well at least my personality returned. Now the guys would have to deal with a speechless, attitude filled girl who wants to fight.

I entered the door of the room and collapsed onto the bed. I told my self not to cry. Be calm, don't cry.

"Why why why. Me? Sorry...baby...sorry. Tried. tried best..." I said. My mind became jumbled and I fell asleep. Maybe I would be better?

When I woke up in the morning, I felt well rested and otherwise, happy. But I dare not speak. For I was too afraid of what would happen if I did. I stared up at the ceiling , looking at the decorated bed posts. I turned my head and Pip was asleep beside me. I felt sorry for him because he had to carry the burden of me acting like this. He was so young and naive. I didn't want him to grow up.

Usually in the morning, I would be the first to get up and wander around. But I didn't. I stayed in the bed and thought about the trip to Helm's Deep. Outside, I could hear people getting ready and packing up their things. It wasn't much but only what they could carry. I wondered how long the people of Rohan had stayed here? If their children had grown up here. Now they were leaving. It must be hard leaving somewhere you have been so comfortable with, but then leaving because you were forced to. I sighed and hoped that this town would be able to adjust to the new change. I also hoped that they could put up a good fight. Because if we came in contact with the Uruk Hai, I know that there will be more of them. And just the Fellowship alone can't beat them.

I turned over in the bed so that I was facing Pippin. He had curled up and fallen asleep. His hair was undoubtly messed up. I reached over to fix it, and when I did, the strangest thing happened! When I touch his hair, my body and mind froze. My hand stayed in the air, near his head. And within those seconds, everything that I ever remebered came rushing through me. When I met the Hobbits, got my own home there, meeting Pippin and Merry, the small kids, Frodo and the dance, the Ferry, Ringwraiths, the Ring, The Prancing Pony, the climb of the mountain. Pippin getting stabbed, traveling to Rivendell, seeing something horrible..., finding my whip, fighting with Boromir, the wedding, elvish, leaving Rivendell, Moria, the fight with the cave troll, the baby, Lothlorien, who I was, the battle, Merry and Pip were taken...

All those memories and even more went through my head quickly. I could see the images flash by as if they had sped up in quick motion. The images came all the way up to two nights ago, when and where I had been possesed. Then everything stopped. I watched in floaty images and faded colors and muffled sound as I leaned over Merry and I watched. I watched and saw the dark veil I had felt come over me. It was a grey blanket of mist that only I could see. I watched as my eyes turned dark and my blood ran cold. It was like a scene playing out...but at times it would go quick and other times the time would slow down. In one particular part, I watched as I slowly crushed the glass with my hand. The glass splinters shattered and entered my skin. I flinched now, but I watched and did not flinch then. I watched on and it sped up. The blood came out and then the view zoomed zig zagged on my face, my blank eyes were open as I fell. A terrifying feeling to receive. I watched the terror unfold. Then the images sped up through the last couple days until now...

"Alice! Alice! What's wrong!' Pippin called my name and I snapped back to reality. He had already sat up and had his arms around me, protecting me. I looked at my hand. I was shaking. "Alice! What happened? Oh please tell me your not possesed." He whined...I could only feel the pity for him.

"I remember." I said.

"You remember what?"

"I remember...the day I first came here to this dam moment in-" I gasped and Pippin snapped his head up. For some reason, I put my hand to my throat. "I...I can talk! I can talk! I can talk again!" I realized.

"But...how? How did you?" Pippin looked at me..

"I have no clue. I'm just glad to be back..." I looked at his emerald green eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Alice...can't breath. Hug too tight." Pippin said lightly. I didn't want to let go, but I had to. He was still a hobbits and had a small and easily crushable body structure. I let go. It took a second to realize that I had gained the power back to use my mind as I wish.

"I must tell everyone!" I said giddily and jumped out of the bed. I peeked out the balcony door. Eothain and Freda were curled up, sleeping on the chair. I paused, "Pippin!" I called out, "Why are Eothain and Freda sleeping outside on the chair?"

"They wanted us to be comfortable and happy. and anyway, they have been dying to sleep outside in that chair, so I let them." Pippin grinned and tilted his head while putting his notable scarf on. "So today, we leave. For Helm's Deep. Okay?" He made sure that I knew.

"Pip, I wasn't brain dead the whole time. I still knew and could hear you guys." I told him.

"Oh, I knew that." He said in a sing song voice, then ran out of the room. I sighed, maybe I should wake the kiddies up?

"Oh Eothain, Freda..." I called out. I wasn't sure if they had know about the events that had happened to me.

"Alice? Is that you?" Freda said groggily. I turned the corner and looked outside, both of them were up and okay. Their hair was messed up, but that could be fixed.

"Yes...Good morning. Time to move..." I told them. I heard two heavy sighs. I felt sorry for them. They had been moving an awful lot and all this war is so much for two young children to bare. I heard the scuffling of them moving around and then they ran into the bedroom crashing into me.

"You're okay! We knw what had happened to you and...we were scared. I am happy you are not sick anymore." Eothain said. I fel so happy that the kids knew I was alright. I hugged them both.

"Well me too! Let's go to the Main Hall and see what the others are up to?" I asked. Each of them nodded and took my hand.

When we entered the Main Hall, it seemed empty, but there were people there.

"Alice! How have you been are you alright? I heard that yo are not abe to speak well." Eowyen rushed over to me and asked me how I was.

"I healed. Everything is fine." I told her. Her eyes lit up when I spoke to her.

"You are alright! Oh that is such a joy!" She seemed giddy, despite the fact we were moving away. I knew for a fact that she had taken residence here for a very long while.

"Yes isn't it!" I grinned. She smiled too, but soon it was gone.

"Eothain, Freda how about you go talk to Aragorn. He seems quiet and needing some cheering up." She rushed the kids away and turned back to me. "Pippin told me that you had screamed the word 'baby' when you were...ehhh...dying. That made me worry. How is the baby?" Eowyen seemed very uptight ever since I had told her about the baby. Now I regretted telling her.

"uh...I'm not sure. I'm probably around the 5 month mark. But I am not showing."

"well, that's good. Right? You know, not showing. Because of PIppin."

"Yeah. I guess...but I worry. What if that means that the baby is...gone. You know, during the possesion or maybe the exorcism was too much to handle." I thought through the possiblities.

"It's probably going to be okay. Come on, we must leave soon and I do not want to get to the next stopping point and or campground by nightfall." Eowyen smiled lightly and laughed. I nodded.

"What are you talking about?" I heard a voice that I dreaded hearing when I was talking about the baby.

"Oh! Pippin! Nothing really. What are you doing?" I asked.

"I was standing here and overheard something about a baby. You did yell that word after the possesion. Are you...pregnant?" His eyes went wide.

"No no no! During these times! Never." I laughed nervously. I shooed away the thought. He shrugged and walked off again. That was a very close call, I was lucky that he was so easy to fool.

Everyone was busy packing and getting ready and getting the horses ready for the long journey. I was sitting down on one of the chairs, thinking about the baby. I remember when I was growing up I wanted a kid. But now I thought about everything I would have to do to keep the baby healthy and happy.

"Alice! Come over here and help me!' I heard a distant voice call for me. I looked up and saw Legolas already dressed and ready. His side braids were perfect as usual. Sometimes I am just envious of his perfect hair.

"Okay! Coming!' I got up and walked over to where Legolas was standing. A warm draft from the door blew in and ruffled my hair. I stuck my hand up in my hair and tried to fix it. "What do you need?" I asked. The wind blew again, and it kept messing up my hair. I huffed and was about to put my hair up in a ponytail, when suddenly, a large hit in my stomach made me cramp up. "Dangit!" I cursed under my breath. My hand automatically went to my stomach and I looked down. My heart skipped a beat and realized that the baby had kicked me. I felt happ to know that the baby was still alive, but I was worried that my stomach would grow. Legolas stepped forward and put his hands in a protective motion to catch me.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am fine. It...I just...my back hurts. I'm okay, what did you need?" I asked again.

"Nothing...I don't think that I should put you in that kind of working position. How about you come outside with me and we fix your hair?" He asked me. I shrugged. I didn't really need help with my hair. "We can talk if you want. I can tell, even from afar that you are troubled." He said. That was what I had been waiting to hear. I just wanted to talk to someone.

"Yeah. I think we should." I responded. Legolas and I proceeded to go outisde. I sat on a step while he sat behind me, braiding my hair, while I talked. I talked about all kinds of things, before I got to the real situtation.

"I don't want Pippin to know about the kids until after they are born. I know it seems wrong, but I think that if I tell him now, then he won't let me fight. He won't believe that I am strong, and so are they!" I

"I agree partially, but I really think that telling him after you have the kid is...touchy. It will go either way. He gets mad and leaves. Or he doesn't mind and stays. Of course, knowing Pippin...I...I..I really don't know." Legolas sat there and stopped braiding my hair, as he thought about the outcome. I became worried, and I knew where my brother was going with this.

Pippin was a different character. He could stay, but then again, he would want to be free...Which we could do...I hope. I decided to speak up and ask Legolas.

"Legolas, he might want the baby, but maybe he doesn't want to be held down, and doesn't want to be a parent. Do you think maybe...as a compromise...sometimes we could bring the child to Mirkwood and you could watch him?" I asked of a favour. I prayed that this would work out. Legolas' eyes lit up.

"Of course I would! Yes!" Legolas became overly excited at the fact of watching the baby.

"Thank you. Well, if anything like that comes up." I smiled.

"Yes, yes. Oh, your hair is done." He told me. I got up and hugged him. Then I went back inside to go and get ready for the move. I felt better, but I was still very wary of everything around me.

When I went back inside, Merry and Pippin were already standing near the door, ready, with their minimal things.

"Looks like you guys didn't need to pack much."

"Not really. We didn't have much to pack. But I found this for you." Pippin pulled out a blue shawl that I had not seen for...ever! My Shawl of Lightness.

"My shawl!"I squealed. I had been missing it. As I reached for it, the blue shawl glowed brightly. Merry looked confused as ever.

"What does it do?" Merry asked.

"What we are thinking is that the Shawl shows whenever love it being showed strongly. It keeps a connection from the loves ones. It stays in the Shawl. Whenever they are near it lights up." I explaind the Shawl.

"Ohhh. That would make sense. Pippin had it in the forest and whenever he was sad, he would pull it out." Merry chuckled and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"My. My. Oh Pippin." I smiled and stood next to him.

"Do you know when we move up?" Merry asked.

"I think when-"

"Anyone who is ready to depart, please head outside near the gates." Theoden bellowed. His loud voice echoed through the empty halls. I jumped. Still...I did not have a very fond liking of Theoden

"Let's go." I told the guys. I shuffled them through the door, but stopped when I heard two small voiced calling out to me. I turned around and saw Eothain and Freda.

"Wait! Wait!" They called out, trying to run on their short legs. I looked at Merry and Pippin, who had also stopped.

"You two can go. I am going to get the kids." I told them. Merry looked hesitant, but he left. Pippin stood there. "Pippin, you can go. I don't care. Really." I urged him.

"No, I want to help. Come on...Pleaseeee!" He whined and pouted. I sighed and gave in.

"Fine." I agreed. Pippin grinned wildly. "Eothain, Freda! Come with us." i waved them towards us. They saw us and came right over. I bent over and picked up small Freda. She was very light. As soon as we stopped, I was going to get food for her. Pippin stood and watched Freda and I. Then Eothain came up and held Pippin's hand. He jumped, but looked down and saw the boy. Right there and then, I saw an instant connection between the two of them.

When the majority of us reached the gate, I could barely see anyone I knew through the crowd of people. For a second, my breathing became shallow and my chest tightened. I gripped Freda close by me and I made sure that Pippin was always in my sight. With my elvish hearing, I could hear everything that was going on. The overwhelming noise all over the place panicked me. My head was getting dizzy.

"Ali, are you okay?" Pippin asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Everything's good. I am just not good with tight spaces." I told him.

"Don't worry, we are going to be out in the open soon and you will be fine. Trust me." Pippin told me. He seemed pretty opptimistic about the idea of traveling out in the open. Did he not see how vulnderable we were. Even in the castle, I was attacked. It was safe no where.

"yeah..." No matter what anyone told me, I would not feel any better. As we all waited, everyone heard Theoden's booming voice calling out towards us.

"Head out!"

"Head out!" Theoden bellowed. The speared, wooden gates creaked open slowly. I could see from afar that the group of people up front had already begun moving. I was filled was relief but also a sense of dread, a knowing that something was going to go wrong. I looked around for Eothain and Pippin. Both of them were still beside me. I calmed. But I couldn't find Merry.

"Pip, Pip...! Where is Merry. What about Legolas? Aragorn? Boromir? Gimli? Gandalf?" I freaked out and had a panic attack. My breathing was shallow and I whipped my head all over the place, looking for them.

"Alice Calm down. They are fine! Probably up front. Look, there's Eowyen. There is a 98% chance that she is with Aragorn or one of the Fellowship." My dear Pip tried to calm me down, but that didn't work.

"What about the other 2%?! Huh?!" I asked him crazily. He giggled at my reaction.

"Ali, look at yourself. We are going to be fine!" He tried to speak to me seriously without laughing. I felt a little insulted. I turned away from him and looked forward. The group that we had been in was now moving out of the gates and onto the dry, desert, land. I took one more look back at the grand living quaters we had taken resicdence in. Goodbye.

"Aye! If you are feeling senitmental, stop and go back. Don't stop in the middle of a crowd! You're holding up the line!" A gruff, Scottish voice gave me harsh orders. I turned back and glared at the man who had given me the orders. He was larger and had a gray beard with black beady eyes. I had a feeling that I should keep my loud mouth shut and just keep walking. That is what I did.

I hurried along, back to Pippin and Eothain. Freda was still in my arms. Her head rested on my shoulder. Her eyes stared tiredly at the world around her. I didn't feel like looking at Pippin. I was still slightly angered about the comment he made about me 'freaking out'. So I stared up. Over us was the speared gates that I had gone through multiple times. But this time, I wasn't going back in. None of us were. Helms Deep was out destination. How long was this Trek going to be? Was there enough food?I thought through all the questions that would be vital in this kind of situation.

"Pippin, take Freda for a second. I need to go see Aragorn." I said quietly. I then woke Freda up from her daydreaming state and sat her on the ground. She got up.

"Freda. I have to go do something. Stay with Pippin. Okay?" I asked her. She nodded and Reached for his hand. I smiled and then turned about and went on through the crowd.

I pushed my way, to try to get to the front of the mass od people.

"Excuse me. Pardon me. Coming through." I tried to be nice while I was making me way up to the front. Everyone seemed very polite. I had a few run ins with people who were stubborn and did not move. I had to go around them. Then I would hear smart remarks as I left. Some people didn't have manners. The rest of the way, I shuffled around where the mass was less and I could manuever easily around the mothers and their crying children. I peeked back to see if I could spot Pippin. I couldn't. 'Dont panic. Don't panic.' I told myself. 'They are probably in the back and are fine.' I tried to breathe and calm my body down. But I knew that something bad was going to happen. It couldn't happen while I was away.

"Alice, is that you?" Aragorn asked. I could hear a slight amusment in his voice.

"Yes, it's me! Who else would you expect to come running up to see you just to ask if we had enough food for all these people." I smiled sarcastically.

"Oh, so that is why you are here." He was down on the ground and was guiding a horse that had a mother and her only child on it.

"Yes. Aragorn. Look at all of these people. Do you have enough food for all of them?" I asked him, worry filled my head.

"I am sure that we do. We packed enough." Aragorn seemed hopeful, but I found doubt in all of that.

"You are sure? You can't be sure...you have to be positive."

"Well if we don't have enough food we will starve. Seems like a gruesome turnout." Gimili, who was riding on a horse, guided by Eowyen, spoke up.

"I don't think I want to hear what you have to say about this Gimli." I told him. We had barely spoken to each other the whole trip. Which was odd. I thought that maybe I could become friends with him.

"Oh. Little miss Doubtful that we are not going to have an food. I'd fight to the death for food against you!" He chuckled and grumbled.

"And I would undoubtley win. So you can say goodbye to that food." I told him. I loved family and friends, but I also loved food. So If someone was going to take that away from me I would fight for it.

"Oh-ho! I challenge!" He laughed.

"How about both of you wait to duel until we reach the first campsite." Aragorn smiled and commented into our little fight.

"If I can hold off long enough." Both of us said. We glared at each other. "I should be off now." I said. Aragorn nodded. I turned around to head back, when I heard Gimli comment, "Just walk away." I balled up my fist playfully and continued to head back. Aragorn never really answered my question if we had enough food or not. I was terrified. Not just for myself, but for the kids in this large group. They were the ones who needed the food more than us. They were smaller and needed the energy. remembered seeing Eothain and Freda coming from the desert, starving and sickly. They looked horrible and could barely move. I shivered, even on this hot day on the dusty land.

"So...what's the verdict?" Pippin asked. Freda was in his arms, asleep, and Eothain was still walking, holding his hand.

"I prefer not to talk about it. At least around the kids." I whispered to him.

"Oh. Is it that bad?" He asked. I nodded. Both of us stopped talking. We kept walking. No one talked. I listened to the people around me and their conversations. It was like any other day. THey would gossip and laugh, and joke. None of them could feel the impending danger like I could. And there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"Ali, you look a little white. I think you should go up with Aragorn and just...talk to him." Pippin suggested.

"And why would talking to Aragorn help me?"

"I don't know. Cause. You seem better." Pippin shrugged. I easily gave in and once again, shuffled through to the front of the crowd. I ran into the same rude people, which caused problems. But we settled them and I arrived to the group with Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Eowyen.

"Alice!" Everyone responded to my appearence.

"Hello."

"And why have you come back up here?" Aragorn asked.

"Cause, I wasn't feeling good and Pippin suggested that I should come up here." I shrugged and walked alongside everyone, swinging my arms back and forth.

"Ohho! So you listen to Pippin now!" Gimli joked. I smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"What happened to the strong independent Alice that I knew?" Boromir asked.

"I think she still has to rebuild after the possesion." I smiled and commented.

"Well that's good to know!" Boromir laughed heartily.

The 6 of us talked and laughed. We made jokes and remembered memories. I actually felt okay for the first time in a long while. I smiled and laughed genuinley. Pippin was right. Being up here made me feel better. But the heat from the sun still beared down on all of us. it was 3 O'clock in the afternoon. The sun was a wee bit low, but still brutally hot.

"Excuse me...anyone? I need help!" A young woman's voice called out. I stopped and so did everyone else. We saw the voice who had spoken. It was a 17 year old girl with pin straight blonde hair pulled up into a ponytail with little strands hanging from her face. Her eyes were brown. She looekd slim and scared out of her wits.

"What do you need?" I asked. People passed us.

"Someone needs to lead the group, we can't just let them walk." Eowyen stated.

"I'll do it!" Boromir volunteered. So we sent him off to lead the rest group while some of us stayed behind to see what the young girl need.

The girl pushed passed that last veiw people to reach us.

"My..my boyfriend. He has collapsed. I need help!" She worried and cried out. I ran up to her. She looked at me with wild eyes. "He needs help! Please!"

"Where is he?" I asked. I could feel the girl's panic. If Pippin would have collapsed I would be frantic.

"He is back here!" He ran back and we followed her.

"What happened?!" I asked as we ran back to where the young girl had her boyfriend collapsed.

"We were walking and talking. He stopped and began to feel faint. Then he sank to the ground. I tried to wake him up. But he did not respond. I ask for help but people just passed me, commenting on how the sun had gotten to him." She slowed down and came to a limp body. He looked around her age. He was looked just like the girl, but...a man. The group rushed over and came over to the body. I kneeled down and looked. His eyes were closed and his face was flushed. Beads of sweat trickled down his face.

"What do we do?" I asked. I have never encountered heat stroke.

"Cool him off! Does anyone have any water?" Aragorn asked and ordered.

"I think I have a canteen." Legolas pulled out a green canteen from his pouch. He swished it around. "Yeah there is still water in here." Legolas handed it to Aragorn. He took it and spread it over the boy. We all awaited to see what might happen to him. Soon, he sat up and gasped for air. The young girl was elated to see him. They both rejoiced. I smiled and then returned to the group.

"That was quick. Should we get back to the rest of the group?" I asked. Everyone agreed. We headed back. There was a quick save the day moment and then we were back to trekking. That was the only bad thing that had happened. Maybe Pippin was right. Maybe there wasn't anything wrong with the trip.

"I think I was doubting the whole thing. This trip isn't as bad as I thought." I commented. Everyone laughed.

"See, once you do it, it's fun!" Eowyen laughed. We all pratically skipped to the front of the of the group. I was giddy and happy. I let all the worries go. I felt like everyone else. I smiled and grinned. I even managed to talk to some of the people there. Which was different because I wasn't social towards a lot of people. But today I was.

We ended up stopping at 7 in the night to set up a small camp. It was in a small valley with large hills. A very good place to set up a one day camp. When we did officially stop, I looked all around for Pippin and the kids. I searched for Pippin and his curly hair, that would stick out among the Rohanians. I could not find him. I panicked.

"Pippin! Pippin?! Where are you? Pippin?" I called out his name. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around.

"Were you calling?" He smiled and laughed. I playfully punched him.

"Yes! I was! That wasn't funny!" I giggled and then jumped into his arms. "Where are the kids?" I asked.

"I made sure they had somewhere to sleep."

"Are they safe?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Are they safe?" I kept on asking questions.

"Yes! Now. I haven't seen or spoken to you in forever." He smiled and kissed me. I held onto him and smiled. Finally, having this peace, with Pippin. I sighed with joy, but there was a hit in my stomach that I had never had before. I jerked awat from the lingering kiss and landed on the ground. I held my stomach. I looked down and was slightly shocked when I saw a small bump. I put my hands around it protectivley.

"Ali! Are you okay?! Merry! Come over here!" Pippin called for Merry, who I hadn't seen the whole day.

"What is it?" He asked from far away. His voice got closer.

"Something happened to Alice!"

"Something bad is always happening to her! What is it this time?" Merry commented. I looked up and glared at him. "Hey! Sorry. I haven't gotten any sleep or food." He put his hands up in defense.

"What's the matter?" Pippin asked.

"My stomach. It hurts." I told him. I didn't want anything to lead to them finding out about the bump.

"Really? Let me see if I can help." Pippin asked.

"No no no! I got this! It's okay." I smiled and tried to ward off the guys from helping me. Both of them looked at me and stared.

"Are you sure?" Merry asked.

"Yes. I am fine!' I snapped. They withdrew from the conversation. "Sorry! I am sorry! Please!" I apologized, hoping that maybe they would forgive me.

"It's okay. I know that we are all going through this rough time. It's fine." Pippin came over and cuddled me. I flashed back to the first day at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Pippin had slid into the seat next to me and had cuddled me the same way he just had. I grinned and my face went red, but luckily no one could see it in the dark. "Do you want to sleep?" He asked. I nodded. "Okay, then let's." He sat me up and guided me to a small tent and I sat down on the cot that laid on the ground. From outisde I could hear Merry.

"Goodnight Merry!" I called out.

"Night Ali!" He responded. I lay my head down on the pillow and fell asleep as soon as I did.

In this night's meeting with Sam and Frodo, they were still in the cave. Frodo was still crippled by the Ring. His mind was slowly being poisoned. I worried about him.

"Sam?" I thought. Samwise looked up from protecting Frodo.

"Yes?"

"How are you two? Is the man treating you okay?" I thought worridley.

"Yes. He is treating us fine. But I worry more about the Ring and its affect on Frodo. Alice, I worry! Everynight...I hear him, speakin' to his self! It frightens me, it does! Truly!" Sam whined. I felt his pain.

"I know. I know. I promise that this will be better. We will figure this out and the Ring will be destroyed!" I thought with loudness, to prove that I believed in fixing this.

"Okay...okay..." He calmed down.

"But you have to keep this promise. Stay strong, be yourself, and keep Frodo with you." I said in a calm tone.

"I will. I will." He repeated. Samwise kept on repeating it and then rocked himself to sleep. I was sad that the talk end so soon. But Sam needed the sleep. And so did I...

I slept well after talking to Samwise. I just hoped that they would be okay. Sam looked pretty exahausted and Frodo was just out if it the whole time. I had tried to get his attention, but he was SO out of it he couldn't even hear me. The Ring was starting to become overpowering. That worried me. This War needed to stop. Before this all came to me; The War, The Ring, Pippin, Merry, Sam, Frodo, Middle Earth, The Shire, everyone I had met; I was very selfish and only thought for myself. I did things that would only support and help me. I would be...ooh thinking about my past attitude made me shiver. I was a cruel person. But everything, everyone changed me. I was selfless. People were counting on us. I had a family about to start, A child inside of me, a husband counting on me. Friends in need. It was now time to step up my game even more.

"Alice...Ali...sweet heart, wake up. The camp is moving. Come on, I want to get Eothain and Freda and head up to the start." Pippin spoke softly to me. When he did, I shot straight up.

"What did you say?" I told him. There was something in the sentence he said that made me prick up.

"I said that I wanted to get Eothain and Freda and head to the front of the group." He said, looking confused, "Why?"

I had this suddne feeling that Pippin and the kids should not go to the front of the group.

"No, Pippin. Take the kids and keep in the back. I will head up front. Just stay away from the front." I told him quickly. Then I got up and rushed out of the tent. I looked all around. Some people were already up and getting ready to leave. A small starting group had already formed.

"alice! Alice!" I heard Eothain and Freda call for me.

"Hello! How did you two sleep?" I asked them, I crouched on my knees and opened my arms as they came running towards me. When they did crash into me, I embraced them in my arms.

"It took me a while to fall asleep, but Freda fell asleep instantly." Eothain told me.

"Well at least you slept well. Hey, today you will be walking with Pippin again. Is that okay?" I asked them. Both of them seemed a little wary, but they listened to me.

"I guessss...but why? We missed you yesterday." Freda asked.

"Because. When I need to go, it's dangerous and I don't want you guys to get hurt." I told them

"Where are you going and why can't you stay back?" Freda asked me. She really didn't want me to leave.

"I am going up to the front. I have to be there to protect the other people there. I know you don't want me to leave, but it would be bad if other people got hurt."

"Why would they get hurt? What's up there?" Eothain questioned me.

"I don't know, but I think that something will happen and I don't want people injured." I couldn't exactly put my finger on what I thought was dangerous, but I knew that there was going to be something. "Just stay with Pip no matter what?" I smiled and looked both of them in the eye.

"Okay." they said. Then I sent them off to Pip's tent. I, myself went up the small group of where people were standing, getting ready to leave. Aragorn, legolas, Theoden, Eoywen, Boromir, and Gimli were already up there. No Merry. Maybe I should talk to Theoden about my thoughts of the danger to come.

"Theoden!" I called out, my hands cupped around my mouth as I walked towards them.

"What!?" He called back. I jogged up the small hill to the group.

"Theoden, I need to talk to you!" I told him. When I reached him and his horse, I could see him sigh.

"What do you need to complain to me about? Everything is fine. The Horses don't have rabies, the tents won't snap off your skin, we have enough food." He ticked off all the things that he thought I was worried about.

"No, no, and no. What I am worried about is something to come." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"What is it?"

"I have this bad feeling that something is going to happen. We need the children to stay near the back." I told him.

"You _have _a bad feeling. You don't know?" He asked. He seemed skeptic.

"Trust me! Please. I don't think that it is very safe up here. In the front.." I pleaded.

"Why would I listen to you? You have been trouble ever since you arrived! No offense to the people who love you but...I really don't give a care for your intake." Theoden said calmly. I felt highly let down. I looked over at the Fellowship. They didn't respond to his comment. My face went red and heated up. I felt embarressed. No one stood up for me.

"Fine then. Risk the lives of the young. Do that. Just remember that I told you to keep them in the back." I gave my last words to him and hoped that he would listen. When he didn't, I walked ahead and near Aragorn and his horse. I sat down on the ground and looked at the grass. Why would no one listen to me. Why won't they believe me? Was I really that unrealiable? How could no one take my warning to head?

"Arhhh!" I yelled and punched the grass with my fist. Nothing really happened. No impact and my fist didn't hurt. I just got grass stains on my hand. I felt like cursing Theoden because he ahd said that I had been trouble, no good, unrealiable, and he wouldn't let me put my word in! I sat on the ground and thought about ways to save some of the people that would be up in the front. I knew for sure that no one would listen to me.

"Hey...are you okay?" I heard someone talk to me. I turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hey Boromir. I'm fine. Just a little tired." I lied. I hated it when people worried about me.

"Yeah...no. I can tell that you are not tired. Don't listen to what Theoden says. He just knows that you are thought of very highly by people and he hates to be stood up. That's why he is acting so harsh towards you. Maybe if you hang back, or don't throw out suggestions. Just be quiet...for a little while."

"Boromir, I don't want you to tell me how to be, how to act. I am going to be myself!" I told him. Boromir had basically just told me how to act and not be myself, to let down my guard. I declined it. I didn't care if Theoden didn't like me, it was his problem that he had an ego. His fault if people die.

"Come on. Just once. Be...not you. I know that you are very stubborn about that fact. But you..you need to change sometimes. It just might save you." He suggested.

"No! have you seen how much I have been through? Everything! And while pregnant, I don't think that I have to change myself." I smirked.

I knew that I had hit the jackpot of being right. Boromir had just shut his mouth and moved on. I had won that fight, like almost every fight I had tried at. I stood up and looked behind us. A large line had built up while I had been sitting down. I squinted and looked over the terrian. I spotted Pippin with Eothain and Freda. Where was Merry? I hadn't seen him the whole morning.

"Alice! Hey! Alice!" I heard his voice over the hill. I looked for him. I could see his curly hair popping up from the crowd as he raced towards me. What was he doing?

"Merry! What?" I called out. I watched him as he raced up the hill.

"Why are you separated from the group? I mean, why are you away from Pippin and Freda and Eothain?" Merry reached me and was breathing heavily.

"Because, I am keeping them safe. You need to stay back there." I told him. I could just feel another disagreement on the horizon.

"But I don't want to!" He pouted and whined, stomping his foot.

"Listen to me. You don't want to be up here." I told him. There was no more strength for me to argue. If he stayed, he stayed and risked his own life.

"I don't care! I want to be up here. I haven't got to talk to you in a long while." He told me.

"Fine. Stay up here." I sighed and knew that this wasn't going to work.

"Great! So...what do you do up here?" Merry asked, looking around, rubbing his hands.

"Nothing...we just stand...like everyone else." I told him. He could be amusing sometimes.

"Oh. Hm. But you get to lead...right?" He asked. Knowing him, he was looking for something to do.

"Uhmm, sometimes. But you have to know where you are going to do that. SO naturally, Theoden leads." I told him. Merry decided to stay quiet for the time being. Aragorn's horse did entertain him for a while, but when Aragorn came back, he told Merry to stop.

"Aragorn, how long until we start moving?" I asked. My stomach was hurting and I knew it was the baby. The baby would only rest when I would move around. It hated to be still. I was lucky that I wasn't getting the morning sickness that some people usually did.

"Soon. I think that we are all packed up and ready and once we get the ok from Theoden, we can head out. Why?" Ever since he found out that I had a baby, he had been worrying about every litle thing I was trying to do.

"Aragorn...I. Am. Fine. I just want to know when we are leaving?" I told him, but he wasn't going to believe me.

"I hope you know that I will be watching you to make sure that you are going steady." He warned me. Great! Now I have a body guard that I did not want. I wonder if I can give him away?

"Why?! Why I don't need anyone to watch me." I complained.

"I don't care. Get up on the horse. Now." He became stern and pointed to his horse. I crossed my arms.

"No. I. Will. Not." I countered.

Then as if deja vu had hit both of us, he picked me up, over his shoulder and landed me on the horse. I didn't want to flail and kic, becuase I was on a horse and I did any of those things then the horse would certainly buck me off. That wouldn't be good. "This is the last time you get to do that. Next time, I won't go down without a fight." I warned him. He chuckled.

"Sure. I'll believe that for now." Then he took the reigns on the horse and held them close.

"HEAD OUT!" Theoden bellowed for the second time within the two days.

Horses whinied and children yelled and make a ruckus, but we moved. Aragorn led the horse I was on. I felt really grumpy at the moment, so grumpy that I had forgotten about the impending dangers that I had felt when I woke up early this morning. Which felt good. I had been under so much stress and now, releasing it, I felt better, lighter. I looked ahead and saw the land ahead of us. It was much more hillier and had more of an abundance of wild flowers. The hills were green and not brown with dry grass. Except, the hills were a great place to hide enemy forces. Oop, there was that stress coming back up. Now, everywhere I looked, was somewhere someone could hide. Sadly, I had worse eyesight than my brother Legolas. I had gotten hearing and agility, but the eyesight was still poor.

"Aragorn." I leaned forward and whispered to him.

"What?" He didn't turn around, but he did respond to me.

"Do you have a...weird feeling about this?" I asked him.

"No...Alice, you are having...just calm down." He was stuttering.

"Oh come on. I know you believe me, but you don't want Theoden to hate you too." I smirked, knowing Aragorn.

"I do feel that there is something, but I don't want anyone to be afriad and quit the journey. We need to get everyone to Helm's Deep and it's settled." He said. I shut my mouth knowing that two people know about the feeling of danger.

While walkng in the midst of the hills, I heard an undgodly noise. I looked to the right among the larger hills. Growling emitted from the hills. Everyone heard it and stopped. I knew that this was the danger I was feeling. The Fellowship looked around and saw at least 10 Wargs advancing to the front. That's why...

"Aragorn, that's what I felt." I told him.

"I know. Stay here." He told me. He let go of the reigns and ran to the Fellowship. I looked at them. If they thought that they were goingt to leave me and not fight, they were wrong. I leaped off the horse and ran over to them.

"What are we going to do? Are we going to fight back?" I asked.

"Alice!? I thought I told you stay on the horse." Aragorn said.

"Did you really think i was going to listen to you?" I told him. They all grinned.

"We need to get rid of them before they kill." Legolas said.

The Wargs growled and came down to the innocent people that were traveling with us. The snapped at them and growled. The Fellowship left and the attacks began. I was surronded by people running and screaming. I looked all around for some one who I could fight with. I spotted Merry, with Aragorn. I ran over to them and pulled out my sword. I put it in front of my face and watched my back carefully. The Warg that had Merry and Aragorn backed up against the wall of the hill snapped and edged closer. I ran and yelled at the creature, it turned around and threw itself against me. I collapsed onto the ground. The wind was knocked out of me. I looked up at the sky.

"Alice!" Merry cried.

"Merry, don't. Stay with Aragorn." I told him.

"He's been wrapped up in a Warg's riding gear!" Merry cried. I sat up, in pian and saw Aragorn struggling with his foot that iwas stuck in the riding gear of a Warg. The large wolf like creature was heading toward a drop off. I cried and ran to Aragorn, trying to reach him. When I did, I jumped on top of the creature and began to stab it viscously with my sword. When I tried to get up, I was also stuck. The warg was heading to the drop off. I looked back and saw Merry, staring at me. I tried to tell him to say goodbye to Pip for me., but I fell off the cliffside with Aragorn and the Warg. I saw my whole life flash. The baby! Oh God! Oh GOd! I panicked and then I saw the river below. It was filled with rocks that could kill. This was my end...

We hit the water and my world went dark.

**~~~~~~~~~~~MERICADOC BRANDYBCUK~~~~~~~~~~~~**

I listened to a alien noise that I had never heard before. I saw up front that Alice had heard the noise too, along with Aragorn. Aragorn had left Alice on the horse and rushed off to the rest of the Fellowship. I looked to the hill and saw at least 10 dog like creatures. They were taller than I was and had a menacing appearence. Their eyes were yellow and had large fangs that protuded from their mouths. The dog creatures descended upon our traveling group. Once the Fellowship attacked, all hell broke loose. I was caught in the middle of it. I tried to find Pippin, but couldn't spot him and the children he was with. When I was trying to search for Alice, one of the dogs had come up from behind and growled in my ear. I jumped and backed into a wall. Aragorn was with me. Both of us had our backs up to the wall and I was scared. I wasn't sure if Aragorn was scared. I closed my eyes and waited for the dog to attack.

When the dog didn't attack us, I opened my eyes. Alice had come up from behind and tried to kill it. But it had thrown her to the ground. Aragorn panicked and jumped atop the dog. But unlike other wild animals, this creature had riding gear on it. When Aragorn tried to get off, his foot became stuck in the riding gear. I watched in panic as the dog ran towards a high cliff edge. If the dog did run over the edge, both of them would be dead. I looked over at Alice and saw her struggling to get up.

"Alice!" I called out. I tried to run to her, but even though she was on the ground, she stopped me.

"Merry, no. Don't come near." She told me.

"But Aragorn has...he is stuck in a..a dog's riding gear! It's going to run off the edge of the cliff!" I told her. When I said that she was able to get up and run over to the dog. She was pretty fast. Once she caught up with the dog, she too was caught up in some sort of gear. So both of them were stuck and heading toward the cliff. In the midst of the fight, I ran through the treachery and rushed to try and reach the dog. But it was too late. When I did, the last I saw of Alice was her sad and sorrowed face disappearing over the cliff edge. I gasped and ran over. i watched the dog, Aragorn, and Alice fall far from the cliff and meet a deadly end in the rocky waters below.

"No..." I whispered. What about Pippin? I turned and saw the fight wear down. The dog creatures were disappearing and the people were getting back together. I ran over to Legolas and Theoden.

"Legolas, Theoden!" I yelled for them. Both of them turned around and they looked at me funny.

"What do you want hobbit?" Theoden asked in a gruff voice.

"Alice! It's her! She-she-she!" I could barely get my words out. Legolas took immediate attention and listened to me. "Alice. She was trying to help Aragorn and well...she got caught up in this dog creature and Aragorn, Alice, and the dog, fell off the cliff side!" I pointed to the cliff. Leglas's face went pale, paler than usual. He bolted across the grassy fields and halted at the cliff edge. Small rocks broke off and fell below.

"I can't see them. Maybe they climbed to shore." Legolas peered over the edge.

"And maybe the sharp rocks below destroyed them and they died. Even if that didn't happen, the water is too cold." Theoden came up behind Legolas and I. Now I know why Alice didn't ike him.

"Hey guys...what's going on? Where's Alice?" I heard the dreaded voice that I couldn't bare to hear right now. I turned and saw Pippin, with Eothain and Freda. I looked down so my eyes wouldn't tell the truth. "Merry?" He asked. I decided since I was close to both Pippin and Alice, I would tell him what happened.

"Pip, I've got to tell you something." I said solemnly.

"okayyy?"

"Alice...she...she was trying to save Aragorn. Long story short, she fell off the side of the cliff with the dog thing and Aragorn. We don't see her below." I tried to sum it up shortly. His eyes widended and then we went into disbelief.

"No! You...what? NO!" He looked like he was about to cry.

"Don't cry Pip." I tried to comfort him.

"But...but. We..I wanted to have a family." He tried to force out some words but couldn't.

"Come here Pip. It's going to be okay. Come on, we gotta keep moving to reach Helm's Deep."

~~~~~~~~~~~~**ALICE GRAHAM GREENLEAF TOOK~~~~~~~~~~~**

****Pippin! How was he going to react when someone told him that I was dead? What if someone who knew about the baby is going to tell him? Would he be mad at me? Well, no matter what, I would be dead, so he can't get mad and my physically. This was it. I really went over the edge. Metaphorically and literally. I have had come so close to death but each time, I survived. It actually felt good that this time, I actually died. It was getting boring and I was getting sick of the surviving and coddling. Where was Aragorn? Did he survive? If he didn't then, why couldn't I find him in this heaven? I tried to feel my surroundings, and when I moved my hands, it felt like I was in water. Wait...I was in water? That meant...when I went over the edge, there was a river...that means...I could still be alive! Part of me was downtrodden, but altogether, I was happy. Another escape from death. I was amazing. I opened my eyes and could see this, this beautiful blue water that I was under. When I tried to swim up, I felt caught by something. I looked over my shoulder. My foot was stuck under a slightly large rock. I tried to swim up again, but the water was too deep. I popped my head up and realized that I could get my head out of the water, but just barely. I looked around for Aragorn. He was laying on the shore, a horse was nudging him slightly.

"Aragorn!" I yelled. A larger wave came over me and I was pushed back under the water. The wave and force of the water was so strong, that I could barely get back up. While under, I tried to pull my leg out from under the rock. It wasn't going to work. I swam up.

"Aragorn! Come on wake up!" I yelled for him. The horse perked up and looked at me. "Come here horsey..come on. Come here." I called for the horse. It whinnied and started to pull away from Aragorn and the side of the water. It seemed frightened. I thrashed all around and tired to see why the horse was pulling away. I looked up at a small ledge that was 2 feet high and 4 feet away from my location. There was a Warg looking at me. I panicked and began splashing at the water, trying to get away from it, but the rock was still on my foot. The Warg jumped off the ledge and around to the side. It spotted Aragorn and saw an easy meal. I panicked and went under again. I grazed the bottom of my hand across the bottom of the river. My hand hit a large rock that I could pick up. I grabbed it and came back up, the water up to my neck.

"Hey! Get away!" I yelled at the Warg. It had been sniffing Aragorn and had nudged him. It stopped and looked at me. He seemed to recognize me. Was that the same Warg that went over with us. I pulled my hand out of the water and chucked it at the dog. The rock hit it square on the nose. It yelped and jumped away from Aragorn, but realized that I would be easier to go for, since under the water. I thrashed around in the water. I felt for my whip. It was still attached to the pants that I had been wearing under my dress. I yanked it out and had it in my hand, ready.

The Warg stepped into the water and waded in to where I was. I screamed at it. it didn't back down It actually swam faster and came towards me. I splashed it, but it just got more mad. It growled and jumped at me. I saw the perfect opportunity to take my whip at it. I took the handle and wrapped the whip around the large neck of the Warg. It growled and turned its head all over. I held onto the whip tightly, trying to choke the breath out if it. The Warg turned its head and opened its large mouth and before I knew it, the jaws of the Warg had clamped onto my arm. I yelled out in pain, but I had to keep holding on. The longer I held onto the whip, the longer and harder the bite would be. I would scream and hit and thrash.I looked and saw my arm bleeding horribly.

"Alice!" I heard Aragorn call out my name. I looked at him and he seemed to have healed, but there were large cuts on his arms.

"Aragorn! Help!" I called. The pain was getting unbearable. He jumped up and waded into the water, wielding a large knife. The Warg was oblivious. He still had a death grip on my arm. Aragorn creeped up to the Warg and came up to its side. Right before it noticed Aragorns presence, he stabbed it. The creature let go of my arm, twitched, and then relaxed. It was dead. Finally. It drifted down the river.

"Thank you. I'm stuck." I told him.

"What do you mean?" He looked and couldn't see where I was stuck.

"My foot it stuck under a rock. It hurts..can you get it off?" I pleaded. He waded in farther and inspected the water.

"Yeah, I see it. Just stay still." He told me. I nodded and turned on my back, so that I would float on my back and I wouldn't move. I watched as Aragorn dove under and tried to move the rock. I could feel it too. The large rock on my foot would wobble back and forth.

"Careful! That hurts!" I yowled when he pulled back on the rock.

"Fine. Fine. Just stay calm." He said. I nodded and bit my lip.

Aragorn went back under again and with a large push, the rock rolled off my foot and I was free. I began swimming to shore. Aragorn followed me. I splashed as the clothes I was wearing was pulling down. But luckily, I made it to where I could touch. Once I did, I sprinted out of the water and on the ground. I sat down on the rocky shore and looked back out.

"You are just full of surprises, aren't you?" Aragorn asked.

"What do you mean by that?" I knew that I was fraught with danger, not surprises.

"First, you came into the world and almost died. Then we find out that you are an elvish princess. Then an heir to an age old whip and a daughter of the daughters of Arwen. After that you cross a marital line by marrying a hobbit. After that, you find out your pregnant, You survive many death experiences in Moria, you tease an elf who will not think twice about killing you, then Parth Galen where you saved Boromir. After that you almost die why we try and trek across the land near Rohan. You come clost to dying, then you get better. But after that you take in some kids. And get possesed. Almost die but you are saved. Then this!" Aragorn tried to tick off all the times I crossed a boundary, survived a death experience, survived. I couldn't even remember all the times that I did those things.

"Yeah. So am I. I can't believe that I didn't actually die this time. I thought about Pip and Merry and- Pippin! Merry! Aragorn, we need to reach Helm's Deep they think we are dead!" i jumped up, but I did so, so quickly, that the blood rushed to my head. Bad idea.

"You're right. We must go. Come on. Get on the horse. There is no way that I am letting you walk after all you have been through." He herded me to the horse that was standing near the waters edge. It was so pretty. All brown, but it almost looked black. It was beautiful in it's simplicity. As I approached the horse, he seemed relativtly calm. I reached out and carefully grabbed the reigns on the horse. He didn't move. Then I jumped up on the horse, expecting a buck, but he didn't.

"You are such a nice horse. Aren't you." I praised the horse and petted it. Then I looked down at Aragorn.

"Where are you going to go?" I ased him.

"I will be guiding the horse. Helm's Deep isn't far." He told me.

"Oh! Well that's good!" I perked up.

"Not really." He sighed and creased his brow.

"Why not?"

"The Wargs are in league with the Uruk Hai and Orcs. If they sent the Wargs on this sort of...suicide mission, then that means that evil forces are near. And that's not every comforting to know that Uruk Hai and Orcs lurk around where we will be trying to live." He sighed. "I knew that going there was a bad idea." He shook his head in disappointment and then took the reigns from me and began to walk. I thought about what he said. Freda! Eothain! Oh please let them be okay...and Pippin and Merry too! Please keep everyone safe. I worried.

~~~~~~~~~**PEREGRIN TOOK**~~~~~~~~~~~

After the dangerous fight with the dog creatures, I made sure that Freda and Eothain were with someone safer than me. Alice would want them to be safe, and she nor I would never forgives ourselves if they got hurt. Maybe I should go check on her. She probably is scared. So I made sure that Eothain and Freda were safe and I made my way up the large hill where the remnants of the Fellowship were. But I didn't spot the ringleader, Aragorn. Where was he? Merry was awfully close to an edge of a cliff.

"Where's Alice?" I asked cheerily. Merry turned and looked at me. His eyes were filled with a panic that I had never seen. The only panic I had seen him in was when we had gotten caught by Gandalf and set off the firework. "What? What's happened?" I asked. I had a gut feeling. Is this what Alice felt like?

"Umm Pip, Alice was trying to save Aragorn, but she and him went off the edge of the cliff. We don't see them. But there is a good chance that...uhh...they didn't make the fall." Merry explained. My heart sank and my palms went hot, while the rest of my body; cold.

"No! No..that's not possible. No!" I was in denial. She couldn't have fallen. I ran over to the edge and threw myself on the ground, peering over the edge. No...

"Pip, I'm sorry." Merry tried to comfort me. I knew he missed her too, but was trying not to show it. I could already feel large waves of tears.

"Don't tell Eothain or Freda. For their sake." I told Merry and anyone else who would listen to me at this point.

"Okay. We won't." As all of is walked off to get to Helm's Deep, we all heard a bloodcurdling scream. I jumped.

"It's not alice." Legolas said. He seemed sad, which was different because elves don't show emotion.

~~~~~~~~**LEGOLAS GREENLEAF**~~~~~~~~~

My sister was dead. And I didn't even know I had one until someone had to tell us. I barely had any time to spend with her. And the baby.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~**EVIL FORCES (IN GENERAL)**~~~~~~~~~~

She is dead...and so is the baby inside her. I am sure of it. Now we just need to stop the Hobbits with the Ring...

Aragorn and I headed toward the direction of Helm's Deep. I was deeply terrified. I had been uber paranoid ever since the lone Warg had attacked me while I was in the water. Ever noise, movement and sense I got, I blamed it on the evil forces. I was hunched over and made sure that Aragorn watched my back.

"How close are we?" I whined for the 400th time.

"We. Are. Getting. Closer." Aragorn said through his teeth. He wasn't paranoid, but more annoyed by my constant bickering and whining. We had been on the horse for 3 hours. My arms was beginning to stop bleeding, and it started to scab up. The horse was also annoyed by both Aragorn and me.

"Aragorn! I'm hungry." I whined again. He turned around and looked demented, but I knew that he wasn't possesed. he was way to strong to be possesed.

"WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! I DON'T THINK THAT WE CAN GET ANY FOOD HERE!" He finally screamed and let go all of the anger. At first I was scared but then I felt better. I smiled wide. "Why are you smiling?" He asked.

"Because, you just proved to me that you are human. You have anger and feeling and stuff. You just yelled at me and proved that you act like a normal being." I told him.

"What made you think that I wasn't?" Aragorn asked.

"You just have the same face all the time...and you just act like nothing bothers you. You seem in natural." I told him. I was slightly scared of how he was going to react. Like I said, he could and would kill me with a napkin. Except we didn't have one.

Aragorn didn't respond to me. I felt that I had accidently goneinto something that I shouldn't have. I felt slightly guilty. Oh well. I sighed and looked ahead, trying to spot Helm's Deep. I had never seen it, but I hoped that I would know what it was when I would see it. I didn't want ask Aragorn what it looked like, because I didn't want him to let go of the horse and have a little free riding. I needed to put my mind in a different frame. Pippin! I wonder what he was doing right now? Was he worrying about me? What about Merry? I hope that they are okay. I also prayed that they wouldn't be mad at me for "dying" on them again, for the 100th time.

"Aragorn. Are they safe in Helm's Deep? Will they be protected?" I asked him. He looked up at me and looked back forward. He did not respond. "Aragorn. Will they be okay?" I asked more sternly.

"There is a possibility that they are not as safe as they think they are. The walls can be breached, but with certain forces. And I have a feeling that Saruman knows what they are. The forces will be here within a good time. We need to reach Helm's Deep." Aragorn told me. My stomach dropped.

"You mean, they're not safe." I trembled.

"Not saying that. Calm down. Now...how is the baby?" Aragorn changed the subject.

"The kid is good. Not sure how many months along I am. but it's good." I told him. My stomach had a slight bump. And a kick. Ow that hurt.

"I can't believe the baby survived the things you have been going through." He chuckled. I laughed.

"Yeah...I know. I just want this war to be over so I can deliver the baby." I told him.

"I hope you know that the baby might come while the War is still going on." Aragorn told me. I flashed him a look.

"I am not giving birth to a baby in a world like this! Look how bad it is!" I yelled. I pointed to the vast land.

"I know. I know. But its that time that comes, you have to do it." he said. I shrugged.

"Okay. Whatever." I had become slightly agitated.

"There. There it is. Helm's Deep." Aragorn pointed to a large circular stone castle. It was backed up in the corner of a large mountain Whoever built was very smart. If anyone attacked, the people in the caslte could not get out without getting caught.

"Wonderful...That's great." I said.

"You don't seem very happy. Your loved one are in there!" Aragorn seemed peeved.

"I am. I am. Just what about when someone attacks. Look at how it's built!" I pointed at it

"Don't worry about that. Just forget about it." He told me.

"Okay. Let's get there." I told him.

So Aragorn pulled the horse along faster, and everytime I could see more and more detail of Helm's Deep. It had no windows what so ever. Soon, I began to see people, standing on the top level, looking over. They pointed to us and ran down the stone steps. Who did they think we were? I sat up and tried to look more at the stone building. There was a large wooden doorish...thing. Its where people opened and exited.

"Aragorn, I think they saw us." I told him.

"Don't make sudden movement act low profile and harmless. I'll just keep walking." He said.

I put my head down and rested on the neck of the horse. I peeked up and saw people looking over the walls. Some other folks came down and walked over the bridge that lead into the building. They were armed with weapons. One of them was armed with a bow. Legolas?

"Stop! Stop!" The people called out. Aragorn kept on walking.

"Aragorn, what are you doing?!" I asked him quietly. Was he crazy?

"Just stay low." He snapped at me.

I obeyed and went back down on the horse. I peeked over the side. The people had taken notice that Aragorn had not stopped, so they pulled their weapons to the front. I cowered back. I was scared. I grabbed the horse's hair. Legolas pulled the bow and arrow forward. He didn't even realize it was Aragorn and I! Just as he was about to let go, I jumped off the horse and ran towards them.

"Legolas! Stop! Please!" I yelled. Loeglas was quick enough to pull back, but the other guys let go of their arrowws. I ducked as they shot right over my head. THe whoosh was so close to my ear.

"Stop! I know them! Alice! Aragorn! i thought you had died! Pippin and Merry have been worried sick about you!" Legolas ran toward me and hugged my head. "Don't ever do that again!" He sobbed.

I pulled away. "Legolas, I am fine. Where are Merry and Pip?" I asked.

"THey are inside. Peregrin has not come out of his small room since you fell over. Merry's been hauled up in there too." Legolas informed me.

"Okay. I need to see them." I said.

"Go ahead. Hurry." Legolas hurried me along and showed me across the bridge and through the gates. When we reached inside the interior of the castle, it became jam packed with people, horses, children and food. I had to stand in my tip toes just to get a good look at where I was going. Legolas had a hand on me the whole time.

"Did Freda and Eothain find their mother?" I asked. The sudden thought popped into my head.

"Yes. They did." He responded. I smiled and knew that at least someone's children were able to get to them.

We walked some more and traveled abotu a mile to the back of the castle where all was very quiet not a single person treaded through the damp stone halls. Moss grew on the sides of the walls. No one had really bothered to take care of the area in a while. I walked along the skinny halls, with Legolas behind me. We both could hear loud sobs coming from down the hall. It was disconcerting.

"Shh Pip...it's okay. Maybe it was her time to go." Merry comforted a crying Pippin behind the doors that I was looking at.

"B-b-but..." THen Pippin started to cry a lot. It was like a downpour of tears, from what I heard.

"I think you should go in there. He had been like this the whole day. He won't come out of the room." Legolas informed me.

"Will do. Thank you." I thanked my brother and walked down the narrow hall.

The cold from the dampness rushed up and down my spine. I felt uncomfortable. I kept my eyes on the door. It was my goal. I came up to the door and faced it. Without hesitation, I knocked loudly on it. The sound echoed through the single hall.

"I don't want talk! Leave me be!" Pippin yelled. I knocked again. "No! I don't want to!" When he responded the same way teh second time, I decided that it would be easier to open the door. So when I grabbed the handle and pulled, it didn't budge. I pushed and the same result.

"Oops, forgot to tell you it was locked!" Legolas yelled as he walked away. I sighed. Then pounded madly on the door.

"No! No! No!" Pip responded.

"Maybe you should let the person in. It could be important." Merry suggested.

"No."

The trouble went on like that for ever and I was pretty upset. I gave one last pound on the door. This time Pip did not respond, but I hear footsteps smacking across the stone floor of the room. I stood back. The door was pushed open. Merry stood at the door. At first my face didn't register to him. He probably thought I was a ghost or something. I think that because he stuck out his hand and touched my arm. Then he pulled back.

"It's...it's actually you." He stuttered. He reached out and pulled my arm and tugged me into the room.

"P-p-p-Pippin. It's...it's Alice. She isn't dead." He tried to pull out the words. Pippin looked up. His eyes were red and his face was puffy. You could see the tear streaks that trekked down his face. He hiccuped and bounced.

"Really? i don't believe it..." He stood up, wobbly and looking quite sick. I worried and ran over to him. I caught him in my arms. I looked at him. He was more pale than I was.

"Pip, it's me. Look. I'm here. I made it once again." I laughed weakly. he sat down. I looked at him.

"Ali...it is you." He smiled wide and hugged me. I was stuck in his hug, with my arms pinned by my side, but I didn't care. I knew that Pippin was okay and he knew that I was okay. "I can't believe you survived that. I thought that this time, for sure, you were dead." He told me and he let go of the grip of the hug.

"I was surprised too." I laughed it off.

"So what are we going to do here? Why did they bring us here?" Merry asked. He had been in the corner, watching us. Now he came out and asked.

"Well the Uruk Hai and Orcs were coming from the town where Freda and Eothain were. That would have led them to the city of Rohan. But...things have changed. The Uruk Hai and Orcs will be on their way to Helm's Deep. We need all the forces possible to defeat the group that was coming towards us." I was careful not to mention that Aragorn and I were skeptic that the fort would hold. It was old and seemed weak, even though made of stone.

"Ah I see. Well I'm glad to tell you that while with out stay with the Ents, we were able to convince them to help us and help destroy Orthanc. It took a long...long time." Merry said happily, crossing his arms.

"Really?! You convinced...Ents to help...with war?" I was shocked. Usually Ents were very calm adn didn't side for war. Trying to have them help was very difficult.

"Yep! Oh! I forgot to tell you, King Theoden told me that if I saw you and if you ever did survive that he would be shocked and that you should go see him." Merry put in. I looked at him and perked up.

"Really?" This would be a chance to show Theoden that I knew what I was doing and that he should have listened to me.

"Yeah. You should go see him now, with all your battled wounds and stuff. He will be dumbfounded." Merry giggled. He wasn't a fan of Theoden either.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." I waved bye and left the room.

I traveled back through the narrow hallways and along the cold corridors. I came out in the center of all the commotion. People were still in the main square of the building. There were still people coming in through the doors of the castle.

"Excuse me? hello? does anyone know where King Theoden is? Hello? Excuse me?" I pushed my way through the hevy crowd.

No one could hear my small voice over the large commotion of the movement of people. I shoved my way through, but I got elbowed myself. It hurt really bad. The smell of food and human was mixed together, so I didn't know whether I was hungry or disgusted. I looked all around and spun in circles. People disappeared and reappeared. Where were they going? I couldn't see anywhere to go. I was stuck in the middle of the crowd and needed to get out. I shoved and pushed and made my way out, but I was tripped and landed on my stomach. Oh god! I rolled quickly on my back and jumped up. There I was. The stairs. Only a couple people were there. I hurried up the stairs and ran to the larege circle section of the upper level that was outside. This place really had the circle theme going.

"Theoden! I demand to talk to you!" I called out. This was going to be my shining moment that I was able to prove him wrong and I, right.

"Who is it and what do you want?" He asked as he stood up and turned to look at the person who had been calling him. When he did turned around his jaw dropped when he saw me.

"I'm back..."

"I know. I heard of your arrival when you and Aragorn walked through that door." He strode over to me, his eyes darting all over the place. He wrung his hands. I could feel that something was on his mind, and it wasn't that he wanted to egg me on about me almost dying.

"Yes. Yes. I survived. Isn't that a surprise?" I asked sarcastically. I took one step forward, stnading my own ground.

"Yes...very. It looks like you have gotten hurt. What happened?" Theoden paid attention to the Warg bites on my arm.

"A Warg bit me. Now I heard you wanted to talk to me. What would you like to discuss?" I asked him. He looked at me and then darted around to see if anyone was around.

"I...I never thought that I would ask you or any girl for help, but...ugh. I know that the number of forces the Uruk Hai are bringing many. After witnessing a lot of things that have happened to you. And the fortune you made about the saftey of the people...I-I-I wanted to ask if you would be willing to help with the building and setting up of the amry I will be founding?" When Theoden asked me if I could help him, I was astounded. Usually, Theoden and I would be fighting like a pack of dogs.

"Yes! Oh my-yes! I will! Of course! I'm glad you saw the potential in me." I grinned madly. Giddy with excitment on the inside, but collecting the cool outside.

"Thank you. You may be dismissed." He shooed me away.I nodded and bounced back down the stairs and through the crowd. Wait until I told Pippin and Merry about this! Ooh they would be so proud. Legolas, Boromir, Aragorn, Gimli! They would be proud too! I hoped.

I pranced down the stairs and through the halls. Right as I was going to Pip's room, someone grabs my arm and pulled me into a dining room.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Jeez you would think that someone was trying to kill you." I heard a cold and snaky voice. My blood went cold. Was it who I thought it was.

"Grima?" I turned and yanked my arm out of the grasp of the person that had me. And it was Grima. I was petrified I thought that we had taken care of him!

"Why yes! Such a smart girl!" He tapped my on the nose. I pulled away and turned to leave, but he was still quick enough to grab my arm and hold me back. "And you aren't going anywhere!" He grabbedme and looked me in the eye.

"Let go! I am going to tell Theoden that you are still here! He will be very angered." I told Grima

"You won't be going anywhere right now. You and I...we need to have a conversation." He said menacingly. Then he roughly took me and pulled me through the secret passages of Helms Deep. I was terrified.

"Why did you come back? I thought that you would never come back after what we did. We exposed you!" I told him.

"And that's why I came back. To exact revenge." He cackled. My blood ran cold.

"What will you do?" I asked. My life had be recently put in danger. I didn't wan to die again.

"Just something to learn about Helms Deep. I know you know things already. Even thought you were brought up in the Human World, the information from Middle Earth is embezled into your head. I am going to use that knowledge against you. And if you refuse...I'll kill your baby." He told me his intent. I was actaully scared for the first time ever.

"Just kill me. Kill me now!" I told him.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because...people would miss me." I said.

"Nope. I don't think so. I think...if I know you well enough, you and other would be in even more pain if you lost that poor baby. You shouldn't have treaded on my land. You have made a real enemy now." He cackled.

I clutched my stomach and panicked. Grima cannot take this baby away from me he would not and will not!

We traveled up the stairs winding up the top of the castle I looked down and saw abillion people be low us.  
"Tell me what you know about helms deep." Grima pulled out a knife. He placed it to my neck. I feared for my life and the baby's.

"I will not tell you anything." I responded.

"Yes you will I'll make sure I get information out of you now tell me about helms deep how can we enter easily."grima edged the knife down to my stomach the flat edge was on my stomach thankfully.

"I know nothing about Helms Deep. Believe me please. Let me go and I won't tell anyone you are here." I begged

"Oh really is that what you did last time? Ignored me. I don't think so this time I won't be letting you go this time. This will be your end." I knew that Grima was not lying. He was telling the truth. I was so scared. I wanted to yell but I knew if I did he would kill me.

"Fine. Fine! I'll tell you all you need to know." What was I doing? "The bottom of the castle is very weakly built I'm sure that explosives will destroy it."

"Oh really and how do I know that you are not lying?"

"Trust me please trust me. I know I don't know much but that is all I know. I told you what you, wanted now leave. " I begged him to leave if he left us we would be safe until he came back as other people that could potentially kill us.

"Fine I'll believe that when I come back. You better be right and if you're not, you can say goodbye to your little family. You can say bye to the Shire. "

And with that Gerima left me there. At first I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. Should I tell Theoden or would i get in trouble for that? But What I had done was just endangered the whole race of men and possibly other Elves.

After a couple minutes I ran down the stairs to go meet Pippin and Merry. Maybe they could help me. No wait, can't tell them. The only news I can tell them is that Theoden let me help with the army.  
As I ran down the stairs I bumped into Aragorn.

"Hey Alice are you okay you look Pale as a sheet?" He asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. I am fine don't worry about me. I just ran into… Someone that I haven't seen in a while." I stuttered. I hoped the Aragorn would believe me.

"Oh. Well I just can't say that congratulations. You made Theoden's army. Now you could tell us what to do. That's a change." Aragorn chuckled.

"Yeah. Well I've got see Pippin and Merry. I have to tell them that. They don't know about that yet."

"Oh. That's easier than telling them you're pregnant. You haven't yet have you?" Aragorn questioned me.

"Yeah I bet it is easier telling them about my new job. I think I'll hold off on telling them im pregnant after the war and hopefully that's when I have my baby."

Aragorn look at me with deep concern. Both of us knew the war was going to last a long time and the baby will come during that time. We left in an awkward silence. I was back on my way to see Pippin and Merry.

So back I went into the cold musty dark narrow corridoors and halls. I walked along in my bare feet because I taken off my shoes. The panic of meeting grima inside this castle was still going through my head. How did he get in? How did they not see him? Was I going in trouble? Are they going to outcast me? That was the worst question I had if I lost everyone and lost their trust who else is going to have. Merry and Pippin wouldn't be there for me anymore.

"Ally! How are you? I heard Merry's voice as it echoed through the halls. I turned around and saw him walking toward me. It just come from the banquet table. For there was food stuffed in his pockets and his hands and in his face. I couldn't help but laugh a little and let my worries go when I saw him.

"Hello Merrry how are you? How's that food? "I laughed.

"Very good. You should have some. They also have wine and I know you like that stuff!" Merry egged me on.

"I don't think I should have any liquor or anytime of type of drinks that will make me woozy. You know what happened last time. Pippin and I gotten in a fight. It didn't end well and I almost broke my ankle so I don't think I should drink anymore." I was also doing it for the health the health of the baby.

"Okay, i understand. Well...we should go see Pippin and tell him about the news of your enw job!" Merry said giddily.

He pranced down the hall with the food still in his pockets. I followed him. I was good at giving people news...maybe I should tell them about the baby. No, they wouldn't let me do anything. Even though I had been through so much. I decided not to tell them until I was going into labor. So with my my mind made up, I walked and followed Merry as he pushed open the door. He had trouble at first, with his short arms, but got it with my help.

When we walked in, both of us saw Pippin sitting on the ground, looking up at the ceiling. I looked up to see what he was looking at. Nothing.

"Pip, whatcha looking at?" Merry asked.

"Oh! Hi..nothing. Just thinking about the war and what is going to happen to us." Pippin pondered.

"Well, I think that we are going to win and everything is going to be a okay!" I tried to sound happy.

"You really think that?" he asked.

"Yep. WHy don't you?" I questioned him.

"Because...the whole thing seems really sketchy. I don't think that we are going to win. I want to go back to the shire. I want to leave." Pippin pouted.

I was slightly shocked at his response, but I couldn't help but feel sorry and know that it was coming. I was aching to go home too. But we coulnd't just give up.

I laughed in a shocked way, "Pip, you can't just..get up and leave. People need you. It may seem like we have enough people but we don't. Theoden was so worried and eager that he asked me to be the captain of the army he is building. I want you and Merry to join." I told Pippin. He looked at me.

"What? When did this happen!? You just got back!" Pippin jumped up and looked at me. Was he mad.

"Are you mad at me? Because I accepted. He asked." I told him.

"No I am not mad, just a littl surprised." He sat down on the bed and put his head in his hands. I walked over to him and sat on the bed. When I sat on it, dust flew up. I coughed.

"Have you been sleeping in this?!" I asked Pip. Dust would be bad for his lungs.

"No. I've been sleeping on the chair." He pointed to small chair. His back must be messed up if we was sleeping in that.

"Okay. Whatever, let's get back to the...disagreement. Pippin you have to be in this! Do you want our region of fall under the reign of Sauron?" I asked him seriously.

"I-I-I guess. I just don't like death. Do I have to kill anyone?" When he said that, I knew why he didn't want to fight in the war.

"Oh Pippin! You didn't want to fight because you are scared to kill someone. I promise that I will keep you in a position that will make sure you are not in the range of killing or getting killed. Okay?" I made him a promise. At first he seemed hesitant, but slowly, he agreed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll do it. But if...nevermind. I'll do it." He sighed. I nodded in acomplishment.

"Well, Merry and You should come with me. We are recruiting soldiers for the war." I told them.

"Okay! Let's go!" Merry was very eager to go to war and was already by my side. Pippin got up slowly and followed behind us. I sighed.

We walked out into the main courtyard area and went up the stairs to where I had met Theoden when I had arrived here. Theoden himself was already there. He sat in a stone carved chair. There was a matching chair next to it.

"Alisson! Come, join me! Are these new recruits?" Thedoen chuckled as he saw Pip, Merry and I walk up the stairs.

"Yes, but...one of them has certain de-"

"Hold it! Wait for them to sign up and ask for their requirements and "demands"." Thedoen hushed me. My face went red. I didn't see Aragorn over there. Where was he? I thought that he would be the first person here. I actually thought that Aragorn would be the one who would be leading the army, but I guess not.

"Okay." I said as I put my hands up to stop him from telling me anymore. I walked over and sat next to Theoden. Merry and Pippin followed but came up in front of us.

"Men! Tell me..." Thedoen asked. Pippin hesitated and stepped forward. He looked at me while he spoke.

"I-I would like to..um. I don't want to be in the front of war. I wouldn't like to kill or be killed. If that means anything to you." Pippin muttered. Theoden looked at me and then at Pip.

"Okay...I guess we can put you in the weapons artillery. You will pass up the weapons to the men ahead. You might still have to wear the armour though." Theoden appointed Pippin his job and he moved aside and let Merry steppforward.

"Sir. I would like to be one of the soldiers. Give me something and I will throw it!" Merry perked up and smiled happily.

"Sounds good!" Theoden grinned. Merry stepped next to Pippin as more people headed up to us. I watched as people stepped up. There came a time in that when a small 10 year old boy stepped up to the plate and looked at us. I looked at him.

"I'm sorry. How old are you?" I asked the small boy.

"10. I am ten years old." He said. He was cute. He had sandy hair and green eyes. Like myself and Pippin.

"I am so sorry, but I can't let you-"

"Alice. We take anyone in...let the boy ask." Theoden told me. I was astounded when I heard that. I looked at him.

"Theoden, he is a child. I will not send a young boy out into the war. He will not die." I told him.

"We need as many people as we can!" Theoden raised his voice. I looked away and listened as Theoden accepted the boy's requests. I couldn't help but think about the mother and father of the boy. I woulnd't want to lose my child to this war. I couldn't help but feel for the boy.

It was sad when I saw the small boy sign up for the War that would be held as Helms Deep. I was also deeply angry with Theoden, but I was the one who was going to arrange the whole thing, so he couldn't comment of what I did with the people. So as long as Theoden kept the people coming, I could control them and what they did. So, I watched as the time passed. I saw Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir, and even Gimli come up to us and speak. Boromir was quite surprised when he saw me sitting next to one of my mild enemies. I was amused by the look on his face.

"And it looks like I'll still be there to control and keep you safe from those areas." I joked with him, refrencing to the Parth Galen inncident where I had saved him from an onslaught of arrows that would have killed him.

"Ha, yeah. I'll be keeping an eye out for that." He laughed and signed up. Then he drifted off into the crowd. I wondered about him sometimes. I also wondered about his brother that he usually talked about.

"Okay! Alice, I do not need your help right now. You are free to go. We will assemble tonight." He told me sadly.

"Why tonight? I thought that it wasn't until...at least a couple more days..." I asked him.

"Look beyond that wall. And tell me just what you see." He instructed me to look. I rose from the stone chair and walked to the wall. I stood up on my tip toes and peered over the wall and looked out on the vast land that we had been traveling hours ago. I looked far, far out and saw a small dark mass that looked like it was heading slowly toward us. I turned back around and looked at Theoden in wonder.

"What is that?" I asked.

"That, my child, those are the Uruk Hai Armies. Thousands of them...they are coming. And I estimate that it will be tonight." He sighed and looked stressed. I felt sorry for him..once.

"Then we will defeat him. Can you send someone out to find somewhere to hide the women and children. And make sure that the walls and the building itself is secure." I ordered. Theoden grinned slightly.

"I knew I chose the right person for this fight. I will." He stood up and also disappered into the crowd to go retrieve someone.

I had better things to do. So I prance down the stairs and back into the cavernous halls that lead to the secret room that Merry and Pip had found. I hoped that they would be there. I didn't feel like walking all over Helms Deep just to find them. The baby was getting bigger and I realized that I was having some problems with everyday things. I always had to pee...a lot! And I was craving the Shire's cupcakes. I was getting crabby and mood swing. My body hurt and I was tired. I couldn't believe that no one had noticed. I rubbed my stomach and breathed in and out slowly. I made it down the hall and came to the door. I knocked. Like I said, I didn't want ot strain on my body.

"Coming!" I heard Merry's voice calling throughout the hall. It echoed. I waited and waited. The door moved and creaked peeked out. He looked to the left, and then to the right. Yet he didn't see me.

"I know your playing." I told him. I lightly hit his head playfully. He snapped his head forward and blankly looked ahead. But he couldn't keep like that. A smile cracked onto his mouth and then it was a laugh.

"Alice! Come in! We have received our outfits for the war tonight!" He seemed so happy. I had no clue why.

"Okay." I stepped in and saw Pip looking sadly over the war outfit that was on the bed. But it wasn't his. As soon as I stepped in, he saw me and I could see the tears that had been falling down his face. "Pippin! What's the matter." I rushed over to him and sat next to him, holding his body.

"I came in and saw the outfits. I was expecting only two. But there were 3! And then I realized that you were in this too! You couldn't back down and they had given you the most heavily armed suit there! You will be in all the crossfire! You...I could actually lose you think time. And it will be real." He seemed very sad and in distress.

"Well yeah of course I am going to be in this. When have I ever backed down on a fight?" I told him. He tried to laugh through the tears, but it was hard.

"You never have. That's what I am worried about." He sighed.

"Look at me. I highly doubt that I will even get hurt. Trust me." I looked him in the eye.

"Okay...okay. Fine. I will believe you." Pippin tried to breathe calmly. I patted him on the back and took the armour clothes and headed back to the closet that I had recently found. Time to go change.

When I enetered the large closet, I locked it and took off the dress that I had recieved in Rohan. When it was all the way off, I held it back and stared at the dress. It had become ripped, dirty, and rugged. The green had faded to a light minty color. I sighed and tossed the once beautiful dress away. I looked down at the armour. It wasn't a men's type of clothing. I actually thought that it had been tailored to fit me. The pants were black with small chainmail attachted on the inside. I tugged them on. They fit perfectly around my waist, but touched the ground. I tried walking around and I heard the chainmail clinking on the ground. I shrugged and figured that I would figure out someway to fix it. So I went to the under shirt. It was a plain shirt with no sleeves. Just small straps. They were also black. It was a normal piece of clothing. Then I found a small piece of chainmail that I placed over the shirt. it covered almost all of my torso. Then I took teh actual armour shirt that had decadent designs and tough plates that covered my shoulders and other important parts of my body. The last and final part were the boots they had given me. They were like a sliverish gray color and had a dark purple design that climbed up the boot itself. I tugged those on and was able to tsuff the pants inside the boot. Once I was done, I straightened everything out and exited the closet.

"Woah! Pip get a load of Ali!" Merry seemed very surprised when I came out in my outfit. Pip looked up from his own outfit. He grinned when he saw me. Merry also seemed to enjoy my new style. "She even looks hot in men's clothing!" He joked. I hit him on the back of his head and moved to the mirror. The outfit did do justice to me, which was good. I guess.

"You guys...I think that those are children's war outfits." I couldn't help but giggle a little when I saw them in their outfits. Since they were still hobbits, a regular man's war outfit wouldn't fit them correctly. So Theoden had given them a children's one.

"Yeah...oh well." Pippin sighed and pulled up the shoulders of his shirt. I laughed. But soon, i was overcome with sleepieness.

"I think that I might take a small nap before Theoden pulls us together as a whole." I told them .

"Okay. We'll wake you if anything happens." Merry told me.

"Mkay. " I nodded and plopped onto the dusty bed. I coughed and shifted so that I would lay on my side. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

Luckily, I was able to talk to Sam and Frodo...well at least Sam. I peered down at Sam and Frodo. Gollum had joined them once again. They weren't in the grasp of the strange man again. I was glad.

"Sam...Frodo..." I thought. Sam flinched but relaxed when he knew it was me. Frodo seemed slightly crazed, but he calmed down. What surprised me was when Gollum reacted.

"Whatsiss thats! Hobbitsess!" He flipped out and looked all over.

"Alice...Gollum can hear you." Frodo told me.

"I can see. Please tell meyou are okay?" I asked him.

"Yes."

"Ali! Your here! I thought that you had forgotten about us and left." Sam thought.

"No...we just went through a rough patch...yeah I'm fine. I am actaully about to lead a group of people into war. At Helms Deep!" I gave Sam and Frodo the good news.

"You're what?! Do you know how crazy you have to be to do that!? You're a girl and-"

"Sam...I can do this. Trust me." I thought to them.

"Okay. But try and reach us after battle. Let us know that you are okay." Sam told me.

"Okay, but I think that I should be more worried about you guys. You are the ones with the Ring." I reminded them.

"Don't worry about us." Frodo thought to me.

"Okay. I trust that. Be careful of...ermm your guide." I tried to hint off that they should be wary with Gollum.

"We know. We know. Trust us. This will end." Frodo thought.

"That's comforting to know. Oh! Hey Frodo, Sam, I need to leave." I thought. I could feel someone touching me and trying to wake me up.

"Bye..."

I twisted and shifted awake. As I had thought, someone had woken me up. It was Merry. I don't know how long he was there, but he really wanted me to wake up.

"Alice...wake up. Someone is here." He told me. I slowly sat up, trying not to put strain and rushness onto my stomach.

"Who is it?" I spun and got up. I looked up and saw a man standing in the doorway. He was younger than Theoden, but older than me; The youngest in the fellowship.

"I am Zachariah. I was told by Theoden to come and report to you that we have found somewhere to come and keep the women and children safe." He informed me. I could tell that he was scared to fight and just enjoyed being the reporter of news. I could change that.

"Okay. Can you show me?" I asked him. He looked hesitant.

"Theoden told me to get you and he would show you..." He swayed back and forth, his dark brown eyes darting around the room.

"Well is Theoden the General Leader of this group?" I asked him. He stood up straight, hearing the serious tone in my voice.

"No...no ma'am. You are." He told me.

"Exactly. Since you are in my regiment, you will take me to that place." I told him. He nodded and I watched as he wrung his hands. I walked over to him and he lead me out of the secret hall. We actaully went into the building of Helms Deep and down a couple of staircases. As soon as we hit the last staircase, a wall of cold and musty smell. Even through all of these clothes, I felt a chill run through my bones.

"It's very cold. Do you think that the children will be able to survive a couple days in this?" I asked him. He still seemed on edge.

"I-I-I don't know. I just found it." He told me. We came to an old wooden door. I reached out and easily pulled it open. When I looked inside, i saw a giant cave. It could fit more than just the women and children in here. I looked all around and walked around in the large space.

"This is amazing. You did a very good job. I think the only flaw is that it is quite cold down here. But otherwise it's very good." I told him.

"Th-th-thank you." Zachariah looked around like something was going to jump out and bite him. I had a feeling that he didn't want to go to war.

"Zachariah, what's wrong. I can sense that something is wrong with you?" I asked him. He flinched and looked at me.

"Oh nothing. Just a little chilly." He spoke.

"Don't lie to your officer." I told him.

"Ma'a, if I may...I am terridified to go to war, i fear that I will die and I will lose my family. Because one less person means one less helping hand and the army. And that counts for a lot." He explained to me his fear. I acknowledged that.

"Zachariah, come sit down, I want to tell you a little story." I waved him over to me. He obliged and sat next to me. "Now...I got to my point of power as the highest leader of your regiment because I had training and I didn't even know it."

"But...what? That doesn't make sense. What does this have to-"

"Zachariah, just listen." I interuppted him. "My story is quite unique and I tell you that this is just a game of mind over matter. This is how I ended up in middle earth. You see I used to live in the old world. DO you know what that is?"

"Yes! You came from them?!" He seemed excited.

"Well I thought so. I was actually born here in Middle earth but was transferred to the Old World to save them when the time came. Of course, I had left too early and the world was destroyed. Because of me. My human family was killed. But I found out that I needed to push through that mental block and I wouldn't let that hold me down. So I traveled on a journey with many new friends. I had come close to death almost...oh I have lost count. I have braved things that seen things that should have made me weaker, but I am stronger because of them. Once in Rohan, i became possessed and...well I was on the brink of death, but when I woke up, I couldn't talk correctly."

"You're the girl that fell off the edge of the cliff! And you survived." Zachariah seemed more excited.

"Yes. That was only one of the things that I had to endure. And...can you keep a secret?" I asked him. He needed to know how strong I really was.

"Yeah!"

"A months after we arrived, I got married. And then...I found out...I was pregnant. I still am. I went through all of this while carrying a baby inside. Trust me it's hard." I told him. He stared wide eyed at me...in shock.

"What?! And King Theoden put you in regiment?!"

"He doesn't know. And like I said, I went through all of that while I was...you know. Don't be afraid. How about you stay near me and I'll watch your back." I made a pact with him.

"I guess...you haven't died once. Okay!" He smiled for the first time and I knew that I had made an impact.

"Come on. Theoden is probably expecting us now. Let's head up and get ready to put the women in children in here." I sighed and took one last look at the hopefully safe area.

Zachariah and I headed up to the main courtyard where almost my whoel Regiment was. Theoden was standing in the middle of them. I pushed through the crowd and was able to make it in the middle with Theoden.

"Ah! There you are. I was looking for you. Are you ready to start dispatching the boys to their posts?" He asked me. He seemed pleased that I would be sending people to their possible doom.

"Yes." I said solemnly.

"OKay then. I'll let you begin.." He backed away and left me standing there. I felt like the odd man out. I was the only woman there and I was leading this large group of men. It worried me.

"Back Left Flank group head out and take the first group of women and children with you! Head out now!" I called for them. THe all shuffled and moved out.

"Weapons dispatchers, head to your postitons in the back with the weapons!" I called out Pippin's group. There was a small amount of them and most of them were small boys. They moved out. "Front Center Group! Head to your stations! The rest of you! Take your places." I sighed and the rest of the people headed out. I looked over the stone wall and saw the black and marching cluster, reaching closer. THe sun was setting and I could see fire lamps and torches with them. Fear struck me in the heart. This is it. I headed to the back where the weapon dispatchers were. I found Pippin.

"Pippin!" I called out his name. He saw me and ran to me.

"Ali you should be up there right now!" He looked at me with worry.

"I know. I need a bow and a lot of arrows. I also came to say...good luck." I laughed weakly.

"OKay. A bow. and arrows." He turned back and shuffled through the weapon artillery. He pulle dout the things I needed and handed them to me. "Knock em dead. Literally. I love you." Pippin told me.

"Amin Mele le." I told him and kissed him one last time. Then I headed to the front and found a nice spot next to the Fellowship and Theoden.

"Are you ready? Just tell us when." Legolas asked me.

"They aren't close enough yet. Just wait." I told him. I watched the group advance. There seemed to be a never ending group of them. That definelty made my heart stop. I could feel the silence of everyone as the army of Uruk Hai advanced forward. I breathed. Soon, I could see the war pain on their face, they were so close. That was when I knew they were close enough to shoot down.

"Aim! Steady! Steady!...FIRE!" I called out the commands and the war began on my call. Arrows were shot and rained down onto the Uruk Hai. At first, I thought that none of them had been taken down. They were wearing strong armour. I hoped that the Elves knew what they were doing.

"FIRE AT WILL!" I called out. I had no idea what I was doing! Oh well. Legolas was next to me just shooting off arrows like nobadies buisness adn everytime he hit one down. I watched in amazement. "What are you doing? That brings them down?" I asked.

"You have to hit their neck. Or face." He told me.

"AIM AT THEIR NECK OR FACE!" I screamed at them. THey listened and I watched as more and more Uruk Hai went down. Soont he once light sky went dark and it began to rain. I was ready for the cold and horibble feeling of being drowned in these giant clothes. I pulle dout my own bow and arrow and began to shoot at them. I did it without any hesitation. I hit about...ehh 15. It was horrible on my part. THey just kept on coming.

The Uruk Hai decided that they weren't going to keep getting hit, so they decided to fight back. They pulled out their weapons and started to aim and fire at us. I watched as almost half my Regiment was hit down in the line of fire. I couldn't help but cry out. I kept in check Boromir and Zachariah. They were fine so far. I pulle out another arrow and placed it in the bow. I aimed for one of the Uruk Hai...they looked up and saw me. I could feel the energy change. It was now putrid hate and agnst. Not that they hadn't before, but now it was even worse. I feared that I had stirred something inside them that I wasn't supposed to. I let go of the arrow and hit one of them straight on the head. Died isntantly. Seeing that I had struck down one of their own, the Uruk Hai and evensome Orcs went started flinging their own arrows. I ducked and dodged as I tried to keep the team safe.

As Arrows went flying, I saw a couple people near me fall down. I checked and made suer that it wasn't one of my own. Sure enough...Zachariah had been hit down in the chest. I gasped and dropped down on my hands and knees and crawled towards him.

"Zachariah...are you okay?" I asked him. He tried to grin, but I could see that it was too painful for him.

"I don't think so." He looked down at the arrow in his chest. "Nope I'm not. I thought that I might not make it." He laughed weakly.

"No! don't say that. You will make it. I promised that I woucl keep you safe." I told him.

"It's okay. You didn't break it." He smiled.

"I did. I need to to help you." I said.

"No..no you don't." He told me. I looked at the arrow in his chest. Maybe if I can take it out and help him and stop the bleeding.

"Hold on this might a hurt a bit." I told him.

"I won't feel it. Don't worry." He told me. I took one hand and placed it on the arrow. My pther hand went on his chest. One...two...three! On three, I pulled out the arrow and the wound began to bleed. I covered it with my hands. It was nasty as I saw the dark red blood seep through the gloves I had been wearing.

"Screw this!" I yanked off the gloves and held them ontop of the wound. Now if only I could find someone who could help him...I looked around and only saw people in battle. I panicked. I needed to save him. "Tanka harwar...Vara tel' Seldarine ...Ama poldora." I muttered spells in Elvish, hoping they would work. I was expecting something to light up within him and heal him, but nothing happened. I was terrified.

"Please! Let him live!" I yelled. I took my hands off of the bleeding wound. I took off the gloves and looked for anymore bleeding. There was none. Had I done it? Had I saved him? I looked over at his face. He seemed in slight shock but color had returned to his face. He looked around.

"I-I-I I did it! I saved you. Come on we need to get back to battle." I told him. H etook his hand and we came to stand up. But as we tried, the gorund shook below us and we were knocked down.

"Ed' i'ear ar' elenea! What the hell was that?!" I cried out in both Elvish and human language. I ran over to see what had happened. I went pale.

It seemed like the Uruk Hai had dense explosives and had placed them in the floodgates of the tower. Using that, it exploded and half the wall had broken down. The Uruk Hai had now invaded out territory. THey were in.

"The women and children! Theoden what are we going to do we can't let the Uruk Hai get to them!" I screeched.

"Get them out!" He yelled. I looked at Zachariah.

"Zach, we need to find two other people and get the womena and children out of here!" I called out to him. He nodded. I ran through the crowd and found Pip along with Merry. "Pippin! Merry! Come with us! all you young boys too!" I gathered them and we took off. Once we entered the building there was no stopping us. We dashed all the way down to the bottom of the castle. I could hear the Uruk Hai trying to break in as they pounded on the door. I felt scared. Zach lead us down to the bottom of the castle and into the caves where the women and children were.

"Is there anyway they can get out?" I asked Zach.

"yes! Out the back in leads into the mountains. They will be safe there." He told me.

"Then lead them out. I will follow." I told him.

"Kay then! OKAY EVERYONE FOLLOW ME. WE NEED TO EVACUATE THIS BUILDING!" He yelled as he made his way to the front of the group of women and children. Soon they started to move. I watched as we all shuffled and jogged out the door. While doing so, I heard the final crack of the wooden door upstairs as the Uruk Hai broke in. So did Zachariah. "HURRY THEY ARE IN! WE NEED TO GET OUT!" That sped things up much quicker. We were all outside. I watched as teh building was destroyed...and in its final moment when I thought there was no hope...

A bright light flashed across the sky and the sky became clear. I peered out over the edge and saw Gandalf with an army. One that would defeat the evil forces...There was hope.

_(That concludes the end of The Two Towers. I hope you enjoyed. Next up is the final installment; The Return of The King.)_

After the defeat at Helm's Deep, all of us decided to move back to the Rohan castle and plan for the next event that would happen after we defeated Sauron's army. All of us were relieved that the war was partially over. Frodo and Sam had not yet discarded the RIng into the firey depths of Mordor. But we all awaited it and planned for it. For Sauron's eye would be fixed upon the great mountain at all times. But that was for later thought. We had other ideas now. AS for what had happened to Isengard during our battle. I had known that the Ents had gone to war, which was extremely rare. But what had they done to Saruman and his own little army? I was going to have to discuss that with Theoden and pray he was still on my side.

"Theoden! May I have a word?" I called upon him from his table at which he was speaking to other great men about the defeat. I walked over to him.

"Ah! And gentlemen! This is the Army General I have been talking to you about. Alisson Took." Theoden noticed my prescence and made it known. I put on a smile for the men and waved slightly. Out of the corner of my mouth, I whispered to him, "Theoden, may I have a word? It is news of Isengard." I added in to make sure that I captured his full attention. He had stopped showing me off and stiffened up.

"One second men. I must attend to some other needs." He said and turned toward me.

"Come. We must speak privately. This is a large matter at hand." I told him. He whisked me off to a small cavern that was within the walls of the castle. A small concave that had been carved out of the grand stone. A sitting area maybe back in the day when war was not a worry, but now it was a secret message station.

"What do you want and what news of Isengard?" He asked me.

"Isengard, Theoden? Let's just say that there is no more Isengard." I hinted him. A small smile creased my lips.

"What do you mean? It has been destroyed? Who has done it? Conquered Saruman and his own army? How did you hear of this?" Theoden bombbarded me with questions.

"Theoden calm down. Isengard was defeated only days ago. Just when I had arrived to Helms Deep. The Ents...went on a war rage and defeated the place. Now that only stands is the structure of Orthanc itself. There are no known survivors, But I would think that we shoudl travel there to see of there are." I told him. He took in this information with ease, trying not to get ahead of himself.

"We will ride out tomorrow. For now, let us rest, for war has weakened our minds and bodies. Go. Reunite with your loved ones." He patted me on the back and told me to head off. I nodded, actually glad to spend time with the Fellowship.

It felt quite wonderful to be back in Rohan. Under its thatched roof and comfy living styles. And I was happy that Pip and I had regained our room that had had so many twists and turns that I knew them by heart. It was kind of like a third home for me. The second being the Human World. I knew I could not go back, but I thought about it sometimes.  
I walked down the corridors and halls, no longer etched with a dark and cold feeling, just a relief that the war was over and we had a break before the wave of another one would hit us. I entered the familiar room, expecting to see happy faces, but instead was filled with sadness. Why couldn't something good happen every once and a while. I wanted to think that it was somethign small, but there was a small feeling that it was much grander than I thought.

"What has happpend?" I asked.

"There...there has been an unfortunate death. Quite unexpected." Gandalf had stepped forward from the faces. I had not seen him...in forever.

"Who was it?! Was it someone I know?" I questioned.

"Well, yes. Of course. But I do not want to beat yourself up over it. You coulnd't have done anything to save it. It was...as I say, fate." Gandalf seemed very hesitant to tell me who had died. I was scared. I didn't want to look up at the faces and see who was missing from them.

"Who. Tell me." I demanded. But with not as much force that I usually do.

"Your dear and near friend, someone close to all of us...Boromir." Gandalf sighed as he sat back down, his greiveance too much for his own body to handle. I was in shock too.

"Boromir? But he was with me the whole time! I never saw him fall!" I tried to think back to the battle at Helms. I had left a couple times. But they were too quick for someone to pass away.

"Unfortunatley, when you, Zachariah, Meriadoc, and Pergrin left, many arrows, not just one, hit him. He did not give up, but collapsed from damage of his heart after the 4th arrow." Gandalf had been watching me? I hadn't seen him up there.

"But..." I stopped. For the first time, I could feel no emotion. But how could that be? Boromir was close to me. Like a brother. "Gandalf...I feel no pain. No sadness." I looked up at him. He did not seemed puzzled at all. Actually an amused look came over his face.

"I know it is wrong to smile at such a time as this is, but I do have a feeling that the small Elvish in you has completely kicked in. As Elves do not have any emotion, neither do you. But you have some, since of your mixed races. Elven, Hobbit, and Man." Gandalf informed me on my "elven maturity". I was slightly disappointed but I realized that it was for the best of me. Gandalf had known that I would have gotten mad at my self for letting Boromir die.

"Oh." I walked to the bed and sat down. "Theoden informed me that we all will be leaving for Orthanc at Isengard tomorrow. It has been defeated. He told me that we should rest and take this time to be with the ones we care for." I advised the group of people in our room.

And with that message, they dispatched. Only Merry and Pippin stayed with me. Everyone else went either to their own rooms to sleep, or to the Main Hall to meet up with people. I scooted back and had my back up againts the headboard of the bed. My back had been hurting rather strangely. It must have been the baby. My headaches were becoming more and more recent and painful. AS of the one right now, I could barely think, let alone talk. I put my two fingers up to my temple and rubbed them. I tried not to show that I was in great pain.

"Alice what's wrong?" Pippin came up to the bedside and sat down next to me, one hand on my shoulder and another in my hair.

"Nothing." I told him, but that would not easily let him stray away.

"You say that all the time, but you never mean it." He questioned me.

"My new senses...they are so honed and I am not used to them. Every light I see shines brighter. Every step I hear, echoes in my ear. Every time I breath, I can taste the walls that were made of wood. It hurts." I told him. Part of it was true. everything was so honed, that my body was weak to it.

"Oh.. I wish I could help you. But I think the only thing to fix that is for you to get used to it." Pippin told me.

"I know. I know. I think maybe after sleep, I will be better. Perhaps, I will sing myself to sleep." I thought about it.

"How about I?" Pip volunteered. That would be better.

"Yes. But. Can you sing me the song that I had made up?" I asked him.

"The one that I had hear you singing a couple days ago?"

"Yes. That one."

Pippin sat near me but was careful not to sing too loud. But he began, "Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadows. To the edge of night. Until the stars are all alight. Mist and Shadow. Cloud and shade. All Shall fade. All shall...fade..." He whispered it and sung it with perfect tune and rythem. I easily fell asleep to the sound of his singing voice. In my subconcious I could even hear Merry snoring, being put to sleep by Pippin's song.

I was easily able to communicate with Sam and Frodo but they weren't in a good place. I saw them, climbing high mountains and dark places. Sam would whine constanstly. Eitehr Frodo or Gollum would get mad.

"Samwise." I attempted to whisper think.

"Alice. How was the war? Are you okay? You sound sick?" He thought to me.

"We won. Isengard was defeated. Helms Deep wasn't." I tried to put a happy thinking frame to him, but it did not work.

"But there is something else that is in the back of your mind. I can hear it. Not quite, but almost." When Sam said that I realized that there was something lurking in the back of my head. A deep, dense and dark thought.

"Sam...I...With this baby inside me and everything I have been going through...I think...I think that...my time is up. I'm running out of time...the strength and will has left me. Samwise, I'm dying. And there is nothing I can do. You and Frodo must get the Ring to Mordor." I told him.

"You...you're dying? But how is that possible? And your pregnant?!" Sam was surprised with this news.

"Yes. Didn't you know? But in that case, you must get the Ring to Mordor." I told him.

"I am not in charge of the Ring. Frodo is. He has to. Not me." Sam told me. I knew that but Sam was helping Frodo. "I need to go. Talk to me later please." Sam pleaded.

"Okay. I will. Goodbye for now." I told him. The images faded out and I fell in and out of the dream state. The dream was that I was laying down. On a beautiful bed. Silver and grey marked the ceilings in beautiful decorations, but I could not pay any attention to it. For my body felt like it was being twisted up and kicked. The pain was unbearable. I looked out the window and saw the remnants of war. Small fires still burning up in the dried patches of the land that we had fought on. The smoke was rising and heading toward Mordor. I felt like I was alone in the room. Everyone else had left for Mordor. To go help Sam and Frodo. And I wasn't there. There was a great urge for me to go back to the Shire, but I knew that I couldn't. I wasn't about to leave them.

"Alice. Alice...wake up!" I heard someone calling my name and I instantly knew it was a dream. I started up and looked around. The setting were still the same. Merry and Pippin were still by my side. Merry, sleeping in the chair, Pippin, next to me on the bed.

"What is it?" I asked. Why did someone wake me up?

"Theoden wants us at his Dinner table. Right now." Pippin informed me.

"In these clothes?" I asked. All of us were still in our war clothes that were strewn with blood and grass stains.

"He gave us new ones." Pip pointed to the edge of the bed.

Once again, I was faced with a very fancy dress. Theoden probably thought that the most recent war was going to be my last. I got up out of bed and picked up the dress. This time it was a deep, icy blue dress. The shoulders were made so that they did not sit on top of my own shoulders but down on the clear blue arms barely went down to my wrist. The dress was lacy and very pretty. I took it and went into the bathroom. I locked the door and sat down on the edge of the tub. I was tired and just wanted a break. I huffed and sighed. But I finally took off the nasty war clothes and tossed them to the side. The heavy chainmail clinked as it fell. I breathed in as I slid it on. The dresses I wore always fit me perfectly. But this one, it did fit me, but not a slightly pregnant me.. It showed the bump a little. That's what worried me. There was really only one way to see if it really raised attention. I unlocked the door and stepped out into the room. Merry and Pip were already dressed and ready to go. I tried to act like the normal me, but it was very difficult. I wanted to be fiesty again!

"Aye! Nice dress." Merry commented when I came out. My heart stopped but then kept beating, knowing that he only commented on the dress, not me.

"Thank you." I thanked him.

"Alright! Shall we go to dinner?" Pippin asked, putting his suspenders on.

"Yessum!" Merry said as he pulled open the door. I walked out of the room with Pip and Merry followed us. We walked along the corridors and halls, slowly meeting up with some of the fellowship. Some of them were still blown away from the death of Boromir. I was too, but there was no emotion to it.

When all of us were together, we went to the dining hall and met up with other soldiers that were closer to us and Theoden. The table was larger than I remembered from last time. Of course last time, i was drunk...Shivers ran through me. Let's not repeat that again.  
The Fellowship took our seats altogether. I looked at us. Wow. We made it far. Theoden sat at the head of the table with Eoywen. She seemed pleased. Eomer had joined us with the Fellowship. Even though I had not seen much of him, I knew that he had been working hard at the war site.

"Welcome. One and all! For we have made it past the first maybe even the second stage of this War we will win! So far luck and fate has been on our side! I would like to thank a couple of specific people, even though all of you are important to this war!" Theoden raised his glass. I couldn't help but smile at his speech. "I would like to thank, first off, my niece, Eowyen who, no matter what was always there to help and that did a lot for us!" We all cheered, clapped and smiled for her. There were a couple hoots and hollers but that was from the stable boy who had just been walking through. "And to Alison Graham Greenleaf Took! For being my General Army leader and showing me that the women of Middle Earth are stronger than I think. With your command you lead us into a battle and a majority of us came out alive!" i was shocked when he toasted me. I had thought that he had always had a slight dislike for me, but that seemed to have changed. Cheers and clapping rang out through the castle. I smiled. I had no clue what to do. BUt that changed. I stood up with my own glass and spoke

"Thank you Theoden for choosing me and leading these people with you will and bravery. That will not be forgotten." I told him. I sat back down as the cheers and clapping went around.

"Well then, let the feasting begin!" Theoden called out. Everyone dove for the food at the table. All of us were very hungry for we hadn't eaten a full meal since the morning of our trip to Helms Deep. Otherwise we had been snacking on leftover Lembas and some other dried fruits with no taste. And of course, water. So this was a magnificent feast for the lot of us. And I made sure to get a lot. I piled on bread, meat, ooh fancy cheese! An apple or two, and maybe some roast pork. I naturally ate like this and I knew that it wasn't the pregnancy doing this. I poured in some wine that I could actually handle this time. After all of the preperation, I was ready to eat. I picked up the fork, and knife and began to dig in! Oh I was so hungry. The scent of the food from my plate was making my mouth water. I cut off a peice of pork and ate it. Oh my goodness! That stuff was sooo good. I began to eat more and more. I tried not to look like a pig and ate other things too, such as the apple, the cheese and bread! Carbs were good.  
I looked all around and saw that people around me were stuffing their faces too, so I didn't look too out of place. This food...it was bringing back so many memories. It wasn't even from the Shire! I was remembering Shire memories. When I first arrived at the Shire, meeting the four hobbits. Falling in and out of love with Frodo and falling in love with Pippin. Hanging around and celebrating there. The clothing, the gum...oh memories. The time I had first met Gandalf too! It was amazing, everything I learned that day.

"Alice, your zoning out." Merry whispered to me. I snapped back to the Dining Hall of Theoden. He was right. Time had passed.

"Yeah...I was. But I was remembering the first time that I had come to Middle Earth. Do you remember that?" I asked him. Amusment lit up in his face.

"Yeah! Oh that was funny. Such a good day too! The couple of days we were there were pretty cool. Meeting someone from the world near us. You were magical. You made us grow!" Merry also remembered the gum.

"Yeah...that was cool. I can't wait til we get to go back to the Shire." i sighed and wanted dearly to leave everything behind and go to the Shire and raise a family there.

"An anncouncement! Tomorrow a group of people and I will be heading out to Isengard to go and seee what had happened. Please note that Eowyen will be in charge at that time." He said. The people around the table nodded. "AS for that I will be retiring to bed! As you all should too. It has been a long couple days." He said. I easily obliged. I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Pip, I am going to go to bed. You can stay if you want. I was just letting you know." I told him.

"I think I'm sleepy too. We also have the ride to Orthanc, which is a slight longs way." He groaned as he got up from the table. He had acquired some nasty bruising due to the war and so had I. THey were very painful and almost as painful as the ache in my head and back. I was going to be so...messed up when I get to the Shire. What a sight.

So Pip and I walked down the halls and away from the late nighters who stayed up for the music and things. As we walked, I striked up an intersting convo.

"So Pippin, when can I meet your mom and dad? You know, cause I never met them?" I told him.

"Oh Yeah! Umm soon. I mean...when we get to the Shire! Yeah! Of course!" He told me. There was something slightly off about what he said, but I chose to ignore it. We walked along the halls and ended back in our cozy room. I aimed straight for the bed and slid under the covers. Pip took a while but he soon joined me. We both fell asleep as soon as out heads hit the pillow. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

As I deamted, Frodo nor Sam could reach me and I couldn't reach them. It worried me slightly. When I couldin't reach them, that meant soemthing might be wrong.

"Alice. Wake up...Ali." I heard my name being called it wasn't me dream.

"Pip is that you?" I asked.

"Yeah, wake up. We are going to Isengard." He told me. I sat up and became completely awake.

"Isengard?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." I roll out of bed and put my boots on. I was acheing to get to Orthanc. I wanted to see wo would have survived.

"Are you nervous? Pippin asked me.

"No. Why would I be?" I told him.

"Because...there still could be someone there." he told me.

"There won't and if they were, they won't hurt you." I comforted him AS I was lacing up the last boot, there was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and Theoden popped his head in.

"Our hourses are ready." He told us.

"We are on our way." I said cheerily. I grabbed my whip and Pippin pulled his suspenders up and we dashed out the door.

"Woah! Slow down! We don't want to be too hasty. How about we find Merry? I'm sure he would want to go.." Pip tried to slow us down.

"Merry is alrady there, son." Theoden chuckled. "Don't fear Orthanc. No one will be there."

"oh...kay." Pip gave in and knew that there was now ay out. I rubbed his back and smiled.

As we walked through the halls and into the Main Hall, I could still smell the remnants of yesterday's dinner. My tomach growled loudly, but luckily no one heard it. I peeked at the table to see if there was any leftover food. Drats,! None. I guess I would have to wait until lunch because it looked like we weren't having breakfast any time soon. We just up and went.

"Please Everyone on the Isengard Expidition, over here!" Theoden called out. People wandered, not listening to him.

"Hey! Anyone coming to the Isengard Expidition, get over here!" I stuck my fingers in my mouth and whistled loudly. All of it had gotten their attention. Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Eomer, Merry and Gandalf all came 'round to Theoden, Pippin and I. Theoden looked at me. "You're welcome." I whispered to him. He nodded sternly. His face was taught . He was not pleased. I found this slightly...funny.

"Men!...Woman. Th horses are out front. The trip will take a long while, but we will be back by...after lunch." Theoden informed us. We all nodded our heads, acknowledging that we understood. "Now at the moment, we are presuming that there is no one alive , but otherwise, be wary. There could be someone and we need to be aware." Theoden added. We took in the information and once again nodded our heads.

"We should be on our way now." Gandalf told Theoden.

"Then let;s head out." He pointe to the already open door. Our group headed out, and there were the horses. They looked healthy and well rested. There were few. Some people would have to ride together. I immedatily grabbed Pippin's hand and flew down the stairs. We stood next to a hrose that I had chose. It was grey with a pure white mane. A diamond marking trailed down the horse's head. I t was like a rain cloud, at least, the horse looked like one.

Legolas and Gimli rode together and along with Aragorn and Merry. Everyone one else rode solo. I mounted the horse and Pip wedged himself in teh front.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

He turned in his seat and said, "I ' m guiding the horse. You know, like riding it." I shrugged and held onto his torso.

Theoden was in the lead so we followed him. Startingly, he galloped at full speed out of the Gates of Rohan. The rest of us had to hurry along to catch up with him. Pip had trouble, so I had to lightly tap the horse on it's side. Once I did, it set off running. Or galloping. We rode past Legolas and Gimli, Aragorn and Merry, but caught up with Gandalf. He rode his own horse, Shadowfax.

"Ah! Peregrin adn Alison. What a sight. Still wonderful seeing both of you together. After what happened." He smiled at us. I felt special to be in the attention of Gandalf. He was quite a unique person.

"Well I guess it was meant to be." I said and grinned as I put my head on his shoulder.

"If i wasn't trying to keep from falling off this horse, I would kiss you right now." He sighed, I laughed.

"I do say that it is quite odd to see Pregrin, married and attatched to a woman." Gandalf commented.

"Yes. It is. I remember the first day we met." I recalled when we had met up.

"And I had to watch them during the whole trip..." Aragorn sighed as he rode up next to us..

"I would expect that to be so. Ah I wish I could have been tehre to see the relationshop develop." Gandalf sighed and became sentimental. THe whole group had come together. It was silent. I was uncomfortable with it. Eomer had just been watching out interaction with each other. I had the slight feeling that he felt left out. And I had the priorety of making sure that he felt like one of us.

"So Eomer!" The first thing to do was to make sure we had his attention. And when I called out his name he looked right at me. "Tell us about some of the adventure you have been on?" I asked him cheerily. I lost the eye contact, but hope that he would talk to us.

"I never went on a fun one." He muttered quietly/ BUt my elf ears picked it up.

"Really What about when you were little? Any plaing around?" I wondered. As a kid everyone pretended to be off on an adventure. At least I did...I think.

"Well that..yes. Yes I did." HE said in monotone.

"What about?" I aked him.

"I used to pretend that I was a great leader. We would go off to war. We would be missed and them we would come back. Swordfighting was a big thing." Eomer remincsed on his childhood.

"Sounds like an adventure. Welcome to the club!" I invited him, easily.

"Like..your group?" He asked, seeming slightly nervous.

"Uh-huh!" I jumped in teh seat to enhance my happy factor.

"Wonderful." He smiled. Which I had never seen on him before. There was aura around him that seemed so happy and content.

We traveled through many different terrians. Dry land, mountains, hills, valleys. All very beautiful. But the strangest was when we came to a small forest. Even though it was smaller, there was something about it that seemed endless.

"I've heard of these forests. Supposedly, they trees are alive. It's very dangerous." Gimli shuddered as we came upon the forest.

"Just the more better!" I said, leading the way in. I was not afraid. I rode on...well Pip did, but I made him.

"Are you sure we should go in here?" Pippin whispered to me.

"Yes. You've been here before! Before we found you and Merry!" I reminded him.

"Oh...yeah. We're good!" He pulled along forward I looked at the tress passing by. Some of the branches hung so low that they touched the ground. There seemed to be something human like, or living in the trees.

"Does i feel, like their alive?" I asked Pippin

"Yeah. Some of them are." He told me.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I saw them with my own eyes!" He exclaimed.

"Okay, okay. I believe you." I told him.

"Good. If you don't they'll get mad." He whispered. I shut my mouth and tried to keep in a good mind frame.

I listened and found out that I could hear a strange noise. It sounded like wood creaking and bedning. There was also a breahty voice to the talking of something. I looked all around for the noise. While I looked around, I heard the horse trot into something wet. I looked down and saw that he horse was more than ankle deep in water. My feet were hovering ove rit.

"What the..." The strange noises, this water..

.Pippin rode out into the open wide. I looked up and Orthanc. It was the only building standing. It's pronged and thinned edges came up from teh rop. All around trees had fallen, rotten food floated around the watery grave. we had to maneuver around teh fall trees, broken limbs and water. It seemed as if a giant waterfall had come upon the place.

"Let me ride ahead." Gandalf said. Pip pulled back on the reigns. The horse stopped. Gandalf passed. We rode on.

"Gandalf! Old friend." A loud and menacing voice called upon Gandalf from soenwhere. I looekd all around. I caught a figure standing on teh top of Orthanc. Who was that?

"Saruman! Look what has happened to your land? It seemed to be overflowing with water." Gandalf responded in a teasing tone.

"The Ents! The Ents came and destroyed Isengard!" He called down.

"I can barely hear you! Come down and speak of this on the ground?" Gandalf suggested

"Oh wizard, I do know your ticks and I will not come down. Alas it is impossible."

"My tricks-"

"Yes those! Your mind games! You, you will try and take something. Something of great value." He said. Gandalf was silent. We allwere. Until Saruman spoke once again.

"Why Alison TOok? Is it?" He called down to me. I jumped.

"Y-y-yes it is." I stuttered.

"LOng since I have seen you. Why you were just a baby. How has your life been?" He asked me in a falsley sweet tone.

"Fine." I kept my head down.

"Fine. Just fine? _How about all those nasty spills and tumbles?"_

"Yeah. Those hurt." Everyone stared at me whn I said that.

"He only asked fine? Why are you...nevermind." Thedoen seemed confused.

"Yes, is there something wrong down there?" Saruman asked. "_You might be goign crazy. Hearing things. Has anyone believed you since...?" _Saruman's voice entered my head.

"I'm not crazy." I said. People looked at me.

"_Look at you..you seem helpless. Another thing that would help me. Ask for the Palantir." _Saruman asked inside my head. I knew this game. I had played it before.

_"No." _I thought back.

_"Come on. It won't hurt the ones you love. Do it."_

"_No."_

_"Do the deed." _He yelled inside my head. A strange force attacked me and I couldn't breathe. I freaked out and was able to scream only the words, "Show me the Palantir!" But this time it was out loud.

"As you please." Saruman said slyly. Gandalf looked at me, I didn' tlook at him. I stared up and saw Saruman as he pulle dout a black ball. It glowed. Pip tensed up next to me.

"This had the answers you need." He called out.

"We do not want any of your answers. Tell me about Frodo!" Aragorn called up.

"The halfing that Gandalf sent off? Tell me, what words of comfort did you give him before sending him off to his doom?" He asked, implying that Frodo was dead.

"He's not dead!" I blurted out without thinking.

"Oh I should have know that you speak to them through your slumber?" When Saruman released that information, I became enraged. Enraged neough to pull out a bow and arrow and shoot him down. Before anyone could stop me, I hit him straight in the head. He fell once and landed on one of the spikes of a mill wheel that had been below him. We all winced at it. Knowing what I had just down, I didn't make any eye contact with anyone.

"What have you done?! And was there a secret you haven't told us?!" Aragorn exclaimed as he leaped off his horse.

"I'm sorry! I didn't want anyone to know about the dreams I had been having!" I confessed. Far too late. Aragorn was still made. But everyone else seemed intriuged by my supernatural sleeping powers.

"Alice please explain your...dreaming?" Theoden asked.

"Uh Well. When I got to sleep, I...see sam and Frodo. Just recently, they were with Gollum. He was leading them to Mordor. But I can speak to them through thought." I explained.

"Ahh I see." Theoden nodded as we were talking, Pippin leaped off the horse and into the water. I watched him as he stopped, bent over, and picked something up. It was the Palantir. When Pippin picked up the Palantir, I had a bad feeling about it. There was something in my stomach was was churning with complete and utter fear. That black ball was dangerous. Gandalf seemed to sense that too. He trotted over to Pippin on his horse and asked for it. For a minute, I thought I saw him hesitate, but he did give the ball up and Gandalf took it and hid it in a white cloth, away from sight. I was intruiged of what the Black Ball could hold. What was it? Why did Saruman ask me to ask for it?

I looked over at the dead, dark wizard. Shivers ran up and down my spine. I wasn't scared anymore, knowing that one of the more powerful figures in this war had died. On the other hand, I was still trying to figure out why Pippin was so intruiged by the Palantir. If that was some dark object that could zap you by looking into it, then that is why Gandalf put it away. I should keep Pippin away from that.

"Pip! Come on! We have come for what we need. Get on the horse!" I urged him, hoping that he would listen to me and hop on the horse. I watched him. He stood there, frozen for a second and then waded in the water, to me. I helped him back on the horse, but this time, I was in the front and guided the horse. Pippin was in the back. He seemed a bit fazed and foggy in the head. I didn't exactly trust him to be in the front, let alone guide the horse through the water and trees. "Pip, hold on." I told him. He seemed so zoned out that I had to tell him everything. It was getting annoying.

"Alrighty, let's head off. Back to Rohan. We will have a feast. A celebration for the defeat of Isengard and Helm's Deep." Theoden seemed proud for what he had come upon and learned on the trip here.

Eomer had pulled up his horse next to mine. He also seemed uneasy.

"I feel a dark mist over that...that thing." He told me.

"As do I. There was a reason that thing was the center of our visit. I could feel it in our prescence, even when it as hidden." I told him, but I did stretch the truth. So far, I had defeated death, could communicate to people miles away through sleep and I was so much of a hybrid that I had to live up to who and what I was. There was no way I was going to seem normal.

"Ah really? What did you feel?" He asked me. I stopped, knowing that I did not really sense it was there. I had to make something up. And quick.

"I sense a third evil eye amongst us. Something else watching us. It was uneasy." I came up with something.

"Oh, that Palantir did look like an eye. Maybe you are right, but I do not doubt your skill and wisdom." Eomer told me. I blushed and thanked him.

But the blush wasn't out of happiness. It was out of guilt. I was not that wise. I just had cheated death about a dozen times. It was bound to catch up with me. And when I die, it was going to be the most chaotic and crazy death. It would be told for years...I couldn't doubt that it wasn't going to be painful or slow. Eomer smiled and trotted off. I sighed and rode the horse along. Thankfully Pip was still holding onto me. We rode through the forest again. I was more calm when we rode through it, knowing that nothing would happen while in there. The trees were on our side. Everyone understood that now. I huffed and glanced around. While looking around the place, I began to quietly sing my song. "Home is behind. The world ahead. And there are many paths to tread. Through shadow...to the edge of night until the stars are all alight-"

"Is that you?" Aragorn had come up on us.

"Is that me what?"

"You singing?"

"Yeah. I made it up myself." I told him proudly.

"Mhhmm. Well then. Go on." He said and rode ahead. I nodded and began to hum it over again. The song comforted me and the baby. I smiled and bobbed my head. I was glad to have some small relief amongst this craziness. I rubbed my stomach and hummed, holding onto the horse with one hand. I could say i was showing off, but I was just doing what I do.

"Alice!" Theoden startled me by coming up behind our horse. "Hopefully you will be able to enjoy the party this time around without a fight breaking out?" He wondered.

"Yes. I will. Well if that thing is gone that possesed me. But yeah, I will have fun and enjoy. I know that we are in a safe zone. And I know that Sam and Frodo might be okay." I told him.

"Ah yes. How are they?" He inquired.

"Uh, well I haven't spoken to them recently, but they seem to be okay. Well Sam is okay. I think that the Ring is starting to ebb at his mind." I re called the last meeting.

"I'm sure he'll get over it." Theoden suddenly had a nervous tone in his voice. Unsure whether to trust me or not.

"Yeah...I'm sure." I shrugged and trotted along through the forest and out of the watery muck.

During the long ride, people would come and go and talk to me. Pippin was still fuzzy, so I would let him deal with that. Hopefully he would be better when we reached the castle and the pints were being brought out. If he didn't show improvement, then something would be wrong. I bobbed my head as I sang random songs in my head. Some I made up myself, others, I knew them from the back of my mind. My thoughts began to wander and soon they ended up at the thought of; When would I go into labor? I didn't even know how long i had been pregnant because the events after that evening were all just a blur and I couldn't tell a month from a week and a day from an hour! So I could possibly go into labor and or give birth at anytime. I swear, it better not be during the war, because I want to fight in it. They need help and some people look up to me for help and wisdom and invincibility, such as Eomer. I wasn't saying that I was desperatly needed, just I was a known battle figure and I would think that some people would want me on there. I hope. Another thing was that if we lost the war, what would happen to my baby? Would they take it away from me? Would they sell the baby? What would happen?! All this panic was bad for me, so I tried to calm down. I tried to think of the positive. But I remembered the amount of Orcs and Uruk Hai at Helms Deep. There were many and I was astounded by it.

"Ali, what is the matter?" I could hear Merry's voice outside of my subconsious. I snapped back to the present and found Merry. He was sitting behind Aragorn who was looking forward.

"Oh..Merry...nothing. I was just...thinking. You know." I tried to blow the situation off.

"Really? You should have seen the look on your face. It seemed in pain. What were you thinking about that cause you pain?" He asked me.

"Just, the thought of us losing the war. It puts horrible images in my mind. Images that I cannot shake off."

Merry laughed and said, "Lose. It doesn't seem like we will. We have som many good people to protect us, like you!" He smiled. I treasured that innocence and naive sense. That was about to be ditched when we went into battle. All of us would lose that sense of...child like thoughts that everything would be good and death was not messy. I had a feeling that all of us were going to have blood on our hands.

"Merry, I wouldn't be so naive about that. Things might happen and we might lose. You have to be open minded. Even if the outcomes aren't good." I told him sternly. I didn't want to hide the truth form him any longer. He was going to go into shock when he was out on that battle field.  
I looked at his reaction. It didn't seem so pleasant.

"Oh.." He looked down and seemed to be in deep thought and sincere feeling. Aragorn rode forward. I felt only a little guilty. I sighed and hoped that we would reach the castle soon enough. Pippin had woken froem his haze and was now asking me constant questions.

"What happened when I was asleep?"

"Nothing.."

"What happened to that ball i was looking at?"

"Gandalf put it away."

"Are we close."

"Very." I squinted and could see the outline of Rohan from far away. Relief came to me. Finally!

We rode out and when Pip and I got close enough, I tugged the horse along and we galloped across the field. I just want to get there. Home...I looked to my side and saw Aragorn racing next to me. he had small grin on his face. I knew it was a race then. I pushed my horse along more and reached ahead of Aragorn. I looked back and laughed as I saw Merry hanging on to Aragorn so that he would not fall off. I giggled and galloped forward. I felt like what I had felt when I snuck away from Aragorn and the group to go and see Pippin when he had been stabbed by the Nazgul. Free and calm. I had been so calm that I had slowed down and Aragorn had sped up. I tried to push ahead, but the horse was getting stubborn.

"Come on. Just a little farther. Please... Come on." I urged the horse on. It whinied and began to slow down. "come on! Are you going to let Aragorn win?" The horse whinied and nodded its head. I sighed as we slowly rode up. I wasn't mad at the horse, but I was upset that I had lost.

"Looks like that horse is as stubborn as you." Aragorn joked.

"You seem awfully happy." I grumbled. I stopped the horse and hopped off. Pippin was able to get off himself. I took the leathery reigns of the horse and tied it up to the post. Aragorn did the same. I looked at him one more time and left to walk up the stairs.

I realized that walking up the many stairs of Rohan was a large hassle. Ever since the past weeks it had been a little trouble trying to reach the top of the stairs. I tried not to think of it because of the pregnancy. My back hurt, my feet were in pain, and i felt dizzy.

"Alice are you okay?" Pippin asked me.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"Okay..." Pippin seemed wary and passed me up. I slowly ascended the stairs. This heat was also pretty bad. I was sweating from the ride and now walking up these stairs. I had to stop. I just had to.

"What's wrong?" I heard Aragorn come up on my side.

"Nothing." I forced the words through my clenched jaw.

"Oh, I see, the baby is nothing.." He smirked. I reached up and grabbed up by the collar and pulled him up to me.

"You stay quiet about the baby. Right now, help me up the freaking stairs." I let go and breathed.

"Fine. Fine." Aragorn help me up and we steadily walked up the last remaining stairs. "Why didn't you let Pip help you?"

"Because. I did. He doesn't need to know I'm in pain. You should know me by now." I told him.

"Ha, yeah you're right." He laughed and we reached the top. The door was already open so I did not have to bother with that. "You should take a rest." Aragorn recomended.

"Ya think?" I gave him a look and tried to run to Pip and my room. It was difficult, but I managed. When I reached inside, I plopped down on the bed and felt so at home. I quickly fell asleep. During sleep, I didn't really dream about anything. Nor did I talk to Frodo and Sam. I was worried. Were they okay? Panic never sets in for me, but this did. I tried to breathe and calm myself. But its hard to do that through your sleep. It felt like sleep paralysis. I could not move and wake up. Someone would have to do that for me.

"Alice...Ali...party time..." I light and sing songy voice entered my head. It wasn't a man's but a woman's. I didn't stir at all. "Alice...come on. You need to eat." I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. I slowly started awake. I opened my eyes to see who was talking to me.

"Eowyen? Why did you come to wake me?" I asked her.

"Well the Celebration started a while ago and I did not see you there." She explained.

"So Merry did not come to get me?" I was confused.

"I guess not." Eowyen told me. I flung the blankets off of myself and quickly sat up.

"Are you sure you are in the condition to...attend?"

"Yes. I am sure." as I spoke the blood rushed to my head. Dots flashed around my vision and my ears became muffled although nothing covered them. "Ughh." I whined and tried to yawn to make it go away. I put my hands over my ears to make the feeling seem natural until it went away. I stood up and yawned a little more. Then Eoywen and I left the room for the Celebration.

When I entered I was blasted with everything at once! I could smell a certain hint of pints and warm chicken and other foods. There was a cinnoman like smell which made me feel at home and comfy. In the back Kegs were set up. THen along the wall food was put side by side against the wall. The rest was just tables and people. Most of them were sitting down at the tables, but I caught a few people dancing on top of the tables. I sat at a lone table and watched the people dance and cheer. I desperatly wanted a drink of a pint. But i knew that it would have bad effects on the baby. That made me slightly grumpy. I just wanted a small drink.

"Alice!" I heard my name called out sharply and loudly. "come join us!" I turned my head toward the voices and saw Merry and Pippin. They were one of the groups dancing on the table. Both of them had their suspenders around their waists and their fancy clothes were off. Their curly hair was matted to their forehead, sweating from so much dancing. Their eyes were still bright with life though.

"Sure!" I called back. That could be something good for me to do durng this celebration. I got off the table and ran over to where Merry and Pip where dancing. I climbed up and joined them ontop of the table. We began to sing songs from the Shire. They lead most of them, since I didn't know many. I jumped, skipped and hopped along, singing with all my heart even though I wasn't good. Our lat song ended up being the Green Dragon. The singing was going great, until the end.

"The only brew that's brave and true!..." Merry stopped but the fiddle continued. Pippin had stopped singing. Both of us looked at him. He had zoned out and stared out in the distance, almost mezmerized by something. I looked to see what had caught his attention. I followed his line of sight and saw that he had caught the attention of Gandalf.

"Pippin!" Merry called to him. Pip jumped and snapped out of his weird hypnosis. Then both of them began to sing again. I tried to follow along, but was left behind. The song was good, but I could not understand it, for they were singing way too fast. Luckily for me, It ended and I danced off the table, nearly beaking my ankle. But alas I came away with no injuries.

After that last song, the party died down. People who were just there for the celebrating of defeating left. Other who had stayed for the food, took the rest and left. Us partiers stayed a little later, but the younger of us left. That was Merry, Pippin and me. Aragorn was like a parent, telling us that they would come soon. I sighed and held Pip's hand. He squeezed it tight. I smiled at him. Instead of going to our room, we went to a large room that would hold all of the Fellowship. But all we had were sleeping bags. I wandered over to a sleeping bag that was on the end of a line of sleeping bags. I wanted to go to sleep so bad. So I took no time settling into the bag. Pippin followed in after me. We hadn't been this close since...well. I can't remember. I snuggled close to him, my head resting on his shoulders. He wrapped his arm around my torso and gladly oblijged to keeping me close. Merry slept across the room. I didn't know why. I asked him to choose the bag next to us, but he didn't reply.

"Goodnight Pip."

"Goodnight Ali." Pippin said. He kissed me and then attempted to go to sleep. I watched as the rest of our party filed in. Gimli...he passed quickly and stumbled around. Legolas followed. He stopped and peeked over at me. Then he kepy moving. Aragorn followed in with Gandalf. That was all of us. Our group had really gotten small. I sighed and looked at Pip who was still having trouble falling asleep. I rubbed his back and tried to help him. he seemed troubled by something.

"Pip, are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." He said. He sounded stressed and something was on his mind.

"Okay...Just...its ok. If you need me, just call me." I told him.

"yep." He responded. I sighed and turned over, facing Legolas. He was already asleep. I tried to fall asleep myself. It worked. After everything that had happened that day, I effortlessly fell asleep. But that didn't last for long.

I woke up in a startle, feeling that something was off. Way off. I turned over to tell Pippin how I felt, but when I did, he wasn't there. That surprised me. He wasn't one to get up and leave in the middle of the night. I sat up on my elbows and dried to peer into the darkness.

"Pippin?" I whispered loudly. "Pip.." I sat up fully now, one hand on my stomach and another on the ground.

"Pip, what are you doing?" I heard a voice ask. My ears pricked up and I tried my best to see through the dark night.

"I just want to take a peek. It's won't hurt." Pippin's voice responded to the asker, who i was leading up to think it was Merry.

"Don't." Yep, definitley Merry. I slid out of my sleeping bag and crawled on my hands and knees, over to where I had seen Merry go to sleep last night. I crawled until I smacked my head on something.

"Ow! Who is that?" merry asked.

"Merry? It's Alice? What's going on? Where's Pippin?" I asked him.

"Oh Ali. Pip's gone...stupid! He wants to take a peek at the Palantir Gandalf had been keeping from all of us." Merry explained.

"Oh god...Pip! Get away from that thing!" I told him, through the darkness.

"Alice! Oh...I just want to take a small peek. It won't hurt."

"Pippin," I stated in a stern voice, "Gandalf took it and hid it from us for a reason. It came from Saruman. Don't you think it's the least bit odd? I don't think it was meant to be uncovered." I told him.

"Oh Alice, relax. I have this." I listened as there was shuffling and moving of things. I tensed up, knowing what would happen.

"Pip..." I said in a warning tone. There was no response. I tried to calm down and just hope that nothing bad would happen to us. There was no response. I gripped Merry's shoulder in fear. Once Pippin had attained the Palantir he came over to us The ball was still covered. That's how it was supposed to be, but of course, Pippin uncovered the ball. We all stared at it. It was pure black. As black as the evil that lurked around every corner. I had felt this kind of evil before. "Pippin, put. It. Back." I tried to command him. BUt he didn't listen to me.

Merry and I watched as he began to place his hands around the black orb. He seemed so interested by it. I couldn't see why. We watched with much worry...nothing happened. THe black orb stayed black.

"Hm, I thought it would have done something." Pip said. But as soon as he said that, the ball began to light up. It turned black and went straight to orange. A large fire was building up inside the thing. It emitted large orange rays of light. I could hear this sort of sizzling, crackling sound. A dark voice came from the Palantir.

"Pip." Merry looked at him. I looked at him myself. Pippin seemed to be frozen in pain His eyes were squinted as if there was a searing pain rushing through his body. His hands had a death grip on the Palantir. Soon, he began to shake violently and scream out in uttter pain. Merry and I panicked. We didn't know what to do. we just stared as Pippin became inflicted with pain.

"Gandalf! It's Pippin!" Merry called out. As soon as he yelled that, the whole room was awake, but Gandalf had rushed quicker to us. "He's taken the Palantir and I don't know what's wrong with him!" He screeched. I looked as Pippin began to squeal and shake more and more. I stood up and ran over to him, wanting to help so bad.

"Merry please take Alice away." Gandalf said sternly. I was in shock. I couldn't leave while my love of my life was being tortured. Merry came to me and tried to take me back, but I refused. Hell was breaking loose and I wanted to help stop it.

"Ali, come on." Merry pleaded.

"no! I will not leave!" I pulled against him. He grabbed me by the arm and with all his might pulled me back. He held me back. "Let go! Let go!" I cried out. He still held strong and would not let me go. I struggled and watched as Gandalf tore away the Palantir from Pippin. I couldn't watch, but there was this feeling inside me telling me to watch what was going on. As The Palantir was covered, Gandalf was at Pippin's side, watching him. Pip his self was lying on the ground, as if frozen from shock. He would shake and mutter incoherent words. I pulled against Merry again, but he would not let me go. Gandalf tried to talk to him and finally something came out of Pippin. He was saying something about a burning, white tree. And there was an eye, asking for his name. He shook and said sorry over and over again. I couldn't bare to watch, so with all my might, I pulled away from Merry and dashed out of the doors. I ran to where Legolas had disappeared right after Pippin had taken up the Palantir.

I walked out into a balcony, with no railings, but it outlooked everywhere of Rohan. It was open and wide. The moon was out and was set against the dark night sky. I put my hands to my head and started to pace back and forth, thinking and worrying about Pippin. But while doing so, a stray thought had come into my mind. One that I had stored away. Far away. What had become of Boromir? Would he ever find peace in teh afterlife? What about his brother I had heard much about? His father? What now. Did Gandalf even find any...remorse to this? I sighed and stomped my foot in frustration.

"What is the matter, sister?" Legolas had come out onto the balcony. He had been quite loud, maybe so not to scare me and make the stress even worse.

"You know damn well the matter is." I snapped at him.

"Calm down. Yes, i am sorry for Peregrin...I do hope he is okay, but I sense that something else is wrong? What is on your mind?" he asked me, staying a few feet away, which was smart at this point.

"It's...it's Boromir. We never gave him proper burial. I didn't even know I he had died. What about his family? He told me so much about his wonderful family." I said as I paced, trying to rid myself of the anger inside.

"Ah, yes. I am quite sad to say that we could not find his body admist the others." He sounded hesitant to even speak of trying to find Boromir. He knew that I would be angry and set something on fire. Or just do damage to the castle.

"Oh...Oh. kay. Phew I need to breathe. Breathe..." I repeated over and over.

"How about you come back inside, I would not want you to stay the night out here...it is much more better inside." He suggested, moving towards the door.

"I will not go back inside. I will not be near...anything. Or anyone." I turned back to face the bright moon.

"Fine. I will not fight with you this time." Legolas gave up easily. "Amin mela lle melinde seler." He said I love you dear sister and left. I sank down to the ground and curled up in a ball, against the great stone wall, my Shawl Of Light gleaming ever so brightly. And I fell asleep.

During the late morning hourse, Theoden had Eomer come and wake me up. Which was a surprise to me when I was awoken. I was expecting Legolas and at the least, one of the Fellowship members to wake me. But no, Eomer had.

"My lady, Alison. Theoden has told me to come wake you. There is a small gathering in the Main Hall." He had stooped over and reached out a hand for me, so I could get up. I took it.

"Thank you Eomer." I forced a smile and pulled on his hand as I stood up.

"If I may comment, you are looking rather pale and..." Before Eomer had spoken the rest, he had stopped, looked out into nothing, mouthing words as if he was trying to remember something. And he did. He did not resume his sentence. "You look pale. Are you okay?"

"Very. I am fine. Never better." I lied. Ever since we had arrived from Helms Deep, I had become more and more weak and unhealthy. THe bump still remained on my stomach. THe last time I had looked into a mirror, I did look pale.

"Well then, I shall escort you to the Main Hall." He said.

"And I will go willingly." I joked with him about my stubborness.

"Ah yes." He smiled and we walked out of the room.

Eomer and I talked as we traveled through the large place. And I found out that we had much in common! And to think that I had not slightly liked this man a bit when I arrived. We walked and talked until we reached the usual headquarters for almost every single meeting that Theoden arranged: The Main Hall. I looked all over for Pippin, Searching over the small group. My eyes had to scan over twice before I found Pippin, sitting on a stone bench with Merry standing behind him. Pippin's feet barely dangled off the bench. I rushed over to him.

"Pip!" I cried out. The heads of the Fellowship turned to me when I did yell out to him. I rushed to the bench and sat down beside him. "Pippin, are you okay? What happened?" I asked him, coddling him and holding him.

"I...I...had a little...um...mistake...Sauron thinks that I have the Ring..." He muttered. My heart stopped.

"He...what? Thinks you have the Ring?" I huffed and my eyes stung with forming tears.

"Yes. Sauron percieved that Peregrin had the Ring because of the communication between him and the Palantir. I want to move him to Minas Tirith, in Gondor. We have great reason to think that Minas Tirith will be attacked next." Gandalf had come out of no where and started to speak.

"Well then! Best we be on our way now!" I stood up and realized that when I had walked away, no one else followed. "Gandalf, who all is going?"

"Peregrin and I. I will ride Shadowfax to Minas Tirith and speak to Denethor." He told me. Denethor! That rung a bell in my head.

"Denethor! Boromir's father!" I blurted out.

"Yes. But I must not tell him of his son's death." He stood up and rose, waving Pippin over to him. "Come Peregrin, we must be quick." Pippin hopped off the stone bench and left me. Without any hesistation, I followed. Merry came with. Gandalf and Pippin headed out to the stables. Unlike a usual Rohirrihim day, it was quite busy.

"Merry, what are they doing?" I whispered to him.

"It looks like they are suiting up for another battle. Which I have been hearing news of. " He whispered back.

I nodded my head and looked around as men in armour and horses trotted all over the place. Another battle eh? Hopefully this one would have less fatalitites that all of the battle combined so far. Merry and I followed Pip and Gandalf, both of us having the same motive; We wanted to go with Pippin. And Pippin, who had noticed our prescence, turned around to talk to us.

"I...I don't want to leave." He said.

"I know. Merry and I will ask if we can go." I told him. I hoped that Gandalf would allow us to.

"Why did you look? Why do you always have to look?" Merry asked, his demeanor chaning.

"I don't know. I can't help it." Pip responded, unfazed.

"You never can!" Merry retorted.

"I'm sorry alright? I won't do it again." Pippin tried to apologize.

"You don't understand. The enemy thinks YOU have the Ring!" Merry raised his voice.

"Merry!" I called him out, feeling horrible for Pippin. Merry stayed silent. All of us did. We followed Gandalf into the stables, where his own horse, Shadowfax was waiting.

"Peregrin, come now. We must be quick." He said. But then he turned to see the three of us standing there. "Well, Merry and Alice, what do you want?" He asked, but it was faux. He knew what we were here for.

"We want to come with!" I chimed.

"I would love to, but this is a larger matter of danger. One that you alone have not experienced." Gandalf told me.

"I have experienced enough! Please let us come!" I pleaded. "It would be for the best! We could keep him safe."

"Now if that is the matter, then I can only bring along one more person. Not two. You two must decide who is staying and who is leaving." He gave us our wish, but only half granted. Merry and I turned to face each other.

"I think you should go!" Both of us told each other at the same time.

"Merry, you should go. Pip has been your friend for ever. Go." I told him.

"But you're married to him and it would mean much for him to spend possibly his last days with you." He told me.

"But merry, I feel that I have intruded on your friendship."

"You haven't! You have been one of the best benefactors to our relationship ever. Go." He told me. I looked up at Gandalf.

"Merry does have his point and I think you would find Minas Tirith a comforting place..." He hinted off about my comfortablity. And health. I felt terrible for leaving Merry, but I knew that he was going to be okay.

"Fine. I will go." I moved to the horse and lifted myself up onto the horse. Pippin followed. Merry handed Pippin a small case of something.

"The last of the Longbottom Leaf. I know you have run out. You smoke too much Pip." Merry pulled his hand back and took one last look at his friend.

"But...Merry." He sputtered. Pip could not finish his setence, for Gandalf had raved Shadowfax out of the stable and in our way to MInas Tirith. We zig zagged among countless people. I watched as the city I had been most familiar with disappeared behind me, for the second time, and possibly, the last. The Fellowship did not know of me missing. Merry would surely inform them. Hopefully they would be okay with that. I am sure that Theoden, Zachariah, and Eomer would miss me, even though I had only just met them either at Helms Deep or Rohan.

We rode for days...It felt like it was never going to end! The baby was certainly taking a toll on my body. Like Eomer had metioned, my skin was paler. I had become slightly weak with each passing day. It felt like this baby was a super baby...I did get sick a couple times. Nearly puking on Pippin, but missing. I wasn't one to complain, but really, I wasn't really up for the ride anymore. I wanted to ask each second, of we were getting closer to Minas Tirith.

"There is is! The City of Kings!" Gandalf pointed out a large structure. It looked different than other City, or Castle I had seen. It seemed as if the the City was layered. Built into the side of a large moutain and made of marble.

"Wow..." I gaped at the place and tried to take it all in at once.

As we rode closer, I could tell that this was much more than just a large building. It was an actual city! Narrow sidewalks and vendors. Clothes hanging from clothing lines above. It seemed like this was a place for the rich and powerful. Even the "poor" here were suited with garments that even I could not afford. Children ran back an forth inbetween teh streets, dashing through their parents vending spaces. But the only time they did stop playing their rambunctious game was when Gandalf, Pip and I enetered in with Shadowfax. It was like they had never seen outside visitors before. I stared straight ahead, for I had learned that looking to the sidewould cause me vertigo and I would vomit.

"Make way!" Gandalf called out and we trotted up the stone spiral to reach the top of Minas Tirith, where a large dome housing structure stood. A dead, white tree stood on a small stone island, guarded by men on all sides. Grass was neatly laid out among the courtyard.

"The White Tree! Gandalf. Gandalf!"

"Yes, the White Tree of Gondor. The tree of the king. Lord Denethor, however, is not king. He is Steward only. A caretaker of the throne." Gandalf explained the duty of Denethor to us. We dismounted Shadowfax and walked toward the dome building. But as we reached the door, Gandalf stopped us. He looked at us both. "Now listen carefully. Denethor is Boromir's father. Alice I would suspect you already know that, being so close to him. To give him the news of his beloved son's death would be most unwise. And Alice, do not mention Frodo or the Ring. Neither of you speak of Aragorn. It would better if you two were not to speak at all?" He commanded us.

"But-!"  
"No. Speaking." He told me. Then moved along and opened the doors. We walked into a silent hall. Cold in many ways. Not very inviting. I would have preffered Rohan over this. Along the sides of the hallway, great stone figures were erected, names carved into the bottom. Pip and I noticed an older man hunched over something, sobbing quietly. He had long gray hair and a black fur coat. As I walked, I tripped over Pippin's feet. The man looked up at us when he heard me.

"Hail Lord Denethor. Good sir, how-"

"Do not speak to me as if you do not know what is going on at the moment! And don't you pity me either." He spat, his words like a thick mud attatching itself to you.

"What do you speak of?" Gandalf asked. I presumed that he already knew about Boromir.

"Do not lie to me! My dear son Boromir has died. This is obvious proof! He always carries it!" Denethor held up a horn. THe same horn I had seen Boromir with at Parth Galen.

"Yes, that is a terrible burden to carry-" Gandalf started.

"I told you, do not pity me!" He screeched. I flinched and Pippin did what he was told not to do.

"Your...Lord? He died protecting us! He did what he was bred to do! If It helps, I will offer my service to you!" He kneeld before Denethor. I tensed up.

"Your first command, how did you two escape and he son did not?" He asked.

"It was fate. He was protecting us. But trust me, he was not slain by one arrow, but many peirced him before he passed." Pippin gave Denethor the details of his son's death. That wasn't the best idea. I lightly smacked him on the back of the head. He stood up and next to me. Denethor began to sob.

"My Lord, there will be time to greive for Boromir. But War is coming. The enemy is at your doorstep! As steward, you are charged with defenses. WHere are Gondor's armies? You stil have are not alone in this fight. Send word to Theoden of Rohan. Light the beacons." Gandalf suggested.

"You may think you are wise, but I will not light the beacons! And you...you playing your tricks. Using your left hand to shield me from the coming of Aragorn son of Arathorn, and with your right, the coming a new era, a person, bringing the light to the world. And Elven princess! With her, she will bring light to this darkness. Her kin...saving a world beyond ours!" He pointed to me. I stood back in shock.

"Lord...Denethor. I know that I am no savior. And as for kin..." I glanced at Pippin who was obviously confused. "As for kin, there are and willbe none. You must be-" I started.

"Do not call me crazy! I know...everything." He snarled, and spat at me.

"Come Peregrin, Alice, you must leave now. We all must." Gandalf turned us and we walked away forom Denethor, who had resumed his crying. We exited the palace and back out into the courtyard. I stared at the Tree. It moved something inside of me. It also caught PIp's attention.

"Why do they still guard it? If it is dead?" He asked.

"Because they have hope. They have hope that it will flower again and when that happens, a new king will come...they have faint and fading hope though." He sighed and we wandered over to Shadowfax, near the edge of the courtyard, where a deep and deadly drop-off lay. I spotted red clouds anda cluster a dark and volcanic mountains.

"Mordor. Isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes. They have dwelt in its shadow for long...They never feared it...until now." All of us stared off at it.

"What did he mean that I would bring light to the darkness? I thought that was Aragorn's job?" i asked after hearing what Denethor ahd spoken of.

"Ignore it. He is mad." Gandalf dismissed it quite quickly. I sighed. Alongside me, Pippin stopped staring and came back down to earth.

"Minas Tirith. Very impressive. Where are we off to next?" He asked. I stopped him.

"We are not leaving. Help needs to come...And it will. Come along." He took Shadowfax down the spiral and into their own little room. I stayed back with Pippin.

"I am going to go speak to Denethor." I said. I had a feeling that I should try and help him. Pippin follwoed behind me.

"It's best that you should not come in..." I told him, avoiding eye contact. He stopped and I resumed walking.

"What did he mean kin?" He called out. I stopped right at the door. I turned my head slightly.

"Our children Pip. But...that won't happen at a time like this.." I turned back and entered.

I knew it was a dangerous thought and action, going in to talk to Denethor. he seemed like a dark and very mean kindered spirit. But neverless, I did the opposite of what my brain told me to do. I walked into the great hall and strolled down the long hallway. Since I was part Elf, I pranced quietly down the hall without him noticing. Giving him a scare when I did appear to talk to him. Kind of like payback for talking mean to me.

"Lord Denethor." I spoke quite loudly. Like I predicted, he jumped.

"Lady Took, I suggest that you should take your leave now. I wish not to speak to anyone else of any matters." he said, hiding his face.

"Boromir was a good man. We grew close on our journey together. I saved him...on one account. I wish you no pity and sadness. He was a great man. A fine soldier in my army." I boasted proudly. Denethor lifted his head. His black eys were red from crying. His pale skin splotched from tear marks.

"I know he was a good man! But to be a womans army...a woman's army. I have never heard of such!" He scoffed.

"we defeated Helms Deep. I can assure you that my army was oneof the best. Your son is wonderful." I comforted Denenthor.

"WAS! He WAS wonderful. Now he is dead!" He cried more. "Leave now!" He shooed me away. I bowed to him and quickly sprinted out the door and back into the courtyard. Pippin was pacing around the tree, looking at it. The guards kept a close eye on him.

"Pippin!" I called out to him. He looked up and smiled when he saw me. I ran down the steps; carefully. And to him. "I wasn't able to get through to him." I sighed at my failure.

"It's okay. Come on! Gandalf is probably wondering where we are!" He pulled at my wrist and we ran down. We ran down all the freaking levels of Minas Tirith. We stopped at the second to last level and took a sharp turn into a alleyway. You could call it that. Then another sharp turn into a room. It was like an Inn. Not a house, but suitable for living in a long a while.

"Ali, I am going to go explore Minas Tirith, do you want to come?" Pippin asked me.

"I wish I could, but that horse ride still made me sick. I think I will stay back with Gandalf." I told him.

"Oh. Okay." He pouted and ran out the door quickly. I sighed and sat on the bed carefully.

"You still choose not to tell him. Even though the birth of the child is at your doorstep..." Gandalf walked into the room and sat down next to me.

"What?!" I jumped. What did he mean? At my doorstep.

"The child's birth is nearing. I can tell. You will have to have it during the War. And here at Minas Tirith." He informed me

"No, no, no, no! I will not have this child during this wretched War! Never! And I am fighting for the War no matter what! I will not let this stop me! You should know me by now Gandalf." I looked at him stern.

"And if you do, you will have the baby on the battlefield, I presume. And that is the worst possible place. The blood of dead ones. Dirt, Diseases. In the middle, while you're attacking people. You would be vulnerable." He said ever so non chalantly.

"You make everything so difficult..." I sighed and looked down at my barely showing stomach.

"It's my job...I worry about how Pippin will make as a father.." He chuckled and looked at me.

"Yeah...I don't. Right now I am trying to figure out the godparents of the baby...I am thinking about...Merry...and hmm...Eowyen." I chose the two.

"Ahh, very sutiable. I think. But what if you have another child?" He asked.

"Oh, I highly doubt that. But if so...someone different." I thought about it more...

"Well then. I hope that after you do have the baby, and you move back into the Shire, I will be able to visit?" He asked.

"Of course!" I smiled and thought about the future. I hadn't stayed a resident long in the Shire, but if and when we came back, I am sure I would be accepted. I hoped. Bilbo's Party went well and I was accepted there.

"I should go find Pippin. Make sure he is not getting into trouble and sorts." He chuckled and got up. he waved goodbye and disappeared out the door.

I sighed and got up. Like everywhere we stayed, there was a balcony. But this one was exceptionally small. It peered over the small vending streets of Minas Tirith. Gandalf had been right on some accounts. It seemed very quaint here. Very welcomed by all. But up near the courtyard and dome, there was a feeling of unwelcomness. I sighed and hummed a random song in my head. The scent of flowers drifted past my nose. What a wonderful smell. As I stared out, I felt a hand on my shoulder. Frightened out of my mind, I spun on my heel and swung my fist, hitting something in the face. They yelped back in pain. I trembled and looked at who I had hit.

"Zachariah! What the hell are you doing here?!" I screeched. Last time I had seen him was at War at Helms Deep.

"I heard about you and that you were moving to another location. I also heard you were pregnant. Here." He handed me flowers. They had been the same flowers I had smelled before. I reached out and grabbe him by the collar of the shirt.

"Don't you tell anyone about the pregnancy. NO ONE." I told him and let go. He was shaking.

"okay. I won't...jeez."

"I'm on edge. I was just told that i am going to be having my baby soon. and during this War! I cannot let that happen." I paced back and forth. Zachariah watched me. "I still don't understand why you are here?"

"Cause. I owe you something. You saved me." He said.

"Fine." I huffed and sat on the bed. "But you need to let Gandalf know you're here. He is on the upper level. With Pippin." I told him.

"Ah kay." He nodded and left.

Nighttime had come rather quickly and we were back in the small in. This time with Zachariah who was sleeping on the floor. Pippin had come in to a surprise. An outfit had been layed on the bed. It was an army outfit. He looked at it and toyed with it.

"They don't expect me to fight...right?" He asked.

"You are under the orders of Denethor. He tells you what to do." Gandalf responded. He was out on the balcony, staring out on the land. Mordor was being rather quiet. Pip and I both came up to his side.

"It's quiet..." I said.

"The deep breath before the plunge." Pip whispered to me. I nodded and looked out. Fear was slowly climbing up me. It was taking over.

"I just hope that this war will end." I prayed.

"Don't we all hope that." Gandalf sighed and began to smoke his pipe. As he was, a large light erupted from far off, near Mordor. It was green and very bright. It lit up the sky like a lightning bolt

"What was that!?" I jumped.

"The Witch King..." Gandalf muttered. I whimpered and retreated to the bed. I slipped under the covers and fell asleep.

There was no sign of Frodo or Sam...that worried me. No Frodo or Sam. Which worried me. A LOT. Put that stress of not knowing where my friends are and then the stress of War and the Baby, I was just a bundle of stress and no fun. Gandalf had woken Pip and me up. He left Zachariah to sleep. Gandalf told us that he needed us to do something.

"Come quickly, we must do this in the hours of morning. It is less busy." He hurried us along.

"What do you need?" Pippin asked.

"Since Denethor will not call for help himself, we must do it for him."

"ooh! Great idea, maybe we can tell him and then he would be...happy!" Pippin bounced around, giddy about the idea.

"Peregrin, listen to me. Do not, whatever you do, do not tell Denethor about our calling for help. it will only anger him worse." Gandalf told Pippin.

"But Gandalf what exactly are we doing that will call for help?" I asked, as I gently and carefully tied my whip under my dress onto the pants I was wearing.

"Come with me, both of you, I will explain." He pushed us out the door and closed it.

We exited out into a quiet and empty street. The clothes above blew slightly from the cool wind coming from the east. Which was surprising, because near the east lay Mordor. It was dead quiet. Even the birds were not chirping. We traveled up the levels of Minas Tirith. Each level looked the same. I sometimes wondered if we were even moving up at all. But I was proved wrong when Gandalf stopped us at a tall stone wall, near an arch way. I looked up, way up. I could barely see anything, but a large bundle of sticks.

"Gandalf, What is this?" I asked him.

"This is the Beacon of Gondor. Each country has one. If we light this, then it will cause a chain reaction. Its a call for help."

"And..." I asked.

Gandalf sighed, "I need one of you to light the beacon, while the other distracts the guards that guard it." He looked at me. Pippin jumped in right away.

"I will! I will light the beacon..." He said, but when he looked up to see how far it was, he hesitated.

"Wonderful Peregrin. Go ahead. Alisson, I presume you will be the distraction. And quite a wonderful one." He shooed away Pippin and I watched him climb up the wall. Dang. "I presumed that while you are pregnant, you would be the perfect distraction. Fake going Labor." He said simply.

"O-okay." I stuttered. I didn't know what labor really looked like, but I could try.

"Travel up the stairs. The guards are always watching the tower. make enough Time for Peregrin to light it." He pointed into the alley way with the wooden door on the inside. Very well hidden. I opened the door and it creaked open. A cold draft blew on my face. I shivered. It was musty and damp. Also very dark. I put my hands on the wall trying to feel around. I could tell it was was a spiral stone staircase. Cause whenever I tried to go straight, I would run into the wall, so I stayed close to the wall. It was about time when I could see light and I knew that I had arrived to the top. Before I exited out on the very tall, and high platform, I thought about what I would have to do. I had to act dumb...first of all. I can fake pain. So i took a second and walked out onto the platform. It only took a second before the guards noticed a woman out on here.

"Excuse me ma'am, no one else is allowed out here." One young man stood up to confront me.

"But...sir...I have been feeling...sick and woozy...Oh god! Crap..." I groaned and held my stomach

"Ma'am are you alright?" The guard asked.

"No. No I am not! I am going into labor!" I bit my lip and sank down to the ground. I looked at the Beacon. Pippin was struggling to get up on the bundle of sticks.

"Oh...um okay..! Uh...What do I do?" He asked as the others watched. I decided to bring out the big guns.

"come here." I whispered to him. He nodded slowly and hurried over.

"What?" He asked, leaning in. I grabbed the colloar of his shirt like I had with Zachariah, and pulled him close.

"Get your men, get downstairs and find the friggin doctor. NoW!" I growled at him. He appeared startled and stammered, tripping.

"Y-y-yes. Come along men." He waved them along.

"But what about the beacon." One of the asked.

"No one uses it."

"Get me a doctor! I will watching the beacon if that thing means so much!" I yelled. They all nodded and rushed down the stairs. I crawled over to the beacon and watched as Pippin lit it on fire. He looked up at me.

"Let's book it. They'll be back anytime with the Doctor." I told him. I scrambled to get up and ran over Pippin. Looks like I would have to climb the wall down with him.

"Okay. let's go." We carefully climbed down the. Not once did I look down. I was terrified of heights. I had the tightest grip on the wall as I could. Once we reached the safety of the ground. I couldn't help but smile.

"Very well you two. I am impressed, but we must hurry now. Before anyone wakes." Gandalf hurried us along the way, back into the room, where Zachariah was just waking up. I never knew how young her was until now. And how innocent he was. He was probably around 17 maybe even 16. A little younger than me. He had black shaggy hair with dark hazel eyes. His smile was still bright no matter what.

"Hey you guys! I was wondering where you went? What are we doing today?" He asked, stretching and getting up.

"Well i was thinking that maybe Alison, You and Peregrin could go out into Minas Tirith and walk around their food market. Find something to eat. Because I am sure that Denethor would not like us coming up to his great house making a disturbance and asking for food." Gandalf suggested to us. It actually sounded like a pleasant idea.

"Alison, I do hope that you can keep your face hidden while watching these two." He pointed to Pippin and Zachariah.

"I will. You can trust me." I smiled and waved, with the guys following behind me.

When we exited the room, we had to ask direction for where the market. I was told it was on the middle of Minas Tirith. That meant we would have to go up to more flights of spiral walkway. Jeez. Zachariah and Pip had the most energy so far. If I wasn't so weak and sick like I would have beaten them up the two levels! I was going to have talk to Gandalf about this. Maybe he had something that help. I sighed with envy at the amount Pip had. I wanted that back. ugh.

"Look! Alice! Look, we made it! Look at all the food." Pippin gawked at the amount of food that was being held in the market. I looked at it amazed. Oooh so much food. Although I made sure that we did not get lost and disperse. I made sure we stayed together. I didn't have any money. None of us did. Great how were we supposed to by food?!

"Hey can we get this?" Zachariah pointed to a fruit that looked quite odd.

"We don't have any money for it. I thought that Gandalf would give us some. But he didn't." I sighed and looked around at all the good food.

"But...why did he bring us up here?" Pippin whined next to me.

"I don't know." I sighed and wandered around the market, with Zachariah and Pippin following me like little puppies.

"Ugh." Zachariah complained. I was pretty peeved too. Why would he just tell us to go to a market without any money?! Seriously! So we just wandered around, looking out of place in this wonderful City of Kings. I felt guilty and kind of degraded. Maybe it was the hormones talking? So we walked around and around and around. It was a while before any action really started to take place.

"Look at that! What do you think it is?" I heard people whisper as they rushed over to the side of the wall, looking out.

"Its Mithrandir!" Someone called out.

"The White Rider!" when someone mentioned the White Rider, I instantly knew that Gandalf was up to something and he had left us here, so we wouldn't interfer. But what was he doing.

"Come on, it's Gandalf!" I called over Pip and Zachariah. They lit up and rushed over to the side. As did. I peered out and saw over the field, a army of men and horses being trailed by Nazgul. Gandalf, on Shadowfax, was riding into the mess of it all, a bright, white light, blazed out from his Staff. The Nazgul and their peircing screams were dettered away from the army of men.

"Come, we must go see who they are." I whispered to Pippin and Zachariah. I wanted to know who Gandalf had helped out. So we ran all the way down the levels to the gate where the men were coming through. I spotted Gandalf on Shadowfax.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" I cried out, as I fought my way through the crowd with Zachariah. He looked up from his buisness and sighed. "You could try and keep us away, but it would never work." I laughed as I said when I reached him.

"I knew it wouldn't last long." He smiled as we reached him.

"Gandalf. Thank you. Very much. I shall repay you." A man came striding up to us on his horse. He looked like a man who had seen much battle, eve for his age. He had brownish reddish hair. His eyes were kind and his smile ws bright, but worn. He looked like someone I knew. He stared down at us and paused when he caught a glimpse of Pippin. Pip put his head down.

"This is not the first Halfling to cross your path, is it?" Gandalf asked. The man looked up.

"No. It is not."

"You've seen Frodo and Sam?!" Pippin, looked up excited.

"Where, when?" Gandalf questioned.

"In Ithilien. Not long ago." He said and smiled. I couldn't help to think that this man was adorable. Even though i was married, i was allowed to crush? Right? If I was, then I would crush on this man standing before us.

"Gandalf. You sent us to the market with no money...we are starving." Zachariah said to him.

"How about you dine with me and my father tonight?" He asked. Gandalf hesitated.

"I do not think Denethor would be happy with us re visiting him again." Gandalf worried.

"Do not worry. i will talk to him. And if he is still not pleased, I have my own place other than the dome above Minas." He smiled kindly. So this man was Boromir's brother...what was his name...?

"Thank you Faramir. We appreciate that. So breakfast?" He asked.

"Yes. Come with me. We will speak to my father." He told us. All of us followed Faramir up the Spiral walkway. The sun was already high in the sky. We would not be having breakfast...maybe lunch?

"So tell me abotu yourselves." Faramir asked.

"I come from the Shire! A hobbit! And I am married to Alice!" He pointed to me. I smiled and did a short wave.

"Yeah. I'm Alice. I apparently am An Elf. And A hobbit, but also a mortal woman in some way." I introduced myself.

"Ah I see." He smiled at me.

"I'm Zachariah. I just...came with them." He didn't have much of a story, which made me feel guilty. But there was nothing I could do for that.

"Well i am very pleased to meet you all."

The five of us reached The Dome building and the courtyard. I was stressing about going inside. Wondering what kind of mood Denethor would be in. Hopefully, he would be in a better mood than yesterday. Faramir pushed open the doors. Denethor was still there. He didn't look his best.

"Why did you light the beacons! I said that I did not want help!" He shrieked. He saw Faramir. "You...You...This is how you serve your city! I heard of what you did!"

"I did nothing to worsen the city father. I do my best and try to save it."

"You sent the Ring off with the witless Halfling! When you could have taken it and brought it here, where is would be safe!" He spat. I was shocked when he called Frodo witless, more or less the entire Halfling race.

"Hobbits are not witless! Yout know nothing of them, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut!" I snapped at him. Faramir stopped me.

"Don't try to talk to me! You lead my son to die! And Faramir, I was sure that Boromir would have done better than what you have done! He would have taken the Ring and brought it here!" He was a cold, hard man.

"Boromir wouldn't have been able to do such a thing! He would have take it and the Ring would have destroyed him!" Faramir snapped.

"You know nothing of the matter!"

"Boromir woul have been never able to do it!" Faramir said

"At least he would have tried and stay loyal to me. Like a true son. Not some wizards pupil!" after that I could see the relationship between Faramir and his father. "Leave me." He said quietly.

"You must have better respect for your son! He would have done better than Boromir! Even knowing him for a moment, I could tell he was a true warrior! Boromir...I saw him react to the ring. He would have never been able to do it! Respect Faramir! For he is part of you! Damnit!" I screamed at him.

"Alice, give up. he will not listen." Faramir told me. Pip took my hand and dragged me out of the Dome. I was in utter anger. Once we are far away and from a safe distance from Denethor, I turned to talk to Faramir.

"Why do you let him treat you like that? I don't understand."

"My father was always attatched to Boromir. He was the older son and had so much in common with my father. He never had a liking for me. But forget that. We must go eat. Come with me." He brushed off the incident and we went to Faramir's own little house behind the Dome. It fit in with the Minas Tirith style, but it was smaller. I felt at home. "Welcome to my humble abode." He smiled at us.

"Thank you." All of us thanked Faramir for being so kind.

"Of course. Anything for friends." He invited us in. HIs home was humble and very quiant. The food that he had brought us was some of the best. After lunch, we talked about things and matters of war. Other than that, the day went by rather quickly. and night had fallen. Pip and I had our own room, which we hadn't had in a while. Faramir was kind enough and I thanked him for that.

So we settled in and talked about life so far and fell asleep. But I was woken up in the middle of then night by an unsettling feeling in my stomach. I felt sick and leaned over the side of the bed, trying to breathe. Then I sat up. The feeling wasn't leaving. I was weak and hot, shaking and about to puke. So I scrambled up and into the bathroom. Pip followed, awake after my episode. I leaned over the side of the sink and vomitted heavily. My stomach convulsed and I heaved. I had never felt so sick in my whole entire life. Pippin was also scared. So scared that he fled the bathroom in a fit of tears and apoligizing. I felt so guilty, but I kept puking.

"Alice, are you alright?" Faramir walked into the bathroom and checked up on me.

"Pippin came in rambling and crying about you. I thought that I should checkin up. What is wrong?" He asked me.

"I...I wasn't feeling good."

"Why not?"

"Because...I just am not..." I murmered.

"Don't lie Alice! Tell him about the baby!" Zachariah had also walked into the bathroom.

"Zachariah! I told you to keep quiet about that!" I scolded him. Faramir looked at me, shocked.

"You...you are pregnant. Gandalf has told me all these stories about you...I would think that the baby would be dead by now!"

"yeah...me too. But I guess not." I shrugged. "But wait! Don't tell Pippin. I don't him to worry about me. He won't let me fight." I told Faramir.

"I...I mean..I guess but...you are worrying him." He said. "He's out there now. Just hours away from giving his vows for my father, and he is worrying." He seemed geniunley worried about us.

"Trust me. Can you comfort him. I can't really move." I said sheepishly.

"Of course. You sleep well. Goodnight." He ruffled my hair and left. Zachariah stayed a little longer and then went to go sleep. I thought about what Faramir had said. Pippin was giving his vows to Denethor tomorrow. To serve him. I felt even worse and puked some more

By late morning, I was feeling a wee bit better, but still weak and pale. Pippin had not come back. Nor had Faramir or Zachariah. Only Gandalf visited me. Which was comforting, but I was worried why Pippin had not returned. Had I done something to scare him?

"Gandalf, what have I done to scare away Pippin?" I asked him. Gandalf looked at me kindly with soft eyes.

"You did not scare him. You just merely frightened him. He has never seen a person so sick before, so it came with shock and small guilt." Gandalf told me. I felt horribly guilty.

"I did not mean to make him feel guilty! I must go find him and tell him I am okay!" I flipped the blankets off of myself and leaped out of the bed. Gandalf seemed worried and stressed.

"I think you should not. You won't be pleased with him if you saw him!" he called after me. I ignored it. What on earth would Pippin do to anger me?

I found out just what. I had entered out of Faramir's house. Faramir, no where to be seen. Zachariah was wandering around Faramir's garden. I paused to look out at the scenery before me. The sun had rose and it was shining off the bright white marble of Minas Tirith. A low breeze blew around, cool like the day before. A small dark cloud cast a shadow on only a small part of the city. But I knew that soon it would be engulfed. After taking a moment, I returned and ran down the walkway of the Dome house. The guards still watched over the tree, not moving an inch. I ran down and up to the door, pushing it open, nice and wide. There was Faramir, Pippin, and Denethor. Pippin was dressed in his Gondorian wear, standing in front of Denethor and his black throne. Faramir stood of on the side. His head snapped up when the door opened. When he saw me, he motioned to come to him. I sprinted down the hall and stood next to Faramir.

"Faramir, what is happening?" I asked him.

"Pippin vowed to be in my father's service, correct?" he asked. I nodded.

"Pippin is taking his vows." He told me. I stood and watched.

"Here I do swear fealty and service to Gondor, in peace or war, in living and dying. From...from this hour henceforth until my lord release me, or death take me." Pippin gave his vows. I was shocked at how in depth they were. Pippin was basically vowing both of our lives here forever! Or untile this War took us!

"Pippin!" I called out. His head snapped up and saw me. He quickly looked away. I walked over to him. "Pippin, why? What have you done? Cast us both here forever or untl this wretched War takes our lives?!" I asked him.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I just...I'm sorry." He apologized.

"I'm sorry?", I laughed hysterically. "I'm sorry? Sorry won't cut it this time Pip. This is way too big a thing to be _**sorry **_for." I told him.

"Lady Took, I do suggest you take your leave." Denethor sneered at me.

"As you wish. And you won't have to bother with me any more. You will not see around these halls again!" I snapped and left, striding down the hall, tears forming in my eyes. It was not deep anger and rage that had made me leave so suddenly. It was the mortal dread and sadness of knowing that I may not see my Pip again. I might leave this world, or just the city without him. What had we gotten ourselves into. I was screwed. We all were. I thought about what brought me to this. I went all the way back to how I ended up in Middle Earth. That was the start of this...this hell. I knew that I was part of this world and culture, so I couldn't leave. Maybe I could retreat to Mirkwood with Legolas.

"Alice, what happened?" Zachariah saw me running out the the Dome house, tears streaking down my face. He came to my aid.

"Nothing...just nothing. There was a slight disagreement in something. Don't mind it." I sighed and cried some more.

"O-okay. Well I best be off." He smiled slightly and ran off. It wasn't his fault. It was mine. He was too young to understand this.

I walked past the Tree and followed the pathway all the way to the end of the walkway. Literally. It had come to a skinny end and a high perch. Part of the stone wall had been broken and opened up to make the perch. I sat down and let my feet dangle. I looked down. Wow we were high up. I sat there, looking out on the land, Mordor in my line of sight. I squinted my eyes and looked at it deep and hard. Dark red smoke blazed up from the giant Mountain. I had a sense that Mordor used to be a place of good. Not dark and evil. But something happened there that changed the reputation and fate of the Mountain. I watched as the small clourd loomed closer and closer, getting bigger and bigger like a thick black smoke from a chimney.

"Quite the sight to look at. Mind if I join?" Farmair asked, from behind. I was careful not to startle, because of I did, then I would possibly fall off and die.

"No, go ahead." I forced a smile and scooted over. "Did you grow up looing at Mordor?" I asked him.

"Yes. Yes I did. Every morning. It lay dormant, so I was not afriad of it. But now, I fear its's exsitence." he sighed and sat down.

"Yeah...I can understand that." I said in mono tone.

"So...Pippin and his vows...you aren't pleased. I could tell."

"Ya think? I wanted us to live free. But now he has condemmed himself to your father. Who really isn't a great person. No offense."

"None taken, but I think that he is going slightly mad. Ever since he lost Boromir. But you are welcome to stay in my home as long as Pippin stays here." Faramir offered.

"Thank you. Really. But I think that I should go to where I came from. My elven roots. I want to live with them if I won't have Pippin. Maybe they'll help me raise the baby. You never know."

"Ah, I see. Well keep this in mind, Sometimes the hardest thing to do in life is make choices. Make sure yours is the right one." He ruffled my ahir and patted my back, then left. I sat on the ledge for a long amount of time, thinking about what Faramir had said. I groaned and got up from teh perch. I was going to walk down to the market maybe and just browse, beg for money. Who knows. My life has gone and changed.

"Ali! Wait!" I heard someone call my name in a distinct tone. I turned around.

"Peregrin Took, I want nothing to do with you anymore! You went off and pledged you fealty to some man we just met because Boromir died! Died on MY watch! I thought we were to stay together. Once this War is over, you still have to stay. And I hope you know damn well that I am NOT staying here. I will go back to Mirkwood!" I yelled at him.

"But I had to! It was the right thing to do! I felt guilty! Please...don't." He begged.

"That is it! Maybe when the Final War is over, I can reconsider staying, but right now, it isn't looking so bright." I told him and stomped off.

Pippin stood there, after Alice left, feeling horrible and guilty, but slight anger toward his wife. What was he supposed to do? Leave that man to deal with a horrible burden by himself. THe least he could do was help Denethor somehow and that was to work for him. But of course he did not consult with Alice. That could have been the biggest mistake ever. He may never get his Ali back. Pippin was in total stress. He left and went back into the Dome buidling.

I traveled down to the market and decided to make do with the rest of the time that I had left today. I had only yet to wait what tomorrow might bring. So for today I was going to take a break. The market was now busier than ever. Every single kind of person flocked to the main lever market. Guards, kings men, peasants, and house mothers. I wandered along the stalls, peering in to see what they were selling. Each time I did, they asked me if I wanted to buy anything.

"I have no money to buy your food with." I would tell them. They would give me a look of pity and I would move on. But since I had no money, I was getting hungry. So hungry that I was willing to steal for some food. So I took into action. I walked up to a stall with different fruits in it. I walked up to the man managing it.

"Sir, may I point out a rat in the stall near you?" I told him pointing to the ground behind him. If he fell for it, then it would be easy to take the food and run.

"really?" He turne daround and looked for the rat. I quickly took the food and ran off, but before I thought I could get away, the man from the stall called out, "Hey! she stold my food!" he called out pointing to me. I froze. People stared at me. THe guards noticed and took after for me. I took off, running through the labyrinth of Minas Tirith. I took a shortcut through the alleyway near the beacon. I stopped, looked around and opened the door, leading to the high and far beacon. I slammed the door shut and raced up the musty, cold, stone staircase. I heard the door below open and slam again. Dangit, they knew where i was going.

I reached the top of the tower, facing the fiery beacon. It had been lit. Chair had been set up were the watch guards had been. I ran to ledge and held onto a pillar, peering down.

"Excuse me miss." I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was one of the watchmen from the Beacon tower. I froze up.

"Y-yes?" I stammered.

"I need you to come with me." He asked sternly.

"But why?" I asked, playing dumb.

"We need to talk to you." He said sternly.

"About what?" I put my hands on my hips.

"About your theivery. Come with us."

"But I didn't do it." I told him.

"Do you really think that i am that dumb? Come on, your coming with us." He grabbed my small wrists and pushed me ahead of him. I sighed, knowing that I had been caught. He pushed me down the stairs, careful not to let me go. I tried a couple times to escape, but these Gondorian guards were good. It's like they knew my style. THey had me walk up to the top of Minas Tirith where I had come from. Great...another trip to the Dome Home.

"I am sure that Denethor will be able to do something with you." The man chuckled. I sighed. We walked up to the doors. The man pushed them open and I was met with the cool air of the building.

"What have we now, Dane?" Denethor called. I put my head down.

"A theif my Lord." He said and threw me down. I still had my hands behind my back. I got up on my knees.

"And who may it be?" he asked. I pulled my head up. "Oh How wonderful, Alice. Peregrin, take her to the cell under the staircase to the basement." He told Pippin. I looked up and saw him standing there.

"Okay..." he said. He walked over to me and took me by the wrist. I kept my head down so he couldn't see me cry.

After he did take me down and locked me in the cell, I was left to my own devices. What to do in a small jail cell? I was sure that Denethor would keep me here until I died. So the least I could do was make him regret what he had done.

"HEY! DENETHOR! I"M STILL HERE.. YOU CANT HIDE ME AWAY FOR EVER!" I yelled at him. I was positive that he could hear me. These walls were very thin. I pounded on the wall a bit and made a ruckus for a while. Then I marked up the wall with my nails. I sat back and sighed. I prayed that Gandalf, Zachariah or Faramir would notice me missing and come to find me. As I sat and waited, I felt a cramp rise up near my waist and pelvic area. A heavy weight sat on my pelvis. It was like a bad cramp I had during my monthly. Except this one was ten times worse. I felt a pressure on my stomach. I tried to ignore it, but this amount of pain was too much to even ignore.

"ow." I Breathed in and out. I gripped the sides of the cell, about to break off the bars. Sweat began to form and the pain I had been feeling kept getting worse and lower. I couldn't help but let a shriek escape from my mouth. I looked around in the dark cellar. All alone and without any help. I shrieked again. The pain was unbearable. I let out a loud scream and sank to the ground. Help me...please help. I think I'm dying inside. Help. I rocked myself to sleep, still in unbearbale pain.

Came time for dinner, I was starving, alone, and weak. I wanted someone to come down and give me company. Anyone. I was felt alone in the world. Without a friend. I wanted to hear the sound of footsteps coming down those stairs, to rescue me. No one knew I was down here. Only Pippin and Denethor. I gave one last shriek for help before I gave up.

"HELP MEEE!" I cried out in pain. THe cramps went away, but I was still in mental pain.

"Hello?" I heard someone ask.

"Hello?! Hey! I'm down here!" I called out.

"Alice, is that you?" I heard the old and wise voice of Gandalf come walking down the stairs.

"Yes! yes it is! Please help me!" I cried out to him.

"I am coming." He said as he made his way down the stairs. "What did you do to get put down here?" He asked.

"I stole food." I sighed and leaned up against the walls of the cellar.

"well then. Faramir was expecting you home by now and when you didn't come, we both worried. Zachariah told us something about a ruckus in the food market and I thought who else?" He grinned when he reached the cellar.

"Me, I'm guessing?" I smiled.

"Yes ma'am." He pulled out a key from his sleeve and un locked it..

"How did you get that?" I asked him.

"Let's not discuss that. Come along." He hurried me out of the cell and wew ran upstairs. Pippin was no where to be seen and Denethor was busy at a table.

"Thank you Denethor." Gandalf said.

"Yes, of course. But that is that last time." He mumbled from the table. We snuck out and around to Faramir's house. Dinner was already being served.

"Sorry we were late. I was able to find Alice." Gandalf apologized to Zachariah and Faramir, already sitting at a table, eating.

"Yes, yes it's okay. I will have to leave for a moment tonight to talk matter of security and war to my father. I will be back thought." Faramir informed us.

"Good to know." Gandalf nodded as he sat down. I followed and sat down at the table. This was the first time that I had dinner without Pippin by my side. It was different. It was quiet. I silently ate away ate the large lump of meat and something squashy next to it. I took it that Faramir doesn't usually cook much. But it was food and at the moment I wasn't that picky for food. I had gotten caught for stealing some just this day...ah the irony.

"My my my Faramir. You have a wonderful cook back there." I joked.

"Yes! He is quite exquiset. One of a kind you will nevver find anywhere." He joked. Zachariah and I shared a laugh with that joke. Gandalf seemed rather zoned out.

"Gandalf, are you alright?" I asked him.

"Theoden and his army should be on their way by now. I was expecting them to arrive by now." Gandalf informed us.

"Well...hmm It might take a while. We lit the becon a day ago. Maybe they are bringing a larger army?" I suggested while eating, pointing my fork out at the window.

"Maybe. I just want them to come in time. I don't care what my father says. He isn't his best...He never was toward me." Faramir sighed and looked out at the window. I felt so bad for Faramir. his father was horrible to him. "I should be going now. I don't want to be late." Faramir excused himself rather quickly. We all nodded. I watched him get ready to leave.

"Can I come with you?" I asked him. He stopped and looked at me.

"I don't this conversation would concern you. It's just war matters." He told me.

"I was a general for any army and won the battle." I told him. He smiled and laughed.

"Okay, I guess you could come. Come on kid." he called me over. I hopped out of my seat and tugged on my knee high boots. I pranced over happily to Faramir's side and we waved out the door.

While on our walk there, Faramir confronted me about my anger towards Pippin.

"You shouldn't be all that mad towards him." He said.

"Why not? he cast himself into the eternity service, knowing that he had a wife." I responded.

"He feels guilty and is quite young. I am sure it was just a spur of the moment thought and he regrets it. Don't be so hard on him, give him a chance." He explained.

"I mean...I just thought that he would be knowing what he was doing by now. We have been through som much and I really think he would be more smart." I sighed.

"Things like that take time. Maybe it was a first for him. Seeing another person being burdened by a death that he himself witnessed." Faramir told me. It made sense, but I was still slightly angered at him.

"But...still."

"No buts. Come on, get yourself together. We are going in." Faramir pointed to the grand doors before us. I took a big breath in and nodded. Faramir pushed the doors open. Denethor was where we last left him, hunched over the table.

"Father, I bring an acomplince with me. We are here to talk about the matter of war." Faramir said. He gathered his bravery and talked to his father.

"Ah yes...I was just pondering that. I do not think we should so lightly abandon the outer defenses, defenses that your brother long held intact." Denethor brought back the subject of Boromir. Faramir tensend up.

"What would you have me do?" Faramir asked.

"I will not yeild the river and Pelennor unfought, Osgiliath need to be retaken." Denethor told him.

"Denethor, Osgiliaith is overrun. It is not safe to send Faramir out there." I told him. Denethor was silent. He looked down at his table. Pippin appeared out from the corner. Both of us dropped out heads instantly.

A look of new found information came upon Faramir's face. "You wish now that our places had been exchanged. That I had died and Boromir lived." He uttered. I was appalled with that info.

"Faramir do not think-"

"Yes I wish that." Denethor interrupted me. I was crushed when he said that. I looked to Faramir. Tears began to swell in his eyes.

"Since you are robbed of Boromir, I can do what i can instead." He said and began to walk to the door, but stopped and turned, "Please think of my differently father, if I return."

"That will depend on the Manner of your return." Denethor whispered. I was shocked. Faramir nodded and left. I was frozen standing there. But I snapped out of it, and ran after Faramir. He had already made it outside.

"Faramir! Wait! What are you going to do?" I asked him. He slowed down for me.

"I said I will do what I can. I that means defending my beautiful city and certain death, then yes, I will go to Osgiliath." He told me.

"Faramir! Do not throw away your life! People care about you!" I told him.

"It is the matter of the safety of my city. I will do what I can. Now go off to bed, I must think." he shooed my away back to his own house. I resigned and left him, running back to the house. What had out lives come to?

I dragged off to Faramir's house, worrying about Faramir's intentions. What would he do? Gandalf and Zachariah greeted me with smiling faces. But it changed when I told them what Denethor had said.

"He said WHAT to Faramir?!" Zachariah asked.

"He said that he wished Faramir had died instead of Boromir. Now Faramir seems slightly depressed and I think he is riding out to Osgililiath tomorrow with a crew, but it is overrun! They will never make it out alive!" I told them in a panic

"I think that is why Faramir is going out to do it. A suicide mission." Gandalf explained. I gasped in shock.

"No! That...that can't happen!" I ran for the door, but Gandalf stopped me.

"This time, you can't save him. Let him do what he needs to do. If I can, I will try to talk to him tomorrow. Go and get rest." Gandalf ushered me to my room. I couldn't help but feel completely helpless. I sat on the soft bed, stroking the cool sheets. My face was hot.

"I don't want to let another son of Denethor's die." I told Gandalf, keeping my eye on the window, to see if Faramir would come back in.

"It won't be your fault. It's his choice, let him make it." Gandalf told me. "Now get rest. You look worse than ever." He told me. I nodded nad climbed under the cool sheets. My face resting on the cold pillow.

"I feel worse than ever. But that won't keep me from fighting." I told him.

"Oh no you're not! I will not let you go out to fight in Osgiliath. You need to stay here and rest." He told me. I sighed and stared out the window.

"FIne,, but only this time. Because when Theoden and his army arrive and the battle begins on Minas Tirith, I will fight. I will find a sword and enemies. If not, then I shall kill an enemy with my abre hands and take up a sword from them and slay the rest with their own weapon." I told myself.

"Let's not get too far advanced. We still need Theoden to arrive." Gandalf chuckled at my bravery and foolheartedness. "Well, goodnight young one. Hopefully you will forgive Peregrin so you can raise the child together." he sighed and walked out the door. I bit my lip and thought for a moment.

"Gandalf, come back!" I called for him. I watched as his shadowy figure loomed across the hallway and back into my room.

"Yes? you called?" He asked.

"Umm...I need to tell you something." I thought about the reaction to him when I told him...

"Yes?"

"Today in the uhh cellar..I kind of...hmm how do I put this...I went into...false labor. I thought I was giving birth but I wasn't." I told him. I made sure to spit it out very quickly, so most of it would be uncomprehensive.

"Ah. I see. Well maybe you should take rest within the next couple days. And if you are better, I might allow you to fight with us. He told me.

"I am fighting no matter what." I told him, crossing my arms. He sighed, shook his head, and left. I laid my head back down on the pillow and turned on my side, to look out the window. A single light from a latern swung back and forth, pacing. I guessed it to be Faramir, making his desicion. I hoped that he would make the right desicion. I shut my eyes and tried to get a good night's sleep.

Without any Frodo or Sam to fill my head, I slept dreamless. I think I would be better of that way. Because I had been getting strange and odd dreams. More odd than my usual. I choose not to talk about them with other people though. I keep those to myself.

I woke mid morning, Gandalf was gone and Zachariah was missing. I was going to have to check for him later and seee where he was. Gandalf was more of worry to me at the moment. I knew Faramir had not returned home and Gandalf did say he was going to try to talk Faramir out of wasting his life. I knew that something might be happening at Denethor's and maybe I can see what happened. I walked around the house, not knowng where to go first or what to do. I wandered back into my room and shut the door. A dresser stared me in the, it was calling my name. It had been set up at the end of my bed, against the wall in a corner, next to it was a mirror, nailed into the back of the door. I sat up and looked into the mirror. What did I look like? I got off the bed and looked at the mirror. I had changed. I was torn and rugged. My hair was in massive tangles, hanging low over my shoulders. My face was as pale as the full moon. Dirt residue stayed and lingered on my cheeks. Tear streaks ran down my face from when I was crying. I looked at the rest of me. My arms were smaller and more fragile, as were my legs. Everything about me seemd more weak and fragile. Except for my stomach. There was a small bulge that stood out. The Rohannian dress coveered some of it. The dress itself had lost all its color and beauty. It was torn at the bottom and the long sleeves had been ripped. I needed better clothes. I stepped over to the dresser to see what would be in there. I expected nothing when I went to open it, but alas, I was surprised about what I found. There was a small stack of clothes in the first drawer. I took it out carefully and set it on the bed.

I looked at the clothes and wondered what they were. I took up the first piece of clothes. It looked like brown pants. The bottom of the pants were rolled up slightly. Small patches had been sewed on to save the pants from being ripped. I looked at the pants and set them down. Then I picked up a grey shirt. It had buttons starting at the top, but stopped one third of the way. The sleeves and been torn and rolled up also. Lastly, was a gray over jackets. It was plain and nothing special. I liked it. So I tore off all my own tattered and nasty clothes and hurridly put the new ones on. After that, I tugged my knee high boots on and laced them up. For the last item, I took out of my own satchel, my brown cloak. I swept it over my body and tired it aroud my neck. The hood was pulled up, overy my eye and some of my face. If I had been banned from the Dome house I would want to sneak in without being caught.

With everything ready to go, I decided to go and get something to eat from the kitchen. The kitchen was bare except for the food I has stolen the day before. I took it and hid it under my cloak and saved it for later. I had something to do.

I wandered outside and looked around. The city was beautiful and busy as ever. Mordor though, still loomed, omnious over the city. I shivered. i walked on and past the garden, when a slight movement caught my eye. It was coming from the inside of the garden itself. I was surprised that anything was living in such a small place. I was careful as I headed over to the garden's edge. I peeked over, expecting to see a racoon or some kind of animal, but was in for a much better surprise.

"Zachariah! What are you doing?" I asked him. He was laying in the dirt.

"I slept out here." He told me as he sat up, stretching.

"Why didn't you come inside. There were enough beds." I reminded him.

"I know, but I like it out here. It brings peace and calm to the restlessness that lingers around the area. And what are you doing out so early?" He asked, standing up, shaking dirt chips from his shirt.

"Zachariah, it's mid morning and I am off to go speak to Denethor. We have unfinished war buisness to talk about." I told him.

"Oh...well good luck on that." He smirked and I sighed. I walked away and let Zachariah do what ever needed being done for his circumstances. I was on my way to the Dome house. I came upon the great courtyard and the Tree of Kings. The same guards from the day before had been there. I put my head down and rushed forward onto the stone walkway leading up to the doors. I could feel a cramping in my stomach that was filling up as I was quicker to the doors. It was painful, but not as painful as the contractions I had in the basement. I breathed in and out as I walked, but I walked slowly. I normally traveled at a faster pace. My hands were dug into my legs and I was biting my lip so that I did not scream from pain. I wanted the pain to ease. I walked farther, waiting for the pain to pass.

When I did reach the door, the pain eased. I breathed slowly. I looked at the door and gentley put my ear up the door. I listened for something that could tell what was happening to Faramir. I heard nothing. I stepped back and put my hands on the door. I sucked in and flung open the doors. Wind blew past me like a slap in my face. I ignored it and walked in. Denethor was sitting at a table, with assortments of food, and drinks and other delectable things that I had not seen since the Shire. Denthor was all by himself. The long table was stretched with food and no people. Pippin stood next to him, watching him. Denethor did not even know that I had entered the building. He was busy pouring over the food at the lonely table.

"Denethor, I am here to speak of unfinished Osgiliath and the Minas Tirith War buisness." I told him. He looked up at me, his eye dark as the nights that Mordor carried, his face set in a permanant scowl.

"_**MY **_Osgiliath and War buisness has already been resolved. Now leave, you are interuppting." He told me and with his hand, shooed me away. It was the same way Faramir had last night when I was trying to help make a choice.

"And how did you resolve the matter? By throwing your only son into the midst of it all, carelessly with a bunch of untrained war men who want to fight for their country but do not know how to fight, hoping Faramir might not make it back, so you can be rid of the only son you have...just to think about and mourn over Boromir?" I asked him. I saw Pippin wince each time I spoke.

"Yes," he whispered to himself, "I did just that." He didn't bother to look up at me. I wasn't shocked that Denethor had done this, but Faramir carried out teh plan? I nodded once and turned on my heel, briskly walking away, brown cloak following behind me. "Why do you ear my son's clothes?" Denethor asked out of no where. I stopped. I looked down at the pants and shirt. Without turning, i spoke to him, "Because, I wear them with honour. For I will fight this War, coming to Minas Tirith. And if Faramir does not make it, I shall take up his roll." Then I kept walking until I left the unholy ground.

From below the highest level of Minas Tirth, Icould hear horns and music, almost like a mourning song. I ran past the Tree and past Faramir's house and over to the ledge/perch to see what was happening. I looked down onto a streetway, crowded with horses and people. sea of people lined the streets, but kept an aisle open for the white and grey streaked horses coming down the way. They wore armour and helmets, swords at theirs sides. I looked down harder to see who was a part of the crew. Gandalf was in the crowd, rushing past people to get to the small gap near the large gate that left Minas Tirith. He called out to someone on a horse. The horse and man stopped to talk to Gandalf. I leaned over to see who it was. Gandalf tried one more time, but the man turned and trotted down the street. Faramir.

"Faramir!" I cried out. He did not hear me. "FARAMIR!" I called out. He looked up, along with other people. He smiled and went along his way, but his smile was not happy, it was sad. Tears formed in my eyes, a single tear fell and dropped onto the stone building. I sniffled and turned back. I did not want to watch the Osgiliath War. Even though it would be quick and close. So I wandered past the Dome house one more time. I cried more and more, sobbing and breathing in and out quickly. I wipe my tears away and pulled my cloak down lower. I stopped near an open window of the Dome house. I leaned up against it and tried to pull myself together.

"Can you sing Master Hobbit?" I heard Denethor ask Pippin from inside. I got up and jumped up on a ledge, grasping my hands on the windowsill. I pulled up and looked in. It seemed to be a back room of the Dome house. I jumped in without hesitation.

"Well, yes. At least, well enough for my own people. But we have no songs for great Halls and evil times." Pippin responded. Pippin could sing! I scurried over to a lone door that I presumed would lead out into the main hall. I opened it with a crack and listened.

"And why should your songs be unfit for my halls? Come, sing me a song." Denethor asked. I held my breath what would Pippin sing.

"oh..uhm.." I could tell he was searching for his words. "Home is behind. The world ahead. and there are many paths to tread. Through shadow, to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight, mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all...shall...fade." He sung slowly. The realization of how much Pippin loved me came over me...Wow...and I had said that I would leave Minas Tirith without him... I tried to keep from crying, knowing that i couldn't hold my grudge much longer. It wasn't Pippin's fault that both of us had ended up here...as I sobbed, I heard the door creak open and someone walk in. Oh god...oh no...I bet it's Denethor, and he is going to stick me in the basement and I will never be found again. I...

"Ali...?" A soft anf light voice called my name. I looked up.

"Pippin...that song was-"

"No, I know it was yours and I should have never of sung it and-" I stopped him.

"No, it was beautiful. I am sorry that I ever got mad at you. I could never stay mad at you." I told him.

"Thanks?" He asked. I ran over to him and hugged him so tight. I never let go. I didn't want to. He pulled back and held my face in his hands. Tears streamed down his own face. He had been crying. I smiled and laughed weakly. I pulled in and kissed him. It took me back to the days before this bad. When we were on adventure.

"Peregrin! What in heavens are you doing?!" Denethor walked in. I jumped away.

"I-I-I was just..."

"He was telling me how much he loved me. Which keeps a family together." I told him. Denethor huffed.

"I suggest that you get out of here, now!" He hollered at me. I hesitated to stay, but knew that I had to go. So I went out the way I came. i jumped out the window and onto the soft ground below. What was I to do now? I trudged back to Faramir's house to await the verdict of what would happen to Faramir and his team. I was almost too afriad to find out. So I stopped at the garden to see of Zachariah was still there. And he was. He was looking among the flowers.

"Zachariah!" I called out his name. His head perked up.

"Yeah?!" He jumped over the small gate of the garden and walked over to me.

"I still do not know why you came to follow me here?" I was still confused why.

"Because you made that promise to me. And you saved me. So I thought I might repay you and help make sure that you were okay if anything happened." He told me. I nodded. I wanted to talk to someone, but Zachariah didn't seem like one to talk to. He seemed more interested in the gardening.

"Zachariah, what ever did happen to your family? You would have gone back to them right? After the War?" I asked him.

"Well, the thing was...I kind of...lied. I lied to you so that someone would keep me safe. Even though I would always be a loner. But I didn't want to die! I have a life to live...and I was so scared. But I heard about you and you sounded like a myth...a legend. But When I found out that you were real, I wanted you to keep me safe. And maybe help me through the tough times." He muttered. I sat there, listening, starstruck by this kid.

"Zachariah, you could have just told me. I wouldn't have looked at it any other way. How old are you?" I asked him.

"I'm 14." He told me. My mind was blown. I thought that he was about 16 or so.

"Aw Zach...come here." I waved him over to me. He walked over and embraced him in a hug. I held his head, like a comforting mother would when her son was hurt. "It's okay. You can come with us to the Shire. I am sure that you would fit in." I told him.

"But the Shire is a place where Hobbits, and short folk live. In quaint little houses. I do not belong there." He told me.

"Zach, look at me. I was raised a human, with actual human/mortal blood in me. Aragorn's blood. He is a King. That would make me a princess. Then I birthed also as an elf, princess of Mirkwood. Then I married a Hobbit. Hobbit genes run through me. So supposdley, I am supposed to marry up and live in a high kingdom. But no, I am going back to the Shire and I live in the quaint little houses. They loved me when I first came. I am sure they will love you too." I told him. He looked at me, still unsure. "And Hobbits are fond of their gardens and flowers. You will fit right in." I told him. That made a smile on his face.

"I guess I could come home with you guys." He smiled shyly.

"Now come on, what do you want to do? We have the whole day."

"You two are not leaving this premises. Go inside. Come along." Gandalf came up from the stairs and rushed us inside. Both Zach and I were confused of what was going on. Totally confused. Once we were inside the house, Gandalf locked the door. He seemd worried.

"Gandalf, what is going on? Why are we hiding?" I asked him.

"Uh, Well, So far Osgiliath hasn't been going well and the town has been hearing threats...that they shouldn't. And let's say that some of those threats were directed to some of the Fellowship. They were quite...nevermind." He shivered and paced back and forth..

"What did they say? I will slice them open with a blade." I told him.

"You really shoulnd't. They were made toward you."

"Made toward me? That's absurd." I laughed it off.

"No. It isn't. They know off you powers to see into your dreams and speak to Sam and Frodo. They want to know of their location." Gandalf told me. I sat down...

"You mean that they would use me as a tool to find out the location of...Frodo and Sam?" I asked.

"Yes. Just that. We need to keep you safe and out of sight..." Gandalf sighed.

"I am still going to fight and no one is going to stop me. I know that for a fact." I told him. He should have known that I was going to be stubborn.

"As you wish. But I hope you know the risk factors going into this. You won't be safe. I know that for a fact. And you will have to watch your own back." He came closer to me and spoke, "Everyone thinks of you as their hero. Someone who cannot die. Is immortal. But you aren't. You have luck. If everyone sees something happen to their idol, their spirits will be crushed and they will know fear." When he said that, it finally connected to me. I should be careful, much more careful. Everything I did needed to be monitered carefully.

"I understand all of that. But Gandalf, I haven't been seeing anymore of Frodo or Sam. Whenever I got to sleep, I can't see them." I told him. His face dropped. He seemed worried and stressed.

"You have seen nothing of them?"

"Nothing." I looked at Zachariah. He had taken a seat too and seemed worried. Gandalf turned around and his back faced us.

"I need to leave. Stay safe." He said quietly, then opened the door and went out the house. We were left in a silence.

"Well then...I guess we are to stay in here until Faramir and his team come back. Right?" Zachairah asked me. I looked at him.

"I know that i am not staying in here. And right now, everything isn't happy go lucky. Faramir and his team might not ever make it back." I told him. He seemed a little taken back from my snappiness. I stood up and pulled up my hood over my face and left the house.

I regretted leaving the house. As soon as I stepped out, a dark cloud had already engulfed the City of Kings. A cool breeze blew across my face. It was dead silent. I heard no sounds of children running around, no markets selling their goods. It was empty. No one was out, though I could feel eyes peering at me. I shivered and quickly left the Top of Minas Tirth. I ran all the way down to the middle level, the level of Minas Tirith that was tucked away from the usual busy streets. I had felt safe there before and I could be safe and watch the war on Osgiliath from the small nook that I had found. It was tucked away in an alley. I had to carefully climb up a stone wall and once i got high enough, I was able to crawl into a small two sided cave that outlooked the land near Osgiliath. I had gone there before just to cool off.

So I ran until I came to the familiar alley way, shrouded in clothes and blankets hanging from the opening. I pushed them aside and entered. I turned in a circle and was able to find the wall. I put my hands in the small openings and cracks and pulled up. I fit my feet into the cracks and began scaling the wall, very carefully. Climbing wasn't one of my best talents, but I could still do it. My hands were freezing cold as they touched and bare cold stone. I could hear the scrapes and the crumbling rocks and stones as my feet dug into it. I reached the cove and rolled in. It was smaller and my head kind of twisted and curved up to the ceiling for it was so small. I brought my knees up to my chest and set my chin on my knees, sighing. I looked out at the war zone. I could barely tell the two the sides from each other. The un human like creatures and Faramir's team. Odd cries would call out from the field.

"Where is the 'human' woman?" A deep and gargly voice asked roughly from a few yards away, at least thats what I thought.

"The human? I thought we were going to the human boy and or the hobbit sir?" Another voice, more light but still deep and scary.

"Idiot! The hobbit and boy are nothing! We need the woman! Now...wait until the invasion. Then we look around and try to find her. She knows were the two Hobbits are that have the Ring! We will not let this oppurtunity pass!" The voice from before snappped at the naive voice. Were they talking about me?! I jumped and hit my head. I rubbed it nd carefully peeked out the side.

Out near the corner of Minas Tirith, but on the outside, I could see the two creatures talking amongst themselves. I think that they were Orcs? I want to do something...but I wasn't sure what. I didn't bring my arrow..nor bows. Just my whip...I thought for a while and thought of an idea. I turned in the small cove, my hands running over the bareness of the bottom of the cover. I ran my hands up the walls and ceiling until a rock the size of my fist came loose. I gripped it in my hand and brought it down to the ground, in front of me. I un tied my whip and also brought it to the front. I took the rock and tied it to the end of the whip, loosely. If all went well, then my plan might just knock out one of the Orcs. I carefully climbed down the wall, practically slipping and trembling. When I jumped to the ground, I held the whip close and crept up to the wall right infront of the Orcs. I peeked over. They were still there. I raised the whip and slowly started up my swing. It was like a small helicopter. I waved it around and then flicked it forward. I held onto the whip and watched the rock fly fast and hard toward the Orcs. I heard a loud thud and watched as one of the orcs got hit and fell down to the ground. I ducked down and quietly laughed to myself. But I knew that if I stuck around any longer, I would get in trouble and hear something that I wasn't supposed to. SO I got up and left as quickly as I could and wandered around the dead town as I listened to the war going on near us. It was heart wrenching.

I wandered around and didn't know what to do with myself. The war was still happening. There was nothing to do but wait. And I wasn't one for waiting. I walked around the past the top of the front gate. The best view in the house. So I sat on the small wall and watched. I watched as the two sides battled. But there was something in my gut that was horrible, telling me that I should leave before anything got worse. So I did. i took no second glances and left. I was walking up the stairs to the second to top level when something sideline me and rammed me in side, pushing my in an alley.

"What in the hell!" I yelled loudly.

"Shh. Be quiet. I don't want anyone to hear us." A very familiar voice told me.

"Pippin! What are you doing outside the Dome?" I asked him.

"Denethor let me have a break...so I came looking for you." He told me and blushed. I smiled and hugged him.

"At least we have each other in these dark times. I wonder if Sam is Frodo's rock?" I told him.

"Yeah. I worry about that..." He sighed and looked out in the alley. "I don't want anything to find us. I saw Orcs watching Minas Tirith." He said in a hushed whisper.

"Yeah. I came upon two near the edge of Minas, talking about...a person. Who they wanted to capture." I avoided the details.

"Who?"

"I don't know, but it sounded like they were assoctiated with Frodo and Sam...knew about them." I told him

"Oh." He sat down on the ground and sighed heavily. I sat next to him. Both of us heard battle cries, screaming from the fields. I winced every time one was cut short. TO me it sounded like a life was taken. And I hear a lot of screams.

"Pip, I don't want the world to be like this anymore. Why can't we forget about the Ring and move on. All of us!" I asked. I knew it was silly, but it was true.

"I don't know...power maybe? I have seen a lot of that. But I understand what you are saying." Pippin said. As we were talking,I hear a bang of the gates opening and closing. I looked at Pip and jumped up.

"LEt's go!" He said. I looked at him, hesitant.

"We don't know what it is! What if it's a trap?!" I told him. HE shrugged, grabbed my wrist and took off.

We shot down the levels like arrow. I was starting to anticipate what had made the gates open. Was that war over? Could we go back to the way things were? Had the team even made it all the way? I ran as fast as I could without pushing myself too far. I didn't want to go into early or false labor, especially with Pippin. He would know something was up. So I did my best and kepy breathing.

We ran down to the gates. There, people were stanfing in a circle watching something. Gandalf came down and pushed aside the crowd. I ran towards it.

"What happened?" I asked as I squeezed through people. "What had happened!" I asked again. No one responded to me and that's when I saw why the gates had opened. Pip and I had come upon the sight of seeing Faramir being pulled in by his barely alive horse. He had an arrow in his chest and looked unconsious. Fear struck my heart. What had happened!? "Faramir!" I cried out. I ran toward him and saw Gandalf near him too.

"Alice, stay away." Gandalf told me.

"No!" I ran forward and looked at the sight. "What happened to him?!" I asked.

"The war...it took a turn for the worst. No one survived. WE are barely even sure that Faramir made it." Gandalf said in a worried voice. I looked down. My heart stopped.

"What can we do to help him?" I asked.

"You can do nothing. A bigger battle is coming upon out doorstep and we need to take charge. Go and get ready. Both of you." Gandalf commanded us. I looked at Pip and we ran from the horrible scene. Both of us decided that we should go up and get ready in either Faramir's house or the Dome Home. Either way, we would be getting ready. We bookde it out of the main center and all the way up the levels again. As we ran I thought that the world was already coming to it end. OUr greatest soldier...well one of them...was dying and that had to show something!

When We reached the top level, there was no sign of Denethor. So we snuck into the Dome house and found what we needed. I was careful of what I wore and what I chose to battle with. I went with the regular chain mail and my bow and arrow. Pip and I both looked at each other. I could tell that both of us were scared. I reached out to grab his hand and heard a loud call from outside.

"My son! The House of Stewards has failed! Please tell me it hasn't!" Denethor was screeching over Faramir, who I guessed had been pulled up here. Both Pippin and I looked out the window near us. Sure enough Faramir was laying on a cot before Denethor. There was something sad and stricken about Denethor. Something both of us hadn't seen since the death of Boromir. "We have failed! And look! Rohan hasn't even come to aid the great city of Kings! All has failed! Pull back!" Denthor told the soldiers there to pull back the army and surrender. I ran out of house to stop him, Pippin followed.

As we reached the Tree of Kings, Gandalf had been at Denthor's side.

"We will not call off the battle!" Gandalf argued.

"Rohan is not here! What else shall we do?" Denethor yelled. Gandalf hit Denethor over the head and then in the stomach with his staff.

"Fool! We will fight. Soldiers prepare for battle. Go to your stations and await further instructions." Gandalf said and swiftly walked off. Pippin and I stood there, watching what would happen. Pip looked down at Faramir and seemed sad and torn. The longer Pippin stared at Faramir, a look of surprise came over him. Pippin rushed over to Faramir and looked at him.

"My Lord, he is not yet dead!" Pippin said. Denethor ignored him.

"My son! The end of the line!" Denethor cried.

"He needs medicine!" Pippin tried to get his attention again, but Denthor did not listen. How could Faramir still be alive? That didn't make sense.

"Come with me. Bring Faramir." Denethor told the soldiers. I looked at Pippin and struggled to comprehend what was going on. Denethor and the soldiers took Faramir into the Dome house and disappeared.

"What do we do now?" Pippin asked me. "Faramir was still alive."

"We fight. Come on. To the posts we need to find Gandalf." I told Pip.

"But I can't. I must stay here. Denethor's orders." Pippin told me sadly.

"He is busy. Come on." I urged him forward. "The more time we argue and wait, the more risk we have of dying and other people dying."

"But I must stay here. To watch Faramir." Pippin told me with true sincerity.

"Fine." I huffed and turned to go down to the wall where I saw catapults set up. I looked out on the battlefield it was ridden with large catapults, rocks, and large towers that were being pushed towards Minas Tirith by giant, ugly trolls. Down below, Orcs called out orders. I raced down the steps and into the battle area of Minas Tirith. A low wall with holes in built into it so the soldiers could...put weapons on? I wasn't sure. I gripped the bow and arrows and descended onto the battle tower.

"Gandalf, what are our chances?" I walked up to him and asked him.

"Not very well. If Rohan doesn't come to aid soon, then we might as well give up, but I do not want the men to know that. THey want to fight for their city." He sighed too and looked out on the battledfield. I prayed that Rohan would come soon. If not then I supposed that we would all be dead. And that thought wasn't the best to think a the moment. "And why might you be fighting?" He asked me.

"You know why." I told him. He nodded and looked out. As did I. The catapults from the battlefield were being flung at the castle and I could see small oval shappes come flying towards us. I ducked and covered my face. The thing landed with a thud next to me. I peeked open an eye and saw a...head! I picked it up and recognized the helmet it was wearing. It was a Gondorian helmet from the army that had gone out. I shrieked at dropped the head.

"Men! Open fire!" Gandaf yelled, marching back and forth. I watched from the tower, as the moving towers being pushed by the trolls were advancing. I pulled out one of my arrows and aimed for the troll closest to the wall. I let go and watched it hit the thing in the face. Gandalf had seen me and barked more orders.

"Aim for the trolls! Not the towers!" He told the army. All of us flung our weapons at the towers. They did not stop and the towers inched closer and closer. Until they landed and out poured orcs.

The orcs came spilling out of the towers. I froze and looked at the mess. Oh...crud. I pulled out a another arrow and shot the multiple Orcs coming after us. I was glad that Pippin wasn't here. It was just another chance for him to get killed. Some Orcs came up close, so I took an arrow and jabbed it in the eye and then shot the arrow at point blank. As I backed up, shooting arrows, I ran into something. Jumpy as usual, I pulled out an arrow and put it up to the throat of my attacker.

"Ali!" Pippin screeched. I pulled back and looked at him.

"Pippin! What are you doing? Out of Citadel? go back! " I told him.

"They told me that we were coming out to fight." He said, dazed.

"Not you! GO back!" I told him.

"But-"

"No Buts! Go back!" I told him. He was about to remark, but a large troll came bubmling around the corner. I pulled an arrow and shot it in the eye. While it was blinded, I pushe Pippin back into the walkway. "Go BACK!" I yelled at him. He hesitated and looked at me and then back.

"Fine." He turned around and ran away. I sighed and turned back to the fight. As I was running to the wall to fight the onslaught of trolls and orcs pouring out of the tower, another pang shot through inside my hips and through my stomach. I dropped to the ground, both hands on the cold stone. I sucked in a deep breath and dug my nails into the hard, stone ground. I bit my lip and tried to stand up. It could not happen here. Not right now!

"Alice!" I heard the faint voice call out my name. I snapped my head back to see who it was.

"Zach, what are you doing?! Go back up!" I yelled at him as I put up a fight to get back on my feet. I was failing, and getting weaker each moment.

"I don't know. Pippin told me to come donw here and help you. I didn't know what to do!" He yelled as he ran toward me with a single sword and some chain mail.

"I dont need help. Go back." I sighed. I was getting very tired of repeating the same things over again to the same people.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I am already down here and too lazy to walk back up." he grinned, even admist this hell. Zach ran to me and helped me stand. Once I was back on my feet, I could easily walk around and the pain had gone, but the sword at my side was heavier that before. Everything seemed a bit heavier. I looked around in a wild haze at the world around me.

"We've go to do something...we have to do...we've got to save them." I mumbled. I felt drowsy, but I didn't want to give up.

"I know. Come on. To the wall." He urged me toward the wall, where trolls and orcs were still running around and killing our team. When I saw the opportunity to strike and kill, I was up and ready. It was like my caffeine. Adrenaline rush. I pulled out the sword at my side, and even with heavy arms, I swung and ran toward them with the ferocity and eagerness that had been built up in me. I went into the large crowd spinning, hacking, dodging and jumping. Once I felt steady enough, I pulled out the whip along with the sword and went crazy. I flicked the whip out loudly at firs ton the ground. The crack echoed through the air. And then I went along the way. The only time I was able to get a good shot and did, was when an orc came running at me. I threw out the whip around its neck and pulled it within my arm's reach and pulled out my sword, slicing the rocs head off in one swift motion. Behind me, Zach tried to kill, but he found it difficult to hurt anything. We made a path to find our way to the other side of the wall, near where Gandalf and others were fighting. As we fought along side each other, I could smeel the faint hint of oil, wood, and fire. A combination that I might expect from a war, but I had never seen a way it had been used. I peered down onto the battle field and saw a giant log being wheeled near Minas Tirith. Fire came from the head of the log that was apparently shaped as a Wolf's Head. I could now clearly see the fangs, eyes, and head that had fire spewing from it. Blue, yellow, green, and orange flames were spit from the head, catching fire to anything near it.

"Gandalf! What are they doing with that?!" I asked him as I hit the head of an orc with the hilt of my sword.

"They are going to break down the gate and come inside!" He yelled toward me. I gasped and ducked as a swing came for my head. I swiped with my sword at the feet of my attacker and he fell with a thud. Zach was still behind me, trying to swing at anything that came near him. I was frightened that he might tale off my own head with that thing. I ran as quickly as I could to the wall to see the Wolf's Head.

It's progress had come farther than I expected. The head had splintered some of the wood. I panicked and turned around. A troll stood 3 heads above me, glaring at me, breathing heavily. A large, spiked club was lowered at it's side. I froze. Never had I come one on one with such a large opponent. I quickly pulled out my bow and arrow and shot arrows one after another at the troll, but I did no damage whatso ever. I was shocked when the troll did not drop dead. Getting tired and quite angry, the troll decided to take a swing at me. I stared at the club as it was being raised. It was almost as tall and wide as me. If not, wider. Knowing what would be coming if I did not act soon, I ducked and crawled on my side, under the troll and on it;s back. This reminded me of the cave troll in Moria. Good times...

I jumped back up and drew my sword, slicing the butter like skin of the troll. It cried out in pain. and twisted to see me. In it's pain, the club was swung again. I leaned back precariously over an edge, just as a spike clipped my nose.

"OW!" I cried out. I stumbled forward and watched as the troll went stumbling over the edge. I put my hand up to my nose and it came back soaked in blood. I wiped it on the pants I was wearing. I looked around, trying to find Zachariah in this mess.

"Zach!" I called out. I hurried, ran and jumped onto a small shingled roof that jutted out over the wall. I carefully gripped the adobe shingles as they crumbled in my fingers. "Zachariah!" I cupped my hands over my mouth and called out his name. From far out, in the corner , way out of the battle sight, near an alley way, I heard a loud squeak. I jumped up, slipping on the roof, but regaining balance and jumping to the top of the roof and looked down. Under me was Zach and an Orc. But this orc...it had tude. He was brutally hitting Zach with a small balck baton. I jumped quietly to a small balcony. I teetered on the rainilg and dropped down lightly behind the orc.

"NO ONE does that to him. Not even me." I growled. The Orc and Zach both leaped in fright.

"So you want to join the game? It's called lets see how many hits it take to knock a human senseless. The less the better." He snarled and spat. I narrowed my eyes.

"Then let's play that with someone more durable. Like me." I taunted him. "He's too easy. You'll be made fun of. Beating a small child. No no no. You need to take down someone like me." I stepped up to him and jabbed a finger in his chest.

"And who may you think you are? You aren't possibly the heroine that everyone has been complaining about?" He asked.

"A heroine? Tell me...tell me about her." I asked. Part of me wanted to really know who this herione was and if she was me...then I would be flattered.

"I've heard that she's taken the beating of a cave troll. The possession of a dark spirit. She plummeted to her death into a rocky ravine...and survived. And even more...she's carrying a child...an important one too. One that will save a world other than ours." He sneered, ticking off the feats. I came to shock when he said that she was pregnant with a baby that was going to save a world.

"Then you've got me. It's fair game." I smiled.

"Ah so the mixed blood...are you? I can last a long time. Ladies first." He said, barely even audible.

"Why thank you." I curtsied and quickly pulled out my whip. I lashed it out at the Orc, catching one of it's toes and breaking it off. And with another flick of my wrist, the whip slapped the Orc in the face, leaving a red rash there. He growled, deeply. I smirked and lashed out another time, but this time the Orc saw it coming. It reached out with a hand and grabbed the whip and pulled it out of my hand. I gasped and watched as my own weapon left my hands. It slid to the other side, far, far away from us. Zach was too weak and beaten to get up.

"That seems even." THe orc snarled again. I pulled out my sword, the only thing I had left. I swung at the Orc and he clashed his own mangled sword against mine. I held strong and pushed my sword against his. The metallic sound of the two swords against each other screeched loudly, my ear bleeding from the high pitched noise. I swung down and both swords slipped from out hands. He looked up at me and mumbled something. Now it was hand on hand combat. The orc lunged at me. I was too slow and got hit on the shoulder, stumbling down onto the ground. The Orc, being bigger than me, singlehandedly put his large hand around my neck and lifted me up. I knew what was happening. I scratched at the hand and tried so hard to pry it off. I kicked my legs as they dangled in mid air.

"Zach." I called out to him. He was laying on the ground, barely moving. I cried out as the lack of oxegyn was slowly affecting me and the baby. Strong pangs were sent through my stomach. The orc, being tired of my kicking and screaming, slammed me against the wall. Bits of stone crumbled and fell. That's when I knew that I had hit the wall hard. He dropped me and I feel to the ground. I wasn't able to move. Disabled. The ground was turning dark and I couldn't see. Everything was fading out.

"Ali...Ali wake up." I small voice tried to talk to me through my haze. My shoulder was being touched by a hand. I started awake, rubbing the back of my head.

"My head hurrts." I moaned. What had happened?

"Don't you remember what happened?" I figured the voice as Zach. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"No." I looked around. "What happened?"

"You got in a fight with an Orc because he was hurting me and then you two got in a fight. He slammed you on the wall and you got knocked out." He explained. I didn't remember anything of what he was saying. None of it made sense.

"Are you sure? I don't remember anything of that...Zach! What happened to your face?" I asked him. His face was red, purple, and bloody. He had a black eye.

"You don't remember that either, do you?" He sighed but perked up. "Come on! We have to get you out of here." He told me, grabbing my hand.

"why?" I asked him.

"Because after the guy left you to die, he ran off and I heard him say how he had found the herione that wcould never die. They are bound to want to find you and kill you." He informed me. Even though I was confused, I knew that anyone coming for me would be dangerous. THey would want the information of Frodo. Even if they pulled off my toes and and fingers, I would never tell them where Frodo and Sam were.

"Okay." I stood up and Zach and I headed off back to the wall, where battle had died down up there and spread to the levels of Minas Tirith. We had to be quiet and quick. I walked to the wall with Zach watching me carefully.

"I'm fine." i told him.

"What?" he asked.

"I'm fine, you don't have to watch me." I repeated. I felt kind of emabaressed that a 14 year old had to watch me.

"Okay..." he said and slowed down. I headed forward. Gandalf was beating off the last Troll before moving onto the other levels. I stopped. For a second there was break in the war. A slience that was un nerving, but still, I felt calm. Walking to the edge, I peered down and looked. The Wolf's Head had broken through.

"Alice! Alice! Come here!" I heard a frantic voice. I twiseted around.

"Pippin, what are you doing?!" I asked him, sitting up.

"It's Faramir! He's not dead! He's alive! But..but...you've got to come with me!" Pippin pleaded. I looked at him, confused.

"Pip, I know that Faramir was a good friend of yours, but you need to know that some people don't survive attacks like he did." I told him. Pippin frowned and walked up to me, looked me straight in the face.

"Ali. I would NEVER lie to you. He is alive. Come on. You've never lied to me and I will not start lying now." he told me. I looked away. I felt terribly guilty. One, that I didn't believe him, and two that I had lied to him, but he did not yet tell me a faux tale. "Correct?" He asked me. I looked at him and back down.

"Correct." I stood up and looked at Pip.

"Come on! Let's go!" He grabbed my hand and hurried me away to the top of the Dome house. I looked at the house.. The cramps started up again and this time they were fairly noticable by me and Pippin. I cringed and gasped. "Ali are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yes I am fine. Just too much running around." I told him. I was good with my excuses. Pippin was getting used to them too, thinking them real.

"Alright then." He sighed and jogged up to the steps. I followed, but slower. As I walked along, I peered down at my stomach. It was like time had caught up with me. My stomach had gotten larger within the few seconds. I gasped and lightly touched the bump with one hand, to make sure I wasn't dreaming. For a second, I stopped and looked down at the bump, feeling the living person inside me.

"Ali." Pippin called me.I snapped my head up.

"Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" He looked at me and down at my stomach.

"Yeah...just fine. Let's go." I urged him. He looked down at me confused, but shrugged and continued on his way. I ran up to him, at his side. Pippin pushed open the door. I was expecing Denethor, maybe Faramir sitting at the table. But it was empty.

"Hello?" I called out. My own voice bounced off the walls and echoed. There was no response.

"They aren't in the main hall. Come on. They are in the back." Pippin ran from the large main hall to the back rooms that I had never seen before. We were lead out into the back of the house and through what looked like a stone garden. No flowers just old statues and stone buildings. We walked down a long bridge that led to a large catacomb with nothing in it but a large stone slab.

"Denethor?" Pip called out.

"Leave me. MY son and I need to attend to buisness. Bring the oil and wood!" He barked orders at the gaurds near the catacomb.

"he's alive! Faramir is alive." Pippin said and ran into the place, up to Faramir that was laying on the slab. Following Pippin, I saw that Faramir was breathing very shallowly and his eyes fluttered.

"Leave!" Denethor snapped. He was oblivious to everything going on.

"He is alive!" i chimed in. Denethor strode toward us. He picked up Pippin by the collar and heaved him out the doors. I ran and went to Pip's aid.

"Peregrin Took son of Paladin, I release you from my bonds." Denethor said and locked the door.

We were locked out. I didn't know what to do. I looked at Pippin who was laying on the ground in shock. What had just happened...? I paced back and forth. We couldn't be wasting this precious time. Faramir is going to be lit up like a dry christmas tree any time soon!

"What are we going to do?" Pippin asked in a panic, but stared at me funny. "What's Christmas?" he asked.

"Oh. Um...nothing. Just a holiday from the Old World. Come on, we have to do something." I stressed.

"Where's Gandalf?" Pippin asked. I stopped.

"Why?"

"Maybe he could help us?" Pippin suggested. It was like a light had flashed over my head.

"Of course! That's genius! Let's go!" I helped him stand up and we were off on a wild goose chase to look for Gandalf. We ran all over the city, asking guards and even orcs where they had seen Gandalf. Everyone had a different answer. We were running all over the place. I was starting to wonder if Faramir was already burned. I kept thinking that I was smelling burning flesh. I would ask Pippin and he wouldn't.

We traveled all over the place. I was starting to wonder if Gandalf was even in the boundaries of Minas Tirith! We found our answer when we came upon the middle level of Minas Tirith. There was a hoard of people fighting back orcs and trolls that had made their way into the kingdom. We looked all over for Gandalf and found him, fighting like usual, but he was on his steed, Shadowfax.

"Gandalf! Gandalf!" Both of us cried out for him. He trotted in circles, looking for the source of the person calling his name. We jumped and waved our hands. Soldiers ran past us, in large groups. It was difficult for us to stand, for we were so small and they were large and covered in armour. While I was jumping up and down, waving around, a solider knocked me down to the ground. In total shock, I stumbled and fell, my hand going to my stomach in a protective way.

"Ali." Pip looked at me and looked back up. The stomach pangs were getting worse. At the moment, I felt as if I was being clawed at from the inside of my stomach. I gasped and squeezed my eyes shut. I breathed in and out. Pip squatted down next to me. "Alice, what happened?" He asked me.

"I got..knocked...down. Get Gandalf." I told him. I was able to sit, watching as people rushed past me, carrying weapons, not even bothering to see that I was on the ground. I put my head between my legs and tried to breathe. I was getting vertigo and felt sick.

"B-b-but." He stuttered, worried about me, like he usually does.

"Peregrin...get Gandalf." I snarled at him.

"Lady Allison. I have already arrived. What are you doing the ground? Come." Gandalf reached down his hand and helped me up onto Shadowfax.

"I fell and...the baby is hurting me." I whispered to him. He nodded.

"Gandalf...Faramir is alive and Denethor is going to burn him alive! He locked us out!" Pippin told me. I looked at him...and looked back up at Gandalf. I look of worry came over his face.

"Peregrin, come with. We must find Faramir. Denethor has lost his mind." Gandalf said. Pippin nodded and also climbed up upon Shawdowfax. Gandalf lightly tapped the horse and it darted up the levels. My head nodded back and forth as the pain rushed through my torso. My stomach was twisting and my feet were tingling. I had to pee.

"Keep your mind together Allison. Hold on." Gandalf whispered to me. I lifted my heavy head.

"I...I can't...This is...so painful." I whispered back to him.

"Remeber what you said. You were not going to...deliver...while the war is going on." He reminded me. Gandalf seemed that he didn't want me to give up. There was something about his attitude that regretted telling me that i Had to have the baby during thw war.

"But..you said." I muttered.

"Forget what I said. hold on." He pleaded. Pippin peeked over my shouler.

"What are you all talking about?" he asked. I had almost forget he was behind me.

"Nothing. Just war plans...nothing you should be worried about Peregrin Took." Gandalf said sternly. Pip nodded and looked around, stressed. We all were. If we weren't quick enough, Faramir could lose his life. Each passing moment seemed longer and longer. Time was slowing to a stop. I was afraid that if the time stopped then Faramir would be lost forever.

It was about time when we made it to the top of Minas Tirith! Pippin talked Gandalf through the steps of getting to Faramir and Denethor. We trotted to the last stretch when we were stopped. From up in the sky, a loud screech echoed loudly. A sting went through my body and i instantly covered my ears to the loud noise. I looked up to the sky and saw a fell beast. Like a dragon but much more dangerous and louder. They carried death with them, most likely known as the Nazgul. The screeching beast slowly declined and landed before us, shaking the ground. It's wings as dark as night with bright red veins that shined through. A fould smell emitted from the creature. It's long neack stretched out wavering back and forth, looking at what it's rider had brought it upon. The tail of the fell beast waved around, smashing and crushing everything near it. Gandalf and I spotted the rider on its back. The Witch King.

"Go back to the abyss. Fall back into nothingless that awaits you and your master!" Gandalf said.

"Do you not know death when you see it, old man? This is my hour." The Witch King screeched and pulled out a dark long sword. It had jagged edges, already dripping with blood. Gandalf pulled out his staff. As Gandalf aimed it at The Witch King, the staff began to light up, alomst like fire, blazing it's brightest light, until the staff broke in two and all of us when flying off of the horse. I landed hard on my side, still in pain from the false labor. I cringed. Pippin stood up and grabbed his own sword and ran at the fell beast, but it screeched loudly, making all of us deaf. Pippin scurried back to me. The Witch King and his fell beast came towards us. Advancing, slowly, so our fear would build each step it took. There was no escaping the beast was too fast and the Witch King too smart. I cringed as it walked closer and closer to us, teasing us about our death. I closed my eyes and waited...for a long time. Horns sounded and I heard a flap of giant wings as the fell beast took off. i opened my eyes and looked up. THey were gone.

"Come on! We must reach Faramir!" pippin said, getting back up. I struggled, becoming weak, it was almost impossible for me to get up. Gandalf and Pip had to help me. I knew that I was becoming to weak for this. As I straddled the horse, I looked over the horizon of the field and saw a group of riders.

"Rohan...they've...they've made it..." I smiled weakly. Pip and Gandalf turned their heads to where I was looking.

"Then we have a chance." Gandalf said.

"You mean we never had a chance to begin with?" Pippin asked.

"Yes, Peregrin." Gandalf said as he and Pippin mounted. And we were off.

It really didn't take a long time for us to reach Faramir and Denethor. But we were worried...the doors were closed. And Locked. There was no visible way to get in.

"Hold on." Gandalf said.

"What?" Pip and I asked, but it came too late when Shadowfax reared up and kicked open the doors. I gripped the horse and Pippin to make sure I did not fall. The horse entered just in time. The guards were just about to light ablaze both Denethor and Faramir.

"Stay this madness!" Gandalf yelled. The guards froze. Gandalf trotted over, but Denethor knew he had been caught, so he stole one of the torches from the hands of the guards.

"You may triumph in the field of battle for a day, but against the power that has risen in the east, there is no victory." And with those words, Denethor set afire the pile of wood with him and Faramir on it, soaked in oil. I gripped Pippin. Gandalf rode forward next to eh wood pile, looking frantically around. From behind me, Pippin jumped and landed into the firey pit.

"Pippin!" I yelled, worried for the lives of Faramir and Pippin. I watched as he pushed and tried to get Faramir off the wood burning pile. With one final heave, both him and Faramir fell off the fire. As frantic as I was, i jumped off the horse, almost collapsing, but running to Pip and Faramir, checking them both over.

"No! You will not take my son from me!" Denethor screamed as he jumped from the fire and went to attack Pippin. Fearing that Pippin would be hurt, i threw my weak self in front of Denethor.

"You do not touch Pippin nor Faramir! You tried to burn your own son who is very much alive!" I yelled at him. Denethor seemed shocked. he stumbled backwards and into the fire. I watched as he burned, his eyes cringing with his own pain, as he saw that his son was not dead.

"Faramir." He said softly. Becoming angered, he leaped from the pyre and ran out of the building. I watched as he ran...far. He did not stop, which was unfortunate, because he had fallen from high up onto the battle field.

"Well...that...was." I struggled to find words.

"Come, we must get Faramir to the infirmary." Gandalf said.

The infirmary was down below the first level of Minas Tirith. It was like a basement, but they healed the wounded and sick there. We had learned that Faramir would make a smooth recovery within a couple days or so. I was relieved to find that out.

"What shall we do now?" I asked.

"Fight. Rohan is here and we have better defenses."Gandalf said. I nodded.

"Not you alice." Gandalf told me, looking my straight in the eye.

"But..I want to!" I whined.

"You know what would happen." He told me. I was confused.

"No I wouldn't." I shrugged. Gandalf sighed and took me by the wrist and tugged me to the corner.

"If you stress your body too much that could cause an early labor. And like we discussed, you will not have the child during this bloody war." He told me. I was shocked. Fighting could cause early labor!

"But you know me too well. i won't go down easily. I want to fight. One less person could throw the slightest thing off." I told him.

"I m surprised by the amount of time you have fought and survived. Usually a child-woman your age would not make it within the first or second battle. And within those large fights, you take your own small battles. You have fought enough to become a war vetran, but I fear that this time...you won't be strong enough." He told me. I bit my lip and knew that he was right.

"But Gandalf! I've got to do something! I can't just sit around!" I told him.

"You just might have to sit around. I am sorry." He apologized.

"Fine...but only once! And you can expect some racket coming from where ever you put me." Warning him about myself.

Gandalf chuckled, "I know that for sure. That is why I am putting you up in Denethor's old resicdence. You will wait for Faramir and watch over him when he comes to." Gandalf told me. I sighed. Great, alone in a great big house.

"Sure." i shrugged. Gandalf and I came out from the shadowed corner. "Pippin", I hugged him, "I love you. Be safe." I told him, gripping his shoulders. We put our foreheads together and stared into each other's eyes.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked. I frowned and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I have to go. I cannot fight at the moment." I felt my throat close up. It stung so bad.

"But..why?" He asked why once more.

"Something is happening to me. I am growing weaker." I told him and held his hand. He seemed scared.

"Peregrin. Do not heed on this. you will see her again." Gandalf tried and coax him away from me. Pippin did leave with Gandalf and I was left in the infirmary. I was told to go back up the what I called the dome home and stay there. So I did. I took my time and walked slowly, trying not to stress my body. As I did, I could hear Rohan and their riders that were out on the battlefield. I hoped that everyone would be okay. It worried me that Merry, Eowyen, Eomer, and even Theoden were out there, risking their lives. I should be out there! I should!

As I reached the steps of the house, I pushed open the doors. I was really mad. I wanted to be there! I wanted to be down there! Angered, and hormonal, I screamed and knocked over a vase that was sitting on a pedastal. It shattered to the ground. I screamed and yelled. Punching things, hitting things, breaking fragiles. I was mad and could not control it. Eventually, I stopped and sat up in the thron were Denethor had sat. I huddled up in the throne. Rocking back and forth, I thought about any ways I could help. I cringed. There was no possible way! I hated being alone. My mind would go crazy. I sighed...It was going to be a long...month...week..day?

I sat in that throne for hours, honestly thinking that I was going crazy. I would see Denethor, my old mother, father and brother, Boromir, and other soldiers I had let die. They didn't hurt me, but they did seem worried, as if they wanted to protect me. Especially Boromir. He would come to me and stand gaurd next to the seat. I tried reaching to touch him, but all I could feel was a cold burst of air, like an electricity volt rushing through me. I closed my eyes and thought.

_'Thank you for watching over me Boromir.'_

'_Of course. You were like the sister I never had. I know that baby is coming. I want to protect you.'_

_'That is very kind of you.'_

__Our ghostly conversation ended and I was left alone. Boromir's image was gone. I was left in the room. I got up from the throne. My legs ached and stretched. A great relief came to them. I gently walked down the stairs and to an open window that high off the ground. I got up on my tip toes and peered over the ledge and onto the battlefield. Giant Oliphants stomped the ground, duse flying up where ever they walked. They were painted with war colors and symbols. People rode atop them. I watched awe as they crushed everything beneath them. I looked around for Rohan. Sometimes i could their colors, but other times,I could not. As I walked around the building, I could hear cries and calls of people and orcs around Minas Tirith. Most of them were from people getting killed. I sobbed, knowing that I could not help anyone. I was stuck in here. Locked in by people that had followed me. Gandalf didn't want to do it, but he had to.

I paced back forth, worrying horribly. Each time silence struck, I panicked that we had lost and I was being searched for. I walked to the stairs and sit down, leaning my head back on the seat of the stone throne. I rubbed my stomach.

"Well...little child...baby...I'm your mother. I do apologize if you come into the world at a bad time. I do care for you. Even though I have not met you, I love you. Hopefully your father does too. You see, he doesn't know about...well...you. We live in the Shire. It's a quiant little place. Very nice. Your father and I are some of the tallest people there. It's a long story...but I think I have time to tell you..." So I started to tell the story of my life from the beginning. I felt slightly crazy for talking to my baby that was inside of me, but it made me feel safe. I felt sane.

After telling the story, i sighed and thought of what I had just said. I looked back at the window. There was another wave of silence. My heart froze, my veins went cold, as the blood stopped flowing. My hands were sweating horribly though. I panicked and got up. I grabbed the item nearest to me, which was a long, silver, candle holder. I stood near it and held on. Usually the silence only lasted a minute. But this was lasting even longer. I picked up the homemade silver shank and lugged it all the way to the window, where I could see a sliver of the battlefield. I got up and wedged my toes onto the ledge, peering out. No one. NO ONE was there. I gripped the shank even tighter and paced around the throne. I sat down, closed my eyes and listened carefully to what was outside. As soon as my world went dark, my hearing increased by 45%. I could hear...a crow. The last dying breaths of...something. And the wind. I listened harder and found that I could hear 5 light footsteps, one smaller footstep. and two rough and heavier footsteps. I knew that I was going to have to fight...1..2...3..4...5..6...7...8 orcs. Great! I laughed, hysterac. I silently crept up to the door, standing being the only door that was locked shut. I listened as I heard the lock jiggle. I stood back, the door creaked and opened. I jumped on the first thing that walked in. I fought and hit and yelled.

"Alice! Alice! Stop!" I heard a voice call my name. I actually looked down at the attacked who had told me to stop.

"A-A-Aragorn..." I stared down at the man I had been attacking. Luckily Aragorn was strong enough to pull the shank away from me.

"What is wrong with you!?" Aragorn carefully pushed me off of him and held onto my shoulders and stared straight into my eyes.

"I-I-I don't know! I thought you were Orcs coming to kidnap me and...I wasn't sure about everything. I was scared." I told him. "Did you win?"

"Of course! Why would we be here!" Gimli said proudly.

"If it was a trap and/or you were the only ones surviving." I crossed my arms and looked at Gimli. He huffed and took a seat on the throne.

"We did, but there were many casualties..." Eowyen said. Her eyes had been red, her arm in a sling.

"Who died!" I looked around to see who was missing. "Where's Merry!...Where is Theoden!" I asked.

"We have still yet to find Merry..as for Theoden...he-he died on the battlefield." Eowyen sniffed and teared up, her cousin, Eomer Coddling her. I looked for Pippin. He was standing next to Gandalf. he seemed worried for his best friends fate, along with Theoden's demise.

"We need to find Merry. now!" I demanded. Everyone looked up at me.

"Are you crazy? Orcs and others will be lurking, half dead. We are not going out until night." Eomer said.

"I don't care! I will go out there myself and find him and bring him back!" I argued.

"Allison, you know you can't do that." Gandalf told me. He looked at me with the eyes of a hawk, sharp and always on me. He knew that I couldn't go out and cause that stress.

"But someone must!" I whined. Pippin, Legolas, and Eowyen stepped forward.

"We will!" They volunteered openly. My heart fluttered. They were going to find Merry! I ran toward them and hugged them each individually.

"Thank you!" I smiled. "I would go out if I could but...I have- gotten sick and cannot go out for now. But soon!" I piped up and glance at Gandalf. He sighed, knowing I wouldn't give up. So Pippin, Eowyen, and Legolas left. Leaving Zach, Eomer, Gandalf, Gimli, and Aragorn with me. They said their short goodbyes and left. The door closed with a loud bang. I jumped and headed to the dining table. There was still food on it! I smiled and plucked a grape from its vine. Ooh food. It was so good. I let out a relieved sigh and stared out the window. The sky was turining dark as the sun set. Now Frodo and Sam had to get the Ring to Mordor. Hopefully they would be there soon. I hadn't gotten any reception from them.

As all of us waited, we heard a rapping at the door. I shot up like a bullet. I looked at Zach and then at Eomer. I felt close to them. Gandalf walked to the door.

"Be careful!" I yelled to him. He turned, smiled at me and opened the door. I gripped the edges of the chair. Don't fall for it...Don't fall for it. I was squeamish and worried.

"Alice! Come here." He called me over. I wasn't as terrified when he called me over. He wouldn't call me over if something there was going to hurt me. So I let go of the chair and slowly walked to the door. Everyone watched, seeing what I would do. Ever since my crazy attack on Aragorn, everyone had been skeptic about me. Well, Zach had faith in me.

"What is it, Gandalf?" I asked him.

"you were put in charge of watching Faramir if he ever did heal? Correct?" He asked.

"Yeah, but that was if you guys were gone and-"

"I think that i might help you...with...future." He told me. I sighed, knowing what he was talking about, watching and taking care of the baby.

"Yeah...so?" I asked.

"He's here and you need to watch him." He told me, pointing out that guards had Faramir on a stretcher. I cringed.

"Oh..um okay...You can put him...in the bed chamber..." I pointed to the catacombed halls behind the great hall. They nodded and pulled him in, careful not to tip him over. I watched carefully, now knowing that his safety and health was in my hands. I watched him like hawk. I followed them in from the main hall to the bed chamber. They slipped him off the cot and onto the bed.

"Careful!" I snapped. They nodded without saying a word. As soon as they left, I sat down immeaditly. I watched him. His every breath, every twitch and slur. I felt that I had a high athourity and I...well it was hard to explain. As I watched him, I noticed as he moved more and more frequently. I stood up slowly, holding my stomach.

"Faramir..." I whispered his name. His eyes opened his eyes quickly and looked all around. He stayed flat on the bed. "Faramir, are you okay?"

"Where may I be?" He asked. He turned his head and looked at me. "I remember you...who are you again?" He looked at me with pure, innocent eyes.

"Allison-Alice Took. Graham...Greenleaf Took." I told him. He smiled with all the amount he could.

"I do remember you. How are things?" He asked, as if everything was fine and dandy.

"Good." I laughed, "Some people went out to find a friend of ours. The sun is setting and we won the battle." I told him happily.

"That sounds good. How is the baby? Does Pippin know?" He asked. "He seemed worried about yoru health. And you do look..less healthy." After talking so much, he coughed and closed his eyes again. I walked over to him. He was still goodness. I didn't want to be responsible for his...passing. I sighed and looked into a mirror near the bedstand. Like everyone was saying, I looked sick. Pale as milk...small...except for the bump. Fragile. Aye aii aii. What was I going to do? AS I sat back down in the chair, I heard a comotion rise from the main hall. So I stood back up and left the room.

I ran through the hallway and out from behind the wall, to the main hall. When I walked in, I saw Legolas, Pippin, and Eowyen with Merry, hurt bud still standing. I was relieved that they had found him.

"Merry?" I called out his name. He looked up.

"Ali. Hi." He mumbled, tired and beaten. It was good that we had found him and our felllowship could be slightly put together again. Eowyen led him to a room where he could rest. After she came back, we all formed a tight circle and began to talk about Frodo and Sam.

"Mordor is going to be crawling with everything evil that we could ever imagine! Because of the defeat, they will be going back! They will find Frodo and Sam." Eomer said.

"Or maybe not! They could be searching for...us." Aragorn said and gave me a quick glance. I looked down.

"Come on, there has to be something we can do!" Eomer said.

"Let's everyone be calm. The night is heavy and upon us. How about rest before our plans." Gandalf suggested. All of us stopped, thought about it and agreed. I was dragging, Pippin was tired. I could tell that some people got agitated when they were tired.

"I'm in for that idea." Pippin said.

"Then let us all get some rest." With Gandalf's final words, we all headed back to the catacombed rooms, taking residence in ones that weren't already taken by Merry and Faramir. I MADE sure that we were next to Faramir's room, so I could watch him.

"Why are you so worried about him? I am sure he is fine." Pippin told me.

"I-I don't know. I just feel that I should watch him. He is the only person left in Denethor's line, and I would think that he might become a steward?" I guessed. Pippin shrugged. "You care for him too. I know you would do that same, if asked to."

"Yes. i would." Pippin said and clambered into the bed. I carefully lay down, near him. "Ooh, just think Ali! Soon, we'll be back at the Shire! Drinking at the Green Dragon!" Pippin's spirit's were high. I smiled at him.

"Yes...and everything will be wonderful." I smiled at him. He leaned forward, and kissed me. I blushed and closed my eyes.

I slept for a long time. Almost too long. I was finally awakened when Merry and Pippin came bouncing and yelling into the room. They were talking about trying to give Frodo and Sam passage to Mordor, and what they were going to do when they got home. I grumbled and sat up in bed.

"Would you two be quiet!" I snapped at them. Pippin was used to it. Merry still felt it a tender situation when I snapped at him.

"Actually we came to get you. Gandalf and everyone are up and they want to discuss on how to help Frodo and Sam. They requested your prescence." Pippin said. I mumbled under my breath and got out of the bed.

"I hope they know that ever since they entered the outside boundaries of Mordor, I wasn't able to hear or see them anymore." I told them. Merry and Pippin looked at each other, worried. "What? did they want me to?"

"No...but you haven't heard from them? Were they okay from the last time they talked to you?" Merry and Pippin asked me.

"I guess. They seemed fine to me." I shrugged and slowly walked out of the bedroom. As I was walking past the hallway, I passed Faramir's room. He was sitting up in bed, praying. I didn't want to disturb him, so I smiled and passed by. Sauntering into the Main Hall, I held my stomach delicatley and sneakily, so I wouldn't give worry to others. Suddenly, a headahce waved over me. My hand went up to my head and i steadied myself. It felt like someone or something had stuck a blade in my temple and wedged it deep into my skull. I could still hear everything, but that made it worse. With on hand on my head and another at my paining stomach, I walked in.

"Alice, are you alright?" Legolas stood up and looked at me.

"Fine. Dandy well. Just a headache and stomach pains." I grimaced. I was pretty sure that I had done so much lying that either people believe me, or they didn't believe me. Legolas was one of the people who did not believe me.

"I sense something else is wrong." he told me.

"Nothing is wrong. I don't need any help." I told him sharply. He didn't as much glare, but looked at me, maybe un happy with me. With a straight face, I sat down in the circle of people.

"Allison, we were just talking. What have you seen of Frodo and Sam?" Gandalf asked me. I bit my lip and looked around. Everyone was staring at me.

"I haven't seen them since they entered the boundaries of Mordor. Which was...a couple months ago." I looked down at my large feet. I could feel the burning stares.

"We must act now! There is no time to wait! There must be a way we can help." Eomer said.

"What if...we had the eye fixed upon us. Instead of the eye upon Mordor...we distract him." Aragorn put out the idea.

"But how would we do that?" Gimli asked, who had been up a while.

"We bring an army to the gates. Cause a riot. War one more time. It would be simple, but dangerous." He suggested.

"Certantiy of Death. Small chance of sucess, what are we waiting for?" Gimli said happily. I grinned.

"Sauron will suspect a trap." Gandalf informed us.

"I will see to that, but I suggest that we start an army now. Bring Rohan if they are still here." Aragorn stood up and disapeared. Legolas and Gimli stood up and began to talk strategy. I got up and walked over to them, to discuss what we would be doing. Legolas sensed my prescence among them.

"Little Sister, it would be best, maybe better if you not come with us..." He told me, looking away. I was surprised. Shocked.

"No. No no no. I already stayed behind for the majority of the war that happened here." I pointed to the ground, refrencing to Minas Tirith. Legolas sighed. He pulled me aside to a corner in the room. I crossed my arms. Legolas leaned in and harshly whispered to me.

"You do now know how close you are to labor. If you give birth on that battlefield, you will regret it. The child is coming soon. Very soon. I can sense it. Please stay here. Don't be stubborn. You got to fight. This is the time you stay back." He finished up and walked away. Angry, I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to the corner.

"Now you listen to me." I said harsher than he had. "I am NOT going to be staying here alone, if I do stay. WHich I probably won't. Last time you all left me here, I went crazy! I am going to find one way or another-"

"You will be with people. Stay here! you will have...Zach! Faramir! and...Eomer." Legolas glared at me. I shrunk down. There was no use in arguing with my older brother.

"Fine. Fine! I will stay." I groaned and walked out and sat on the outer circle. Legolas whispered to the group. There was arguing, but it died down. All of them talked more. Gandalf, Merry and Pippin arrived. The group shared their ideas there. THen they turned and announced what they were to do.

"Faramir, Eomer, Alice, and Zach. You will be staying here. For...safety reasons. The rest...we will recruit more people. We head out as soon as we can...

"How long will it take for you to find more recruits?" I asked. Aragorn looked at me. He seemed slightly agitated. Something was up. He had done something, or someond did something to him.

"Not long. Not a lot of people are here, but we have enough who are willing." He picked up some of his things that were lying on the floor next to him. He swung whatever it was around his shoulder and headed out with the rest of the crew. Legolas was the last one.

"Bye little sister. We will not be defeated. Hold strong. We will be back." He kissed my forehead. I embraced him in a rough hug.

"You're leaving for the war. Aren't you. Aragorn just doesn't want us to know?" I asked him.

"Yes. We are leaving for battle. Stay here." Legolas said in a harsh voice. I nodded and watched him leave out the door. When it shut close, I knew that they were off. This could possibly be the final battle. I cried. Not little elvish tears, or little whimpers. Sobs, anguishing cried of sadness, and regret. The loud cried echoed loud enough throughout the hall that Eomer, Zach, and the newly freshened up Faramir had gotten up to check on me. Pippin wasn't here. Merry wasn't here.

"Alice, are you okay?" Zach asked.

"Where did everyone go?" Eomer inquired. Faramir looked around.

"They left...for war." I mumbled. "And yes. I am fine. Just sad." I said and sat down in the stone throne, legs dangling over the arm. I peeked at Faramir.

"Faramir, are you okay?" I asked him. He jumped and calmed once he knew it was me.

"Yes. I could be better, but...yes I am fine." He walked up to me and got on one knee bowing, "Your highness, how do you like my fated father's chair?" he grinned, but seemed to keep a strange demeanor. I laughed and got out of the chair.

"It's all yours." I gestured to it.

He shook his head. "No thank you." I made sure not to ask why. He seemed to have family issues. So I obliged and sat back down.

"So what is on the agenda today? Anything? Or are we going to sit here like useless lumps on logs." Eomer grumbled and crossed his arms, surveying the scene.

"It looks like we are going to be useless lumps on logs today my friend." I smiled at Eomer. He smirked for a second, but it was gone.

"There's got to be something we can do! Come on. Why didn't they let you go out with them? You're strong enough. You're invincible. Remember!" Zach asked me. I laughed and looked at him.

"Oh Zachariah. I won't always be invincable. Remember, people are telling me that the baby is coming soon and I can't afford to be in battle when it comes." I smiled at him.

"But..I heard that you were...why do you let other people tell you...about that?" He pouted. I looked at the naive 14 year old.

"Zachariah, sometimes you have to forget what you have done, and how people view you. Sometimes you just have to listen to people. And I am listening to people and my own body. I've been getting weaker...fragile.." I stared out the window. _Please let Sam and Frodo make it..._ I thought. If they made it...it would change the fate of the world...and our lives.

"Oh...Alright. Let's sit like logs..." Zachariah slumped down in his own chair near the dining table. All of us were slightly peeved that we didn't get to fight. Eomer being the person who most wanted to get out. But he stayed.

"I am going to GO CRAZY!" I excliamed, sprawled out over the floor. I don't know how I had gotten there, but I ended up stairs down the throne and onto the stone cold floor, spread out like a starfish.

"We all are. There really is not a single soul thing to do in this town at the moment." Faramir spoke. He hadn't said much while he was walking around. But he did seem to be thinking. As were most of us. Zach's head I could tell was full of wonder and mystery about the world outside of this. Eomer seemed to be thinking about going back home to Rohan, how his sister, Eowyen and him would rule it. My thoughts darted from one to another. What was I going to name the baby? What will the Shire be like again? Would they remember me? How would we fit in? Where are the rest of our crew? It was driving me insane. And tired.

"I am going to take rest." I said as I precariously stood up, balancing. I peered down. Over the course of an hour or so, the bump had largened quickly. It was suposed to be this size weeks ago! My heart stopped, but I kept walking to appear normal.

"Night!" Zach called.

"I'm napping not taking a long nights needed slumber!" I yelled back at him. He laughed. I think everyone shared a smile or two with that. IT felt good that humor was still with us. It made things better.

So I waddled off to the bedroom. I never wanted to use the word waddle, but it explained how I was moving at the moment. As I sat down on the comfy, cold bed, I opened the locket that hung around my neck. I waited before an image shimmered onto the locket's inside. I could see hazy images of The group heading through a vast wasteland, but with an army large enough to defeat the relm of Isengard! They trotted on their horses ahead of the group. Pippin seemed not worried, but Merry was concerned. They looked so grown up though! I smiled and shut the silver pendant. I lay flat on my back staring up at the ceiling. It was plain and white. So boring and plain. I ran my hand through the sheets, soft and cold, folding at the will of my hand. My toes were growing cold, but my feet were warm. Same with my hands. My fingers were freezing but my palm was hot. The pillow now on the side of my face was cold, cooling down my body to regulate a temperature. My mind flashed back to Rivendell. There were sequences that came up in flashes of bright light. And then they disappeared. I missed Rivendell. So I closed my eyes and hoped to dream of it.

The dream was wonderful, but all too soon, I woke from it. I opened my eyes quickly, looking all around. It was still light outside. I smiled, feeling better, but still sick. I sat up, but that was a bad decision. As soon as I sat up, a pain shot through my back and down to my pelvic region. My stomach was churned and twisted. My hands went to my stomach, surprised by what seemed to be an invisible punch in the gut. I breathed in and out, in and out, my heart beat racing. No No no! I breathed in and I felt something stretching under me. I threw off the blankets and when I did that, it snapped back like a rubber band that had snapped me. The pain was immense.

"ZACH, EOMER! FARAMIR!" I screamed their names in pain. My arms felt like they had needles in them, pressing deep into my skin. I was in so much pain. My legs collapsed from under me and I fell on the floor. "GET IT HERE NOW!" I screeched. I put both hands on the bed, pulling myself up back onto the bed. The pain was like nothing I had experience before. It was like a burning fire in my back, stomach and pelvis. It was like my fragile body was breaking. Where were the boys? I breathed, knowing I was breaking. This was all the pain I had endured all together, in one. I felt like dying.

"Alice. What's the mat-" Eomer came running into the room. Followed by Zachariah and Faramir.

"You know what the matter is! HELP ME!" I screeched loudly. I breathed in and out.

"Zach get a basin full of water!" Faramir commanded. He nodded and left the room quickly. Eomer and Faramir both took a side near me. There was another snapping feeling in my body, stretching and bending. I screamed as loud as I could. There was no pain that could amount to this. Soon enough, I had tears rolling down my eyes. I hated this.

"Make it stop! MAKE IT Stoppp!" I whined and screamed.

"Be calm. Just...er...breathe?" Eomer was totally confused of what was going on. I gripped the sheets, nearly tearing them at the seams with my fingers. I felt a rip down my back and below. I yelled and arched my back to release the pain. That didn't help.

"What are these?" Faramir asked me.

"Con..tractions!" I screeched. "It means...the..baby is coming!" I breathed. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Here I brought the rags and basin." Zach said. I didn't bother to look. Any movement would kill me. All I heard was the slosh of water and drops of it hitting the side of the basin. Please...let me live. I felt slightly sure that this was the time I wasnt going to make it.

"Here, this might make it feel better." Faramir raised a rag to my face. The cold water freezed my face. I held it on there. Suddenly, I felt a pressure on my...pelvis. Oh dear...

"The baby...it;s coming." I whispered.

"Uhmm...I...what...push?" Eomer guessed. I did as I was told. I used all the muscles in my body to push. I thought it was going to be easy. Nope, it felt like that baby was going to be stuck in me!

"Faramir! I am NOT going to LIVE through THIS! I am GOING to DIE." I cried.

"No! You won't! Hold on, keep pushing." Faramir reassured me. I sucked in a deep breath and pushed again. I worked against my body hard. I was sweating, breathing heavy, and coming in and out of comas.

"Does...it hurt?" Zachariah asked. I laughed breathily.

"I am completely fine. Just in excrutiationg pain. Nothing I can't handle." I grimaced. Zach looked at me worried. I was worried too.

"I thought you were indestructable." he told me, sad.

"So did I. I guess..." I pushed again, nearly snapping in half.

"Don't black out! Don't you dare!" Eomer told me. "Come on stay alive." He told me. I smiled.

"You all...were really great friends. I enjoyed it...you...showed me..." I breathed again. This time the pian shot from below me to up my back and through my head, sending white flashes of hot pain to me. It felt Like I was being singed.

"Come...you're great. Don't go..just one more." Faramir pleaded. I gripped Eomer and Faramir's hand and squeezed them while I gathered all my strength for one more giant heave. I breathed in...out! I screamed, yelled and kicked. But suddenly, the pain was gone...I felt lighter. Tired...but lighter. I lowered my head and closed my eyes. Peace...darkness. I rested.

"Alice! ALICE!" I heard someone yell my name. My eyes shot awake.

"How long have I been asleep?" i asked.

"5 minutes. Wake up." Zach told me. I sat up. My stomach was gone...

"Where is the baby?!" I asked, looking around frantically. I heard a small cry emit from the corner.

"Don't you mean... the babies?" Eomer asked.

"Babies?" I wondered.

"Yes. You had twins.. One boy One girl." Faramir said. He and Eomer carefully picked up the two babies.

"Twins...wow...no wonder." I grinned weakly. Eomer and Faramir brought the children over to me, both wrapped in a cloth. "How do I tell them apart?" I asked.

"The boy has a blue blanket...the girl a red." Zach said. He had been sitting in the corner, pale as a sheet.

"I guess you couldn't handle it?" I asked him. He nodded. I gladly took the two babies. They were squirming and crying in Faramir and Eomer's hands but when they reached my arms, both of them were quiet. I smiled the widest I ever had.

"W-W-What are you going to name them?" Zach asked, standing up. I looked at the two bundles, squirming and making cute little faces, their own faces red as cherries. Their hands small and fingers delicate. They were perfect.

"I am going to name the girl Veronica Virgil. I will let Pip choose the boy's name." I smiled. I didn't know we were going to have twins.

"What do you think Pippin will think of the babies?" Faramir asked.

"Oh...I'm...I'm not sure." I hadn't thought about that deeply.

"Well, we are about to find out...Here they all come..." Faramir pointed to the window. I looked over at it. Sure enough a large army was coming.

"Did Frodo and Sam make it!?" I asked, excited, but careful not to disturb the children.

"Well Eomer and I thought they did. There was a light feeling that came over us. All clouds disappeared." Faramir told me. I grinned. Everything...was perfect.

"I cannot wait." I smiled. I looked down at the perfect bundles in my arms. I cuddled them both. Veronica Virgil was on my right arm. The boy who was not yet named, in my left. I smiled as a small tear fell from my eye.

"Aw don't cry." Zach told me. I laughed through mini tears.

"Zachariah...would you like to hold on of the babies?" I asked him. He looked at me and looked at the children in my arms.

"No thank you. I don't think I'm ready." He said unsteadily.

"I understand." I got comfortable in the bed, cradling both children in my arms. I would never part with them. They meant the world to me. I would never let that go. I looked out the window. A small group had broken off. It was our group. We waited and heard the knock at the door. Zachariah rushed out of the room to anwser the door.

"Was he able to stay in the room the whole time?" I asked while he was gone.

"No...he tried..but no." Eomer laughed.

"Oh. ha." I giggled a little. I looked up. The first person to come through the door was my older brother Legolas. He didn't seemed shocked. But amazed. His eyes widened. I hid my face.

"Are these...they..are?" For the first time ever, I heard Legolas speechless.

"Yes. I gave birth to them. Almost died...but yeah." I grinned. He forced a laugh, still amazed. He moved his way around the bed and more people came in. It was Frodo and Sam to come in next. I was elated to see them! They looked beaten up, tired, and messy, but still smile when they saw me.

"Frodo...Sam." I grinned.

"Misses...you were pregnant?" Sam asked. Frodo looked at the babies intently. Confused.

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you two. Too much was on your shoulders. As of now, you two should get rest...in my opinion..." I told them.

"We will. We will. But after..." Frodo said. He smiled at me. HIs blue eyes shined like a ocean. Both of them sat down and closed their eyes for a while. Next, Aragorn, Eowyen and Gandalf entered. They didn't say much, but they did admire and smile. Eowyen stood next to Faramir. Finally, Merry and Pippin entered through. When Merry saw. His eyes went wide.

"You..had a..had babies? How...no what?" He seemed so confused.

"I will explain." I assured him. Pippin came into the room. Just as shocked as Merry, but his mouth wide open, eyes bulging. At first he hesitated to step through the door., but slowly walked toward me. His eye were on the kids. When he reached my bed side, he finally spoke.

"They...they are adorable! Perfect! But...you didn't tell me?" He loved the children but was upset.

"I didn't want to be restricted from fighting for my country and I didn't want you to constantly worry and panic. The world had already piled things onto all of our shoulders. I didn't want any stress on you all. I didn't want to pull away from the main reason we did this voyage. For Frodo and Sam." I looked over at them, both asleep. "Please...Pippin. Don't be mad." I pleaded.

"Why would I be mad? I love you. I love them," He pointed to the sleeping bundles in my arms. I smiled, my eyes stinging from the salty tears.

"Y-you know the boy...still doesn't have a name. What do you want to call him? The girl is Veronica Virgil." I told him.

Pippin thought for a moment. "I want to name him Faramir." He looked up at the grown Faramir. "Because someone once told me that it doesn't matter the size of your body, but thesize of your heart." Faramir grinned.

"Well! I am going to call him Pipamir." Merry announced. We all laughed.

"And why is that? Faramir is going to be his legal name" I laughed.

"Pippin...Faramir...Pipamir! I would be flattered if his name was Merry." Merry giggled.

"Faramir Pipamir. Alrighty." I smiled. Everything was going to be alright. But I had a feeling there was more to come.

"Now that we have all witnessed what love can do and bring, let us all rest. For I have large plans for the rest of the day." Aragorn said. There was a happy look on his face. "Then you all may depart." He gestured to all of us.

"What?" Merry asked.

"Sleep Merry." Gandalf said.

"ohhh." Merry nodded and everyone headed out. Pippin and I stayed with Veronica Virgil and Pipamir. The babies would cry and whine. I knew that feeding them would have to come soon. Hopefully Minas Tirith had something to hold the cows milk in. I stood up and carefully walked over to the crib that Faramir had dragged up.

"Let me help." Pippin took Veronica Virgil from me and cradled her in his arms. He smiled and talk softly to the baby. Giggling along with her. He coddled her and smiled. I grinned widely. So cute. I looked down at Pipamir. He had bright green eyes like Pippin. He was more loud than his sister. My heart fluttered. They were perfect. I walked over to the cradle and carefully set Pipamir in it. Pippin set Veronica Virgil next to her brother.

"What do you think Aragorn is planning?" I asked Pippin. He sat down and thought.

"I dont know. But he seemed in better place!"

"Yeah...he did. I still am overjoyed that Sam and Frodo made it back alive. Though they looked tired and beat. That must have been hell to go through." I sighed and sat next to Pippin, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Mhmm. I was worried that they would be caught. You should have seen it Ali! We were fighting our war, when suddenly, you see in the background; Sauron's eye go dark and everything was silent. Everyone froze. Then...bang!" Pip exclaimed. I Jumped. "The tower that held the eye crumbled, the stones disinagrating like dust. You could hear the grinding of metal and stone...Sauron's reign was over..." Pippin said, staring off, as if reliving the experience.

"I wish I could have been there...honestly." I pouted. I missed out on something big...but a part of me was glad that I didn't go. "I'm going to get some rest." I told him and scooted backwards to the headboard of the bed. I lay down and looked up at the ceiling. Pippin shuffled around and took his spot next to me. I reached for his hand and held it. "We have come so far...through blood, sweat, toils, and loss. But I found that I might miss the fighting and the adrenaline...and going back to the Shire is going to be a change."

"Yeah...no I am not going to miss the fighting...I want the Shire. With ale, good home food, and green hills." Pippin dreamed of what he would do if he were back at the Shire. The only memory of the Shire I had was when I stayed there for a couple days. And within the days, i formed a new group of friends and relations.

"Don't worry, we'll be there soon enough. Time have changed...and so have people. I wonder if the Shire will be any different?" I wondered aloud.

"As long as I have lived there, nothing and no one changed. I'm pretty sure that everything is going to be where we left it." Pippin assured me. I squeezed his hand and curled into a ball, falling asleep.

It was the first dream that I had in a long time. I was standning near a boat dock. I large, tall boat floated on the glassy, clear water. Merry, Pippin, Sam, Frodo, Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn were all there. Pipamir and Veronica Virgil were there. I was being spoken to. It had something to do with the baby...but which one? I could feel sadness, and worry. Crystalized tears came down my face, stinging. No..

I shot up, breathing heavily, and sweating, thinking about the dream. I turned over to Pippin, who was asleep.

"Pippin..Pippin! Wake up...wake up!" I shook him. He stirred in his sleep and opened one eye.

"What?"

"Something is going to happen! With the children! They...they, one of them...I, I can't." I jumbled my words around. Real tears formed on my eye. Pip sat up and looked at me.

"Nothing's going to happen." He said in his Scottish lilt. I shook my head.

"Dreams never lie...well in my book." I muttered. Pippin took my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Nothing. Will. Happen. Trust me." Pip tried to comfort me. I breathed and nodded. Getting up, I walked over to the cradle. Veronica and Pipamir were sleeping. I sat in a chair near the crib, thinking about the dream. I reachde into the crib and picked up Veronica. As I looked at her, i could tell that she was going to be quiet, reserved little girl. She had duller green eyes, but I could see some of her in me, along with Pippin.

"Veronica Virgil...dear daughter." I called her name. Veronica's little eyes opened up. Her toothless grin was wide. Pure happiness and joy spreaded over me when ever I saw either of them, I would light up. It was like...they were perfect...I could not ask for anything better. I had a loving...family? I guess you could call it that. Wonderful people surronded me. Nothing could be better than this. As I sat in the chair with baby Veronica, we heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" Pippin announced, bouncing off the bed and to the door to open it. It was Eomer, Merry, Frodo and Sam.

"Could you not sleep?" I asked them.

"Well Mister Frodo and I got a good rest. Still hurt though." Sam said. Frodo nodded, still slightly sleepy.

"I tried but couldn't." Merry sat in a chair across the room.

"I came to see how you were doing..." Eomer told me. I smiled at him and nodded.

"We are doing fine. Thank you though." I thanked Eomer. He nodded.

The four hobbits were talking about what they were to do when they arrived back at the Shire. Every one of them agreed that they wold go back to the Green Dragon. Sam would talk to Rosie for sure this time. Merry made a bet that Sam couldn't. I smiled and listened as the bets rose higher and higher. Eomer took a seat next to me. As Soon as he sat down, Pipamir started to cry. I tried to reach for him, but couldn't with Veronica in my arms.

"May I help?" Eomer asked. He seemed in a sort of trance with the children, like he had never seen one so small before.

"Oh! Uh, yeah. Here." I carefully picked little Veronica up and placed her in Eomer's arms. Veronica instantly lit up to him. She giggled, laughed, and pulled on his hair. I took Pipamir out of the crib and held him for a while. He was still crying, but seemed to enjoy me holding him.

"Oh Pipamir, you seem so much like you dad..." I grinned. I glanced over at Pippin. He was laughing and having fun with Frodo, Sam and Merry. Both Eomer and I sat back and cradled the children. I was so extatic. There was another knock at the door. Pippin shot up and ran to get it, but tripped over the stick that poke logs. He fell right to the door. We all laughed a little. He wedged his fingers in the door and pushed it open. Aragorn walked through. His appearance had changed completely. He was wearing royal garments. Blue and silver threading and a large cloak following.

"Aragorn!" I piped up. "What are you doing here?"

"It is time for me to take the throne of Gondor. And I would love it if you all would attend. For we have been through much together." Aragorn smiled warmly at us.

"Of course! I will!" I told him.

"As will I." Eomer told me.

"And all of us!" Pippin said, as he was struggling to get up from his trip. Everyone agreed that they would show up for Aragorn's acceptance to the throne.

"When is it?" I asked.

"Very soon. I was hoping that you all would come with me." He said. All of us agreed that we would love to come with Aragorn. Pippin rushed over to me.

"Can I hold one of the kids?" He asked. He seemed very happy to see them.

"Sure! Eomer can I take Veronica from you?" I asked him.

"Sure...I...I guess." Eomer seemed hesitant to part with her, but he did give Veronica to me. When he did, I gave Veronica Virgil to Pippin, who gladly held her. I had Pipamir and all of us left to follow Aragorn.

Aragorn led us outside near the Tree of Kings. I was astounded by the amount of people that had crammed into the high top of Minas Tirith. I recognizde some of them, but not all. I saw elves! Gimli, Legolas, Gandalf! Everyone was here! The five of us took our place near the rest of the Fellowship. I looked around. The sun was shining, everything seemed lighter and happier. Large banners flung around. Trumpets and things played. I was amazed. I hadn't seen anything so grand in...ever!

"This is amazing!" I whispered to everyone around me. The hobbits agreed with me. Everyone else was old enough to say that they had seen things like this.

"Shh...here it is!" Legolas told me and pointed to the Tree. Aragorn stood there with Arwen. Music began and they started to walk down the blue and silver carpet that had been spread out. As they walked past us...I smiled. Weren't they part of my family line? Oh well, I would have to ask. I watched as people stood up to look at Aragorn. They finally had a king. I watched, with a good feeling creeping up into my stomach. Arwen stopped and let Aragorn go up to receive the crown and the thrown. After that, he began a wonderful speech and a song. All of us were in awe. And for a final surprise, he called the five of us up. We bowed before him, being the king and all.

"You bow to no one." he told us. We looked around and stood up. People all around us bowed to us. I was in shock and awe, as were all of us. We had never been recognized by a crowd so big. It was...it felt great. Aragorn hugged us all and we enjoyed a nice get together after the ceremony. I also got another personal surprise.

"Ali, I would like you to have you meet some people. Bring Peregrin along too." Legolas told me. I was confused, but had Pippin come with me.

"Pip! Come on! Some people want to meet us." I called to him. He pulled away from his friends and joined me with Veronica.

"Who?" He asked.

"I'm not completely sure. Come on!" I rushed him over to Legolas, who was standing with two...elves? It was like I had seen them before. When I made eye contact with them, they lit up, smiling. Both of them kind of...floated to me. They were so graceful. The woman embraced me in a soft hug.

"My Alisson...oh Alice." She murmmered.

"Who? Do I know you?" I asked her as she pulled off.

"Why do you not recognize us?" The man asked. I peered into their eyes for a moment. it all came rushing back to me like a sweet sweet memory.

"M-mom? Dad!" I cried. I embraced both of them in a hug! They were my parents that I had before I left Middle Earth.

"I thought that you had forgotten about us. Oh sweetie...we missed you." They smiled and talked to me. But soon the attention shifted to Pippin...I was nervous about this.

"And who is this?" My mother asked.

"This is...my...husband. And these are our children." I told them.

"And your husband is...?" My father asked.

"Pippin took. A hobbit from the Shire." I told them.

"Ahh, A Hobbit. I haven't seen one since I went through Hobbiton...long times ago. Very quaint." My father told me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was safe. My mother and Father loved Veronica and Pipamir. I smiled and stood next to Pippin, holding my hand. Everything was...perfect. I loved every minute of it. But all good things come to an end. Which was sad.

"Goodbye mom and dad. See you soon hopefully." I told them. They nodded and moved on. I got one last glimpse and walked over to Merry, Sam and Frodo. Aragorn was with them.

"Aragorn, congratualtions." I told him. He smiled.

"Thank you...but it should be time for the five of you to get home. And by home, I mean the Shire." He told us. "It's been a wonderful pleasure to get to know you. Hopefully someday we can meet again."

"Of course. It was a pleasure." Frodo said. All of us agreed.

"Who will take us home?" Merry asked.

"Something much faster than what got us here." Aragorn told us.

"Ooh! What?" Pippin asked.

"Eagles. They are safe." Gandalf said, walking up on us. we all were startled.

"Eagles! Amazing!" I grinned happily. "Where do we go?"

"Come, they are around the corner." Gandalf led us to the back of Minas Tirith. A Place where I had not been before. It was dirtier, more old, and rustic. But there was something that overshadowed everything. Large, grand, beautiful. I was amazed by them. Gandalf approached them with ease and easily climbed up on the wing and then onto the back of the large eagle. He beckoned us forward. We followed. I was holding Pipamir and Pippin was carrying Veronica. Both of us were very careful when we mounted the eagle. I sat on the back of one and felt the soft, warm, light feathers that covered the bird. It was beautiful. As soon as everyone was on, the eagles flapped their wings and gently rose above the city. We looked over and saw everyone. They looked up and waved at us. We grinned and waved back. We were going back home. I looked down and saw wonderful sights amongst me. It was so cool.

I began to see corn fields and large trees. Everything was looking familiar. We were back! Or close...I had a strange sensation in my body. It was a sense of warmth and comfort. I could tell we were back.

"Look! It's Hobbiton!" Pippin squealed. I looked down. Sure enough, I saw the Shire. It's the Shire! I was elated. The eagles began to descend down upon an open field. I looked at everyone. We were all jumping around.

"The Shire! The Shire!" Pippin squealed. I held Pipamir close to me for the landing. I thought it was going to be rough, but it was actaully quite smooth. We landed just a few feet away from the Hobbit Holes. I got off and climbed with Pippin. Merry, Frodo and Sam Followed. We said goodbye to Gandalf and headed off to our own little houses. I followed Pippin to his mother and father's house. He said that they would help us with the children. Merry followed us. Frodo and Sam went to their own little holes.

Pippin knocked on the door and we waited. Merry made faces to Pipamir who was giggling like crazy. his hands waved all around, watching Merry with wide eyes. The door opened and Merry straightened back.

"Peregrin? Peregrin! You're back! Oh son! We missed you so much!" A woman came to the door. She had the same facial structure as Pippin, and hair. THen a man came to the door. He had the same eyes as Pip. Both of them shorter than us. "Who's this lovely young woman?" His mom asked.

"Mother, Dad. This is...uhmm..." Pippin looked all around at the sky, ground, trees. "My wife.." He squeaked. His mother smiled and his father nodded in approval.

"Well come on in" His mother invited us in

We walked into the hole. It was inviting! I looked all around at the walls. It was so beautiful. We were lead to the back, in the kitchen which had the most heavenly of smells. I felt completely at home.

"What brought you here son?" His father asked. Pippin sat down in his seat.

"Well, beofore going to our own hole, we came to yours because...well I knew you had something that could help us with...um...our children." Pippin was able to get out his sentence luckily.

"Children!" His mother squealed happily. "Where?" She asked, not seeing the small bundles we were holding in our arms. I reached out my arms to Pip's mom and unwrapped the blanket to reveal Pipamir.

"This is Pipamir. He is the boy. Pippin has the little girl; Veronica Virgil." I told them. Pippin's father chuckled when I said Pipamir's name.

"What a cute name...Pipamir."

"Yes very. So what did you two need?" Pippin's mother asked.

"Uh..mom. Could we use the baby cribs and bottles that you had from when we were little?" Pippin asked.

"Of course! Let me go find them..." His mother stood up and left the kitchen. His father stayed and asked us questions about the different towns and places we visited. Pippin was so ready to share his adventures with everyone. He was the only one of theur family who had been out this far. His father listened intently.

"It's amazing! You should have seen the elves! Ooh the elves! Wow...they were so...graceful..." Pippin stared off, thinking about the many elven encounters.

"Back! is this what you were talking about?" His mother came walking in carrying two small cribs, a stand for it, and bottles in the cribs. Wow...That was a lot of stuff.

"Thank you Mrs Took. We appreciate it very much!" I thanked her. She smiled brightly.

"OF course darling. Why not? I hope these were as useful as they were to us." She said, grinning.

"And I will make sure that we come around more often. I do love it here." I told them.

"You both are welcome any time. And your kids." Both of them told us. So we took the cribs and bottles, thanked his mom and dad and left. Pippin showed me to his Hobit hole and when I stepped in, I was amazed at even more at home I felt here. Even better than my own little home. I looked around.

"Wow! This is amazing! I love it!" I said and gawked at the plants and paintings on the wall.

"Thanks...I hoped you would like it. Oh look! Dishes from 10 months ago!" Pippin ran off to the kitchen to go clean dishes he had left out before we had gone for Mordor. He set down the cribs on the way. So I set down Veronica and Pipamir down in them. Then I moved it to the main bedroom. We were finally home. Now all I had to do was fix up the scars from the fights. Though the mental ones won't leave. I sat down on the bed, looking out the window that was set over the bed. It was a beautiful scene. Rolling green hills, a flower bed near a willow tree a few feet away. You could see the Green Dragon from here! The Green Dragon!

"Pip! Pip! The Green Dragon! I still have yet to go there!" I ran to him in the kitchen. He was washing the dishes.

"Oh! Yes! We need to get Merry, Sam and Frodo! They would love to go! We have talked much of it." Pippin said. He grinned. I jumped up and down. I was so excited! Finally, I could go to the Green Dragon.

"Can we go now!" I asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!...Wait, what about Veronica and Pipamir?" Pippin asked me. I froze. Hmm...

"Do you think that your mom and dad could watch them?" I asked.

"Yes! Of course! You go get Merry, Sam and Frodo. I'll go to my parents!" Pippin was giddy and we left out the door. Both of us parted ways at th fork in the road. I went into the town and Pippin went near the fields. I clearly remembered what Frodo, Sam, and Merry's house looked like. But on the way there, i ran into someone that I was surprised to see. But also guilty.

"Alice! Wait!" A young voice called out to me. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

"Zachariah! Oh my...I am...Zach!" I ran to him, cause I could run easily now. I embraced the young 14 year old in a hug. "I...I am..so sorry. I can't believe we forgot you! I feel so bad!" I told him. Zach pulled away and looked up at me.

"It's okay. I understand. Gandalf was able to bring me back. Hopefully you still have room for me?" He asked.

"Of course! Actually, my old Hobbit Hole. It is quite near us. But we were just about to go and get Merry, Sam and Frodo so we can go to the Green Dragon. It's like a bar." I told him.

"A bar?"

"Nevermind. You'll like it. We just have to get everyone." i told him. He nodded, walking along side me. I had a good feeling that Zachariah would fit even in his personality, even if not in size. I watched as Zach looked around in amazment. He had never seen anything like the Shire before. And...well the people.

We arrived at Merry's house. He had been leaning back on a wooden chair, outside of his hole. He was smoking some Longbottom leaf. Or so I think it was called.

"Merry!" I called out to him. He leaned forward, off his chair, looking at Zach and me. He smiled and waved.

"Alice! Zachariah! What a pleasure seeing you...again! Where is Pip? And your kids?" He asked, coming down from the cobblestone steps and opening the gate for us to come in. I slipped through and Zach followed.

"Well, Merry. Pippin and I were talking and we thought that we might round up you, Sam, and Frodo and head over to the Green Dragon. Some of us still have to have our first time! As for the kids, Pippin's parents are watching them." I informed Merry. He nodded and puffed out a large circle from his mouth.

"It sounds like fun! I'm in! Where do we head off next?"

"Pip will meet us there. We just have to get Frodo and Sam!" I told him, happy that Merry agreed to come. We were like the vets of war, going to have a drink and some food.

"Well, what's stopping us! Let us go on with the journey!" Merry smiled, comfortable in his own town, able to relax, knowing that there was nothing coming to get him. There was an easier feel when he walked. It was with everyone. We were all relaxed and calm.

"Let's!" I said, skipping down the walk. Merry and Zach followed. We walked our way to Frodo's house, which was next to Sam's. On our way there, people stopped us to say hi. We said hi back, had small conversations and then went off. I had forgotten how nice the people of the Shire were. Anywere else, I would have been in a fight. These people of the Shire, I was surprised that I hadn't yet gotten into a verbal fight! But that was a good thing. It just worried me a little that I might have to keep my fighting skills honed.

Merry, Zach, and I arrived at Frodo's house. Sam was in Frodo's garden, trimming the long and tangled weeds that had grown why we were gone.

"Samwise! Why are you working?" I called out to him. He looked up, wiping sweat from his brow.

"Ah! Alice, Merry...Zach. Don't you see how many weeds have grown while we were away? What are the bunch of you doing here?" He responded.

"We were thinking maybe we could bring everyone to the Green Dragon. You know, Frodo, You, Merry, Zach and Pip. We all could go." I told him.

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea. Let me go ask Mr. Frodo!" Sam jumped up and ran to the door of Frodo's hole, opened it and disappeared. The three of us waited for both of them to come out. While waiting, Pippin met up with us.

"Hey Pip!" Merry said as Pippin walked up on us.

"Hey! Are you all ready?" he asked.

"We're just getting Sam and Merry. They should be out soon." Zach told him. So we waited for Sam and Frodo who came out minutes later. They ran down the steps and out the gate.

"I am so glad you thought of this! I have been missing some of the home like qualities of the Green Dragon." Frodo said.

"Of course, I have never been there and neither has Zachariah, so I thought we should get everyone together and have them come." I said and smiled.

"Then let's go!" Sam said, leading the way to the Green Dragon.

The Green Dragon wasone of the most cool places I had ever been. The food and drink was amazing. The people were kind despite the fact that they had all been drinking. It had a very homey feel, which was good. I loved it there. We talked to so many people. Some people remembered me, other people were glad to make their aqquantince with me. As for Zach, every one loved him. He was so happy that people loved him. He fit in. All of us were very happy. Sam got to talking to Rosie and he seemed pleased with himself.

After a while, we decided to leave. It was getting dark and everyone was so tired and a little drunk. We left as a group and dropped off one by one as we walked by our houses. It was until we were left with Pip, Zach and me.

"Zach, I'll show you were your own house is. Pip, I'll meet you at our's." I told them. they both understood. Pip left on his own way and I took Zach to his hole.

"I hope you like it here..." I muttered.

"Of course! I already do!" He said, smiling. He hugged me tightly and went into the Hobbit Hole. I waited for him to close the door and when he did, I walked back to my house.

When I stepped into the room, I heard one of the children crying. I walked into the bedroom and to the cribs. It was Pipamir. I walked over and picked him up. I looked over at Veronica, she was very quiet and never cried much. Very..very quiet. I wondered how she was going to turn out when she got older.

"Aye! I'm going to sleep. Do you want to come?" Pippin asked me.

"Yeah. Just let me put Pipamir down." I told him. I rocked Pipamir a couple more times until he became quite. When he did, I set him in the crib. Then I got into clean clothes and climbed back in bed. It felt nice to be settled in, knowing that we wouldn't have to move in the morning.

"I'm happy to be back." Pippin told me.

"I agree...it feels so nice." I sighed and pulled the blankets up close to me. I felt so calm...which I hadn't felt in a long time...

Days passed and we hadn't seen much of Gandalf or any of our other friends. It was saddening, but pleasing, knowing that they were in their own place. There were no disturbances. No clouds. Everyone agreed that there would be no more adventures for a while. I was kind of disappointed because my fighting skills were slowly melting away. Sometimes I would go back out in the back of yard, where a large tree stood. I had set up some pillows, my sword, and whip. I used the pillows as dummies and I would go crazy on them. Sometimes I had the feeling that someone was watching me, but everytime I turned around, no one was there.

It happened upon one day when we heard a knock at our door. I was feeding Veronica, while Pipamir was sleeping, and Merry was watching him sleep. They were so cute. Pipamir was starting to act like Merry. I secretly dubbed him the name Little Merry. But I always called him Pipamir. But anyway, there was a knock at the door. I stood up to get it. And to my surprise, I saw Gandalf, who we had not seen more months on end. We had feared that something had happened to him.

"Gandalf! Come in! Come in!" I waved him him. He peered inside the house. And hesitated.

"I musn't. IS merry in there with you? I could not find him in his own house. But anyways, you all must come with us." Gandalf told me. I was confused. Was there more danger upon our doorstep?

"Why? Or am I allowed to ask?" I asked him.

"It...it involves Frodo. Nothing bad...just different." He told me.

"Pippin! Merry! Come! Gandalf needs us for something." I called to them, hoping that my voice would ring through the house. "How long do you think it will take?" I asked, thinking about the kids. They had grown...independently over the few months.

"Not long..." Gandalf said, glancing behind him.

"Is Frodo there?" I asked.

"Yes! I am and I am with Sam." I heard Frodo's voice chime form behind Gandalf.

"Ali, what is it?" Pippin came to the door along with Merry behind him.

"Gandalf wants us to come with him." I told them. Both of them looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay." So the three of us exited the house. I was surprised when old Bilbo had joined us. He had grown old and frail. Much different from the Bilbo I had know only for a short time.

"Come, we must be quick. Into the carriage." Gandalf hurried us along, pushing us ito a carriage lead by gallant horses. As soon as the last person was in, the carriage began to move. All of us were silent.

"Where are we going?" Sam asked. All of us looked around for answers. No one spoke. We were all confused by the meaning of our prescesne here. The ride was quiet and long. No one spoke. Sometimes Frodo would look out the window and stare for a while. Maybe he knew what was going on...

After an hours long ride, we arrived to what looked to be a sea side docking area for far off boats. The water was still though, like a sheet of glass. A single large boat and it's sail stood propped up by the water. A docking bridge sat on the ship's entry to the land beneath us. Pillars held up a small stone top. All of us carefully got out of the ride. It seemed familiar...but I didn't know why.

"Alisson. Do you remember this?" Gandalf asked me. I looked up at him. Maybe we could get answers now.

"No...not really. It seems awfully familiar." I told him.

"This is where your parents sent you to go off to the Old World when you were a baby." He told me. Everything made sense. Immeaditly I knew where and why we were here. It was the Grey Havens.

"So this place..Frodo and Bilbo...they're leaving us?" I asked Gandalf quietly, making sure that no one else hear what I was saying.

"Well, Galadriel, Celeborn, and Elrond are going with them. The time of elves are over. It is time for them to move." Gandalf explained. I nodded and re grouped with everyone. We joined the other thre elves at the dock. Merry, Pippin and Sam were still confused.

"Are you all leaving?" Merry asked. Galadriel looked kindly upon Merry.

"The time of the elves are up. It is time for us to take our leave. For when we set sail and leave...we won't come back." She told him.

"But why'd you bring us?" Pippin asked.

"Because two of you must take your leave as well. With us." Elrond glanced over at Frodo and Bilbo. Merry, Sam and Pippin finally understood what was happening.

"Frodo? Really? Do you have to leave us?" Sam whimpered.

"Sam...yes I must. I did not choose this. but I have to...I don't want to leave any of you. But it is something that I have to do." He told us. Then, leaving Bilbo's side, he came and hugged each of us. All of us cried, knowing that we would never glance upon Frodo and Bilbo again. This was the last and final time.

"I hope to see you in me dreams..." I told Frodo as he came to hug me, "For reality holds me back...from not seeing a good friend." Frodo looked at me with a senitmental smile.

"A single dream is more powerful than a thousand realities." He told me. Then, taking strides, Bilbo and Frodo boarded the boat. Along with the elves. All of us began to sob uncontroably. We were losing him...Gandalf watched over as the boat was un tied and began to sail, making the water shiver. We took a last look as it left...

YEARS LATER

To this day I still remember what Frodo said to me. I talk to him...in my dreams. Reality is doing...a number on me. Our children are young still, but it is as if they have remembered every fight, drink, conversation I had while carrying them in my womb. Some days I go out back and take to the tree. Angered because the Ring had take away our Frodo. Veronica tends to watch me from the back window of her bedroom. Pipamir sits on a rock near the tree and gazes at my war moves. Sometimes...Pip would join me, calm me down and tell me that, _"In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! We are not bound forever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory."_


End file.
